All Was Well
by JustSuperNMeNuncle
Summary: As The trio waved goodbye to their children All Was Well. "Don't get too friendly with him" Ron Weasley's famous words to Rose as he pointed at Scorpius Malfoy, . Ron should have known not to tempt fate. Read Why? Seven years later...
1. Famous Last Words

This is a joint fiction by JustSuperMione and MeNuncle, it was started on harrypotterfanfiction

**This is a joint fiction by JustSuperMione and MeNuncle, it was started on but we thought you guys would like it here as well. Enjoy!**

"DAD! I thought you said you actually passed your test?" A redheaded girl smiled, clutching her head as though she'd injured it while her redheaded father 'parked' the car. The girl looked in the mirror and saw her mothers smile matched her own.

"I did pass my test." The man exclaimed in slight annoyance, stepping out of the car and squinting his eyes, a little, at the rising sun.

"Confunded the examiner, more like," grunted a smaller boy. He knew his father as well as, both, his mother and sister did; the difference was, however, that he always spoke his mind- a trait he had inherited from his father.

"Rose, are you sure you have absolutely everything?" Questioned the man's wife, who tried desperately to change the subject as she knew her husband had always worked hard to understand and to 'fit in' to the muggle world she had grown up in.

"Hermione of course she has everything you helped her pack" Laughed the man as he looked for the pay and display machine. "She takes after you so stop WORRING"

"Well I'm sorry Ronald, if I take our daughters education seriously." Hermione Weasley replied sarcastically as Ron rolled his eyes. "Hugo, go and help your father get the ticket at that yellow box over there." She said pointing a place a few meters away. Rose noticed both her father and mother smiling throughout this exchange. "Now Rose if you need anything-"

"Let you know. Yes, yes you've told me a hundred times mum." Rose finished, watching Hugo help her dad with the ticket machine, her dad looking rather clueless. And she enjoyed her mum run her fingers through her soft curls.

"And don't listen to your father when he says he'll be disappointed if you don't end up in Gryffindor- we'll both be very proud of you, wherever you end up." Hermione said reassuringly. Rose didn't get a chance to respond because Hugo and her Dad appeared in there mists; out of breath from having a race to them.

"Now that is why you should never race your dad, Hugo" Ron said beaming proudly; having beaten his son. "Your old man has still got it."

"Now, if you're quite finished, we should make a move or we'll be late." Hermione interrupted, covering a small snigger. She never let on to her husband that she had always enjoyed his child-like antics. Suddenly Rose felt the eyes of the muggles and magical folk upon her and her family; Rose gave a weak smile and shh'ed her cat. Kings Cross was really a magical place the first of September.

She had, obviously been to King's cross station before. She had gone every year since her cousins James, Fred and Fred had started Hogwarts but for some reason this time things felt somewhat different, more magical than the other times.This year when she looked out for first years she was imagining how it would be like to be in class with them; instead of how James and the Fred's were going to prank them.

She smiled as she caught sight Fred one (known as Arthur, which was his middle name) with his father Percy. Rose could already tell that they had been there for a while; punctuality had always been a big deal for Percy.

She knew they weren't waiting for James Potter because the Potters always turned up at the last minute. Both Ginny and Harry were never one's for punctuality; or so her mum had constantly told her. She smiled, Fred one was obviously waiting for Fred two (known as Remus), the son of George Weasley. The two Fred's had both been born on the same night, thus they were called Fred as a tribute to George's twin brother that was sadly murdered in the battle, nineteen years ago.

Rose couldn't wait to see Al, who was also eleven, so he would be starting Hogwarts too and it would be nice to see a familiar face in the crowd of strangers, especially as her and Al had always been so close.

"Come on, Rose." Hermione said suddenly, awaking her from her thoughts. "We need to get onto the Platform." Rose instinctively listened to her mum with out argument; something that both her and Hugo always did. Their mum had always been the one to discipline, whereas Rose knew that she could get away with almost murder if it was _always_ up to her dad.

The family of four walked quickly to a barrier stood between platforms 9 and 10. Rose's Mother took hold of Rose's trolley and held the hand of her daughter and they both gathered speed, as they ran towards the barrier. Rose clenched her eyes shut and flinched but no collision came; when her eyes had reopened fumes from a large train danced through the air and she could just make out a sign that read "Platform 9 and ¾, The Hogwarts Express."

As the excitement rushed through her, her dad appeared too, holding the hand of Hugo, whom let go the minute they were through the barrier. The atmosphere was pregnant with the anticipation of a new start. Children and parents stood together saying there final farewells. Old friends were greeting each other warmly and Rose couldn't wait to get started on her journey.

"Mum, when's Lily getting here?" Wondered Hugo, whom had not yet learnt that the Potter's were _always_ late.

"In a little while, my sweet." Rose's Mum smiled down at Hugo. "A wizard family is never early or late; they arrive exactly when they need to." Her Dad was smiling as well, now, Harry had always said that when the Potters were very late. He'd gotten it from Gandalf when they'd first seen the Lord of the Rings movie.

"Never mind that, they still have a little time left; lets get to where we said we'd meet them" Ron said linking arms with his little Rose. It was then Rose caught sight of a thin boy with blonde hair and shining grey eyes. He, like her, looked like a first year and she wondered whether they'd be in the same house; Rose didn't know why but this person had caught her eye more than any of the other first years she had seen that day. The boy seemed to be talking to his parents, looking fairly worried as he glanced around the platform nervously. Their eyes met for one brief second when…

"Hi," The disembodied voice of Albus Potter said through the thick vapour of steam. Rose beamed at him and as their parents started talking about parking she asked Albus the burning question.

"Scared?"

"No. I'm a Potter; my father was the chosen one- we don't get scared!" Al said.

"So you're terrified then..."

"Absolutely" Al said smiling brightly. "But just think, Rose, we're going to be at _Hogwarts_; this feels like an adventure all on our own.

"As long as it's an adventure you embark as Gryffindor's..." said Hugo with a tone of false innocence.

"What like you?" Lily questioned wandering up behind him. "Hu, you aren't going to make a Gryffindor your scared... of loads of things… like pigeons"

"Well, you can never be to sure what there going do." Hugo said defensively.

"And spiders" Lily said counting the things Hugo was scared of on her figures.

"Hey, my dads scared of spiders and he was in Gryffindor..." Hugo's ears were starting to turn a violent shade of red. "Well, what about you? You'll probably be in Hufflepuff because you're too kind and caring to be a Slytherin and probably not smart enough to be a..." He trailed off.

"Hugo Weasley now I know your not going to tease me about my cleverness... I beat you at sums last term when your mum was teaching us."

"Yeah, well. I blame my dad for my mathematical prowess!" Hugo stated in a low, defeated tone. "And I will too be in Gryffindor- you just wait and see." Just then, Harry and Ron had returned, free from the luggage they had before.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Ron said, clearly he had overheard the last part of Lily and Hugo's argument. "But no pressure."

_"Ron!"_ Hermione said in a disbelieving, yet furious tone that famously meant that she meant business.

Rose felt a small lump form in her throat. She had of course, always known how important it was for her dad that she would end up in Gryffindor. The house that he had been in, the house rest of the Weasley family had been in. She knew that her dad cared about her and that, when it came down to it, he would be happy for her wherever she ended up but the fact still remained that he would be prouder if she was in Gryffindor; and for that reason alone she was sure she wanted to be in that house.

"He doesn't mean it," Both her mother and Aunt Ginny told them. Rose looked at Hugo and Lily, who were in hysterics but then turned to Al. His eyes were too wide, betraying how petrified he was, mirroring the same worry, Rose felt herself.

While Rose had inherited her looks from both her parents, Albus Potter was an exact replica of his father, Harry. Although he always had the indefinable air of being well cared for; even adored. He had the same slight body, messy jet black hair, the same shaped face and mouth and him alone, out of Harry's three children, had inherited his Grandma Lily's eyes. His nose, like hers, belonged to a Weasley but everything else was pure Potter.

For a fleeting moment, Rose wondered if he'd inherited the talent for trouble from his Potter side as well; but the contemplation was interrupted by her father pointing to the boy she'd been looking at earlier.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron said under his breath. Rose heard Al laugh behind her as her father addressed her. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie." She nodded solemnly; her dad didn't usually use that serious tone on anything other than his work or Quidditch related matters. "Thank God, you inherited your mother's brains." Rose stopped nodding. She hated when he said that; because it reminded her she had the wizarding world expecting her to be as brilliant as her mother. She didn't like thinking about that. It reminded her of poor Helena Ravenclaw before she ran away.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Said Hermione sternly, though she had an unmistakeable amusement in her voice. "Don't try and turn them against each other before they've even started school."

"You're right sorry," Ron said but then added. "Just don't get _too_ friendly with him though, Rosie, your granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure blood."

Then she looked over again at the boy her father wanted her to beat; and for a moment their eyes met again. He gave a weak smile, she was about to do the same when her cousin James came crashing through talking about Teddy.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our Cousin." James explained loudly as though it were some kind off a conspiracy. Rose, however, didn't hear what was said after that. She was too busy thinking about what her dad had just said to her and everything about what was said about the Malfoy's in the past. In the commotion of James announcement she decided to take another look at the boy she was suppose to beat. But he was gone probably on the train which is where she needed to be as well.

"-Share a room only when I want the house demolished." She heard her Uncle Harry say to James, who was now looking a little defeated. "It's nearly eleven, you better get on board." He added looking down at his watch- which had belonged to a distant family relative.

Rose then rested her gaze upon her parents. Even though she had been waiting for this moment a long time she couldn't deny that she'd miss her parents. The constant bickering and her father's lame jokes and the midnight games of chess they always had; even the arguments with her kid brother.

She'd miss the way her mother always had time to engage her in intellectual conversation about anything and everything from muggle literature to magic theory.

She'd miss her dads cooking. And sitting together as a family for meals; while her mother threatened them all with dishes she wanted to try out on them. But most of all she'd miss how protected she was as the centre of her parents and Hugo's universe.

The four of them together; even stronger than they, the golden trio had been at their height, her dad had said last night. But now she was going to step out of that shadow and start her own story. Her own life at Hogwarts.

She was scared and excited all at once; there were so much to do and learn away from home. But as her family hugged her, she realised that she had already learnt the most import magic from her family: The magic of Love, and Friendship and laughter. The same magic that even muggles and squibs could weave. The magic that everyone should feel but few do. That magic she was sure would end up being the hallmark of her time at Hogwarts.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you," Her Mother said finally. "I hope you'll be alright."

"Off course she will be _'Mione_" Ron stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "With your brains, my chess ability, your stubbornness, my passion for Quidditch, your bravery and my red hair and all your beauty - where could she possibly go wrong?" Her mother shot her father a look that Rose realised she'd miss. But she rallied herself with being practical.

"Dad's right mum. I'll be alright. And it's not like I'm going to go on a quest for the Philosopher's stone or hiding a dragon, is it?" Rose smiled innocently and watched her parents smile too. "Besides, I have lots of people watching out for me; Al, James and the Fred's, Hagrid even Uncle… I mean Professor Longbottom. I'll see you at Christmas." Rose said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Hermione grunted sounding unnaturally child-like, which was exceptionally unusual for her. "I guess I'll just miss someone to book review with." She laughed, giving Rose a hug and then a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll write _all_ the time." Rose assured her mother.

"Oh no, not those great big novel things that your mum used to write?" Ron looked as though he'd rather not have a twenty inch piece of parchment to read every evening until Christmas.

"Ron the summer before first and third year you got you fair share of long letters and as I've asked you before, when would I have written you novel length letters after that? From fourth year on wards I've never been parted from you for more than a few weeks." Rose smiled inwardly at this and then turned to her dad for a hug as well.

"And I'll miss our midnight chess games that we always have- now I'll have to settle for your mother, instead." He whispered.

"You always win anyway, there's no difference." Rose replied.

"Well, you're better than your mum- at least you were a challenge."

"Bye Hugo, keep an eye on mum and dad for me. You know what they're like" Hugo nodded. "And you remember all the _'signs'_ I told you about when they want some _'alone-time'_" Hugo nodded again.

"Yeah, even though you won't tell me what they do or why they need so much of it..." Hugo urgently whispered and Rose blushed.

"I'm STILL not telling you. And well, you'll know when you're a little older." She said giving him a quick hug.

'_Sooner,'_ she thought, _'if you forget the things I told you.'  
_

"You better hurry," Hermione said, almost tearfully. "The train's about to leave." Rose nodded and then began to turn away from them. "Oh and remember if you-"

"Need anything- yes mum you'll be the first to know, promise." Rose smiled and her mother returned it. "Bye, love you all." She then blew a kiss at the three of them.

"Love you too, sweetheart," Hermione echoed.

"We'll miss you," Ron added.

"I won't," Hugo smirked, though Rose knew that it was all a front and that Hugo would, indeed, miss her. As she got on to the train and her Aunt and Lily waved at her, she noticed that Al was talking to his father with a serious look on his face.

She guessed he had finally told his dad the fear that had been on his mind all summer. Rose knew that he feared being in Slytherin, more than anything else, because she shared the same worry and they had both discussed it last week. She had urged him to talk to her Uncle Harry about it and Rose could only hope that he'd follow her advice.

"Yeah because you really tell your dad what _you_ feel," He'd always snap.

"Well," she'd snapped back as they were swimming in the glorious Cornish sunshine "It's different for girls and their dad."

"No it's not, and anyway you don't tell your mum either." Al had replied.

He had been right; she had never expressed any concerns about Hogwarts to her parents. She could only hope that even though he replied the way he did, he would still at least think about telling his dad. When Albus Potter finally turned around, his eyes were filled with wonder.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked out of the corner her mouth as she waved to her parents when he stood next to her.

"Nothing... Tell you later" Then he noticed they had an audience of students and parents and demanded "Why are they staring?" Rose started to cran her head out of the window the same time Al did.

"Don't let it worry you" her dad reassured. "It's me." he said pointing to himself. "I'm extremely famous." He said flicking his hair like a gorgeous girl on a shampoo bottle. And as he did so the train started to move.

Only her father could do it. Even though her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving her them all; her dad had made her and everyone else laugh. It felt like it was his gift to her; a shining memory of family life. The joyous laughter of the family that echoed in her heart making her feel like she could do anything. And at that moment she needed to cry; she made her excuse to Al and looked for a bathroom because even though she had tissues in her hand luggage she didn't want Al to see her get herself in a state.

As she shut the compartment door firmly behind her, she could already feel the tears streaming from her face. The narrow corridor was already practically deserted of students. It was getting more and more difficult to see by the second; her tears seemed to be blinding her and she just hurried down the train as far as she could, desperate to get out of sight before anyone would see her. They weren't tears of sadness as such. Just tears that needed to be...

BANG!

"Watch where you're going Weasley, couldn't you see _I_ was walking here?" said a cold, self-assured voice. Rose looked at him with the same amount of coldness; but her puffy eyes and hankie had given her away. Then, noticing she was upset enough already, he added "I'm sorry, reflex action, I always blame other people." Then he smiled an uncertain smile and helped her up.

"Thanks" she said as she brushed off her robes. Trying not to imagine the first impression this was giving him. "Well, bye Scorpius" Rose said turning in the direction of a bathroom, she hoped.

"Yeah, bye Rose" Scorpius smiled and because he knew her name she felt a smile form on her lips, as well. And right then, halfway to the bathroom, she didn't feel like crying. She felt like freshening up and then making a new friend.


	2. Our Fathers

When Rose had finally found a bathroom, she placed the lid down and sat. The tears had already stopped, so now all that was left was to make her face look relatively normal again, before going to look for Al. At Longbourne, (her home, named after a place in one of her mother's favourite muggle books) and The Green Gables (a summer home in Cornwall for, both the Potters and Weasley's, to go whenever they had a chance or there was too much hassle from the press) Rose would always sit in the bathroom to hide any tears. When she looked decent again she'd leave and carry on with her day as normal.

After she had recovered Rose slipped out of the bathroom at the end of the train. There where children acting childishly _everywhere_. But none of them were Al or even James and the Fred's. As she searched from compartment to compartment she hoped that her cousins hadn't hidden underneath their invisibility cloak. Every compartment was filled with people she didn't know.

And all seemed fascinated when she popped her head around there door. In this was it was easy to tell muggleborn from wizardborn students. The muggleborn's hadn't ever seen the wizard press that therefore didn't recognise her; where as wizardborn students did. When this happened she smiled sweetly and covered her face with her cascade of hair. Then she saw what she thought she was looking for; a compartment that was empty. As she slipped through the door she closed her eyes waiting for her cousins to say 'Surprise' but it didn't come. Instead she got a surprise when a small voice said…

"Hi" Rose turned around sharply at the unfamiliar voice.

When she turned she saw Scorpius Malfoy sitting, on his own, in a strange sort of position. When Rose looked closer she could see a corner of a book, one that he clearly didn't want anyone to see. Her face was burning red with embarrassment.

'_At least it's not my ears'_, she thought.

It took her a while to figure out why she hadn't recognised his voice sooner but when he spoke again she realised it was because he sounded warm instead of his cold and now his tone was unsure. "Sorted it out then?"

"Sorted what out?" It may have been because of the shock that she had a tone that was somewhat short.

"You know earlier," He paused but when Rose's face of confusion did not change he chose to continue. "You were crying," his tone now seemed a little frustrated because what else would he be talking about? It had already become clear that he found it hard when it came to saying anything nice to people, thus was upset when Rose hadn't understood him the first time.

"Oh," She said in sudden realisation, feeling stupid. "That. Yeah, I wasn't really _crying_, crying."

"Yes you were," Scorpius retaliated with a small smile curled on his pale face.

"Oh shut up, you weren't exactly skipping for joy when I saw you either."

"Well, someone the size of a pea happened to have bumped into me,"

"That wasn't my fault!" She said suddenly outraged, wondering why she had ever even considered becoming friends with him. She had also taken into account what he had said about her being small. She was off course shorter than most her age. Even Hugo was almost taller than her.

She had to force back a smile when she remembered Al's nickname for her _'Minnie' _shortened from her middle name Minerva. He had said that she was short and Minnie and that's where it had begun but now, being older, Al hadn't used it for years.

"_I_ wasn't the one who wasn't looking where _I_ was going." He pointed out.

"Well in case _you_ hadn't noticed, _I_ was a little bit preoccupied."

"Oh yeah, I remember the tears- the ones you swear didn't exist." They stood together now nose to nose and then they spontaneously both burst into peels of laughter.

After a while they calmed down enough to form sentences. "We're as bad as our fathers aren't we?" Scorpius smiled.

"Yes we are" Rose smiled sitting down in a ladylike fashion.

"Ok" Scorpius smiled "time for formal introductions?"

"Ok I'll go first" Rose said stretching out her hand. "I'm Rosemary Minerva Weasley"

"Ha, you're not a pea, you're a Minnie." Scorpius smiled broadly. Rose sent Scorpius warning look. "Sorry" he said soberly extending his hand. "I'm Scorpius Draco Malfoy" It was Roses turn to grin now. "I know my names are funny, my parents are in my opinion, _mental_" Then they laughed. When they'd finished Scorpius admitted. "Anyway I knew you were Rose Weasley from the papers." Rose's smile faltered; so Scorpius changed the subject. "So, how come you knew my name earlier, Minnie?"

"Well Skip," Rose said pointedly. "Skip?" Scorpius mouthed crumpling his nose; but Rose continued. "_My_ dad pointed you out on the platform and declared that I had to beat you in all our tests."

"That's funny my dad pointed you out and said the same thing. Something about your mum's intelligence had to be diluted by your days so it should be easy for me." Rose didn't smile at this even though Scorpius was smiling broadly.

"Why do are parents have to be like that?" Rose asked seriously.

"Like what, Min?" Scorpius asked.

"Like they hate each other Skip..." Rose sighed with pure frustration.

"O _that_..." Scorpius signed no longer smiling "Well my dad said that the Weasley's and Malfoy's don't get along because of some blood Feud from about a Century ago. And ever since we just don't mix."

"You sound like my dad." Rose said gloomily. "Don't get _too_ friendly with him" Rose said mimicking her father.

"Hey, that's what my father said that and... well never mind"

"Let me guess," Rose smiled enjoying herself. "Did it have something to do with marriage?" Scorpius nodded. "You know I think our dads don't get on because they're too much a like at times..."

"Well Min, I don't think they'll like us in here together, like this," Scorpius said.

"Nope but you know what Skip? I don't care."

After a brief pause Scorpius asked. "Min?"

"Yes, Skip?"

"Why do you keep calling me Skip?"

"You weren't exactly skipping for joy when we met so it's kind of ironic... And well, it kind of suits you, why don't you like it?" She answered.

"Actually I think it's growing on me" Scorpius sighed looking at her. "Just we Malfoy's aren't the 'nickname' kind."

"I suppose Scorpius is a nickname in itself." Rose smirked, covering her mouth with her left hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Rose smiled as she decided she'd like to keep this joke to herself.

"No really tell me..."

"No, honestly- it's nothing." Rose persisted, still laughing inwardly at her private joke.

"I thought we were..." Scorpius trailed off.

"Thought we were what?" Rose asked in utter bewilderment.

"Friends" Scorpius, said obviously embarrassed.

"Oh right," Rose said. Rose thought about the idea of making a new friend so quickly and she felt the happiness bubble up inside her. "Erm- yeah I guess we are."

"Good" Scorpius smiled "because if we weren't you would have to stop calling me Skip. And actually no calling me Skip in public it's just between us, ok?"

"Same goes for Minnie- I don't exactly want the entire school to start calling me that, either." Rose agreed, looking at her finger tips. "My dad wouldn't be happy if he knew I was here and not just because you're a Malfoy either."

"Why's that?"

"Because I can get away with murder with my dad as long as it has nothing to do with a boy. He's worried that I'll fall madly in love with some idiot and never spend Christmas with them again- something about what mum used to do and it running in the genes." Rose explained. "Not that _I_ want to fall in love- I know it happened for my parents but… eleven's a bit young I reckon." She added quickly at the nervous look that was now forming on Scorpius's face.

"Yeah" Scorpius nodded and blushed. "... err... I asked my dad about Hogwarts and the 'golden trio' once and he told me your mum was crazy about your dad and would follow him anywhere..."

"Well, according to my Uncle Harry, they always used to do his head in with their constant bickering."

"Anyway we're getting off the point Min, why say that Scorpius is..." he didn't get to finish his sentence because just at that moment Albus Potter came breezing in and he didn't look happy.

"A stupid name even by Malfoy's standards" Al Potter smirked.

"Don't be so mean Al," Rose said defensively. Rose gave Albus a warning glare. "His name might be a little unique but there's nothing wrong with that hey Sk-" She was going to say Skip but came to an abrupt stop when she realised it was only supposed to be a secret between the two of them.

"Whatever Rosie," Al said, as though he didn't really care. "Anyway, where have you been? I've been looking for you _everywhere_ and then I come in here and see you talking to this plank!"

"Well actually… Not that it is any of your business. I went to the loos and when I went down the whole bloody train to find _you _and you weren't anywhere to be seen, I thought I'd have a little chat with Scorpius here- seeing as I'm the only polite one out of the two of us." Rose had said this in a bossy tone that was identical to the tone that Hermione had always used at her age.

"Come on then," Al said, ignoring Scorpius and dragging his cousin by the arm. "James and the Fred's have something to show us." Rose, who didn't want to let her cousin down allowed herself to be pulled away.

"Bye Scorpius," She waved, sweetly.

"See you," Was his short reply. When Rose was sure the she and Al were out of earshot of Scorpius, she turned to her cousin.

"Why did you have to go and do that for?"

"Do what?" Al said, as though he were oblivious.

"Drag me of like that!"

"Save you, you mean?"

"Save me? _Save me? _Save me from what exactly? The perfectly pleasant conversation I was having?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"He's bad news Rosie and you know it." Al said protectively, he had always looked out for Rose even when there was no reason to and Rose figured that Hugo wasn't too innocent in all of this.

"How is he bad news?"

"You know the story, Rosie, and you don't want to go mixing with people who think muggleborns are scum!"

"Come of it- that was a long time ago- even Draco Malfoy's got over the whole blood thing- he married a half blood. Mum's forgiven him and I know dad hasn't but what's that got to do with Scorpius?" Rose was getting angry now. Yes, she knew the stories but her mum had always told her not to judge Scorpius by his father's standards.

"Just stay away Rose," Al said as if it was final, entering a compartment that had James, Fred and Fred looking at what appeared to be the Marauder's Map.

"Hi" the three chorused stashing the map behind them.

"Oh honestly" Rose sighed. "We know you have the map..."

"Are you guys planning a prank?" Al asked eagerly, he was always trying to be one with the big boys.

"That's for us to know..." said (Fred) Arthur.

"...And you…" (Fred) Remus continued

"...To find out!" finished James.

"Not this again can you please try and not behave like your triplets for once." Rose pleaded.

She had, had enough of them and this triple act over the past eleven years. It had started innocently enough, when the Fred's and James were little they always had play dates. Then one day when they were about three they'd realised the pleasure of pranks and the power they had to be cute by finishing each others sentences. It was a power they withheld to magnificent effect, especially on their grandmother Molly.

Last year, when they'd started Hogwarts, Uncle Harry had been ready to hand the cloak over to James but James and the Fred's had said that they'd 'set their hearts' on having the map instead. Everyone knew why; they wanted to live up to their namesakes and the only way they could do that was with the map. But Rose didn't mind because it meant that this year she and Al had the cloak.

Rose then took out a copy of the newest addition of "Hogwarts: a History" She hadn't "completely" forgiven Al yet for his rude intrusion on her previous conversation with Scorpius and she certainly couldn't talk to him right now. Instead she opened her book to the latest chapter, which had been printed eighteen years ago. "Hogwarts: A History- The Golden Trio." As she read 'The Golden Trio Years' and noticed all the times her parents where mentioned.

Scorpius's dad wasn't mentioned until later on in the chapter but she knew he was alluded to. As the train sped on she wondered how alike his father, Scorpius was and whether they'd end up being friends. She was upset at herself because she hadn't asked him if he was nervous or even what house he wanted to be in. That would be a telling factor, she felt. Every now and again Al or her other cousins would try and engage her in conversation. She ignored them but softened later when they each bought her a chocolate frog each as a peace offering.

As they all munched on sweets, James and the Fred's huddled in a corner talking in hushed voices, one by one they went to change into there robes, which Rose had, had on ever since this morning when her mother had ironed them. Al and Rose slowly started talking again and by the time the Hogwarts Express came to a sudden halt, they were talking about Quidditch and their argument lay forgotten.

"Sorry," Al said finally, as Rose and him exited the compartment and made their way to the end of the train. "About earlier," he continued weakly. "I'm sorry… I was only trying to look out for you- I didn't mean to be such a prat." Rose was touched at this sudden apology. She knew how hard it was for Albus to say that one word and the fact that he had just said it, even though she had clearly already forgiven him meant a lot.

"No, I'm sorry- I should have known that you only had my best interests at heart." Rose smiled, cupping his shoulder reassuringly as they made there way of the train.

"Mates?" Al asked suddenly.

"Always," Rose replied, beaming wildly.


	3. Friends

As they stepped off the train they saw Hagrid and Grawp waiting for them

As Rose and Al stepped off the train they saw Hagrid and Grawp waiting for them. Grawp was standing waving and being greeted by all the returning students... Some of them had saved him their packed up sandwiches and were throwing them into Grawp's mouth.

When Anastasia Finnegen's sandwich bounced off him and landed on one of the Fred's everyone laughed as Fred went red. The first years didn't know where to look or which giant to be scared of Rose and Albus went running over to embrace their second Godfather.

"Hagrid, How are you?" Rose said in a voice of joy as Hagrid had released her from a tight cuddle and moved onto Al.

"Fine Fanks. 'Ow are the pair o' you two?" He said, as his eyes glistened in wonder.

"Great thanks, really excited, _Rose_ is a little nervous though." Al said in a voice that sounded horribly arrogant. Rose rolled her eyes at this continuous habit he had of trying to be cool in front of anyone that wasn't his age.

"Me, nervous?" Rose questioned incredulously. "You're the one that's nervous!"

As Hagrid let go of them Rose spotted Scorpius looking over at them. He was by himself at the corner of the group. He looked all small and a lone; she smiled at him and, to her surprise and annoyance, he didn't smile back.

"Nuf now you two" Hagrid said happily. "See ya on Friday."

"Firs' years follo' me..." Hagrid said to other first years. As he started to walk there was a path of first years in his stead.

Rose started walking behind Hagrid but slowed down as she got to the lake. By the time they got to the lake and saw the castle for the first time Al and her where walking with Scorpius. All three of them watching the castle and didn't talking. What could be said when you see the place that occupied your dreams in childhood but since the receiving _the_ letter inhabited your nightmares.

As they stood in a line by the lake, for the boats, they watched the giant squid weaving in and out the moonlight for the enjoyment of those watching students. They were so engrossed by the sight that they forgot to watch the cue.

Before they knew, they were at the front, there was only one boat left and Hagrid bid them to get in or they'd not be sorted. Rose looked down quiet shocked that the boat was _so_ small and the lake was _so_ dark. Even though the Castle was shining like a beacon of hope; Rose couldn't help feel but feel a little uneasy. Al and Scorpius in a boat.

'_Oh joy' _she thought as she sat down and they started to move with a jerk. She looked over at Scorpius but he looked away, like she was something foul from under his overprized shoes.

"I've already asked Al this," Rose said after a few minuets of awkward silence. "But are you scared Sk... Scorpius?"

"No, but why should I tell you if I were?" he said in a cold arrogant voice.

Rose was taken back by this sudden cold shoulder. "Why are you being like this? I thought we were going to be friends..."

"You know why" he sneered looking at her with such cold distant that even Al noticed.

"Excuse me but she's been nothing but nice to you, which is more than you deserve!" Al said angrily, jumping to his cousin's defence. Suddenly the boat started to rock. Luckily, Scorpius jumped up a split second after Al and caused the boat to stay balanced and kept upright.

"And answer me this _POTTER_" Scorpius yelled making everyone look at them. "Why should _I_ care what the likes of _YOU_ think?"

"Can you two _PLEASE_ sit down you're rocking the boat," she said then smiled at her mum had been right; anything was possible at Hogwarts, even the use of musical lyric's in a none musical context.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a _Malfoy_ and _Malfoy's_ like to be arrogant idiots who care about absolutely nothing- cold your family- is it nice to have a dad who doesn't care!" Al didn't seem to hear his cousin and usually he was a nice person but when someone insults or speaks to a member of his family like that he sure as heck could get pretty personal. And he had hit a soft spot, Rose could tell that a mile off.

"MY DAD'S AN ARROGANT IDIOT?" Scorpius shouted. "ALL YOUR DAD EVER DID WAS WEAR HIS SCAR LIKE A CROWN"

"LEAVE MY DAD OUT OF THIS," Suddenly and urge to punch Scorpius rose in Al's chest- first Rose, then his dad, who the hell did he think he was?

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT UP _MY_ FAMILY FIRST!" Scorpius yelled, with such anger that the boat shifted a little more.

"ONLY BECAUSE _YOU_ HAD A GO AT ROSE FOR NO GOOD-DAMN-REASON!"

"Honest guys, I _REALLY_ think we should just sit down- and calm down, the boat is really rocky." Rose said in a scared sort of voice, as she eyed the boat carefully looking out for any other signs of rocking. They ignored her.

"NO GOOD REASON? _NO GOOD REASON? _Is that a joke, after what _she_ did- after what _she_ said?" Scorpius said in disbelief as a flicker of pain shone in his eyes, only for a Millie-second. By this time Rose stopped looking down at the boat and listened intently to Scorpius; she was unaware of anything she had said to make him dislike her and she disparately racked her memory to try and figure it out.

"What are you talking about? Are you really as thick as you look because that really is unfortunate?" Al said acidly, giving him room to respond.

"I heard you talking- better not 'mix' with the likes of me, eh Rose? Not good enough for your precious family." Rose now understood why he was off with her- he heard Al talking and assumed that she had agreed with him. "Precious family, with their precious hero, Harry Potter."

"ONE MORE COMMENT ABOUT MY FAMILY AND I'LL- I'LL-"

"YOU'LL WHAT?" Scorpius said, daringly. "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU POTTER- COME ON; GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT."

Suddenly, Rose was sick of the pair of them. Without thinking where she was she stood up and was about to scream blue murder at the pair of them for being like that, when Al and Scorpius throw a punch at each other. All they knew was that one minute they where standing and the next they were swimming, as their sudden movement had caused the boat to flip and drop them into the icy cold water.

Rose found herself swimming in her brand new robes; though she was a good swimmer, the weight of her clothing and the continuous screaming proved to make a simple task, such as swimming, all the more difficult.

"Someone do something, help me!" She cried, she was petrified to the very most. Her heart was racing and the thought of dying was one of the only things that passed through her mind. "If I survive this, I'll hex the pair of them and make them wish they had never been born!" She screamed so loud that everyone must have heard her. Then, aware that they were both behind her she spun around, still at the surface of the lake.

They both seemed to be swimming very fast to her, as though it were some kind off competition in a sporting event not an attempt to rescue, both with looks of determination on their faces.

"I'll save you Rose," They were shouting. But she had had enough of them. She stopped panicking and started to swim towards the pair of boys who were still speeding towards her, as though she were a finishing line. When she had reached them, they both tried to grab her like she was a damsel in distress.

"Don't you dare touch me," She said sourly. "Either of you" she shouted before she sped off towards a nearby group of girls.

"This is your entire fault" she heard them shout as they started to splash at each, other as the three girls managed to pull Rose onto the boat.

"Are you alright?" The girl nearest to her asked. She had green eyes, straight brown hair and an unmistakeable mischievous grin.

"Yes, as well as any body could be when the boat they were in hand three jerks then toppled over!" She said still frustrated, yet a hint of her voice sounded amused.

"Three jerks?" Another girl questioned her blue eyes still clearly visible in the moonlit light.

"Yeah," She began, calming down slightly. "One to leave the quayside and two to rock the boat, giving me a chance to excise off the chocolate frogs I ate earlier" she said pointing over her shoulder to Al and Scorpius who were being lifted back into the boat by the giant squid.

They then started shouting to Rose that they were 'sorry' and 'it was his fault'.

Then to the astonishment of all they started to push each other again and shouting "NO I DIDN'T IT WAS YOU!" there was another splash and for the second time that night Al and Scorpius had landed in the water

"Who are they anyway?" The last girl asked, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Well the guy with the black hair is my dear old cousin, Albus Potter and that little ray of sunshine is Scorpius Malfoy." Rose said, pointing the two of them out, as they decided to resume their fight in the water. The three girls giggled slightly at Rose's frustrated sarcasm.

"So we have al beef jerky and Scorpius chicken jerky; I say we go veggie girls." The girl nearest to her said, as the rest of them burst out laughing. "Debby Weed, by the way, but my friends call me Debs." She said pointing at herself. "And this is Haley Samuels" Debby pointed at the girl with brown eyes and tanned skin. "And this is Anita Cole." The girl with piercing blue eyes waved at her and gave a warm smile.

"Hi I'm Rose Weasley" Rose said with a weak smile as she started to shiver.

"We know who you are!" Debby said honestly. "I've seen pictures of you in witch weekly..."

"Oh" Rose sighed. Sometimes it really bits being a child of the 2/3's of the golden trio.

"Would you like a blanket?" Beamed Haley; starting to grab for her bag.

"How much have you got in that back of yours?" Debs asked.

"Enough..." Haley said distractedly as her arm disappeared into her bag "my mother was a witches guild and she says be prepared... what if I wanted to sleep? Or saw an animal in distress or someone fell into a lake because of happy and cheery over there!" The girls giggled. "And anyway," She added as she handed Rose the blanket. "This was an idea my mum got from yours," She smiled looking at Rose. "But I don't suppose my mother's is as good as that one."

"Does it work?" said Rose matter-of-factly.

"Well obviously," Debs said.

"Then my mother's charm is as good as yours." She said. "You don't happen to have a cup of tea and some food in that bag of yours?"

"No we ate all her food on the train." said Debs distractedly looking at Scorpius and Al as the giant squid put them in Hagrid's boat instead.

"I have some thing if you want?" Piped up a small voice, and then from out of another bag came some sandwiches and chocolate. Rose almost cried with joy.

"Though I don't know if you'll like it," Anita continued, handing over a _'Dairy Milk'_ chocolate bar. "It's all muggle stuff- two non magical parents, you see?" She said sounding a little uneasy, as though she were afraid that her being a muggle born might be a problem.

"Are you kidding me," Rose said in genuine enthusiasm. "Dairy Milk is my favourite! My mum's a muggle born and we have muggle food all the time- my Gran always gives me a bar of Dairy Milk when I go over." Rose informed them, as she opened up the rapper in delight. "Not that she likes to, mind. She's always a bit fussed about my teeth. She used to be a dentist, you see."

Rose broke a few squares of the chocolate and then offered it around the group. The taste was so sweet and she immediately felt calmer; but whether that was the chocolate or the company of three amazing girls instead of two argumentative boys, she didn't know. As she nibbled into her chocolate, her hair began to drip.

"Suogarato," Muttered Debby, as she took out her wand and pointed it to her hair. A moment later, the dripping stopped and her hair was bone dry. The other girls looked at her in amazement- she had conjured a perfect drying charm. "Only magic I know," She said honestly. "My mum hates wet hair- it's the one thing she wants to drum in to me, other than to hate muggles but of course the drying charm is the only thing I'll ever take any notice of."

Rose just sat there in astonishment, looking at each of the girls in turn. "Do you lot have everything?"

"What can I say? Apart we suck but together we make one ultimate team!" Debs said putting on the most angelic face she could muster.

"Rosie" she heard Hagrid calling; she turned to look at him. "You 'k?" Rose nodded; because she knew she would be ok. "Arr tha's good; you know you three make it nine people to fall in the lake." Hagrid laughed. "And it's funny it's Al dat wen' in too cos the firs' lot to go in there were Lily and the Marauders- Then, Denis Creevy- now you three," he smiled. "I'll have ter keep an eye on you three... Landin' in the lake is always a sign of 'trouble makers'. Funny tha' your parents didn't..." he trailed off. "Anyway we're gettin' closer ter land."

As the moonlight reflected of the cold water and caused the lake to glitter and twinkle, the large group of boats hit the banks of the lake and on the edge of the castle grounds. The castle looked even more magical up close, like a huge silhouette backed onto the navy sky, as the stars flickered from behind it. The lights switched on, from within the castle made the windows illuminate.

There wasn't a single first year whose mouth didn't drop at that moment, nobody spoke but gaped pointlessly at the magnificent piece of history that stood before their very eyes.

"Righ' firs'-years over 'ere- c'mon firs'-years, follow me, c'mon this way!" Hagrid bellowed as he advanced slowly to the castle, turning every now and then to do a quick head count. Rose noticed with pleasure that Hagrid had lost his oversized coat to Al and Skip. Still bickering they moved closer to her and her new friends.

As they got closer she moved so she was the opposite side of her friend. The girls looked for the reason for Rose moving and found the boys looking hopeful and moving closer. The three of them moved so they were like a human wall between Rose and the boys. Then, they glared at them and the boys sank away; silently agreeing not to go anywhere near Rose for a while.

"I can't thank you girls enough for tonight" Rose beamed.

"No problem" the girls said in unison. They giggled before Haley said. "But what if were in different houses..." The girls stopped moving. They'd didn't need to ask what she meant. They all felt it. They had a bond of friendship but being split into different houses could strain friendships to breaking point.

"Doesn't matter" Anita said "Clearly, were friends, come what may." She smiled. "Besides it could be a good thing if we were sorted into different houses." Then the four of them linked arms and started walking to there new life, leaving the boys miserable, and still arguing, in their wake.

The rest of the walk was a quite one; every now and then each of the girls would exchange looks to see what the other one was thinking but Rose knew that they were all thinking the same heartbreaking thought.

'_What if they were separated, would it matter?'_

She'd read enough of her mum's history books to know what happens to the best of friends when separated by house and she suddenly found herself worrying, an even deeper worry than maybe being in Slytherin. This thought, however, was interrupted by the sudden halt of Hagrid at the front of the castle door.

As Rose walked into the Entrance Hall she caught her breath. Her parents had been right it was _amazing_. She shouldn't been surprised by the scale of it; but the fact that her grandparents' house – the Burrow – could fit into this space with room to spare was quite amazing.

The light from the torch danced off the stone walls creating a warm glow. She smiled as she approached the man standing before her. It was nice to see that 'Uncle' Neville had recovered from his sun burn. With a pang of sadness she realised he was no longer _wonderful _'Uncle' Neville but _Professor_ Longbottom.

She sighed. This change in status was going to get some getting used too.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry- " he began, smiling down at the group of first years that stood in front of him. "I'm Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House and your new Herbology teacher.

"I hope you all like it here, I _loved_ Hogwarts but lets hope your stay here is a little less eventful than mine," He smirked slightly. "It's nice to see some familiar faces," He said, taking a glance at Al and Rose.

"Right, well, when we go into the Great Hall, you'll all be sorted into your houses. Don't worry," He added at a few scared faces. "I was really worried as well but it really is very easy- you don't have to do much. While you are here your house is like your family. Between sharing dorms, classes and tables you'll begin to know them better than you know yourself.

"A member of your house achieves something you gain points- do anything wrong and you'll loose points, the house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup! Any Questions?"

"Ca... An... You dry... dry... us... Pl... Please... Unc… I me… mean… sir!" the small voice of Al echoed through the entrance hall.

"How, may I ask did you to fall into the lake?" Professor Longbottom looked interested.

"It was _their_ fault," said Rose on the other side of the hall. Professor Longbottom looked at his young friend and smiled.

"_You_ as well Rosie?" he asked as he noticed how untidy and damp her robes looked.

"Actually, it wasn't _my_ fault it was _his_?" Scorpius sneered, trying to get as far away from Al as was possible within the huge jacket.

"No it wasn't it was..."

"Enough" Professor Longbottom said firmly. "_Mr_ Potter and, my guess, _Mr_ Malfoy..?" Scorpius nodded. "Well, I'll dry the pair..." there was a small cough from Rose. "Three of you; _however_, if I find that you've been fighting _I_ will put the pair of you in detention. This castle has seen enough fighting we don't want any more."

"Sorry, Professor Longbottom" Skip and Al chorused.

"Good to hear it! Exaresco!" he said pointing his wand individually and with a warm orange glow the three of them became dry and warm like they'd never landed in the lake.

"Now we have that sorted out" Professor Longbottom said in a clear authoritative voice. "We shall proceed to the sorting." With a flick of his wand the grand doors opened and as he walked in, Rose could see her 'Uncle' Neville, shining through his Professor exterior, enjoying the sound of the gasps of the new students.

But this was just a passing observation until the Hall took her breath away. The ceiling in Hall showed the nights skies bright stars. It reminded her of her mother 'and father's' library on the top floor of Longbourne. Her mother had told her when she was young that the one at Hogwarts was more amazing.

She hadn't believed her until this instant. There were more candles than she'd ever seen floating in space above her head. Even more than were at her Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's 40th anniversary party; as organised by her Aunt Fleur. _Every_ eye in the Hall was on them, the new comers. As Rose walked forward she saw her cousins giving them the thumbs up. All she could muster was a small smile.

Then she caught sight of _it_; the thing that would shape her destiny. It didn't look remarkable. You could _just_ see that it was burnt in the final battle. But it was still there; like it had always been. Doing what it needed to do. Wearing its 'battle scars' like a badge of honour if that was even possible for a hat.

Then, the person in front of her stopped; she bumped into them. Everyone turned to look at a man, the legend, Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had been minister of magic for a decade, head master since he stepped down, but STILL the man just oozed pure cool.

'_Although' _Rose reflected _'if he could ooze cool while wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt while singing and with her father, Uncles' and grandfather, then being cool at Hogwarts was the easiest thing in the world.'_

Suddenly, they all came to a halt in front of the three-legged stool, where the pointed wizard's hat sat.

Again, she turned to the hat, as did everyone else in the room. The first years stood in silence as they wondered what would happen next, each with a more bewildered look than the other. After a few moments of silence, the hat twitched and there was a rip towards the rim of the hat and it formed a mouth, which sung:

_If we look back in History,_

_When I was just first made,_

_I was sewn by brave Gryffindor,_

_And on his head I stayed._

_Then Hogwarts School was founded,_

_By three other than Gryffindor_

_There was Slytherin and Hufflepuff_

_And then clever Ravenclaw._

_They had in common, O yes they did,_

_They wanted to mould young minds,_

_But then differences finally up rose,_

_They wanted to teach different kinds._

_And there was me, I could talk,_

_But I had very little to do,_

_That's when they gave me a job,_

_To sort young students like you._

_So I sorted the fair to Hufflepuff,_

_The bold and brave to Gryffindor,_

_The ambitious to Slytherin,_

_And the smart to Ravenclaw._

_So that's what I do, I sort,_

_But as the years have gone,_

_I divide and I split but even now_

_I fear that this is wrong._

_So here's a message, remember this,_

_The school will crumble if we fight,_

_So let this be a lesson to all,_

_We must get along and unite._

_Now I shall do the job I was given,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_So fit me snug onto your head,_

_And I'll tell you where you belong._

When the Sorting Hat had finished his song, the whole Great Hall erupted in cheers as they began to applaud maniacally. Her mum had told her that the sorting was very simple but Rose had never believed her and chose to believe her prankster, cousin, James who had always told her it was difficult. She breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered that the hat was simply going to sort her. However, the thought of standing up in front of all these people scared her.

"Right then," Everyone fell silent as Professor Longbottom picked up the hat in his left hand and had a scroll of parchment in the other. "When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted." Rose's gaze reverted to Al who had a look in his eyes that only screamed fear, she felt it too and offered him a the first smile since before the lake, he smiled encouragingly and thankfully back to her and the gaze back up to Professor Longbottom. "Ok then, Neal Andrews."

A small, scared looking chubby boy, that Rose remembered from the train, went looking for Al and began to walk up to the stool. He sat down and Neville placed the hat on his head. The hat seemed to be muttering something in his ear and after a few seconds it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hall burst with claps and the boy, looking extremely pleased went to sit on the Gryffindor table.

"Brittany Anders," Professor Longbottom called and a girl went and did the same thing as the boy had done but this time the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff," She looked relieved as she skipped merrily to the Hufflepuff table and was greeted with rapturous applause.

Billy Bag went to Hufflepuff and then, "Anita Cole," the girl from the boat stood up and went to sit on the stool, now she was in the light of the Great Hall, Rose could see her curly black hair fall on her shoulders and her eyes were even more piercing indoors.

Hers and Anita's eyes met and she mouthed 'fingers crossed' and then she crossed her fingers. The three other girls mirrored this; crossing their fingers too. After a few seconds, the hat came to a decision. "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff's applauded as they had already made three new members. Anita gave one last smile to her friends before making her way to the Hufflepuff table.

Innocence Copper went to Ravenclaw, Sarah Dean, Hufflepuff. Gregory Duhurst was the second Gryffindor and Flint went to Slytherin. Violet Finnigen, the daughter of Lavender and Seamus Finnigen, went to Gryffindor and Belle Garden, part veela, went to Ravenclaw. Rubilious Gland, Slytherin and Gwendolyn Green and Joshua Hopkins went to Ravenclaw. Michael and Mindy Hunter, twins, went to Hufflepuff as well as Tom Jenkins. Miles Jones was a Ravenclaw and Elizabeth King, a particularly grumpy looking girl, went to Slytherin, as did Maria Lindsey. Joseph Lions went to Ravenclaw and then…

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius began to walk slowly and a slight flicker of fear shone in his eyes as his and Rose's eyes met. He gave a smile and a nod, which she returned and from that moment she knew they were friends again. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed, which made Rose and Scorpius jump as they were in their web of thoughts. There were cheers from the Slytherin table and he went to sit down, after giving Rose another discreet nod, which she understood to mean that they should keep their friendship a secret.

Lloyd Miles, Slytherin and then Rose held her breath as Neville announced the next name. "Albus Potter," Rose was scared for him as Al went to sit down and the hat was placed on his head. He looked terrified and she knew her eyes reflected his. She knew how worried Al was and that was what made it harder for her.

She watched as he clenched his eyes shut at the hat's verdict. "Gryffindor!" it screamed; both Rose and Albus beamed wildly at each other, as they sighed with relief.

"Sam Rhodes", Ravenclaw and then "Haley Samuels," Haley got up, her brown hair was now tied up and her eyes looked scared. "RAVENCALW!" the hat shouted. Disappointment rushed through Rose, Anita had been in Hufflepuff and now Haley was in Ravenclaw, already at least one of them would be separated. She looked over to Anita who was clearly thinking the same.

Fern Sandell Slytherin and Summer Thomas, child of Dean and Luna Thomas went to Gryffindor.

"Rose Weasley," a flicker of fear shot through her body and she was paralysed, after jab in the ribs from Debby she walked over to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Ah," _The hat whispered in her ear. _"Another Weasley, like your mother I see, not a bad mind, not a bad mind at all- be good for Ravenclaw, very good but plenty of courage as well, inherited that from both your parents but where to put you? I put your mother in Gryffindor but I still think she would be good as a Ravenclaw and you seem the same- SO I think we'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!"_

The last part was announced to the whole Hall, she felt relived and bounced of the stool and over to her cousin, who was applauding like everyone else. When she got to her seat and they announced "Tiara Debby Weed," she was shocked to see Debby stand looking angry, clearly not liking being called by her first name.

That's when she realised that three of the girls had already been separated. _IF_ Debby went to Slytherin they would all be split apart. That's when the hat said what all the girls and Rose had been praying he wouldn't say, "SLYTHERIN!"

All the girls looked disappointed, especially Debby who was now reluctantly walking over to the Slytherin table.

"Ashley Wood" went to Hufflepuff and the "Callum Young" became a Gryffindor. And with that the sorting was finished.

Rose looked over to the Slytherin table and her eyes met Scorpius's. He gave another nod and she returned it. And that was how it happened. That was how their Secret friendship started. Rose smirked at the thought of her father's face, if he ever found out. How the world would be, if they discovered the one thing that hadn't ever happened- not for centuries. A Weasley and a Malfoy had become friends and this is the beginning of our story…

Seven years later…


	4. Seven Years Later

"Seven Years Later…"

"Seven Years Later…"

As the train speed through the country side towards Hogwarts, Head Girl Rose Weasley sprawled out with her best friends, in a compartment waiting to start their final year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. They had spent the last week together talking and gossiping at Roses house before the start of term but now everything was different. This was the last few minutes of Roses carefree life; before she went off to find the head boy and plan the up coming year.

She was lucky. Her best friend had been named head boy and he was as smart and hard working as she was. She had been delighted by his letter, delivering the news. They'd planned bits and pieces through the post but it was hard to get things talked through without alerting her parents. You see her best friend was the one boy her father that forbid her to befriend. "Don't get too friendly" their parents had said on their first day. The famous last words they still joked about today, seven years later.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe it," Haley said suddenly, awakening her from her thoughts. When Rose looked up she saw a disbelieving Haley, sat opposite her, her hands pressed against her mouth in sudden realisation. Anita turned to her left; she had been looking out the window until this out burst. Debby on the other hand, carried on eating her chocolate frogs and examining her new cards before looking up to see what all the commotion was about. "It's our _last_ year- I hope it's a good one."

"What are you so worried about?" Debby questioned, trying to contain her laughter. "With Roses brains to help us, your soul to have fun and give us ideas, Anita's heart to keep everything cool and my mouth to yell at anyone who crosses us what could possibly go wrong?" Rose smiled at this. It was Debby all over. She was a free spirit and never let anything get her down, unless off course you called her by her first name, Tiara. She really was special and a great loyal friend. She'd stick up for you in a heart beat and when you were down she'd pick you up again, without trying- it was her gift.

"Besides what could go wrong?" Anita said in all seriousness. "With Rose as head girl and 'Skip' as head boy we'll be laughing. You know Skip is wrapped around her little finger and will do anything his Minnie asks."

"Plus we'll have the Heads Common room, which we can ALL go in and have a laugh- maybe even sleepovers every now and then," Debby pointed out excitedly. "Like Anita said, Skip won't mind, as long as his Minnie says." The compartment exploded into fits of giggles. Everyone but Rose was laughing.

"We are not having a sleep over in there," Rose said firmly, the very thought of them being in the Common Room with Scorpius and teasing him was enough to make her feel sick to the stomach. "Do you, honestly, think I'm going to let you lot near Skip so I can die of embarrassment?"

"Oh, lighten up Rosie," Debby laughed, flicking her brown hair, out of her green eyes so it was behind her back. "It's not like we'd ever say this stuff in front of him,"

"Debs is right," Haley smirked widely. "Your secret love for him is safe with us," Again the whole compartment erupted in laughter at the comment. It off course was not true. She had NEVER felt any kind off romantic feelings for Scorpius, for all the time they were friends- because that was just it. They were just good friends. Rose sent Haley a death glare. "Leave it out Rose," Haley said suddenly. "We know you don't like him in that way," Rose sighed in silent relief.

"But that doesn't mean we can't joke about it every once in a while." It was Debby who added this, her trademark mischievous grin only slightly visible in the corners of her mouth. With that last comment she crossed her legs and examined yet another Chocolate frog card. "Only missing Dumbledore,"

"Well my dad has tons of cards and he has about seven Dumbledores, if you want me to get one for you," Rose offered, picking up a book and placing it onto her lap.

"Thanks Min," Debby winked and made it obvious that she was poking fun at Scorpius again, by calling her 'Min'.

At that moment, the compartment door swung open. Rose looked over to the door, only to see her cousin, Albus Potter, standing with his three best friends Neal Andrews, Gregory Duhurst and Callum Young.

Gregory Duhurst was the most sensible of the group. His hair was a sandy blonde and his face was tanned. His height was average, as was his weight. Rose thought that if it wasn't for him, Al and his gang would have got a lot more detentions than they already have done. Callum had dark eyes and dark hair. He had always had this air of mystery about him that no one could ever place. He didn't talk much about himself and he'd always pop up out of no where and know all these things that no one else did. He was also greatly respected and trusted by perhaps everyone in the entire school and this was what made him so special. Neal Andrews, on the other hand, was a slightly chubby boy with mousy coloured hair and I wide grin. He, like Debby, was a free spirit who enjoyed making trouble. He would usually get Al, Gregory and Callum into trouble and Harry Potter, Al's Father, was continuously worried that Al would make as much trouble as James did, one day. James Potter and the Fred's were always causing trouble. In fact it was an on going joke that the Headmaster would have to make beds for Harry, Percy and George for the amount of time they were called to the castle. But off course the Fred's and James had left Hogwarts and now worked in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, located in Hogsmeade.

"Hi Rosie," Al greeted walking into the compartment but only slightly. "Came to give you your Quill- you dropped it on the platform." He explained, handing over a Quill and then resting his gaze on Anita. "Hi 'Nita, you alright?" He said politely. Anita and Al had always been very close; perhaps not as close as, her and Rose but they were still good friends. Anita had always stayed the longest at summer, than the other girls- Haley was always conformable at home and Debby's prejudice parents never allowed her to stay for longer than she needed to- and Anita and Al were always on the best of terms.

"Ok we know you fancy the girl," Debby teased. "But you could at least TRY to acknowledge the rest of us." Al turned crimson before mumbling a 'hi' to the others. He gave a silly salute to make it up to them; it was part of the Weasley charm he had inherited from his mother. The girls all giggled; which was the desired affect. His friends rolled their eyes and marvelled at how easy Al Potter handled his cousin's friends. All the giggles were giggling at how charming he was; while Debby chuckled at how easy it was for a boy to impress her friends.

"Oh plur-leese," Debby said. "If you honestly think that, that will work on me then you really are dumber than you look." Rose began to laugh at the comment Debby had made. Al shrugged his shoulders like he didn't seem to care.

"You know you want me Debra Weed," He said in a husky, playful voice, putting on a killer smile and winking at her.

"Oh how did you guess," She replied, sounding serious, standing up and running to his side. "I love you, I need you, and I want to have your babies." Al began to look very worried and this only turned to fear when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Erm- I- I- Erm..." He stuttered only to stop as the girls started laughing loudly and then it finally clicked. "That. Is. Not. Funny."

"It so was," Debby said doubling over in laughter and going to sit down.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Ally!" Said a sweet, piercing voice from down the narrow corridor. Al's face fell at the sound of the voice and moments later his fears were confirmed, when Violet Finnigen, the source of the voice and Summer Thomas walked into the compartment.

"There you are," She said, ignoring everyone else and looking directly at her crush of six years.

"Hi Vi," Al said in annoyance, clearly trying to stay calm and polite. Violet wasn't ugly, in fact she was very pretty. Long blonde hair and sharp brown eyes a nice figure and most guys would die to go out with her and yet she only had eyes for Al who didn't return the feeling.

"Ally?" She began in an I-want-something voice. Al wrinkled his nose a little.

"Yes Vi," He said in an identical, yet mocking tone, she had used on him.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Vi,"

"Yes,"

"How many times have you asked me that question," He said nicely.

"Everyday since the day we met," She answered, honestly.

"And what have I always said?"

"Yes?" She tried.

"No."

"Ok you've always said no but come on Ally!" She began to persuade.

"And don't call me Ally, I hate that." He said as kindly as he possibly could.

"You've always asked me not to call you that…" She said, lamely.

"Then why do you still do it?" Al wondered with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Because it's sweet and it suits you and it makes you wrinkle your nose in that adorable way." she sighs. Al subconsciously wrinkled his nose at the complement. "See you did it again I promise if you stop looking so adorable when you're called that or people laugh at you; I'll stop doing it ok" Al nods but pouts. "O Ally you're doing it again; looking adorable."

"I'm _not _adorable I'm a Potter- we're too cool to look adorable." Al said sourly, failing to keep his frustration out of his voice this time.

"Well, Ally Potter I think you're both cool and adorable..." Vi sighed lovingly.

"Excuse me, I hate to break up this Love fest; but can the Ally Potter fan club please contain themselves for the rest of the journey because some of us would like to make it to school for there last start of year feast without being revisited by ones breakfast and lunch " Rose said in her best prefect voice "Also, it would be for the good of the entire train because we don't wont Little Ally, or Al Al, or whatever your going to call him next, ego to inflate so much we won't be able to get through tunnels..!" She said standing up so she towered over Vi and an unmistakable view of her head girl badge. "Now if you well excuse me I have the head boy to find" she said but before she could make a dignified exit; Summer Thomas spoke.

"Oh don't leave on our account or mind us. We were just bored and Vi just thought she'd practice flirting with Al because there's a 6th year she has her eye on. You haven't seen him have you?" she said turning to Al, Al shock his head and silently signalled to his friends that flirting with six years wasn't such a bad idea.

"Well, girls we have other people to err interact with cya later." Al said as him and his chuckling friends fled to find some 'entertainment'.

"Rose do you have to find Scorpius now?" Summers said brightly as Vi dithered in the door wondering if she should follow Al and hex any girl he flirted with.

"No suppose not? So how was your summer, Summer? I read your Quibbler article by the way..."

"Well I used Vi here as prime example of the fever I spoke about. It's not natural to be this boy obsessed; I expect it to be the work of narckles. Granddad X said that mum got the same thing over my dad. But it wasn't until I put all the evidence together that the truth was played bare." Summer explained in a dreamy like tone.

"So you believe that Vi and all of us act so loony over boys because of the narkles fever addles are brains for a few years before leaving us alone." Deb asked seriously.

"Then why don't you or why doesn't Rose act that way" asked Haley with a smile.

"Oh that's easy," Summer said looking in her bag for some sweets.

"Scorpius gave Rose that silver charm bracelet with a unicorn on, for Christmas two years ago. I suspected it's that so I got one" Summer said holding up a unicorn shaped necklaces. "However, I have to be honest I'm now having my doubts about how affective it is... Greg was just looking mighty fine a moment ago so you'd better watch yourself around the head boy." Summer told Rose before she and Violet left the compartment, in the direction of Al and the others.

"Yes Rosie," Anita laughed. "You'd better watch yourself around Skip," She winked.

"Oh ha ha- very funny Anita." She said sarcastically, now putting a book into her large shoulder bag.

"Well I thought so," Haley agreed seriously, covering her mouth with her hand.

"As much as I love to hear you tease me," Rose began, standing up and putting her bag over her shoulder. "But I really must find the Head's compartment and instruct the prefects and whatever."

"Sounds like fun," Debs said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I know it's not the most exciting thing in the world but it's not like I have a choice."

"Well actually you could have just not accepted the Head Girl badge," Debs suggested but then continued at the look of protest on Roses face. "Ok, ok- I know you couldn't do that- see you later."

"Bye everyone," Rose bade farewell.

"See you," They chorused.

My dad said that being Head Boy was a thrill to begin with but when he got into this compartment it all felt very real and the thrill turned to dread. The dread could have had something to do with the fact he was a death eater and that his head girl didn't show up...But that was him and this is me. My head girl wouldn't go on the run to destroy bits of the dark lord's soul. Or if she did she'd take me along too. My family wouldn't be too impressed with me running off with Rose Weasley. But then again my father wasn't very impressed that she made Head Girl either. Although, thinking about it, my dad wasn't that impressed I got Head Boy. Grandmother was; she kept on saying how like my father I was and how I'd do a wonderful job. Ha! My dad was only chosen head boy because he was a death eater; McGonagall even told him that if Roses dad had been 'well' he'd be head boy. So I'm nothing like my father. I earned my badge, fair and square, where as he... he... made a lot mistakes and got thrown into it. And where as his curly haired head girl was a no show - mine is just late...

Yep... Just late...

It's not like her dad would do anything mental and make her give up her badge or take her out of school because of us being 'professionally married' is it? She'll be my other half this year - Head Boy and Head Girl - like Mr and Mrs, for a year we'll share everything even work and live together... Although she did say that her dad went into a rant 'like no other' when he found out about my appointment. She said it got so bad that her mum had to 'distract him'. They went for a drive and came back the next morning humming 'Weasley is Our King'. Gross! Gross! Gross! I don't even want to think about what that means they were up to when they were out there parents they shouldn't be... be... No they should be like my parents usually are and staying out of each others way. Not that my mum wants to dad just likes to be alone with his thoughts. Not like Roses dad who can't get enough of spending time with his wife. I wonder where Rose is. She DEFINATLY said that she'd be here by now... Scorpius looked in his pocket and picked out the lilac piece of parchment, it read:

Dear Skip,

I've just received your letter and all I can say is Congratulations! I honestly couldn't be more pleased- thank god you got it because I don't know what I would have done if some else had. Oh Merlin, what would I have done if Joseph got it- I think I'd DIE!

I'm so happy for you, as well off course. Just think we really are like a 'Professional' married couple now, we'll even have to live with each other. Please don't tell me you've got any disgusting habits- I can only imagine!

My dad wasn't best pleased when you got it though. He got into such a state. He was going on about how "cosy" head boys and girls could get and I off course was out raged. Anyway I thought it would be funny to tease him and said that I thought you were quite cute. Turns out that was a mistake- he went of the rails a bit actually. I told him I was only teasing him but it didn't help. It got so bad that mum had to distract him. All I know is that one minute they were off in the car and the next they were back. My dad had cheered up and he was humming "Weasley is our king".

I can't wait to see you First of September, I might be a little late because there's something I have to sort out before hand but that'll only take a few minutes, with hope.

The girls are over now. All four of them are here. We've been gossiping no stop and yesterday Al got us to stop chatting long enough to actually play Quidditch- love the sport to death but can you imagine me PLAYING it. Merlin I'm worst than my mum. Anita and Al went of on a private little chat as well- looks like I owe you ten galleons. He definitely fancies her- he's always talking about her and stuff, it's quite sweet actually.

How did your parents take the news? I hope they made a fuss over you; you deserve a celebration at least. Our entire family went out for a posh meal in Diagon Ally and then went to Grandma Molly's House for a party; but this was to celebrate Teddy and Victoire getting married as well so that's why it was big. What ever your parents did for you to congratulate you I hope you enjoyed yourself- it's a shame I can never celebrate with you or invite you over for a couple of days in the holidays.

I hate having to be friends in secret; I hate the fact that we can't even say Hi to each other in the street with out our dads going off on one. IT'S NOT FAIR! We should be allowed to be friends with whom ever we choose. Why can't we just tell them the truth? Oh yeah, I know what you're going to say: "We've been through this a million times before and it doesn't matter what we say or do, if we tell our dad's anything then we're finished. There won't be a friendship anymore because they'll just split us apart" which, by the way, I completely disagree with. My thoughts are that my mum won't care at all- in fact sometimes my mum says things I'm sure is trying to get us to be friends- and my dad would go completely mental at first but I'm sure after that it'll get easier and better once he calms down. Family means a lot to him and at the end of the day; he just wants me to be happy- so he'll let us be friends after a couple of weeks of persuasion. Ok, ok I know it isn't possible, forget I said anything!

I hope you're having a great summer with your family. I really miss you and I'll see you in the Hogwarts Express! Just think this year we won't have to sneak around to be friends we'll have a common room all to our selves- PLUS if we're seen talking it doesn't matter because we're head girl and boy and we HAVE to talk- can't wait!

You're Friend Forever,

Minnie x

She knows me so well. Or have we just had that argument so many times? I feel sick just reading it- I hate how upset Rose get's on this subject. I do wish that telling our parents was a possibility but it's not. Rose has asked me many times. She has always gone on about it and it was the one thing she could never let go off. She has never been happy with keeping the friendship a secret, she always hated it and I don't blame her. I feel the same way. But it just isn't possible. My dad would go off the rails and do something stupid- probably threaten her dad and Mr Weasley would probably threaten me and keep Rose locked up in the house. Both our mum's wouldn't mind- in fact they'd like it. And yes, maybe, Mr Weasley would get used to it after a while but my dad NEVER will and we can't let them know! We just can't! But she's right I'm looking forward to be able to talk to her in public rather than just sneak around. Not that sneaking about isn't fun; it is. But it's so tiring putting on an act all the time. My dad said he didn't sleep for a week after that night on the Astronomy tower; pretending to be someone he wasn't. Me I have been only myself with Min for six years so this school year should be the best. Her dad and my dad are so alike though.

My dad would have gone bananas if I'd have even joked that she was cute. But she thinks I'm cute.

Scorpius looked at his refection in the mirror. I don't look so cute now with that spot on my nose. Maybe I should get rid of it... No wait what am I saying I'm Scorpius not Joseph...

Anyway what does she mean she would DIE if Joseph had gotten head boy? Die because he's a prat or die because of that stupid crush thing. What does she is in him anyway, I'm smarter and cuter than him, better at Quidditch too... what am I saying this is Rose we're talking about? I mean sure I missed her over the summer but I miss her every summer. Sure I would have liked her to come to my party and been able to go to Victoire and Teddy's engagement party with her but that's because I'm her friend isn't it?

I just didn't want any of Al's bonehead friends bothering her. Al's so stupid; he probably wouldn't even notice if they did bother her. I mean he gets to be her 'best' friend publicly and he doesn't even notice stuff like that. Although, if he wasn't so arrogant he would have noticed Rose and I are friends. Now should I make her pay up about our bet now or when he actually asks Anita out? Better get it now because Potter is such a loser he doesn't even realise he likes her...

I would get it now but Minnie still isn't here!!

She played Quidditch- Merlin, please tell me she didn't. I wish I was there to see it. I've always wanted her to play Quidditch with me but she always refused. _'I'm worst than my mum,' _I asked my dad how Mrs Weasley used to play Quidditch when she was a student. I thought it might give me an inkling of what she was like. My dad said that "Hermione was terrible at flying it was the one thing at school she couldn't do- she was afraid to fly and the only time she did was with her precious Ron... But why are you asking me anyway the Weasley's are below your concern." when the image of Rose actually being bad at something came into my head I smiled.

I couldn't help it- it was funny. Rose had always been good at everything. Sure we get similar grades but she is with out a doubt smarter than I am and maybe even her mum- that's what the teachers say anyway. When my dad asked me why I wanted to know, I froze. I didn't know what to say. After a fleeting moment it came to me. "Just wondering because she's trying out for Gryffindor this year and I want to analyse the competition, being Captain and all." I said quickly. He believed me, he had to- he was really proud that I had been captain and after assuring me that I won't have to worry about Rose being any good I walked out of the room.

That's another good thing about this year- I'm Quidditch Captain! I heard Al made Gryffindor Captain as well but I'll show him- Slytherin will beat Gryffindor this year. That's the only thing me and Rose disagree on other than the telling-our-parents-about-are-friendship thing- Quidditch teams. She, off course loves Gryffindor and me Slytherin. We place a bet every year on who will win the cup and so far Slytherin and Gryffindor have won three goes each so that means that this year will be the deciding game.

Where is she? Maybe she's helping first years... Maybe I should ask Hagrid when we see him. With a blind bit of panic, Scorpius looked in his bag. Then, noticing he still had the three packages, sighed. Good we have Mr Fluffy's Magic dog treats for Fang Jr. Fancy Hagrid not noticing that Fang was a girl until he- or rather she- gave birth to Fang Jr. I've got this surprise for Gwarp and Hagrid and this small something for Rose. Think I'll give it to her our first night of 'marital bliss'.

Scorpius laughed briefly at his and Rose's inside joke. Ever since first year they had joked about what, both, Ron and Draco had said about them getting married. They, off course, had no romantic feelings for each other, nor have they ever done but the joke had continued for some time and it never failed to make him and Rose laugh. Smiling to himself, Scorpius glanced down at the letter.

She was happy for me, he thought. She was pleased that I got Head boy and she said that if it had been Joseph she'd die. Was that because she hated him or because she liked him, he pondered the same question again. Then he read the next paragraph.

'_Just think we really are like a 'Professional' married couple now, we'll even have to live with each other. Please don't tell me you've got any disgusting habits- I can only imagine!' _I could imagine as well. It'll be nice to live with her without anyone making snide comments- it's our chance to be friends without having to sneak around. Luckily for her, I have no disgusting habits, wonder if she has. It wouldn't surprise me but then again she's way to Prim and Proper to have habits that aren't cute. Like the way she sticks out her tongue when she's thinking really hard- wait! I did not just think that something Rose did was cute! Actually why shouldn't I think it's cute- doesn't mean I like her as more than a friend- it just means that she's my best friend and some of her habits are sweet. There's nothing wrong with complementing a friend. My dad would go mental if he could read my thoughts. If he knew that I and Rose had been good friends, he'd go crazy. I can't believe Rose teased her dad by saying I was cute! I would never have lived it down if it was me and my dad.

She wanted to know how my parents took the news. Why did she want to know that? My mum took the news as any proud mother, who just discovered that her only son had made head boy, the biggest achievement of his Hogwarts education. She had smothered me with kisses, organised a huge party and had bought me a new state of the art broom, 'The Firebolt 360' the newest and fastest broom in the world. My dad however seemed unimpressed at my achievement but then again he never made a big deal and I guess he was remembering his Head boy experience because he acted the proud dad on all my other achievements.

That is the one thing I resent Rose for. Her happy family. Ok, sure my dad and mum loved me, I know that much. They were always telling me how proud they were, how much they love me and I know they don't mean any harm but they just don't love each other. Most night's dad just sits on his own and thinks about all of his mistakes and my mum just watches sobbing to herself and not knowing how to make him feel less upset and guilty of his shadowy past. Where as, from what Rose has told me to my face and in the many letters, her dad loves her mum. Her house is full of laughter and surprises. Never a dull or sad moment- always up beat and happy. The way families should be. Ok, so maybe she didn't always like their constant bickering, when it was as though they could forget that anyone else was in the room but surly that is better the stale indifference I have at my house.

Deciding that this letter was just making him feel worst, he folded the parchment up and then put it back into his bag. Just then, as though out of no where, Rose came breezing into the compartment with a huge grin on her face that made Scorpius smile in return, forgetting all his worries from the letter.

"I thought you stood me up?" Scorpius said, getting to his feet and offering his hand, for a hand shake. To his surprise Rose didn't take his hand but throw her arms around his neck and gave him a platonic hug.

"I'm so sorry I was late- but the girls wanted to tell me something important and then I was about to leave but then Al showed up and gave me a Quill I dropped. Then Vi showed up and was all over Al, who then left- then Summer came in and I really wanted to leave but she thought it was because her and Vi turned up, which it wasn't, so I had to talk to her. And then I complemented her on her article in the Quibbler, which was about work of narckles and how they invade your brain and make you boy obsessed. Then Haley asked why it didn't work with me and Summer and Summer said something about the bracelet you gave me and the same kind off necklace she got for herself- only hers doesn't work anymore and I should watch myself. And when I finally did leave, I had to help a couple of first years- that's the thing I needed to do in my letter. I know I shouldn't have but-" She said all of this in a very fast rant, when it got to a point where it was making Scorpius feel a little dizzy, he stopped her.

"Slow. Down! It's not a blinking competition you know. So do you want to try again?"

"I'm sorry for being late, Scorpius." She said shortly, smiling to her self.

"Well, that's more like it," He said sitting down, as she took the seat opposite. "Now get me a Butterbeer and a copy of the Daily Prophet, while I sit here and look pretty." Rose laughed loudly at this and her laughter only hardened when he conjured up a stool, in which he rested his legs upon.

"Don't be such an idiot," She giggled. She had grown up a lot this year. Scorpius realised. She didn't look the same to when he last saw her.

She looked a lot older, and seemed a lot older in herself. She had grown at least three inches taller and her body was curvier this year. Her complexion seemed to be completely clear, where as last year it wasn't and she seemed to have taken more pride in her appearance. Sure, her red head of soft curls stayed the same and her beautiful blue were filled with the same sweet innocence of the year before but everything else about her was different. And Scorpius couldn't place why. Rose had never cared about appearances before so why does this year seem to be different. She was the one girl who didn't care about make up as long as her studies were up to scratch and yet this year he could see some lip-gloss poking out of her shoulder bag along with "Hogwarts: A History" Ok so maybe she didn't change that much.

She was extremely smart, a troll could figure out that and by the amount of guys that chased after her, there was no denying her beauty, Scorpius thought to himself, especially this year- the guys will fall all over her this year. She was caring and polite. Kind and giving and maybe- no Scorpius, what is with you today? This is Rose, just plain simple Rose- get a grip! Blaming it on tiredness he reverted his attention back onto the girl in front of him.

"_Work of narkles?"_ He said in sudden realisation of the strange thing she had said in her rant.

"Oh, Summer Thomas- she wrote an article about how it's unnatural to be so boy obsessed. So basically all of us girls act so loony over boys because of the narkles fever addles are brains for a few years before leaving us alone." Rose explained, carefully curling a strand of hair behind her right ear.

"Only Summer could say anything like that- I love how she has such a broad mind- it's really interesting, even if she is slightly mad. So what's that got to do with the bracelet I got you?"

"Well Haley asked why summer and I didn't go all boy obsessed, like everyone else did,"

"And?" Scorpius said with sudden and unknown interest.

"Well she said it was because you gave me that silver charm bracelet with a unicorn on, for Christmas two years ago. She suspected it's that so she got one, as well." Great, he thought, so I'm the reason she won't get boy obsessed over someone, he grunted- not sure why he even cared at all. "But she said that she's now having doubts about how affective it is. She said that Greg was looking mighty fine so I'd better watch my self around the- well boys in general." At that moment their conversation was interrupted, when Joseph Lions strolled into the room, running his fingers through his perfectly, and sandy, coloured hair- while plastering a sickly perfect grin on his face, stuck out his chest so that his 'Prefect' badge was showing (the 'R' and the 'E' had been swapped over to read 'PERFECT') and looking at Rose in flirty manner.

Scorpius suddenly felt very protective over Rose, that perv was staring at her and that is the only reason Scorpius could think of that would explain this sudden urge to punch him and throw him out of the compartment all together.

"Morning my little Rose," He said, Rose smiled politely in return and moved aside so that there was room for him to sit next to her.

"Morning," Rose said in a sweet melody, as Scorpius looked on, biting his tongue just in case he was tempted to say something that might get him into trouble with Rose, later.

"How was your summer?" He asked.

"Fabulous- loved every minute of it- missed a lot of my friends though," Her gaze then flicked over to Scorpius for a minute but neither Scorpius nor Joseph seemed to notice her.

"Bet you missed me," Joseph said moving slightly closer to her, Rose said nothing and Scorpius's fists began to clench. It was a well known fact that Joseph was only after Rose because of her looks, intelligence and the fact that he considered himself to be all those things, he thought he deserves Rose as his girlfriend- as a trophy on his arm. As a possession- something that Scorpius knew Rose didn't deserve. "Now My Beautiful Rose, I was wondering if you," he pointed to her in the chest, charmingly. "And me," He pointed to himself, his voice gentle and smooth. "Should be an item." He finished, smiling an arrogant Grin that Scorpius could tell wasn't afraid of being turned down.

Scorpius held his breathe for the answer. He felt worried- he wasn't sure why- maybe it was because he knew that he was a prat and she could do better and he knew she liked him a little.

"First," Rose said in an identical soothing voice as Joseph, with a sappy smile across her face. "I'm NO ONE'S little Rose- I'm my own person- an individual." She paused as Joseph nodded. "Second That smile is way to sickly arrogant to believe a word your saying and thirdly I think that if there was a chance that you were doing this because you actually liked me and not because you want to look good in front of the school, then I'd probably consider it but seeing as that is as unlikely as my hair turning blonde then I think I'll have to pass but good try." With that note she grabbed a book and began to read, her tongue sticking out slightly with concentration.

Scorpius smirked at Joseph gave him an embarrassed yet angry look in return.

"Don't look so damn smug Malfoy," He said coolly. "I have more chance than you have with her." This hurt Scorpius's feelings. He was off course aware that no girl would look twice at him. Sure he had his fare share of admirers but none that stuck around as long as everyone did with Joseph- and he wasn't even a nice guy!

"Actually," It was Rose who spoke, looking over book for a second and looking directly into Joseph's eyes. "I would rather have Scorpius than you ANY day." She said this casually and turned to her book with out looking at Scorpius- he knew she probably only said it to make him feel better about himself but he didn't care. It was enough to know that there friendship was strong enough for her to go against Joseph Lions, the smartest and most good looking boy in the whole of Hogwarts and that meant a lot to him.

Joseph's mouth hung open. Scorpius knew that Josephs pride had been dented by Roses comment because the other boy suddenly stormed out with a Gwarp like grace. As soon as he was gone Rose looked up from her book.

There an unnatural quietness descended between them. Rose then stood up so quickly Scorpius wondered whether she had some form of stinging spell placed on her.

She started pacing and muttering to herself which was so unlike his Minnie, it shocked Scorpius. He stood up and placing hands on her shoulders stopped her forward momentum.

"I ruined it. I ruined it. Weeks of work and preparation and I ruined it with my patented Weasley smart mouth."

"Hey what's up with you it's only Joseph being… well Joseph."

"Skip you don't understand." She whispered as she wriggled from his grip. "My first plan failed before it began. So, I've spent all summer doing this." she indicated to herself. "I've been working on myself all summer so I could impress him into asking me out nicely and I ruined it." Scorpius looked at her like he'd never met her before. "I wear make-up now. I've been using Uncle George's special spot removing cream. And I'm even found and finished Uncle Fred's last magical masterpiece."

"What?"

"In the weeks before the final battle my Uncle Fred was working in secret just in notes and things. He was working on a range of witches' beauty products. The first one of these was a hair taming product that he had invented for my mother. Makes my hair easier to work with… But that doesn't matter now. Nothing matters." She said very fast before sitting down dejectedly.

"Hang on a minute. I can't get my head around this." He shook his head feeling exasperated. "What was your first plan?"

"Quidditch,"

"You mean to tell me you were going to play Quidditch for him?" When Rose nodded Scorpius couldn't believe it.

"But what does it matter now. I've ruined it good and proper." She said as she picked up a packet of crisps from her bag and opening them so violently that they went everywhere. "See I can't even open a bag of crisps! I'm useless."

"No your not you're my best friend. So what if you can't play Quidditch; you're you. My best friend Minnie, who doesn't care that she inherited her fathers Quidditch passion but her mothers skill; you loved the game from the sidelines. We couldn't find a better commentator than you. And as for wearing make-up and doing your hair; that isn't you. And, to be honest, its quite silly seeing as you rub your eyes when you're nervous." Rose laughed.

"Well, that's where being a witch supported by best-friends like mine come in handy. Means I have access to every girly make-up spell imaginable; had to charm my make-up to stay perfect." She laughed a little, thinking of her friends and what they had done for her.

"See that's you!" Scorpius said, with a lop-sided smile. "Always able to make a joke and make everyone smile- that's special, Min," He paused, sitting her down and putting a reassuring arm around her. "And as for the make up and the hair- well, one you look pretty enough with out it,"

"Not true," She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes it is true, come on half the guys in the school want's to go out with you- even people who have graduated wants to go with you- Merlin knows some girls could turn lesbian because of what a fantastic girl you are," Scorpius reasoned. Rose smiled.

"Let's not go to over the top,"

"Let's not mention Harriet Goldheart."

"Shut up, you know that was an April falls joke," She said whipping away tears and giggling.

"Ok, ok maybe the lesbian thing isn't true but the rest is and anyway make up is not what matters- looks are nothing to me and nothing to anyone else with a sane mind- you're the nicest, smartest person I have EVER met and Joseph's not worth it if he can't even see that. If you want to wear make up, good, wear it but don't EVER do anything just to impress a boy because you're perfect the way you are."

"Arr Skip you're sweet but..."

"But nothing Min you are." At that moment Scorpius didn't know why but he wanted to hold Rose in his arms for all eternity and make everything alright. He quickly shock off that thought and hugged, shakily, her. She hugged back. Within himself Scorpius felt that this was more like it. He poured all the love he felt for his best friend into that embrace. Then they heard a giggle that made them spring apart.

"Well, well, well you to look very cosy should I come back later?" Anita said smiling a wide and wicked smile.

"No why would you, Skip was just comforting me."

"Min... erm... Rose!" Scorpius blushed. "You told her."

"Told her what?"

"That you call me Skip,"

"Oh that,"

"Well Skip, my Slytherin friend I've known about it since first year. Had to sneak after you two to find out but I did... So don't go blaming her."

"Who else knows?" Rose moved over to sit by Anita in front of the window.

"Only Hailey and Debs... I promise..!" Automatically Rose pouted and made her eyes sparkle widely at him.

"Wow" Anita sighed automatically.

"What?" Scorpius and Rose chorused.

"I've never seen you two interact like this when other people are round." she said looking between them "I mean usually you're both so guarded and…" She stopped to look at Rose.

"Hey you've been crying; what did he do?" Anita said standing up putting her had on her hip; unconsciously mimicking what Debs does when she's about to shout.

"Oh sit down I didn't do anything it was that prat Lions."

"No it wasn't it was me and my Weasley temper." Rose shot back. "He asked me out and I insulted him and I said I'd rather go out with Skip than him." Anita looked at Scorpius. "Oh don't be like that… I didn't mean to… Joseph was just being…"

"Rude, arrogant, up himself, insulting…" Scorpius said counting off the adjective on his fingers.

"Are you finished?" Rose asked sharply.

"No I have a whole Thesaurus of adjectives for that waste of space…" he said brightly.

"It was a rhetorical question; Malfoy!" Rose said pointedly meaning for him to shut up. But Scorpius couldn't take the hint. He was like a dog with a bone; he had to carry on until the end.

"Malfoy! Hey… I get to watch him insult you and I'm the one who is being called by my last name. Well answer me this Weasley! Why defend him when he was being so… so…"

"Ha I thought you said that you had a whole Thesaurus full of adjective to describe him. And why shouldn't I defend him? I've spent the last six years defending you to Al or Al to you."

"I don't need defending to the likes of Potter, Min. What I need to do is explain how come you defend him after he comes in here and asks you out in the most insulting ways." Then began to mimic Joseph. '"Now My Beautiful Rose, I was wondering if you," he pointed to her in the chest, charmingly. "And me," He pointed to himself, his voice gentle and smooth. "Should be an item." He finished, smiling the arrogant Grin Joseph had had.

"Oh he didn't?" Anita gasped hardly able to control her giggles because Scorpius impression was very good. Rose crossed her arms and looked indigent.

"He flaming well did…"

"Then Min here says that she doesn't belong to anyone and that he's so arrogant she doesn't believe him but and I quote 'nice try'."

"Nice one Rosie"

"No it's not don't you see I've ruined it. We all did all this work this summer so I'd have a chance and he would look at me like a girl that he wants to get to know and respect and I ruined it with my big mouth."

"Oh Rose don't be silly. You're wonderful it's Joseph that needs to be worried he ruined his chances. You did the right thing. He likes you. Be strong. Let him squirm when he comes in here and jobs a good-un. He'll be pining over you and he'll try to woo you."

"Woo you? Anita you've been reading too many romantic books over the summer!" Scorpius nearly shouted. "He won't try to woo her. He'll try and get into her knickers and have her on his arm like a trophy. You deserve someone who will love and respect you as much as your friends do. And to some guy who's going to go around saying. Look I can bag a child of the golden trio. The smartest, most beautiful witch in the history of Hogwarts is my girlfriend…" Scorpius rant suddenly lost momentum; he stopped talking because he noticed the piercing look Anita was giving him.

"Well, at this particular moment Malfoy I don't care what you think…" Joseph appeared. "There's my girl." Came a familiar voice from the corridor.

"Oh hello Potter is there something I can help you with." Scorpius said with a seething voice.

"Why yes Malfoy there is. First you can leave my cousin alone." He said closing the door behind him. "Then you can lay down your Head Boy badge before you shuffle of the edge of the planet like a good little ferret-boy."

"Ha fat chance. I got this badge fair and square, Potter and your fathers influence can't win you it think; your powers as an orator will induce me to part with what is mine. Besides, Rose is quite capable of speaking and acting for herself and she doesn't need some would-be-hero to 'save her'."

"Enough!" shouted Rose. "Six years I've but up with this and I am at the end of my tether with the pair of you. Professor Kingley made us his heads of school so we have to work together!! Grow up!" Both boys stood silent. "Al, please look in my bag I have a purple parchment in there. Multiply it so there's a copy for each of you. You sit there and shut up" she said pointing her long manicured finger at Scorpius "And Anita can you help me reapply my make-up… I'm in such a dither today."

Scorpius was silent. He couldn't process what had happened for Rose and him to start arguing. They rarely argued over anything that wasn't Quidditch or telling everyone they were friends.

"What is this anyway Rose?" Al asked snapping Scorpius out of his rivalry.

"It's the agenda for today's meeting. As you two are mine and Sk… Scorpius deputy, we need to be united in our thinking this year."

An hour later, the Prefect carriage had been transformed. Enlarged to fit a rather large round table, the trolley lady had left a vat of hot chocolate and the agenda was disrupted. Al and Scorpius, for once, had been united in their complaining of Roses choose of paper colour; this had been such a surprise to Rose that she'd given in a golden yellow colour.

Once the meeting was in full swing Scorpius sat back and let Rose lead it. It wasn't that he was lazy or anything, more that she enjoyed the challenge of directing meetings. So Scorpius glanced down at the agenda every time Rose added something magically to it. The important stuff like the bathroom password (... insert word here) had all ready been decided in their pre-prefect meeting.

As he looked at Rose he imagined that this was the place she should be. At the head of a meeting being a force for change. He noticed that her make up was perfect again and that all of the prefects in carriage we're awe struck. Joseph, the prat, was sitting so opposite to Rose so he could freely stare at her. Scorpius was sure that his eyes never travelled north of Roses neck. He had the sudden urge to go over there and hex him but he held back for Roses sake.

He decided it was quite enjoyable being Head Boy. He decided to be the silent and menacing type. To try and silently put the fear of... whatever into them so that throughout the year they'd know he meant business and they'd leave him and Rose alone this year.

The first time prefects all looked terrified; especially that clod Harry Dursley. Rose had told Scorpius to be kind to young Muggleborn Harry, who was Roses Uncle Harry's cousin- and thus had to bite his tongue when he felt the urge to call him a pig in a wig because even though it was true it was unkind to say.

"I think that's it," Rose finished with a satisfied smile on her face. "Would you like to add anything Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked around the compartment and saw Hugo Weasley, Rose's brother, giving him an evil look as Rose looked at Scorpius, waiting to see if she had missed anything out.

"Erm- well Kingsle-" Scorpius came to a halt at Roses warning glare. "I mean Professor Kingsley," He corrected. "Said that he felt like a ball this year- but Rose and I will let you know more about that, when we know more,"

"Yes!" Lily screamed triumphantly, she was sat next to Hugo and Axel Gland, her straight red hair hung to her sides and her blue eyes twinkled in joy. "I've always wanted a Hogwarts ball."

"Me too," Axel agreed, his brown, chestnut hair flopping over his right eye, before brushing it away. "Liquorish Wand?" He offered passing a couple over to Lily.

"I thought you said I was sweet enough already?" Lily said, flirtatiously, as Tim Duhurst, Gregory's brother, eyed Axel carefully, clearly not happy with this obvious flirting. At that moment, Greg Duhurst handed Lily a mug of Coco and glared at her then signalled over to Al- this was a warning Lily understood to mean 'Stop flirting unless you want Axel to be beaten to a pulp'.

"One thing we do know is that there will be dress code," Rose informed them, still on her feet, and then, after a quick glance at Scorpius, she continued. "Gowns for girls and Dress Robes for boys," A few of the boys groaned at this. "And we think we'll give the boys a rest this year and girls must ask boys to be there dates- we thought it might make a healthy change," Rose said in her most business voice.

"Guess we all know who my sister will pick," Piped up a girl with blonde curly hair in the far corner of the compartment. Her name was Lidia Andrews, sister of Neal Andrews, with an identical twin called Carrie.

"Who's that, then?" Hugo said quickly, trying to sound casual and uninterested but failed.

"That Seventh year, Sam Rhodes," Lily interrupted. "Dead obvious she fancies him." Hugo seemed to look disappointed but this only turned to anger at the sound of his name.

"But he's too old for her!" He said protectively.

"Carrie likes her older men, though, doesn't she?" Lidia said, waving an arm as if to dismiss the subject, then turning back to Rose who was waiting patiently.

"Well I think we're done," Rose said brightly, "So this year we have six prefects from each house, two from each house in every year. So could Fifth and Sixth years sign write there names down on this piece of parchment," Rose handed her brother Hugo some parchment. "And Seventh years write their names here," She handed Al the second piece. Scorpius couldn't help but think how good of a leader Rose was, she'd make an excellent mother, he thought with a grin. "I need your names so I can set up a table of all you're duties and corridor patrols." Another groan was audible.

"Don't worry," Scorpius but in. "It wont clash with Quidditch practices and I'll make sure I do extra rounds so that everyone gets minimum patrols," A murmur of thanks spread across the heads compartment.

"No Scorpius, that isn't necessary," Rose said.

"Yes it is,"

"What are you doing?" She hissed in a whisper pulling Scorpius to one side.

"Ever heard of good cop, bad cop?"

"Mmm,"

"Well that's what I'm doing," Scorpius said smugly.

"You can't just do extra work so others do less," She protested.

"Why not? You do it all the time," Rose didn't reply to this, it was true, she did always do more work so that she could help other people.

"But you have Quidditch," She tried.

"I know what I'm doing and that's final," Scorpius reassured her.

"_Fine!"_ Rose gave in turning to the group, so I think that's it, "You can all leave- Scorpius and I can do the corridor patrols for today's journey, no one needs to worry about it today- enjoy yourselves. Once they all had left Rose turned to Scorpius. "Well, if we're doing good cop, bad cop- I think I should be the good cop!" She insisted, walking over to her bag and putting it around her shoulder.

"Suit yourself," Scorpius shrugged. "So that means I do all the shouting and you just take away the points,"

"No I'll do the shouting and you take away the points and give the detentions."

"Deal!" Scorpius agreed, shaking her hand. Rose looked as though she was in a world of her own for a minute.

"What are you thinking?" You're not still upset over that mug, Lions, are you?" Scorpius grunted.

"No- well yes a little but that's not what I was thinking,"

"What then?" He asked in utter bewilderment.

"We make a good team don't we?" She said finally, with a smile.

"Well- I'm not sure myself- I mean I just talk to you because you'll kill me if I don't," Scorpius joked. "Not my fault if you can't keep away from me, I know I'm dead gorgeous but you just can't have me."

"Oh no, what will I ever do," Rose laughed sarcastically.

"You'll just have to move on," Scorpius said patting the top of her head.

"You're so conceited," Rose said shaking her head and walking to the door, "Come on we better do patrol before we get into trouble. And with that one last note, Scorpius and Rose walked out of their Head's compartment and went to do their patrol.


	5. Honey, I'm Home

"Seven Years Later…"

"Honey, I'm Home"

Rose Weasley was upset. Someone was going to pay for the state she was in now; Scorpius knew. Rose would track down the genius who taught Peeves about paintballs. She would find out what unlucky individual had the taken off them at the end of last term. And when she found them they would begin to know the true meaning of pain.

Their understanding of the word detention would be redefined. Scorpius had never seen Rose so upset. Everything had been going great they were just walking towards the Great Hall together when Joseph had started to flirt with Rose from a far... Making her laugh from afar when Peeves had dropped two large paint bombs. One had landed on him and the other had landed on Rose; in her hair. So you can imagine how upset she was, after spending ages doing it up. Scorpius actually thought he could see steam coming from Roses ears as she walked ahead of him.

"Where are we going Rose?" Scorpius asked urgently.

"Where do you think? We're going to our dorm to get cleaned up. Because I don't think an ordinary cleaning spell will work on these..."

"Our dorm? You mean our love nest?" Scorpius said with a smug look.

Rose stopped and looked at him with a smile. "Yes our love nest Skip!"

"Cool does that mean I can carry you over the threshold?"

"No Skip that doesn't mean you can carry me over the threshold" Rose said trying not to laugh because even though it was a funny thought being carried over the threshold by Scorpius Malfoy; she wasn't in the mood.

"So where exactly is the Head boy and Girl dorm?"

"I think it's this way" Rose said sounded more confident then she felt.

"You think... What do you mean you think? You don't know?"

"Well when James was head boy he always came from this way."

"I can't believe you're basing the location of our Common Room, souly on the fact that James always came from this way," Scorpius thought aloud.

"Well have you got any better idea?" Rose said, a little frustrated. "Where else can we go, we only know the password to the Head's Common room, so we haven't got a lot of choice." Scorpius was silent. "If only we had the Marauders map."

"The what,"

"Nothing- just a little family joke," She lied; she sounded so casual that Scorpius didn't feel the need to ask again. After a few minutes of following Rose and watching her struggle to find the Head's Common Room, Scorpius started to laugh. "And _what _is so funny?" She asked, her mood clearly not improving.

"You,"

"What about me?"

"Merlin let me lead the way will you- watching you struggle is just irritating," Ignoring Rose's looks of outrage, Scorpius stood in front of her and got out his wand. "Trovada Head Common Room," He chanted in a singsong voice, as a beam of gold light shimmered in a long line. It followed the corridor and then an arrow appeared to point to the left of the end of the corridor.

"What did you do?" Rose said suspiciously.

"A spell, my mum thought it to me in the summer- it's the only spell that you have to sing to make it work- quite tricky, took me a month to learn it but I finally did. It's supposed to direct you to where you want to go- not everybody can do it,"

"And why is that?" Rose asked, curiously, crossing her arms and following Scorpius, though she was still unconvinced it would work.

"Because not everyone can sing, can they?" Scorpius said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't know you could sing," Rose said, a little distracted.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Rose." He said looking at her in the eye as they turned yet another corner.

"If you knew this spell all along- why didn't you just come out and say it straight of?"

"Because," Scorpius replied "I didn't remember until just now, and besides it was funnier to see you struggle," Rose was about to reply when Scorpius stopped in front of a picture of five witches having a tea party. "Do you remember what Kingsley said about getting in?"

"No,"

"Rose, you're the organised one- you were supposed to remember- I can't do everything you know!" Scorpius snapped.

"Excuse me but who was the one who planned all the schedules, spoke in the meeting- did the most planning for this year?" Scorpius looked down shamefully, it was true, and she had done most of it. "I did, not you- me! And anyway I do know how to get in actually- you're supposed to tap the green hat six times and then the teapot last!" She shouted, pushing him aside and doing what she had just told Scorpius.

The large door slid open and Scorpius and Rose walked in. The room was a lot bigger than her old common room; however it was filled with the same colours. There was a sofa and two armchairs distributed around the blazing fire and the candles flickered brightly around the rim of the room. There was also a mini library with table, chair and bean bag for any late night homework that needed to be done and a small cabinet filled with games, such as Wizard's chess and exploding snap. Rose's whole body lit up with the thought of midnight games of Wizard chess and how much she missed it all the other years of school.

"Honey, I'm home!" Scorpius said lamely, only Rose was still angry with him about earlier, thus refused to smile. "Look I'm sorry, Min- honest to Merlin I am- can we just forget about it?" He said sincerely.

"We'll see," She said half amused, half angry.

All of a sudden Scorpius had an idea that he knew would make her laugh. Leading off from the common room were two sets of stairs. One leading to the bedroom of the head boy and the other the head girl. Scorpius scooped Rose up as if she was light as a feather. "Hey Skip what..." she began as he started to turn them both around.

"I'm going to test your dorm." And with a jolt of speed he ran towards the head girls room. They were half way up before the stairs turned into a slide and they started to sail down. As they landed on the soft rug beneath them; they both burst into laughter.

"I could have told you that were going to happen. My aunt warned me during the summer. Something about when my mum and dad and Uncle Harry spent time here gathering themselves after the war. It was just after all the students had left and my mum had a bad dream. My dad heard her, thought it was Death Eaters and came bounding up these stairs only to have them turn into a slide but he kept on running. Then the pictures of former head boys and girls on the stairs started shouting." Rose giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"My dad... he has a scar on his knee from when he finally landed at the bottom with my mother on top of him. He always said it was a Quidditch injury but it was just my mother's wand..." They smiled shyly at each other.

"So what do we do now?" Scorpius asked.

"Get a bath I suppose!"

"Together?" Scorpius said raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Skip! I'm going to ignore you said that and tell you that we have an ensuit each..."

"Meet you here in ten minutes" Scorpius suggested. "Actually we should make it sooner or we'll miss the feast..."

"Twenty minutes. It'll take me a while with the hair and all..." Rose insisted, ignoring Scorpius's last comment. Once Scorpius had nodded, Rose climbed her staircase again. This time, without the fear of it turning into a slide. She had to admit it had been funny, and Scorpius did have a talent of creeping his way out of trouble with her. He had always been able to do it, for as long as Rose could remember. She stepped into her new bedroom as she began to recall a particular incident in second year.

Flash Back

Rose and Scorpius (as twelve-year-olds) were sat by the lake and having been in the Library earlier that day. It was around about midnight and she had borrowed her cousins invisibility cloak (well stole it but only temporarily). And as the full moon rested behind the castle, only half of it visible beside Gryffindor Tower, Rose and Scorpius resumed their usual argument that they had, had all of that week.

"We have to tell them, Skip, I can't lie anymore!" Rose Weasley yelled in a somewhat straggled voice.

"I'm Sorry," Scorpius apologised, throwing a pebble into the water and watching it as it splashed out of sight. "You know we can't Min,"

"I don't like lying,"

"It's not a lie, it's a secret!"

"Secrets I'm ok with- Secrets I can handle-" Rose began only to be interrupted by Scorpius Malfoy who was throwing yet another pebble into the lake.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The Problem, as you so delicately put it," Rose shouted, maybe a little too loudly. "Is that this particular secret just leads to lies and I can't lie- I just can't."

"Rose, please," Scorpius begged. Rose took in note that he had used her proper name and therefore knew he was getting angry. "We've been through this a million times- you know we can't tell anyone. We'll just be separated, broken apart. Do you want that to happen?" Scorpius stood up and backed away from her slightly.

"Off course I don't want that to happen but what if it doesn't hap-"

"It will" He said shortly.

"But listen," She said standing up. Pulling his shoulder and trying desperately to move him so that he was facing her, but failed.

"What if they didn't care- I mean our mum's wouldn't mind and our dads-" She tried to continue but Scorpius cut across her again.

"Our dads would hit the roof. My dad would threaten you're dad and your dad would threaten me," He completed.

"No they wouldn't!"

"Yes they would," Scorpius screamed, facing her for the first time but then he turned away, walked a couple of steps then sat down, breathing heavily. "You don't get it do you- you just can't see it- you don't know or understand! Our dads _hate_ each other, they absolutely can't stand each other- it would never work!"

"But what if-"

"No, I don't want to hear it," He said shaking of a hand Rose was trying to place on his shoulder.

"But say my-"

"We're not discussing this- we're not telling them- END OF DISCUSSION!" Scorpius really was shouting now, all his frustration from this argument was getting to him. He was frustrated that Rose wouldn't let it go; he was frustrated that Rose was getting really upset, it frustrated him to no end that he couldn't tell his parents and it was frustrating that they had to be friends in secret but he understood it better than Rose did.

And then when he thought matters couldn't get any worse, Rose began to cry.

"Rose I'm-"

"Sorry, _you're_ sorry!" Rose said hysterically as Scorpius advanced towards her but Rose just pushed him away. "You're not sorry- don't you understand how hard it is for me?"

"Yes I do but,"

"No you don't Scorpius- you stand there saying I don't get- that I don't understand. Off course I understand- off course I get it- you're the one that's not getting it!" Rose yelled, pouring out every single emotion that she felt.

"What is it, exactly, that I don't get?" Scorpius wondered sounding a little more arrogant than he meant.

"That it might be alright! They might be ok with it," Scorpius rolled his eyes at this so Rose continued. "No, listen Skip and I mean _really_ listen. My dad will get angry and go off the wall to begin with but he'll calm down." Scorpius rolled his eyes again, as if she was the most naive person in the world. "You really have no faith in your family, do you?"

"No, not even an ounce of faith," He admitted, slowly.

"Can't- can't you just think about it," Rose said, treading carefully.

"No," Scorpius snapped.

"Please, for me,"

"I'm not telling them for you- for your sake- it's the best thing to do- it's what is right." He urged her to understand but Rose just wanted to get through to him.

"How would you know what's best for me? Are you doing what's best for me or for yourself. You're just being a coward!" She said sourly.

"Rose, you need to understand," He walked towards Rose and went to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me, don't you dare come anywhere near me!" She said slapping his hand away. And it was at that moment that Scorpius started to laugh. "What, are you laughing at?" Rose said getting angrier.

"Nothing?"

"Malfoy," She warned.

"It's just that- I love it when you get angry, it's hilarious!" He smirked.

"I'm glad that you find my pain and suffering to be entertaining for you- because it certainly isn't for me," She said turning to sit down.

"Oh, don't be like that, Min!"

"Be like what, angry?" She suggested. "I thought you enjoyed it,"

"Well you know- you got to love the good old lovers-tiff" He joked.

"Shut up," Rose said though she coughed which sounded strangely like a snigger. Scorpius then sat next to her and started to tickle her and wouldn't stop.

"Stop. It. I. Can't. Breathe." She said between giggles. They must have stayed like that until two in the morning, when Scorpius finally stopped.

"Better get back," Rose said when she stopped laughing, altogether. "Got lessons in the morning."

"Yeah," Scorpius looked down at her and smiled, he was a lot taller than her and in the moonlight her eyes seemed even more innocent, and he was pleased to say that the only sign of tears now were the tears shed from her laughter.

"Maybe you should take the cloak," Rose suggested, Scorpius felt himself getting wound up again. "No, Skip, listen- you got caught the last three times; you've been getting detentions- if you get caught again-"

"I'll be fine and anyway I kind off like detentions," He lied. Rose looked at him with raised brows. "Ok fine, I don't enjoy them but if I get to see you it's worth it." Rose couldn't help but smile at this; it was unusual for Scorpius to say sweet things. "But don't get used to me saying things like that- it's the first and last time got that!" Rose nodded and then handed over the cloak but Scorpius refused to take it. "No, I'm not taking it, Min- I don't think I could handle it if you got a detention and then cried hysterically about it- I personally would rather a detention rather than you being a pain in the arse!"

"Hey," Rose said in offence, punching him playfully on the shoulder, Scorpius laughed and turned away.

"Thanks Skip," She called after him.

"Not a Problem,"

End of Flash Back

Rose laughed at the fact that even then, all those years ago, he could make her so angry but then in a matter of seconds forget everything that she was mad about and even say thank you at the end. It was only now that she had finished remembering her former secret time with Scorpius that she took a moment to observe the room she would be spending the coming year in. The soft moonlight streamed though a large window that over looked the lake. The four-poster bed was queen-sized. As she slipped off her shoes she noticed with considerable pleasure how the nicely the lambs woollen rug felt between she toes. The room was comfortable in general; she couldn't resist running and jumping on her new bed. The mattress was felt thick and bouncy.

As she reeled in the feel and smell of her new comforter bed she noticed how big everything was; the room was larger than the bedrooms in the dormitories; but also the book shelves, desks, a soft desk chairs, notice boards and an organisational system, a walk in wardrobe and vanity. She even had her own fire place. On the opposite side of the room she could see her shining bathroom. So she headed for it.

As she did so she closed her eyes to feel the floor beneath her; lambs wool gave way to a polished wooden floor; gave way to clean cold tiles. She opened her eyes to find a smaller version of the Perfect bathroom; including a bath the size of a small deep pool. In the mirror before her she saw herself; soft curls had been set by Peeves paint.

"Oh dear that doesn't look nice does it." The Mirror sighed in a singsong voice. "May I suggest some of that excellent Weasley Wizard Wheezes all strength shampoo. There's some in that cabinet behind you. Last years head girl left it there because of Peeves."

"Thank you"

"Oh well I'm here to help. Your things should have already arrived and been unpacked into the wardrobe and if you look in your pigeon hole you'll find a small book with spells to change the décor of your room."

"I can change it?"

"Oh yes. Hogwarts School wants to keep their Head Boy and Girl in the most comfortable accommodation that is magically possible and that means you being able to decorate as you wish…"

"Cool"

"It sure is…"

"Oh I'm Rose. Rose Weasley"

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Now you better hurry."

As Rose washed her hair and changed her clothes she thought about how she would decorate her room and what her best friends would think about it when she told them.

As Rose washed the paint out of her hair and found some clean robes the very nice mirror, called Miriam, filled her in on the best features of the Heads dorm. She was just hearing about what was different between her and Scorpius dorm when she heard and almightily crash and yell.

"What was that?" Rose cried as she dropped her wand that she had been using to carefully drying her hair.

"Oh hang on." The Mirror said. Rose picked her wand up and continued drying when she heard a giggle.

"What? What?"

"The Head Boy...He... He... Just fell out of the shower while singing some muggle song and doing the dance moves."

"Why are you laughing that isn't very funny?" Rose said seriously.

"Oh that isn't the best part..." Giggled the mirror.

"What was the funny part?"

"He was singing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'"

It was Roses turn to laugh uncontrollably. "Why was he...?" Rose laughed as she rolled on the floor of her new bathroom.

"It's all Nigel's fault!"

"Who... Who... Oh Dear me" Rose said trying to compose herself. "Who's Nigel?"

"He's the mirror in the Head Boys bathroom..." her mirror sighed. "James Potter the II had a PPod and speakers when he was Head Boy."

"Yeah I remember he's my cousin. His Uncle George invented the PPod as part of this muggle range in WWW James was never without that thing of his..."

"Oh you're his cousin how very interesting..." Rose gave the mirror a look as she finished applying her make up. "Well remember him and the Freds enchanted the Slytherin Quidditch team to dance to "Hit Me Baby" and do the dance..."

"Yeah I remember Skip couldn't believe it. It took quite a while for him to calm down after that level of embarrassment..."

"Dear who's Skip?"

"The injured Head Boy..!" There was silent. "Can you please continue your story?"

"Oh yeah right... Well Nigel was exposed to James Potter and the Fred's practicing that song and its dance ready to enchant the Slytherins so he got it in his head..."

"Do mirrors have heads?" Rose asked innocently.

"Well you know what I mean... Anyway Nigel started singing it and then Skip did and by the second chorus he was singing it and by the end he was dancing and slipped." Half an hour had passed, when Rose and the Mirror had stopped laughing and gossiping. Rose was fresh and ready and advanced towards the stairs leading to the Common Room for a second time.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Scorpius sitting on the Sofa looking mildly angry with himself. When he noticed Rose he stood quickly and without warning Rose burst into fits of giggles.

"And what, is so funny?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know you were a Brittany Spears fan," She said trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm not,"

"Really?" Rose questioned in fake puzzlement. "Because from what I heard, you've fallen for her bad."

"You're never going to let me forget this are you?" Scorpius said in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

"No, I don't think I will," Rose giggled, Scorpius gave her a sharp sceptical look. "Oh come on, it's the funniest thing I've heard since James and the Fred's did it to the Slytherin Team."

"And that wasn't very funny either." Scorpius added.

"If you say so,"

"Ok can we just go?" Scorpius said walking to the door.

"Don't be all touchy now!" Rose said calming down. "It's only a laugh." She smiled as she linked arms with him. As they headed off towards the door.

"Well I don't find it very funny!" Scorpius hurried down the corridor, rose by his side.

"Lighten up," Rose said nudging him in the ribs. "You only live once."

"Yes but you seem to forget that I've lived though the humiliation of that song before..." Rose giggled uncontrollably without meaning to.

"Well then, you should be used to it by now."

"Do you know how long it took me to get that song out of my head the last time?"

"No, but let's face it- it really isn't that bad- at least it was only me this time, not the entire school like it was last time,"

"You weren't even there!!" Scorpius stopped. "Min how did you know I sang and slipped in the shower? You don't have a peep hole to my bathroom do you? Because that..."

"Oh get over you self- as if I'd want to peep even if I did have a peep hole," She said very seriously, then smiled again. "It's my Mirror, she's the one that told me."

"Your mirror!"

"Yes, Skip, my mirror- don't look so shocked- you have one as well."

"Yes I'm aware I have a mirror; he's the one who started singing that song! But how did your mirror... they can communicate to each other; can't they?"

"Well obviously- they're like pictures I suppose; the fat lady can visit other pictures, can't she? Mirrors are the same you know, so don't be so prejudice." Rose said the last bit playfully as they turned a corner.

"I'm not being prejudice! Mirrors aren't like pictures they aren't suppose to move around like that." There was a pause. "We'll at least you can't see into my bathroom... Although it would be kind of interesting to see into yours" Scorpius joked then blushed like mad.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that!" Rose said. They both laughed. Then Rose noticed a tapestry that she knew concealed a secret passageway that would take them close to the Hall. As she lead the way Scorpius said.

"You know I didn't mean that" Scorpius finally said. "It's just that, it would be interesting to see all your little habits."

"What like you singing and dancing in the shower?"

"Yeah, but suppose we have all year together…" He said stopping to smile.

"Yeah a whole year." she sighed smiling back. Then she frowned and adjusted his tie that had become lopsided. It was only as she glanced away that she saw the group of Ghosts ahead of them at the far end of the corridor. Scorpius followed her gaze and was annoyed to discover that all of the ghosts had stopped speaking to observe them instead. This time when they continued the short way they had left to the Great Hall they didn't speak or link arms.

As they slipped in they heard everyone go silent and look towards the headmaster. Skip wasn't disappointed that they'd missed the school song because knowing his fortune when he sang it would have come out to the tune of "Hit me Baby One More Time.

"Good evening to you all" said Professor Kingsley in his usual sickly smooth voice. He smiled at all of them and as Rose and Scorpius parted; they were sure a special twinkle was directed at them.

"To those of you who are new welcome; to those who aren't so new welcome back. As our song indicated Hoggy Warty Hogwarts is here to fill your heads with some interesting stuff. But that will only happen if you are on time…" A snigger from the upper years of the school filtered through the air. Suddenly Rose noticed that some people had seen her and Scorpius come in. Everyone on her table seemed to be laughing apart from Al and Hugo. They were glaring at her and Rose suddenly felt rather warm. "…Mr Goyle our caretaker would like to remind students that there is a blanket ban on all Weasley Wizard Wheeze products. Mr Goyle would also like you remember that although we encourage you practicing what magic you have learnt here. The place to do it is still not the halls between classes. And Grawp sends a general hello all with a reminded that the forest around the castle is called the Forbidden Forest for a reason. Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give there name's to the Heads of House as usual… For the first time in a hundred and fifty years there is no start of term staff changes. However, Professor Heyman-Chang will be leaving by Christmas." A loud murmur of speculation went around the Hall. "Now there's no need for that..." With that the petite frame of Cho Heyman-Chang stood up with some difficulty seeing as she was 6 months pregnant.

Rose shot a quick look over to the Ravenclaw table to find Tom Jenkins. And he was as she feared; looking like his world had just imploded. Rose's heart went out to him because it was a well known fact that he was Professor Heyman-Chang biggest fan. "And just a note of congratulations goes out to our new Head Boy; Scorpius Malfoy." with that Scorpius stood up. "And our new Head Girl, Rose Weasley." Rose stood up too. "May you and your fellow Prefects exercise the leadership your role requires by this school? Now off to bed all classes start tomorrow."

As the whole school got up to leave and younger students follow their fifth year Prefect pair Rose dared to turn and shoot Scorpius a quick look; he smiled and she smiled back. Then, Scorpius eyes trailed off her and his smile turned into the kind of frown he only used for Al. Rose moved her gaze to follow his and saw Al frowning at her from the opposite side of the table. Rose rolled her eyes and glared at him in response because she had done nothing wrong. As she got up to leave Al followed her closely; mirroring her speed and pace. He said nothing but looked murderous for a few seconds. As they stood in front of each other Rose saw Al's eyes following Skip until he had left the Hall.

"What have you been doing with HIM?"

"With who?" Rose questioned her cousin, genuinely confused by what he meant.

"Malfoy! Who else?"

"I have been doing nothing with Scorpius- unless you count Head Duties," She said in an indignant tone, as she continued to walk with Al next to her.

"I don't believe you Rose" He said as she started to speed off, towards her dorm. "Why were you late for the feast? What was that look you gave him?"

"I was late for the feast because Peeves chucked some Paint Bombs at me and Sk- corpius and we needed to get cleaned up," Rose explained but when Al opened his mouth to contradict she continued. "And that 'look' I gave him was a smile- a polite smile- me being civil to the head boy because we're going to have to work together this year and it would be a lot easier if we weren't mortal enemies. And what ever else you think that smile meant then you've made it up in your head because that's what it was- end of story!"

"I- isn't... Joseph said..."

"Well whatever Joseph 'said' is a lie- he's just sore because I turned him down earlier and hurt his poor precious ego!" Rose said, now in front of the portrait leading to her Common Room, facing Al and getting angry herself. "What exactly, do you think is going on?" She questioned in annoyance. Al opened and closed his mouth like a gold fish, repeatedly. "Thank you," She said, turning around and tapping the green hat six times and then the teapot. The porthole swung open to reveal the heads Common Room. Rose thought she caught a glimpse of Scorpius but he must have hurried to his dorm pretty fast because a second later he was out of sight. She walked into the room and to her shock Al did the same. "What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"I want answers- the truth!"

"I've given you the truth," Rose said, collapsing into the sofa and burying her face into her hands, then rubbing her forehead.

"Joseph told me that you said you'd rather go out with Malfoy than him any day!"

"That doesn't mean I like Scorpius!"

"Well yes actually, it does," Al shouted. "Because everyone knows that you love Joseph so that means you must like Malfoy more."

"No, it means Joseph was being an arrogant prat and needed to be put in his place!" She insisted standing up and advancing towards him. "Sometimes we say things we don't mean like in the summer when you asked if that hair style suited you and I said 'it looks great' when really it looked terrible."

"What, you lied about my hair style?"

"Please don't change the subject Al- if we're going to argue about this then we might as well not get side tracked- because I have a lot of things to do and the quicker we're through talking, the quicker those things will be done."

"What things- things with that scum Malfoy, no doubt?" Al shot back acidly. Rose thought she heard an angry growl from up stairs and was glad that Al was too angry to notice it.

"Yes actually, head boy and girl things- yes. You know, patrol time tables, Prefect duties, meetings, Hogsmeade trips, the ball- if you want I could write you a timetable of everything I do of every second of everyday." Rose said sourly.

"Yes, that would be nice," Al said through gritted teeth.

"And while I'm at it- I'll write whom I'm doing everything with- Monday 2:00- 2:05pm toilet, on my own. 2:05- 3:05pm free period, chatting with Debs- hey why stop there? Why don't you bug me with WWW magic camera so that you can actually see what I'm doing all the time?"

"Stop being dramatic- that's ridiculous,"

"I'm not the one being dramatic and ridiculous- if you can't trust your own cousin to tell you the truth- who can you trust?" Rose yelled.

"Just stay away from him, Rose- I mean it, he's bad news- I'm only doing it for your own good." Al warned.

"You can't tell me what to do and anyway I can't ignore him- he's the Head boy and it's sure going to be hard to stay away from him when we share the same flipping Common Room!"

"You know the story- you know what the Malfoy's are like- just look and Lucious and Draco, it's a whole line of people whom are prejudice, cocky, with there head full of the dark arts!"

"One, it's nothing to do with you, two" She added at Al's face of out rage. "He's not his dad or granddad; he's completely different and three there is NOTHING going on between us- not what you're thinking anyway,"

"So you say," He said suspiciously.

"So I know!" She corrected.

"Well I don't,"

"Well you should because you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't lie to you and say that nothing romantic is going on between Scorpius and me if there was- honestly we're just being civil because we're working together this year. We were late because of Peeves and Joseph is just stirring trouble because he's upset because someone has actually turned him down- that's it and that's that!" She said as if it were final. "Now could you please leave," But Al didn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere until this is sorted."

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE ME THEN THERE IS NOTHING MORE THAT NEEDS TO BE SAID,"

"I'm not leaving,"

"Ok, fine have it your way I'll just go up and get Scorpius so we can go through timetables and things and you can stand there like a complete prat and watch us like a hawk." Rose heard a snigger from the floor above and tried to keep a straight face. Al however, seemed to be oblivious to this.

"Fine, I'm leaving but this is not over," He said before walking to the door. "And Rose, just be careful ok- I don't trust him,"

"What's he going to do? Kill me?" Rose laughed.

Al shook his head. "No but Joseph told me he was looking at you strangely- like he fancied you or like the look a really good mate gives you- just watch out." Rose said nothing to this, she knew it was the second one but she couldn't say that without admitting to being friends with him. She nodded and then he turned and left the room. Leaving Rose on her own with her thoughts.

Scorpius sat at the top of the stairs listening to every word. Rose had said that she didn't mean what she said back in the train- did she mean that or was she just saying it to keep Al sweet. Not that he would be shocked if she didn't mean what she had said. At the time he knew it was a lie and even now he did. But it was just the way Rose talked about him to Al- like he was absolutely nothing. Scorpius knew she had no choice but she sounded so extremely serious about the whole thing. If it wasn't for the fact that they had been best friends since day one then he would have probably believed her himself. Standing up and brushing his robes, he straightened up and walked down the stairs.

"SKIP GET DOWN HERE N... Oh you're here!"

"Of course I'm here" Scorpius said standing next to her. "And may I say a fine performance..." He said half bowing. He was going to say something else when he noticed her walk away towards the sofa. There was a pause as Scorpius straightened back up.

'Humour not the thing now then.' He thought. He closed his eyes for a moment to think about what to say next when he felt something hit his face. As the cushion fell down he caught it in his hands.

"Hey what was that for?" Scorpius asked shell-shocked.

"That's for the fact that I have to act around Albus. Who, until you was my closest friend." She picked up another pillow and stepping forward threw it at him. "And that is for... Our families who's stupid fault it is that we have to keep our friendship secret. That we've been sneaking about like some star-crossed lovers when we are just best friends!"

"I know Rose I feel it too you don't have to take it out on me!"

"Oh yes I do" Rose said stepping forward making a grab for the pillow in his hand. "Marriage is about for better or worst and haven't we been joking for months that we're 'professionally married' for a year?" Then she got hold of the pillow. "Why - can't - they - leave - us - alone?" Rose said hitting him with the pillow after every word.

"I don't know" Scorpius said taking the pillow and running to the opposite side of the sofa. "But I wish they'd come back... Girl your scary when your upset." he smiled as she started to chase him. Then in a moment of inspiration he threw the pillow at Rose.

"Hey, what was that for," She said rubbing her arm.

"I could ask you the same thing... Albus upset you and it's me who gets attacked!"

Rose stopped and smiled because he was right. "Sorry Skip I think I'm just tired. I was up at 6 making sure I had everything before we set off from home. Actually, I think I'll go to bed. Night Skip."

She said as she made her way to her stairs. "Night? What about all the things you told Al we had to do and what about food?" Scorpius asked her.

"I just told Al that because I wanted to get rid of him. And anyway I'm not hungry..."

Skip dramatically made a fainting motion towards the chairs. Rose giggled. "Night Skip"

"Hey I'm an injured man here. Fainting from shock isn't good you know!!" "Night Skip" said a disembodied voice still laughing.

"Night Min!"

Once Rose had left, Scorpius Malfoy stood back up and made his way to the stairs- for what he hoped would be the last time that day. On the way up to his dorm he couldn't help but smile at the brief exchange that he and Rose had just had.

For as long as he could remember he and Rose had to sneak around and be careful around each other, so that they didn't draw themselves to other people. They had become so guarded that it was tiring to even talk to Rose for five minutes all the other years. They were lucky if they got to talk for longer than fifteen minutes at a time- unless it was at midnight by the lake- but this year already felt so different. It felt so relaxing to just be able to talk when ever without the worry of what people thought and have a place they could go and no one else could and talk for hours on end, if they wanted to. This way it felt nice, it felt good, it felt right. Scorpius finally arrived at the top of the stairs- these thoughts still hovering in his mind, as he started to change and get ready for bed. After half an hour he deemed himself ready and climbed into his bouncy king-sized bed and after seconds he seemed to drift of into a peaceful slumber.

_It was night. Though sky and stars were impossible to see behind the thick fog of cloud, the full moon still stood out brightly. Leaves were crunching as if underfoot though there wasn't a single person in sight. Rose Weasley, sixth year, was underneath her cousins invisibility cloak, making her way towards the castle doors._

_To anyone else watching, it would have appeared that the large arch door had opened and closed itself, no one could have guessed that it was really a small girl, out after dark. If she was to be seen she'd be in big trouble but so far she had made it quite far and unnoticed. She briskly turned left and made her way to the dungeons._

_She wanted to surprise a friend- a friend that needed a bit of cheering up. Earlier that day her three cousins had charmed the entire Slytherin Quidditch team into singing and dancing an old muggle song and her best friend being one of Quidditch players for Slytherin, she thought she'd give him a surprise visit to at least make him smile again. She had spent the majority of the previous day following Slytherins to see where there common room was and the password to get in. After six and a half hours of solid observation she discovered it was by an old tapestry in the dungeons and the password was 'Pure Blood'._

_When she reached the tapestry she muttered the words 'pureblood' and quietly made her way in. When she looked around the green and silver that met her eyes, her eyes saw what she hoped. Her best friend Scorpius Malfoy on his own, struggling with what she assumed to be his Charms Homework._

_Rose stepped closer, until she was directly behind him she stood there silently for a moment and peered over his shoulder. To her shock he wasn't doing his homework at all but drawing small drawings. She inched closer to see what they were pictures of when she tumbled forward and fell on top of him._

_"AHHH!" Scorpius screamed as it appeared that no one or nothing was there. "What the bloody hell is going on?" He cursed loudly._

_"SCORPIUS MALFOY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SWEARING?" She said in her best Hermione voice._

_"Rose?" Scorpius asked quizzically, feeling around for a piece of silvery material, which he found and removed only to find a smiling Rose Weasley in her pyjamas, lying on top of his chest._

_"The one and only," She sniggered. "You should have seen the look on your face." Scorpius rolled over so that she fell onto the floor, leaving him freely to sit up._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to cheer you up, I'm sorry for making you jump and I won't poke fun about earlier, either- I promise." Rose said moving her finger into a crossing motion over her heart._

_"It's not that you idiot," He said. "Though it would help if you didn't poke fun." He added at the look of wonder that glistened in Rose's eyes, which disappeared the moment he said that. "You'll get into trouble if someone sees you!"_

_"No one will see me," She said loudly._

_"Or hear you, for that matter," He said looking slightly edgy. _

_"Relax, if worse comes to worse, I'll tell them I sleep walked here." Rose suggested as though the thought of being caught didn't scare her._

_"How do you explain knowing how to get here?" Scorpius questioned. "How did you get in here?"_

_"Six and a half hours, a free day and about twenty seven different Slytherins."_

_"You stalked them?"_

_"I prefer to think of it as, tracing them for my better interest." She corrected in an airy like tone._

_"You shouldn't have come- it's too risky," He told her simply, gathering up his pictures quickly as though he didn't want Rose to see what them. _

_"Well I'm here now, aren't I? So I might as well stay for a while." Rose reasoned, getting up from the floor and sitting beside Scorpius. "What are the pictures of?" Rose asked reaching for the parchment, only the pictures seemed to be dragged out of reach of her hands by her best friend. _

_"Erm- nothing important- boring really," He stuttered uncomfortably._

_"Let me see them," Rose said sweetly, reaching her hand even close to them._

_"NO!" Scorpius snapped a little too quickly, now sanding up and putting then above his head so she still couldn't reach. Rose then stood on the sofa and tiptoed, leaning forward so she could reach resting her free hand on his chest. _

_"Let me look," She persisted._

_"No," He said firmly, this time however he leaned back and she tripped. He tumbled to the floor by the sudden weight of Rose's body and her body followed. As they fell there noses bashed together and their lips brushed briefly._

_Red with embarrassment Rose shakily, stood and mumbled a good bye before hurrying out of the room, as Scorpius still lay there slightly confused of what had just happened. His lips still tingled slightly at the touch of Rose's and his mind went momentarily blank but then his mind was racing with his invaded thoughts. He suddenly felt as though Rose had hated him and started to think of her differently than he ever had done. In a way that was almost difficult for him to describe or even understand. All he knew was that from that moment on Rose Weasley wasn't Rose Weasley anymore. His best fiend's name still was Rose Weasley but he was friends with someone else a different person, one that he knew everything about but knew nothing at the same time. And this was probably the first time he even ever thought about her as being a girl._

_"Scorpius!" Said a piercing voice from above him. He looked op to find Flint. "Who were you talking to? What was that racket?" And with that note he woke up._

As he woke up, he sat up straight and made an undesirable shocked noise. "Maybe I should lay off the cheese before I go to bed!" He hadn't thought about that night in along time. He rubbed his eyes and tried not to replay what he just saw. After a strongly worded conversation with the mirror earlier he had redecorated his room.

Last years Head Boy had been a Gryffindor so everything had been a shocking red and gold when he'd entered. So as soon as he could he had changed the decor to resemble his room at home and in Slytherin dungeon. The walls were now green with silver hints that shone in the moon light.

His view was amazing. He marvelled at having a view so high up overlooking the lake rather than the view from inside the lake. There was something about the Slytherin common room that reminded him of the muggle Aquarium this school had taken him to. Then he thought abruptly. "I haven't had any cheese before bed. The last thing I ate was on the train at lunch time. He decided to go to the kitchen for some food. As he got out of bed, the cool night's air hit his bare chest with a start... It had been too warm earlier to wear the silk pyjama top that went with these bottoms but now it was called for. He found the top along with his slippers and dressing gown in his walk in wardrobe. 'Why I need a walk in wardrobe I do not know!' As he made his way to the door he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror.

He smiled at himself. He was skinny like his father; but unlike his father at this age his skin was a healthy shade of pale against the green shade of his PJ's. He smiled as her remembered his mother making sure he had the best of everything to wear during this 'important year.' How she had painstakingly sat and sown, in silver, his monogram on these PJ. Then she'd gone nuts and made sure everything coordinated; even down to his soft dressing gown and slippers.

As he made his way down the stairs he remembered sketching his monogram over and over last year until he'd finally found the right one. He doodled it countless times to relax himself even after the Britney episode. He'd doodled and drawn until he was tired then… Rose had fallen on top of him.

It had happened exactly how his dream had replayed it. They'd quickly spoken then she'd wanted to see the paper he'd been working on. But she couldn't see that. What would she think?

He'd tired to get away from her but… Then their lips had brushed. She'd gotten up immediately and said sorry and left but he hadn't moved. He hadn't wanted her to go, he wanted her to stay. He wanted to hold her some more and kiss her...

He stopped himself right there in the corridor. 'I HAVE TO STOP THINKING LIKE THIS' I NEED TO GET A GRIP. She is Rose. Min. That's it. He kept on muttering to himself as he walked down the final sets of stairs that would bring him to kitchens. As he reached the portrait of the fruit bowl he sighed. 'Bit of food and some sleep and I'll be back to normal. Then he tickled the pear to open the door. He still couldn't figure out why (in his sixth year) he wanted Rose to stay. He didn't even know why kissing her had even occurred to him. That was probably the reason he didn't ever try to recall it, because it was the one memory he could never understand. His thoughts were interrupted when the kitchen door swung open to reveal lot of house elves rushing around and preparing for breakfast.

Scorpius, however, had to hold onto the wall to stop him from falling in shock, when he saw a sleepy looking Rose Weasley eating some chicken.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." Scorpius whispered. Rose jumped but as she turned her look of horror dissolved into a smile.

"Well I woke up and changed my mind." Rose replied still smiling. Her eyes the wondered and it was then when she turned crimson. "Nice Pyjamas," She said turning back to the table. Scorpius looked down only to see that he had forgotten to do up his buttons.

"Oh… Sorry," He mumbled, flushing red.

"Don't be," Rose said, pulling out another seat opposite her, with her feet and gesturing for him to sit down.

"Hello- would Mr Skip like Willy to get something for him to eat," asked a small looking House elf to which both Rose and Scorpius had grown fond of.

"Yes please, Willy," Scorpius said kindly.

"Get him the same as me," Rose ordered, in a friendly voice. "And have some your self."

"Miss Minnie is very generous," He bowed then walked of, preparing Scorpius a hot meal. There was a long and uncomfortable silence whilst Willy the House Elf cooked the food. Neither Rose nor Scorpius wanted to talk. Rose seemed to be in a world of her own. She was silent and looking at Scorpius's bare chest.

"Hello…? Min, I'm up here!" He said waving his arms in front of eyes. Rose seemed to have then snapped out of a trance, her ears pricking red and her face flushed.

"I wasn't- you don't- I was just thinking I didn't mean-" She stuttered in embarrassment.

"No need to kill yourself by explaining- you don't need too," Scorpius said with a sickly smirk.

"But I wasn't looking- well I was- but not intentionally- I was just thinking. Like staring into space while thinking- it was just coincidence that it was-"

"-My bare chest," He smirked again.

"Shut up ok, it wasn't like-"

"It's ok, Min, I know, what were you thinking?" He said, still smiling broadly and her face still burning red.

"I was just wondering about our families- why they hate each other so much, stuff like that!"

"Not this again," Scorpius said in a frustrated manner.

"Yes this again- I mean seriously what is this Weasley/ Malfoy Feud about anyway? I mean I know the story of my parents and your dad but what is the actual Weasley/Malfoy feud about."

"Well to be honest I reckon it's to do with my family," Scorpius began to explain. "In the past, my family have been complete jerks- my dad was at his age. Dark arts and Prejudice was what my family was- not that they are anymore but I guess they deserve being treated the way they are because they did make a lot of horrible mistakes."

"No, they deserve a second chance," Rose disagreed. "That's what my mums tells my dad all the time- my dad won't listen he says that he'll never be able to forget the things Draco Malfoy said and did to my mother." Willy then came up and put a plate of food in front of Scorpius. After thanking him, they continued with there conversation.

"Fare enough- if someone hurt the person you love, you're not going to forgive them just because they might have changed, are you? I wouldn't if it were me," Scorpius replied honestly, then attacking the food on his plate. For a second Rose could have sworn that it was her father sitting in front of her, instead of her best friend. The two of them were really alike. Rose had never seemed to notice this before but it was true.

Scorpius had the same eating habits as her dad, the same love for Quidditch, the same way of thinking, the same humour, some of the same actions and interests- he was even the only one who could beat her at Wizard's Chess other than her dad and Rose would be interested as too who would win, out of the two, if they were to play together. In fact Scorpius was more like her dad than Hugo and herself ever will be.

"What are you staring at, now?" Scorpius asked, in annoyance.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone I know,"

"Who?" He wondered curiously.

"It doesn't matter," Rose said dismissing the subject. "But could you do me a favour?"

"Off course," He said with his mouth full.

"Ewwww, Skip that's disgusting."

"Sorry," Scorpius laughed after swallowing. "What's the favour?"

"During Christmas we both have to find out exactly what happened from both sides of our parents' story, ok? I need to know how badly our chances are of ever becoming public friends,"

"We won't ever go public, Min- I'm sorry to say it but we won't," Rose's eyes looked hurt. "But if it'll make you happy I'll ask," Scorpius watched as her whole face lit up making him smile uncontrollably. "But don't take this as me giving in ok? Doesn't mean we'll ever tell them," But Rose didn't hear the last part, she didn't care. All she cared about now was knowing the facts; the truth- after all wasn't it her own mother that told her to always do your research? And that was exactly what she was planning to do.


	6. The Consequences of Rumours

"The Consequence of Rumours…"

"The Consequence of Rumours…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Shut up it is NOT seven thirty!" A groggy voice said from a luscious bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"It is NOT seven thirty so stop beeping!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP CRASH!

If there was one thing Rose Weasley knew it was how to chuck her muggle alarm clock. Her Granddad Granger had bought it for her when she'd started Hogwarts and every morning her alarm clock and she went through the same routine. And while it wasn't suppose to work on Hogwarts grounds; it did. Thanks entirely to her beloved Granddad Weasley who had spent hours modifying it.

Rose (and the whole) family was sure he should have been doing other things in his role as Minister of Magic, but he had insisted. Said it helped him to think about important issues while he tinkered in his office. Her Granddad Weasley had never sort to become the Minister; he'd kind of fallen into it after Kingsley had decided to become Headmaster and while everyone said it was for a limited time. The position had stuck.

But as her Uncle Harry always said 'those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who have leadership thrust upon them…'

I wonder if the same goes for me. I never asked to be head girl but here I… "Oh no!" Rose shouted leaping out of bed and into her wardrobe. It was now seven forty and she had to get a move on. To get dressed, meet Scorpius, meet the girls and start her final year as a student in this place.

As she ran round like a loon she contemplated that it had not been the best idea to go to the kitchen, meet Skip and talk till five O'clock. By five to eight Rose was dressed, 'ready' and flying down the stairs. Although she had an hour to classes she knew she needed to be in the Great Hall to supervise the first years. Be there to help them for there first day. But who would help her while she was helping them?

As she landed in the Heads Common Room she was surprised by the distinct lack of Scorpius. As she landed in the Heads Common Room she was surprised by the distinct lack of Scorpius. However, as soon as she said his name out loud a fog of bubbles encased her. She looked through them and smiled as the room through the bubbles seemed to have developed a rainbow glow. And as she moved the bubbles they popped and admitted a message in Scorpius best singing voice.

"You're out of bed you sleepy head and I am sorry to say. I couldn't sleep so got up and started my day." There was a pause "Now I know you're awake and laughing at my terrible rhyme that sounded better at six a clock when I thought of it with Nigel. I'd just like to say that even though I will need a vat of espresso coffee; last night was fun. And take your time coming down; I've got the first years. So don't worry. End of message."

Rose smiled at the message. He must be sleep deprived if he tried to Rhyme, she thought to her self. She turned to the large window and watched on as the rays of sunshine burst through the glass and rested onto a framed photograph.

Rose hadn't seen the photograph there the previous day, or last night for that matter and she, being like her mother, normally looked out for or noticed every single object. She shrugged this thought as it occurred to her that Scorpius may have placed it there. Walking closer to it her smile widened. She saw that the Photograph was of her and Scorpius, taken at the end of their third year. They had just spent an entire day in hogsmeade together, without getting caught and by the end of the evening Scorpius had insisted on getting a picture done.

The picture showed a younger Rose making a funny face and Scorpius looking at her in a way that was indescribable. Then Rose's face seemed to relax and she started laughing as did Scorpius, who then attempted to do an even funnier face, before whispering something in Roses ear. She remembered what he had said so clearly. "I've had a really good day, Miss Weasley," The very memory of his voice made her grin, as she bit her bottom lip and placed the photo back on the window sill. The photo mirrored the one hidden under old floorboards in her bedroom, along with letters and gifts from Scorpius; this was a trick she had learnt from her Uncle Harry. Still smirking, Rose left the Common Room and made her way the breakfast.

She walked down to breakfast slowly. She was exhausted from her and Scorpius talk. It was such a relief that they now had a plan about their parents. She mentally kicked herself that she hadn't thought of this plan before. But not even that kicking couldn't wipe the smile off her face because there was now a chance that they could be friends in public. She was thinking and smiling so much that she didn't see the group of girls talking behind their hands as she pasted. It wasn't until she was nearly to the Hall that she noticed Elizabeth, Scorpius most devoted fan, crying and Fern, her best friend comforting her, that she noticed that those in the corridor gossiping suddenly stopped when she pasted them. And suddenly started again when she passed. 'Very odd' she thought.

As she got to the door of the Great Hall she smiled because she saw Skip from across the way, she smiled and was just about to make her way over to him: when as if by apperation Debs, and Anita appeared by her side. Rose's bag slipped to the floor as they grabbed her arms and drag her back towards the girl's loo.

"What...?" said Rose loudly as she noticed that they had an audience.

"What, indeed" said Debs. "You got some explaining to do?"

"What about my bag?" With a careless flick of Anita's wand the bag began to follow them. As they entered the ladies she noticed Haley was in there. She had obviously come ahead of them to make sure the coast was clear. Suddenly Rose was flooded with dread. She knew with friends like hers this wasn't a good sign.

Once they were in Hailey closed the door behind them, while Anita looked under all the cubicles one last time. When Anita had nodded, Debby was the one to speak.

"Explain," She said simply, as Rose looked at the three of them as if they were mad.

"Yes, I would like you to, thank you."

"Don't play dumb, Rosie, we know- everyone knows," Hailey told her, as she walked over to a mirror and then turned to face her confused best friend. "We just want to know why you didn't tell us,"

"Was it because of the teasing," Anita asked, "Because if it was we're really sorry?"

"What are you talking about? I do Runes and I still don't understand what you're on about?"

"Scorpius?" Debs said. "Ring any bells,"

"Yes Scorpius does- don't know if he's a bell ringer but he can sure make a good batch of bubbles and make them sing..." Rose said stunned. 'What is this about?'

"Oh my god- you don't know, do you," Anita gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "You really haven't got an idea what we're talking about?"

"Haven't I just said that? I do Runes and I still haven't got a clue!"

"Well it's a rumour then," Anita said simply. "I told you two it wasn't true!"

"Well didn't think the WHOLE thing was true but you have to admit- we all thought that the item part was pretty possible," Debs said pointing at them both, talking as though Rose wasn't there.

"Oi! I'm STILL here looking at you all like you're all mad because I don't know what you're talking about and if someone doesn't start explaining soon..." Rose said grabbing her wand.

"Now don't get angry, Rose- I bet no one has even taken any notice." Hailey said, treading carefully, a quick temper was the one thing Rose had inherited from her dad.

"Notice of what?" Rose asked them all.

"Promise you won't do anything rash?"

"Rash?" Rose said nearly shouting. Because it had been a quite rash decision of their's to drag her in here. Added to that she'd been in here for a while without getting any answers... being rash was not high on her list of priorities.

"Ok- there's just a lot of Rumours about yours and Scorpius's relationship is all" Debby said, as she got up and stood by the sink.

"Ru... Rumours!"

"Yes Rumours," Debs said.

"Rumours saying that you two are an item. Some of the ghosts saw you looking very couple-ish yesterday, then what Kingsley said didn't help matters and then Josephs comments made things worst. And then people caught you and Al arguing yesterday and assumed it was about that." Hailey explained, every word given with a look of sympathy.

"And it gets worst," Anita said seriously, walking to Rose and placing a friendly arm on her shoulder. "There are a lot of theories of why you were late for the feast and- and- and what you were doing last night..." The four girls braced themselves for Rose's explosion, but it didn't come, she didn't look angry- she looked worried, ill and upset.

Rose sat down and didn't say anything. "What?" She said weakly after a while. "Slower Please I didn't get that. I miss heard for a minute there... for a minute there I thought you said that there was a rumour about Skip and I being an item... I'm lost from there."

"No," Hailey said. "You heard correctly- everyone thinks you're an item and getting up to all sorts,"

"Hugo's angry and well I'd stay away from Elizabeth King, if I were you, she's planning revenge," Debby warned her. "Over heard her talking to Fern this morning."

"But why?" Rose asked slowly. "What evidence do they have..."

"Absolutely no evidence at all," Debby assured her. "But the ghosts have been talking and so has Joseph so everyone is putting two and two together and making five."

"Just tell me one thing," Rose paused, looking slightly pale, looking at each of her friends in turn. "How bad is it?"

"Remember fourth year, Christmas, Elizabeth King and Billy Bag?"

"Oh no not as bad as that?" Rose moaned.

"No," Anita said, while Rose sighed relief. "This rumour makes that Rumour look like absolutely nothing!"

Rose got to her feet slowly. She walked over to the sink and held on tight. The King/Bag rumour had been so bad that they'd been called in front of there heads of house and their parents had been informed. If this was worse than that; what were they going to do?

"Rose?" Hailey asked weakly. "What happened and why do you look so... un-kept and un-slept?" As she said this she walked over and started to fix Roses hair with her wand.

Rose gave a weak smile. "You want to know what happened? Absolutely nothing. I wouldn't mind if the rumour mill, for once, had a glimmer of truth to it... Oh not like that. Like... Well, last night was fun but... Oh I don't know what I mean." As she gave a heavy sigh she was turned around by Anita who started to fix her make up; while Debs adjusted her clothes. "So in a nut shell. Last night we got paint bombed by Peeves. Who, by the way, is going to be paid back. So we went to our dorm. Skip fell in the shower which slowed us down quite a bit." Rose ignored the smirks on her friend's faces as she continued her tale. By the time she had finished it was twenty to and she was looking as fabulous as she had yesterday.

"Well." Sighed Debs "That explains a lot but unfortunately a lot of people saw you before we dragged you off and Skip looks a bit tried so... The rumour may have snowballed."

"But the main thing is you look great now so it won't be so bad..." Hailey smiled trying hard not to sound gloomy.

As they reached the Hall Rose saw her beloved 'Uncle' Neville handing out timetables her stomach twinged, only slightly, at the glares she was receiving from students. She allowed her eyes to fall on Scorpius but only for a second; he seemed to be helping the first years, apparently oblivious of the goings on around him, yawing every so often as bags formed around his eyes. She could understand how it looked bad but the reality was that nothing had happened. She had been about to take a seat when Hugo Weasley stomped over with a look of absolute fury on his face.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" he questioned in a low voice that seemed to carry throughout the hall. "My sister would never... would never... be a scarlet woman. Let alone be a scarlet woman with a Malfoy."

"What the...?" Scorpius looked confused; he spun around on his chair and got up. "What do you mean? What have I done with your sister? Absolutely nothing- I've been here the whole time- since six this morning."

"Six this morning and looking like that. And the girls having made over Rose. Only confirms what everyone is saying." Hugo said going red.

"And what might that be?"

"Oh don't play dumb Malfoy."

"He isn't playing dumb hue he is that dumb." Said the annoyed voice of Albus Potter as he came over and stood in between his cousin and his mortal enemy.

"You know very well that their is a rumour that for the first time in hundreds of years a Malfoy and Weasley aren't only friends their an... An... Item" Hugo said struggling to stay calm enough not to swear and not to punch the no-good-son-of-a-ferret right there and then.

"An item?" Scorpius snorted. "Me and Rose an item?" He chuckled a little. "You know what, I go back on what I've said for seven years- you two really are hilarious!"

"Just stay away from my sister, Malfoy, if you know what's good for you," Hugo shouted for the whole hall to hear. It was then that Rose couldn't bear to watch. IT was then when Rose Weasley walked over, head high, and then spoke to the three of them.

"Erm- excuse me but what is going on here- as Head girl I'd like to remind you three that fighting is never tolerated at this school," She said in an authorised tone. "And Scorpius you're meant to be head boy and therefore should be setting the example." Just then she new she had made it worst- more stares were glancing in their direction and she felt her ears begin to prick.

"You can't talk to anybody about proper behaviour and setting an example Rose when the whole school is saying you two are in the throngs of a passionate love affair in the Heads dorm!" Hugo said loud enough that his Uncle Neville looked over and sent him a warning glance.

"But that is ridiculous," Rose yelled, she knew that she would have to say something to get them of their case. She looked at Scorpius quickly, as if asking his permission and when he looked down she regarded it as a yes. "He's the most arrogant, selfish, self-cantered, self-absorbed, looser to ever walk this planet." She said in her most angry serious tone she could put on. She really was quite the actress. "Passionate love affair, are you kidding me? I don't even like him as a friend let alone anything more! Come on, I thought you two of all people wouldn't believe that I'd stoop so low as to even think about being friends with a Malfoy!"

"Yeah like I'd ever touch a 'Princess' like you." Scorpius spat back; this routine was something they ha practiced for a while when they feared that one day there friendship would be discovered. "You're the self absorbed one Weasley. You think the world revolts around you just because you have Potter wrapped around your finger and those three hovering around you all the time... But I for one am not one of those who subscribe to the Rose Weasley fan club" he said relived that Professor Longbottom was on his way over.

"Those three are my family if you don't mind, Malfoy- I try to at least be civil to you- but its just impossible with a big head like yours!" She then turned to Al and Hugo. "Malfoy and I, honestly you two really do have a weird imagination."

Al and Hugo didn't look totally convinced and were about to contradict but they had only opened their mouths when Professor Longbottom had walked over.

"Would someone care to tell me what's going on?" Turning to the four of them expectedly.

"Nothing Profes-" Rose began but an out raged Hugo butted in.

"There has been rumours going around saying that my sister and this scum bag Malfoy have been having some kind off a love affair last night and during the feast."

"Really? But that can't be possible," He said dumbfounded.

"Well apparently, it is" Al shouted.

"No," Professor Longbottom said. "It can't be because during the feast Peeves had thrown paint bombs on them- I witnessed that- and then they went to get cleaned up and then for the majority of yesterday evening and last night, Rose was with me complaining that you," He pointed at Al. "Had been shouting at her about something and that Scorpius had been a lazy 'jerk' and she prefer not to go back to her dorm until later. She stayed quite a bit- until three or four in the mourning we chatted about it," Rose silently thanked her uncle Neville for lying. "So if that is it Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, then keep it down and Rose, Mr Malfoy could I have a quick word about your Head duties?"

As Rose and Scorpius slunk off behind Professor Longbottom, Debs handed Rose a bacon sandwich and a cup of coffee. "You're lucky you two have Herboligy with me next. Let's walk and talk" Sighed Professor Longbottom. "Rose example. I've just lied for you my girl so the reason for it better be good." Rose was about to answer but she was hampered by her sandwich.

"Well Sir," Scorpius started. "I don't know what they're on about but Rose and I aren't an item. Nothing happened last night we're not even friends."

"O come off it Malfoy you just called her Rose and you weren't forced and it didn't get sneared. If Ron finds out I helped you he, will kill me."

"No he won't Uncle Neville. Scorpius and I are friends. We... We have been for a while and we haven't told anyone; but Hagrid got it out of us in our first year. Anyway, what the ghosts saw was Skip and I just being friends and with are absent from the feast was because of Peeves..."

"And what Joseph is saying?"

"I told him I'd rather go out with Skip than him any day because he asked me out in a really insulting way so my Weasley temper engaged my mouth before my brain did."

"I see. So your not hanging off the chandleer in the Heads dorm than?"

"Nope," Said Skip. "I mean no sir." By this time they were at the doors of the green house.

"Right from now on I am assigning you two to work together as 'punishment'. So carry on acting like you were and grumble a lot to the right people. And I like chocolate frogs and sugar quills. I wouldn't lie for you again though. Tell you parents; they'll have to deal with it. You're of age." He said unlocking door. "And one other thing. Skip?"

"It's a nickname sir." Skip said though gritted teeth; he really hated anyone but Rose calling him that.

The rest of the day past slowly. By lunch time all rumours had died down, due to what Professor Longbottom had said at breakfast. Both, Rose and Scorpius came to a silent agreement that they should act like mortal enemies until, at least, the end of the week. Rose wished that things could go back to the way they were and it didn't help that Scorpius kept telling her that this is what it would be like if they became public friends. Although Rose disagreed, she chose to keep quite; the day had been hard enough without starting an argument with Scorpius.

"Well I have to say," Scorpius began, collapsing in the seat next to Rose, whom, was in the head's private library; getting stuck into a book, after the longest and most tiring day of her Hogwarts experience. "It was nice to put our I-hate-you act in motion!"

"IT wasn't fun- it was the most tiring thing ever! And I've been sneaking around seeing you at midnight for the last seven years!" Rose said turning the page, only glancing up and Scorpius every so often.

"But may I say that you were brilliant! I almost believed that you meant every word,"

"How do you know I didn't mean every word?" Rose questioned daringly, this time with his eye contact.

"Because I'm far too fabulous for you to think all of those things," Scorpius said arrogantly.

"Conceited,"

"And I know it,"

"You weren't too bad yourself- I believed every word you said too- if it wasn't for the fact that we have been best friends then I would have thought you hated me," Rose brushed her hair out of her eyes, looked down and turned the page again. "I can't believe people even thought that we could be an item- can you imagine how horrible that would be." Scorpius didn't reply right away, he opened his mouth and when a squeak came out he cleared his throat and tried again, luckily Rose was so interested in her muggle novel to even notice Scorpius's hesitation at all.

"Yeah, really bad," He said shortly, his tone changed but only very slightly. Silence descended between them as they were lost in their own thoughts. When Skip went to sit on the sofa by the fire rose joined him. They sat watching the embers waiting for the other to speak. Finally Scorpius couldn't take it any longer. He was just about to turn to Rose and say at least our fathers didn't find out when he saw his fathers owl fly through the window. The bird landed on the table in front of them. Skip and Rose stared at the envelope it was carrying. As the red envelop sat on the table Skip shook his head. He looked at Rose gluped and scooted forward to take the howler from the bird. Suddenly it exploded scaring the bird who flew out of the window.

SCORPIUS DRACO MALFOY,

I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU. MIXING WITH A WEASLEY; YOU KNOW THE FEUD THAT THERE IS BETWEEN OUR FAMILIES. GOYLE SAYS THERE IS A RUMOUR THAT YOU AND WEASLEY'S DAUGHTER ARE AN ITEM. I FORBID YOU FROM FRATANIZING WITH HER. FORBID YOU FROM TOUCHING HER. I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE BEST OF EVERYTHING SO YOU COULD SHAME OUR FAMILY IN SUCH A WAY. IF HEAR YOU'VE GONE NEAR HER I'LL CUT YOU OFF. YOUR GRANDFATHER IS LIVID. WEASLEYS AND MALFOYS DON'T MIX!

WHAT HAVE I ALWAYS TOLD YOU? EVEN THOUGH TIMES HAVE CHANGED SINCE THE DEFEAT OF THE DARK LORD: STAY AWAY FROM ALL WEASLEYS. OUR FEUD GOES ON FOR MUCH LONGER THAN THAT. NEVER IN HUNDREDS OF YEARS OF MAGICAL BREEDING HAVE A MALFOY GONE NEAR A WEASLEY. I DON'T CARE IF SHE HEARS THIS.

IF I HEAR THAT THIS RELATIONSHIP HAS CONTINUED I WILL BE COMING OVER THERE AND DRAGGING YOU FROM SCHOOL BY YOUR EARS AND FORCING SO MANY BEZOARS DOWN YOU THROAT THAT THIS SPELL YOU'RE UNDER WILL BREAK. I DON'T CARE HOW PRETTY OR SMART OR GOOD AT QUIDITTCH SHE IS. TAKE A COLD SHOWER AND STAY AWAY. SAY THIS PHRASE OVER LIKE A MANTRA...

WEASLEYS AND MALFOYS DON'T MIX!

At the last word 'MIX' the howler tore it's self up and the remaining of it scattered across the table. Both Rose and Scorpius sat open mouthed; Rose was no longer reading her book, as it now lay open on the floor, where she must have dropped it.

"Nice to see my father isn't blowing this out of proportion!"

Scorpius turned to Rose. She looked upset. "Don't worry my fathers always been full of hot air I don't care what he says. I mean I care that he just about called you a law breaker by bewitching me. And I care that he's so arrogant as to believe the rumours Goyle heard over his own son..."

"No it's not that it's just, well, it just means it's going to be hard to be friends, that's all," Rose said, staring at where the howler had been her eyes filled with hurt.

"I don't care what he says I'm guna be your best friend anyway."

Rose smiled and looked at him, he always amazed her. He seemed so unaffected by everything around him and it made her feel stable and almost safe. She couldn't understand how things never seemed to get to him- she was always the sensitive one but he was almost untouchable. She was about to mention this when a second owl, Pigwidigon, zoomed through the large window and perched on her shoulder.

"Great this castle is getting worse." Scorpius huffed.

"Now you don't even need to say today can't get any worse for it to prove you wrong." Rose didn't smile or even acknowledge anything that was being said. Instead she untied a letter from Pigs left leg and opened the top, when she did however the loud bellowing voice of her father, Ron Weasley filled the whole Common Room.

ROSIE!

YOU AND MALFY, AN ITEM?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DATE AND YOU KNOW I ALWAYS HAVE TO GIVE THE BOY A ONCE OVER BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN CONCIDER IT! I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU AND VERY SHOCKED! I WOULD HAVE PERHAPS EXPECTED THIS KIND OFF BEHAVIOR FROM HUGO BUT NOT FROM YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD ONE! I'VE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES THAT YOU CAN'T DATE- YOU JUST CAN'T! I ABSOLUTLY FORBID IT!

AND IF THAT ISN'T BAD ENOUGH, IMAGINE MY SHOCK WHEN I DISCOVERED IT WAS A MALFOY! YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FEUD AND YOU KNOW ABOUT EVERY THING IN THE PAST! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FULL STORY- YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HUDREDS OF YEARS AGO BUT IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T GO NEAR _HIM _WITH A 50 FOOT POLL!

MALFOYS ARE BAD NEWS! IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT, THEY ARE! THEY'RE SPITEFUL ARROGANT, FULL OF THEM SELVES AND WITH THE DARK ARTS. LUCIOUS AND DRACO MALFOY WERE THE WORST SORTS OF PEOPLE AND THERE'S NO DOUBT IN MY MIND THAT SCORPIUS MALFOY WILL BE THE SAME BECAUSE HE WILL.

I DON'T CARE IF HE MAKES YOU FEEL SPECIAL, IF HE PUTS ON HIS CHARM, IF HE'S A QUIDDITCH STAR OR IF HE'S HANDSOME! HE MIGHT APPEAR TO BE DIFFERENT BUT IT COMES DOWN TO THE SAME THING- HE'S APART OF THAT FAMILY AND SO HE WILL END UP BEING LIKE THEM. HE MIGHT BE A NICE LAD NOW BUT HE WON'T BE- LIKE FATHER LIKE SON AND THAT SAYING IS MADE FOR A REASON.

DON'T EVEN LOOK AT MALFOY AND MOST OF ALL DON'T DATE. DATING IS ABSOLUTLY FORBID UNTIL YOUR TWENTY FIVE, GOT THAT? I'M NOT HAVING MY BABY GIRL GROWING UP FASTER THAN NEEDS BE.

HE WILL BREAK YOUR HEART, ROSIE I'M DOING WHATS BEST FOR YOU.

SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE MELARKY ABOUT DATING OR I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND KILL EVERY BOY THAT SO MUCH AS LOOK AT YOU!

Rose didn't move; she looked like she had been petrified or something. Scorpius' heart sank. So both their fathers knew, neither were happy, and to make things worse. He realised that for all theses years on fighting Rose on this he's had a secret hope that she was right. It wouldn't be that bad. Suddenly he couldn't contain himself any more.

"HOW DARE THEY" He said as he got up and began to pace.

"Scorpius please" Rose tried getting up and touching his arm. "Calm down,"

"Cam down, calm down- why should I calm down?" Rose was shocked, she had never seen Scorpius this angry, wasn't it just a second ago that she was thinking he was untouchable.

"I am NOT like my father- I am not like him and they- they-" He was unable to form the rest of his sentence. "THEY BLOW IT OUT OF PORTION BECAUSE THEY HEARD THAT RUMOUR FROM AL AND GOYLE IF WE'D HAVE..."

"Have what," Rose asked, trying desperately to make sense of what he was saying.

"Have told them ourselves... Maybe we could have... but we can't now! This is such a mess." He said kicking a cushion that had fallen on the floor.

"Calm down, Scorpius" Rose said, looking a little fearful. "My howler was only about dating, really" She lied. "And yours well- yours- erm,"

"MINE WAS ABOUT THIS BLOODY BLOOD FEUD. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE... I'M MOVING OUT!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Rose said, trying to get him to sit down and stop kicking the wall.

"I'M NOT RIDICULOUS I'M ANGRY. THEY'RE THE RIDICULOUS ONES. WHY DID WE THINK THIS YEAR WOULD BE ANY DIFFERENT!" and with that, unable to look at Rose, he left the common room.

As Scorpius sat on his favourite spot by the lake his mind raced. His dad. Her dad. Rose. The feud. How they'd had one shining 24 hours. A living daydream of being able to communicate openly. It wasn't even being friends in public; but it had lasted all of five minutes. He watched the giant squid playing in the moon light. In the far corner he could see Gawp looking for a branch to though for it.

Now that was an odd friendship that worked. A giant and a squid. Mammal and invertebrate playing together and no one questioned whether it was right or wrong. They were allowed to be and no one gave them a second thought.

Not like Rose and his parents. They'd sent elfing howlers! They'd gone off the deep end and gotten everything all wrong. Rose would never use a love potion on him. And as for what Roses dad had said he was so wrong. He was nothing like his father. He looked like him, but that was all. He was his own man and had made his decision when he was 11 to discarded their views.

He had made his choice. And wasn't that what Rose was always saying. 'It's our choices and actions more than our abilities or birthright.' Scorpius flashed a smile. Gawp and the Giant squid really were having a wonderful time in the moonlight. They didn't care so why should he?

"I can't believe this I'm actually jealous of the giant squid and Grawp."

"Why are you jealous of them?" Came the disembodied voice of Rose Weasley.

"Well apart from the fact that they both have great aim and are wonderful with the ladies..."

Rose laughed. "They can be friends and no one cares."

"That's right." Scorpius said getting to his feet and starting to walk.

"Sure they can but we still could- maybe if we did tell them that we were JUST friends they'd take it better," She stopped at the look on Scorpius's face, she could tell that he thought it was a bad idea.

"We can't. We have to let this settle and come up with a new plan... How about we emigrate to Australia maybe. Change our names of course..."

"That's not going to happen, Skip- for once in your life could you try to be serious?"

"I am being serious! As serious as the stars litter the heavens more here than at home." he said pointing to the sky and looking in her eyes. They really were pretty by moonlight.

"Scorpius, don't be completely off your head, please!" Rose said a little more annoyed than he liked her to be.

"Ok, I know we can't run away or anything but we should at least be allowed to be friends," Scorpius huffed as Rose lay underneath her favourite beech tree, and looking up into the sky. Scorpius suddenly forgot his anger when he realised something for the first time. "You always look at the sky," He said rather lamely.

"Well spotted," She had a tint of sarcasm about her tone.

"Why?"

"Well it's my favourite thing in the world," Rose said in a slight daze. "It's the most amazing thing in the world because its the one thing we all have in common- the one thing that makes everything in the world connect. You can look up at the sky and say 'Every single person that I love and care about is under the same sky, no matter how far they might be' and for me that's special" She sighed. "Watching the sky is the one thing that stopped me from getting home sick- When I go to Hogwarts I really miss my family- that's why I was crying when we met. The sky kind off keeps me sane."

"Rose that's a little sappy" Scorpius smiled. Rose rolled onto her side and started to playfully punch Scorpius on the arm.

"No it's not," Rose laughed. "Don't you ever miss your family?"

"Oh a bit. My mum mostly. You know this summer she was so pleased that I was made Head Boy that she spent the rest of the summer secretly embodying my monogram on my silk PJ's. Took her ages cos she did it the muggle way. Nearly had to get her some blood replenishing potion but she did it. And they mean the world to me."

"Your monogram?" Rose said in a somewhat surprised tone, "You have a monogram, who made it for you?" Scorpius went scarlet and put his hand up.

"YOU," Rose laughed, then looking at Scorpius's face she continued. "I'm sorry," She laughed. "It's not funny- it's just," She was clutching her sides while taking a breath, still giggling. "You have about as much creativity as I have Quidditch skills- and that is very little." She said recalling the time they had to make a creative idea in muggle studies, a year ago.

"Oh yeah I do, do I?" He laughed. "Rose no one has that little talent."

"How do you mean?"

"Aren't you the one who's always saying... and I quote directly... 'I have the same amount of Quidditch talent as a troll has beauty."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Malfoy," She said, trying to sound angry but Malfoy could see an unmistakable smirk, even in the the dark. This was why he was friends with Rose, this!

When he was with her just talking, it felt so easy, so nice, so perfect, like he could stay there forever and not give a passing thought of any worry he might have. When they were together like this he felt happy- happier than any other time in his whole life. He felt special, un-judged, and so incredibly happy. And that's why they were friends, they were so comfortable in each others company and every time they were like this and it had to end, a bit of Scorpius would be angry and upset, even hurt because for once in his life, when he was with Rose and only then, he could be himself. She didn't care if he was Malfoy and Scorpius loved that feeling. He had never voiced this to Rose and probably never would but it was a strong enough feeling to know that he would never let their friendship slip away, no matter what anyone thought or said.

"Skip we have a plan already. We find out about the feud then go from there." Rose suddenly leapt up. "And we'll be able to be friends openly." She said spinning around on the spot making her robes go out like a bell.

"What's gotten into you..?"

"Would you believe our father's howlers have given me some hope? It's just the blood feud standing in our way Skip; don't you see?" She said stopping and eyeing the tree. "I feel like anything is possible. Once we find out what it is." She said leaping onto a small branch then pulling herself up.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius said stunned. He had never seen Rose act this way so unguarded and free. He couldn't believe she was climbing a tree.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said now standing on a branch. "I have climbed this tree because it's here and so am I. Because my dad always said doing so was too dangerous for his Princess and I don't care about the danger." She said as she carefully walked towards the edge of the branch towards the lake.

It was quite a big tree and the one generous branch Rose was standing on stretched all the way over the lake. "Feel so alive Skip." She said giving a little jump. "Because once we find out about this feud they'll be no stopping us." She said as she gave another jump that was slightly bigger. And then there was a splash. Roses little jump had caused her to fall into the water. And this was the area of the lake that was known for being slightly deeper.

A lot happened in the very next second. One of which was Scorpius's mind racing. So many thoughts managed to fit into that second. The thought of loosing her as her screams pierced the night, while with a splash she was out of sight and she didn't return to the surface. Such fear shot through his entire body, he couldn't think straight, it felt as though a part of him almost died. His body seemed to think for itself, when without hesitation he dived into the murky lake and taking a deep breath went to find her. After about 30 seconds he ran out of breath. He swum to the surface took another deep breath and dived back in. All the time his thoughts were screaming the same thing, "What if she dies, what if she dies?" His heart ached, as did his arms and legs from all the swimming. He just caught a glimpse of her when he ran out of oxygen again. After swimming back to the surface, he went back to where he saw her. He lifted her body onto his back and then swum up and heaved her over the side of the bank. He started too cough and used the very little strength he had to pull his own body back up.

Even though he felt so weak and tired, he struggled to lift his finger over to her neck to find a pulse and put his ear against her mouth to se if she was still breathing. She had stopped breathing completely and then with a blinding panic he felt for his wand. When he had recovered it from the ground, next to the tree he realised that he didn't know any spell that could make somebody start to breathe again. Tears began to sting his eyes as his heart raced at the thought of her being dead. The water from his dripping hair, face and robes landed gracefully onto the ground as one individual drop fell on her lips. His thoughts then recalled a muggle TV series, which he used to watch with his mother. There was one episode that he had been forced to watch about a girl drowning only to be saved by her father.

He quickly decided to imitate what he saw, he had never done it before but he remembered his mum teaching him how to do it. With out much more thought, he lifted her head slightly, opened her delicate mouth and breathed into it, her lips felt soft and wet and when he came back up he put his ear by her mouth only to feel no breath. He repeated this sequence three times before Rose had finally began to cough up water and opening her eyes ever so slightly, she rolled on to her stomach.

Suddenly the relief that was flooding him stopped as he was upside down. He whirled around in mid air to see Al Potter screaming at him.

"GET OFF MY COUSIN!" Al was still running towards him. Skip would have commented him on his spell work from that distance but didn't because this was Potter after all.

Al shrunk down next to Rose as she continued to cough and started to shiver. He took his robe off so he was only him his shirt and trousers and placed a warming spell on it. "I COME CHECK UP ON YOU AND I FIND HIM KISSING YOU AND YOU BOTH SOAKING" Al shouted close to Rose so she could hear him over her coughing.

"YOU CHECK UP ON ME POTTER!" Rose shouted back as snuggled closer into his robe. "I don't need you to" she said feeling very foolish.

"Don't need me? Your soaking wet and so is he and he was snogging you" said Al through gritted teeth. "I'll have your wand for this Malfoy..!" Scorpius tried to speak but nothing came out. He realised that Potter had put a silencing charm on him too.

"Let him down Al" Rose said frustrated. She shot Scorpius a pleading look and he nodded slightly.

"As much as I hate him you have to thank Malfoy for saving my life. I was upset." Then she rounded on her childhood best friend knowing what she had to say to get him off topic. "Because YOU SENT MY FATHER AN OWL ABOUT THAT STUPID RUMOUR YOU HEARD. I GOT A HOWLER. FROM MY OWN FATHER, A HOWLER! I RAN OUT HERE AND FELL IN THE LAKE."

"NO YOU ARGUED WITH HIM. I SAW YOU ON THE MAP THEN I LOOKED OUT OF THE WINDOW AND SAW YOU. YOU WERE ARGUING."

"Yes that's right, arguing! Because I hated him because he was the reason that STUPID RUMOUR STARTED IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU IDIOT!" Rose shouted, still feeling a little ill from her near-death-experience. "I fell into the lake and then he came in after me and saved me!"

"But what was he doing out here to begin with?" Al asked.

"I'm not his secretary am I? I don't know? I don't care. He saved me. Now let him down."

"If he saved you, then what was all that snogging about?" Al said ignoring her request to let Scorpius down and glancing at a hovering Malfoy above Roses head, suspiciously.

"YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT POTTER! HE WAS GIVING ME MOUTH TO MOUTH TO GET ME TO BREATH!"

"Sure, that's what he wants you to think," Al said coolly. "He probably got you to drown just so he could get a good snog- the perv." Scorpius face looked angry as he shuffled around trying to free himself.

"You're mad! Get him down and ask him yourself!"

"FINE!" Al yelled, and with and hard jab from his wand, Scorpius hit the ground with a rather loud thud. "Right you have five seconds to explain yourself."

With a swift cat like movement Skip retrieved his wand from the ground and pointed it at Al. Mirroring what his nemesis did. As they began to circle each other Rose rolled her eyes.

"Is this really necessary boys?" Rose said shivering.

"Well obviously it is seeing as Potter started it. But I guess you'll be on his side won't you Weasley." He sneared. "I thought that maybe my father was wrong and making you head girl wasn't the biggest mistake this school made. Maybe you wouldn't be a puppet for Potter. But I was wrong!"

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!"

"Why shouldn't I Potter? Haven't you heard we have a blood feud? Anyway what's a great louse like you guna do about it?" Scorpius said enjoying the sport of Potter baiting.

"Plenty! Malfoy I could do plenty!" Al growled.

"But you won't will you Potter because what would daddy say? Not here to save you now is he wizard to wizard"

"Al lets go ok." Rose said pulling at his free arm.

"No Rosie I want to know what scum like him was doing out here."

"And give me one reason why I would tell you anything Potter" Scorpius said still circling.

"Because if you don't... I'll..." Al said thinking about what he'd do.

"What would you do Potter shine your fathers spot light in my eyes so I couldn't see anymore?" Scorpius laughed; then seeing the look of pleading on Roses face continued. "If you must know I was meeting a girl out her for some 1:1 time."

"Who?"

"Since when have we been on heart to heart girl talks Potter?" he joked. "We'd just finished when I saw your darling cousin here sitting we argued for a bit about the fact that we were both out here past curfew then I left her. Then I heard a scream and she was in the water- didn't want to end up in Azkaban so saved her. Got her breathing when you came and did what you did. So here we are face to face. The never ending battle between darkness and light. I am referring of course to your lack of talent and brains being darkness and me... well I'm just the light and joy of this place." He smirked.

Rose sensing it was time to put an end to this got in between them.

"Enough! Thanks for the save Malfoy. Now if you don't mind I'm going inside for some warm clothes and some coco."

"Don't mention it Weasley." he snarled threatenly.

"You too Potter. I have enough problems with that rumour without having you two up about that I saved the Weasel brat!"

Al looked livid but didn't say anything as he let Rose lead him away towards the castle. As he walked a good distance behind them bits of their conversation drifted over to him. Al had tried to ask how she had ended up in the lake; but Rose had cut him off and was now belittling him for following her. When he got to the entrance he noticed that Rose was kind enough to be taking Al up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common. As Scorpius slunk off towards their dorm his mind raced again. Rose. The Rumour. Rose. The Howlers. Rose. The water that nearly robbed him of her. _Today,_ he continued a little later as he slipped into bed, _has been the most eventful start of the year in the whole history of Hogwarts_.


	7. Exploding Snap with a Bang

"Exploding Snap with a Bang"

**"Exploding Snap with a Bang"**

The leaves had fallen off the trees and were hugging the ground, like Roses hair hugged her shoulders by this time the rumour had died down. And as ever the only think that could kill one juicy rumour was another juicy rumour. And by the chilly yet bright morning at the end of October people were still talking about Thomas Kent, sixth year, and Mariah Lewis, fourth year, had done it in Goyle's closet, over an old bucket and mop. Though, the air was frosty, the sky was clear. The first frost sprinkled itself over Hagrid's pumpkin patch, which were being picked and carved, for tonight was Halloween.

Between homework, classes and chatting to her friends Rose had barely seen Scorpius at all. Though the rumour clearly didn't exist any longer, they were both extremely careful about how they acted in public- sneering at each other every so often, or otherwise saying nothing at all. Rose also noticed how Scorpius hadn't seemed himself. Over the weeks, he had started to joke with her less and every time they were together, his mind seemed to be somewhere else. Assuring herself that it was all in her head; Rose shrugged the thought aside for the hundredth time that day.

She walked slowly, as the leaves under her feet crunched delightfully. She had always loved this time of year. Winter had always been her favourite season as opposed to the usual summer that everyone seemed to prefer. As she inhaled the fresh air, she walked through the large oak door and walked towards the Great Hall, where she hoped to find her friends.

As she found her friends sitting on the Gryffindor table, her already grinning face broadened even more. She walked over briskly, unbuttoning her Emerald green coat that went with her hair perfectly.

"Hi Guys," She looked around and was pleased to find Summer Thomas, Violet Finnigan and with great surprise Debby, Anita and Hailey who were gathering on the table as well, even though they belonged to different houses.

"Morning," Summer said in a daydream expression, only worthy of her mother Luna, as Rose unwrapped her scarf from her neck, placing it into her bag and letting her loose curls fall down her back. The others greeted her with a 'Hi' and she sat down after taking of her coat.

"FYI," Vi said. Her mother had always told Rose that Violet sounded and acted exactly like Lavender at her age. She then flicked her blonde hair over her shoulders gracefully before continuing to speak. "Love the coat- so spring! Which is you best season pallet.

"I thought I was a spring," Anita voiced. Debby and Hailey sat either side of Anita as Rose was perched on the right of Debby and Violet and Summer sat opposite.

"Spring?" Violet said in slight disbelief. "You wish- you're so a winter."

"I love winter," Rose said randomly, as the others looked at her strangely.

"Anyway," Violet said turning back to the rest of them. "Have you lot heard the Rumour?"

"What?" Debby laughed. "The one with Kent and Lewis?"

"Yes, apparently he's in trial for being sent to Azkaban"

"You serious,"

"Deadly,"

"Well I suppose she was an underage Witch- it makes sense" Rose said taking a bite of some toast. Again everyone stared at her. "What? My mum works in law, ok? I pick this stuff up!" She said in defence.

"Well anyway," Violet continued. "Elizabeth said that Fern said that Tom said that Callum said that Ben said that john said that he over heard Thomas Kent telling Lydia that he was under the influence of love potion. He didn't know what he was doing- yeah right he was so staring at her boobs the other day- he was practically drooling. If he didn't like her then I'm not the prettiest girl in the school! And you know me, I'm always minding my own business," The other girls exchanged looks knowing full way that minding her own business was something she never did. "But come on its like take a picture it'll last longer. And then as if that's not bad enough he," She suddenly stopped talking to listen to the two people behind her. "They," She said in a hushed voice, pointing to the people behind her. "Are always fighting, they torture each other for the sake of it sick and twisted." She paused again but the voices behind her stopped. "Anyway," she said her voice returning to a normal volume. "Like I was saying Kent then went of with Lewis's best friend in the fifth year and now rumour has it that she's not giving into him." She then turned to Summer. "We have to tell Madam Pomprey all about this- she'll want to know all the gossip so she can write it to McGonagall in her letter tonight- oh and another thing I heard," She told the others enthusiastically. "Billy Bag and Sarah are an item it was-" She stopped gossiping dead in her tracks, which was something very rare, however when Rose heard what was coming next she realised why. "Ooooo Ally!" Albus Potter was the only one that could make Violet forget to gossip. "Catch you later," She said hurrying over to where Al was walking to.

It was just then when Mindy and Michael Hunter- the Hufflepuff Twins strolled over with the trade mark mischievous grins on their un-innocent faces.

"Hey everyone--" Michael greeted.

"Looking forward to tonight-" Mindy continued, swishing her brown hair over her shoulders.

"Because we sure are" Michael finished, leaning across the table.

"Why what's happening tonight?" Rose asked while preparing her cup of tea.

"Rose!" Said Michael in mocking disbelief. "Have you forgotten what tonight is?" Rose sat there and looked around and then it suddenly dawned on her. It was Halloween so that meant: "Annual Exploding Snap Tournament?"

"BINGO..!" the Roses collective friends chorused.

"I knew you weren't just a pretty face..." Michael said in an extremely flirty way; then he went red.

Mindy walked over to summer, Debs, Hailey and Anita, laughing as she went. A lot of knowing looks were shared between the girls who had noticed Michael's thing for her before.

"Can we do something a little more I don't know a little more interesting?" Rose asked flirting outrageously; not caring that her cousin was keeping a close watch.

"Exactly what we were thinking," Mindy said trying not to giggle. "So this year because we are the organisers-" she smiled pointing between her and her twin.

"-We have decided" Michal said. "That as well the title of ultimate prize of being Halloween Snap Campion the winner will win a pot of money. It's a gallon to enter and if enough people join in the tournament it should make it interesting."

"You greedy so and so" Debs laughed at him. "You know you've won for the last two years. You just want…"

"To attract more competition?" he said with an air of false innocence. Just as Scorpius walked over and whispered to Summer.

"No you want to win without a challenge" Rose said fixing Michael in her sights like a lioness considering its prey. She wondered it she dared make a bit of a move; be forward. But before she could decide she heard herself say. "If you wanted a challenge you'd play me at chess."

"You know I don't like chess Rose but tell you what. You enter the Snap Tournament and I'll play you at Chess. Deal?"

"Deal" Rose said smiling. Al chocked on his drink; Rose never played snap.

Debs suddenly got a wonderful and cunning idea. The kind of idea that had earned her, her place in Slytherin.

"Hey Michael I bet Rose will beat you and win the final."

Mindy laughed. "No one ever beats my brother at Snap."

"Bet she will." Snapped Al

"Okay then if you think she's so clever." Mindy said thinking of just how much fun she could have with this. "If Rose gets to the final and loses she has to snog the winner in front of the entire school."

"Hey!" shouted Rose standing to her feet breakfast forgotten. 'Sure I want to kiss him but not for a bet; And not before the whole school!'

Michael grinned.

"Well, if Michael loses he has to…" Al said ignoring his cousin, thinking wildly. He had so many suggestions that he wanted to find just the right one.

"…Dance to 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' Slytherin style…" Summer said smiling at Scorpius with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Now hang on a minute" Michael said panicked. Everyone grinned as Al and Mindy shook hands.

"I don't know what I'm going to enjoy more, what's-your-face." Scorpius smirked. "Watching you or Weasley lose; or enjoying your fate afterwards. Because either way it goes one of you will be humiliated."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Malfoy" Rose said pointedly; trying to be as mean as she could. "No spectators."

"Don't fret Weasley. I'll be competing." Scorpius reached into his robes and picked out two gallons. He thrust them into Mindy's hand; before sauntering off.

"You're an idiot Malfoy. Entrance is only one gallon." She called after him.

"I know, that Gallon is Roses fee," Scorpius called back still walking. "The Weasley's are usually so poor they can't afford a gallon. Look on it as my bit for charity."

"Malfoy" Rose shouted incensed. "You take that back. My father and mother do better than yours you arrogant, self-centred…"

"If there doing so well for themselves how come they can't afford to get you a Thesaurus?" He said turning about to look at her. "You've been shouting the same insults at me for years."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Professor Longbottom from across the Hall. "No fights in the Great Hall! Everyone go to class before I have the lot of you in detention."

After a long day of doing absolutely nothing but practising for the Tournament, Scorpius and Rose left the heads Common Room and headed their way to the Great Hall, in which the competition would take place. As the door slid shut with a small thump behind them, Scorpius walked in step with Rose, smirking at the idea of her loosing to Michael or watching Michael loose to her and having to perform the very song that still bought him nightmares to that day.

"Feeling confident?" He asked her as they turned the corner, slowing down his pace as Rose mirrored his actions.

"Confident? Try freakin' nervous!" Rose said her face suddenly draining of colour so that her freckles seemed to stand out, even though normally they were practically invisible. "If I loose I'll have to snog the winner in front of every one."

"But," Scorpius smiled. "If you win, we get to watch old Mickey Mouse dance 'Hit me baby one more time,'" He paused but Rose gave him an astonished look. "What? My mum spent the first eleven years of her life living as a half muggle; I know who Mickey mouse is. You better beat him!" Scorpius added. "Though it would be funny to watch you Snog him!"

"Shut up!" Rose said looking ill.

"Sorry, if it makes you feel better I don't think either of you will make the final!"

"Nice to have your vote of confidence," she huffed sarcastically.

"Like I can win with you. One minute I say you will make the final and you look like you're about to throw up and then I say you won't and you think I'm saying you're dumb or something." Scorpius laughed. "Gees woman, make up your mind."

The rest of the way down, they walked in silence. This may have been because the closer they came to the Great Hall the more looks they got from passers by. When they had reached the Hall Scorpius was surprised to see the turn out. The wholes of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table were filled with competitors. Half of the school must have been seated and the other half just gathered around.

Pumpkins filled every inch of the room, floating with the candles. Cobwebs, goals, tombstones decorated the room- Hogwarts had really out done them selves this year. The moment they entered the room Michael ran over to Rose grinning mischievously and then attempted to dazzle her with an award-winning smile.

"Hey Rose, ready for a good old snog," He laughed, ignoring Scorpius.

"That depends," Rose said in a flirty manor. "Are ready to perform, dance and sing in front of the schools population because by the end of the evening, that's what you'll be doing."

"I'll thrash you in the final- its ok- a snog from you wouldn't be that bad- a bonus to the cash prise," He winked at her as she blushed.

"That's presuming you even win," Rose said daringly. "And you know you don't have to win an Exploding Snap Tournament to win a snog from me."

"I might take you up on that offer, Weasley," He smirked again and the walked of, leaving Rose with Scorpius.

"I thought you liked Joseph- I didn't know you were besotted with him too." Scorpius said in an almost disgusted voice.

"What Michael?" She laughed hysterically; Scorpius screwed his expression in confusion. "I don't fancy him!" she told him as if it were obvious. "Joseph I fancy as a boyfriend and Michael and I have a flirty relationship- Michael is more 'Fling' material- you know for a bit of a flirt but amounts to nothing- if you catch my drift."

'_Fling' Material_, Scorpius thought. Since when did Rose think like than? _She's always been really flirty. For as long as I can remember she was a flirt with the guys, in a harmless subtle sort off way, so why did it bother me more now? _

"Hello Hogwarts and a Happy Halloween!" Mindy shouted through the microphone, receiving more cheers than people give at the sorting ceremony.

"We have an interesting game to day," Michael continued, winking at the girls, charmingly. "Today, if you win, you won't only have the honour of becoming this year Ultimate Champion-"

"But you will also have the pleasure of winning a cash prise- as three hundred and sixty two people have entered the prise will be 362 galleons!" There was a murmur of enthusiasm and determination spreading around the room. Scorpius saw students talking greedily to each other and a huge rush fell upon them all, before Michael continued of off Mindy.

"There will be one on one games. The competitors have been split in half and if you look on the back wall there are two pieces of parchment with everyone's name on and their group. You'll be split into 'ones' and 'twos' the winner of each game will be put trough and the looser will be removed from the competition. There will be one student looking at each game to ensure that no cheating is involved."

"At the Semi-final the two winners will go head to head for the cash prise. At the sound of the buzzer you will find you're name and when everyone is seated a second buzzer will sound to tell you to begin the first game- then before a third round is started the buzzer will sound again and so on." Mindy explained in a business like tone, which put Roses head girl voice to shame.

"Rules are, no cheating, no offensive language, no provocative language, no physical assault, no duels, no causing harm to any other competitor or referee- if any of these are committed then you will be removed and disqualified and punished according to servility of the crime." As Michael and Mindy spoke everyone hung on there every word- they had been told by many of teachers that they were the answer to the Weasley twins.

Within a few minutes Scorpius mind couldn't register anything thing other than Snap. The room soon smelled like gun powered. Every now and then he heard the yells of triumph or defeat from people he knew.

It irked him when he saw, in between games, Albus cheating when playing Summer by switching on the 'Potter Charm'. Summer was a friend of his and it wasn't fair that he used her crush to his advantage. Scorpius wanted vengeance. His one and only goal after that was to beat Potter.

As the night wore on, and the number of defeated students grew with each round, the hall started to feel crowded. While the table were being moved about to make the games easier for the crowd to see, he noticed that Hugo Weasley had lost to Carrie Andrews. She had the good grace to give him a kiss on the cheek for trying. Hugo went bright red and it was only the presents of his cousin Lily that saved him from embarrassment.

Lily then went on to flirt with Axel and Scorpius was sure he was only messing with his chestnut long hair because he'd heard the rumour that Lily wanted to play with it. Lily was less impressed when Albus decided to stick his nose in and comment that Axel looked like a prize prat.Silently Skip agreed with him but he'd never let Potter know that.

Then suddenly without warning there were only four couples left and the draw for who met who in the matches were made. Surprisingly, the people competing for the semi-finales were him, Rose, Mindy, Michael, Potter and Debs.

Mindy and Michael had already beaten enough people to be semi finalises and so as they announced the next pairings everyone was silent.

Hugo thought it highly amusing to provide a drum roll to increase the sense of anticipation.

"Deb will play Rose" shouted Michael as a cheer went up.

"Which means" Shouted Mindy staring about the room from a raised platform.

"Malfoy Vs Potter" Michael shouted. Then the whole hall went mad cheered. Everyone loved these to competing. They all then quieted down and watched on to se who would win the Potter/Malfoy match. No one seemed to take a blinding bit of notice at Rose and Debby's match, and instead gathered around the two boys.

"Ready to loose?" Scorpius sneered, wrapping his fingers around his set of Wizard cards.

"Yes Malfoy I am" he grinned. "Ready to lose you to the audience. While I go on to play someone actually worth my time." Sniggers and high fives rippled around the hall like a wave.

"Well," He smirked confidently, looking at him directly in the eyes. "We'll soon see about that," And with that the Buzzer went of and their hands began to move fast. Scorpius wasn't thinking about anything other than the game. And when Mindy announced the winner of the other match, Scorpius didn't know or even care who had won- all he knew was that, he didn't mind loosing the actual competition but he just wanted to beat Albus Potter.

His Rival, His enemy, the one that for years he competed against in Quidditch matches and lost to him the same amount of times he won. It was Seeker against Seeker, enemy against enemy, Potter vs. Malfoy- and this match was more than just a match it was a chance to prove to Potter that he wasn't the best at everything. The game seemed to go on forever. Eyes gazed at the two of them from every direction- some cheering for Scorpius and the rest for Albus.

As Scorpius looked down he noticed that he only had one card left, if this card didn't match Albus' he would have lost the game. He looked up and saw to his faint surprise that Albus, also, had just one remaining card. If they didn't match, they'd draw and start again. And if they did, Scorpius would only have a millisecond to say 'snap' so he'd win. He noticed that Albus hadn't looked at his card and that was when he had a stroke of genius.

As if in slow motion Albus Potter began to turn over his remaining card, as did Scorpius but a split second before anybody could see the actual cards, Scorpius took the risk. Closing his eyes he yelled.

"SNAP!" If the cards didn't match he'd be disqualified and if they did he would have one, then there was a loud 'bang'. He felt a rising panic as everyone was quiet and Albus hadn't said anything. Opening one eye at a time he saw that his card revealed the King of Owls and then he looked over at Albus and saw that it was the King of Brooms. That was it he had one.

Suddenly the whole room erupted into applause, as Potter huffed and puffed, looking angry and frustrated at his bad luck, turning to his friends, whom looked equally unimpressed at Scorpius's victory.

"Good Game," Scorpius said, holding out his had for him to shake, smirking. Al refused his hand and instead looked at Mindy and Michael.

"He cheated- he didn't see the card! I demand a re-match," Al shouted.

"Actually _Potter,_ I think you'll find that the rules clearly state that you can shout Snap at anytime you want. However, if you say snap at the wrong time you automatically loose. That," He sneered. "Was a risk," He curled his bottom lip. "That I was willing to take!"

"Mike," Al pleaded. "Tell him- he cheated!"

"Sorry mate," Michael apologised. "But he's right- those are the rules."

"But better luck next time," Scorpius hissed. Al sent him a death glare that clearly meant that he would pay later, and then took a seat next to Greg, Callum and Neal. He then turned to Michael and Mindy, who were clearing their throats ready to announce who would be playing whom in the semi-finals.

"And Now-" Mindy beamed, as hundreds of boys drawled over her, Michael jinxing a couple before continuing, their well rehearsed speech.

"-For a place in the Final-"

"-Rose will play me," Mindy smiled, looking down at Rose. And then it hit Scorpius, Rose was through, he was about to congratulate her when he realised something. That means…

"And I," Michael smirked. "Will play my little friend Scorpius," Tension Rose upon the whole hall. The anticipation shot through the room. "I'm unbeatable, Malfoy," Michael said, advancing toward him, looking at him threateningly.

"You've never played me," Scorpius said as though there was no ounce of doubt he would win.

"I've never lost,"

"Well," He muttered. "There's a first time for everything."

"Rosie, I hope you win against my sister," Michael turned to Rose, licking his lips little. "Locking lips with you is what dreams are made of." Rose then walked over to Michael, stepped on her tiptoes and leaned into him so that their lips were only centimetres apart. Michael looked extremely dazed for a second and just before Hugo could get up and protest she changed direction at the last millimetre, letting their lips brush only slightly before whispering in his ear.

"Good Luck," She turned and walked over to the table and sat opposite Mindy. Something rolled over in the pit of Scorpius's stomach that made him feel physically sick. His mood had suddenly plummeted and it was then when he was more determined to beat Michael than he had wanted to beat Al.

Nudging a gaping Michael, who looked too cocky, he sat over at the second table and began to shuffle the deck of cards. Shortly after, Michael managed to drag himself away from Rose's stare and he sat opposite Scorpius, looking pleased with him self.

The tension in the Hall was palpable as the players took their seats. Scorpius knew that his opponent was confident in his abilities. He knew that everyone in the entire Hall thought that he was the underdog. They were wrong. He hadn't gotten to the semi finals by his money or his good looks. He'd gotten there by skill and daring- by knowing his opponents. Scorpius knew what Michael's Achilles heel was. Rose. And if there was one thing Scorpius knew for sure, it was her.

As the buzzer sounded and the game began Scorpius took a deep breath. He was going to win this; and if he had to shatter Michael's heart in the process that would be collateral damage.

Never mind that now: It was time to begin.

The decks of card was quickly placed that Skip wasn't sure how his eyes and hands were coordinating. They went through two decks before they heard Rose shout Snap, Triumphantly.

Both boys shuffled their decks and glanced about the room. Their eyes fell on Rose fresh from her victory flirting with Joseph. Rose was trying to be modest and whispering in Joseph's ear; trying to be coy. And then Rose giggled a girly giggle. Quickly Scorpius glanced at Michael. For the first time that night, probably that day: He wasn't smiling. And Scorpius knew this was it.

"Weasel is getting a little cosy, don't you think Hunter?" Scorpius said in a calm voice. "Then again, she's liked that Prissy Looser for a while now," Michael flinched a little, turning over the card carefully, trying to concentrate. "Oh well- I never thought much of her taste."

"This won't work Malfoy- I don't fancy Rose, she's more of 'fling' material- you know, a quick snog in a deserted corridor,"

"Not that she's ever up for that," That touched a nerve and Scorpius could see It. Sometimes he could sound so much like his father it scared him. He usually did act like that around Michael, Hugo, Joseph or Al but other than them he was a perfectly pleasant person to talk too. And he was ok with Hugo, unless he did the big brother act against him- not that Hugo liked him that much.

"Why bother, Malfoy," Michael questioned, as they continued to play. Scorpius was now aware of Rose watching them.

"Why bother about what?"

"Why bother going to the final- you won't want to win against Rose,"

"And why is that, Hunter?" Scorpius replied.

"Because she has to Snog the winner- you hate her guts- why would you want a snog of off her. Give me one good reason!" Michael challenged, still looking carefully at his cards.

"I won't just give you one reason," He smirked. "I'll give you 362 reasons and they're all galleons."

"So it's the money you're interested in- not Rose,"

"I couldn't care less about Weasley,"

"Well that's what I thought," Michael told him, going through their third deck. "But now I'm not so sure,"

"How come," Scorpius said, feeling nervous, as his collar suddenly felt very tight.

"Well you have enough money in your bank to buy the Wizarding World- 362 galleons is nothing to you," Michael continued to explain, placing the three of hats onto the table as Scorpius turned over the queen of wands. "Or maybe you just want to be named champion.

"Maybe," Scorpius said in a snide tone.

"But you see I don't buy that either. Maybe you have a little crush on Rosie," Scorpius choked at the sound of that.

"Me like that filthy little Weasel- give me strength." All though he didn't feel as confident as he sounded and he suddenly felt a little unwell. "But even if I did- looks like we're both out of 'luck' Weasley likes Lions- from what I hear," Michael twitched a little in his seat as he revealed the five of owls.

"I will win, you know?" Michael said. "I'm the best play Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Then tell me this Hunter," Scorpius smiled this time, he didn't look snide or sly- it was just a simple smile. "If you're so damn good- how come we're nearly onto our fourth deck and you still haven't beaten me yet?"

"Just warming up," Michael grinned, though it was still obvious that he wasn't looking as confident as he did we they first started. As they played it looked as though Michael was deep in thought.

"What you thinking about?" Scorpius asked.

"Snogging Rose," He said daringly.

"You're so sad," Was all Scorpius could say to this. "That's even presuming you'll beat me and if by some crazy, slim chance you did beat me- what makes you think you'll beat Rose?" Scorpius made the stupid mistake of calling her by her first name but noticed it just in time to make it sound like a sneer.

"Just a hunch,"

"Well what if this '_hunch_' is wrong, are you really ready to perform- you'll be humiliated?"

"I'll take your word or it," Michael said smugly. "I mean you would know, wouldn't you- having lived through that humiliation once already." He really had gone too far now, it was then when Scorpius didn't speak and just played. He couldn't risk loosing this game to Michael Hunter- if he won he'd never shut up about it- especially if he one against Rose as well. Scorpius had a plan- win against Michael and then loose against Rose- meaning they wouldn't have to kiss. That'll make Rose happy as well. And she had her eye on these Dress Robes (or so she had told me) and she had also told him that they were exactly 362 galleons- the exact prize cash. And if he did win against Rose he would buy them for her.

No one could believe that the match was still going on. The fifth hand finished. The tension was mounting and the audience was screaming so much they couldn't hear the renewed conversation.

"I don't believe you Hunter." Scorpius muttered.

"Shut up!" Michael said Dowling out his cards.

"I don't believe you could stand to have a girl like Weasley just as a fling."

"Shut up Malfoy!" he muttered as they continued to dole out cards.

"If you were Loins she would have kissed you good luck!" Scorpius muttered.

"I said shut up Malfoy before I make you..." He said glaring at Scorpius.

"Ok I'll shut up" Scorpius said rising out of his seat so he towered over Michael. "After I say just one thing"

"Oh yeah and what's that Malfoy" Michael said rising to his feet to Scorpius and him were nose to nose; deck forgotten.

"SNAP!" Scorpius smirked.

Michael's eyes immediately shot back down to the cards on the table. And sure enough there sat smiling at him were the cards that had defeated him; robbing him of the chance to kiss Rose.

The hall exploded with the cheers of excited Scorpius fans. Everyone was happy apart from Al and Hugo, Mindy, Michael and Joseph. But Scorpius couldn't less care about them. Rose and he just looked at each other.

As the cheers died down Rose unfroze her self and walked over to Scorpius and muttered.

"A word in your shell like please." Then she turned to the crowd.

"Just need to go over some ground rules with the Head Boy here." They walked over to the corner; as they did so all eyes followed them. Apart from Mindy and Michael who were arranging the tables. She muttered a spell that would conceal what they were saying. "What do you think you're doing?" Rose said in obvious outrage.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius said trying hard to read her face. She didn't look happy.

"Why didn't you let him win?" Rose said in bewilderment. "You don't need the money- now we have to play!"

"I wasn't going to let him win! He's got a big enough head as it is. There isn't a spell big enough to enlarge all the doors in the school." He said smiling. Rose looked thunderous. "I don't see your problem Min. So we have to play. What's the big deal?"

"The Big deal? _The big deal_?" Rose looked hysterical. "The big deal, Malfoy, you don't know what the big deal is!" Scorpius's face was blank. "The bet you idiot- that's the big deal- you know you always win against me- if you win this time the then..." She trailed off, unable to say what the consequences would be.

"No Min the bet was for you to kiss Michael should you lose. We wouldn't have to... you know." Scorpius struggled; shifting his feet while he didn't look at her.

"No, it was to kiss the winner!"

"What no it..." Scorpius was just about to say wasn't when he remembered the conversation. "Oh!" There was a pause. "I'll just let you win then" Scorpius sighed looking towards the crowd.

"Oh no you will not- let me win- that is the most degrading thing you have ever said to me, Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose Weasley snapped.

"I thought you just said you didn't want to snog me!" Scorpius laughed.

"Oh," She muttered. "Yeah- right- you let me win,"

"Ok so we have a plan then." Scorpius said. Rose nodded. "Then off we go."

As they were about to exited their protective bubble Rose muttered so Scorpius could hear.

"Better make this good Malfoy!"

The crowd stared at them unblinkingly as the pair made there way to the table. As they sat down Skip sneared and picked up his deck. He shuffled them in a flourish so that Rose knew he was serious about playing this up.

"Give up Weasley!"

"Not on your life, Malfoy" No one in the hall said anything as the game began. Sometimes the duelling pair would move deliberately in slow motion; while at other times it appeared like someone had but a speeding spell on them.

By the third deck Rose and Scorpius had both forgotten that they had an audience. As Rose placed the first card down she gave it a gleeful flourish and made a face that was filled with fun and joy that stopped him. Her hair had started to look a bit manic and he could tell that she'd been rubbing her eyes before. She had a quill behind her ear and Scorpius thought she looked stunning.

"What was that?" he smiled; taking a sip of water beside him.

"What was what?" Rose asked placing her cards down to play with her hair.

"That!" he smirked copying her.

"I didn't do that I don't know what you're talking about!" she declared with a sense of innocence that they both knew to be a lie.

"Yes you do know. You did that." he said doing it again under her full gaze. He knew she was suppressing a giggle at how foolish he looked. He glanced down. "Oh and snap by the way." He smirked.

Then the whole room stopped. He realised what he had said and could feel himself pale.

"Malfoy wins!" shouted Summer breaking the spell of shock. The Slytherins cheered. The Gryffindors looked livid. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws didn't know what to do. Then a bunch of seventh years gulped. Rose wasn't looking at him, Scorpius realised. She was looking at Al and Hugo who were storming on stage.

"No, that didn't count" they were yelling above the cheers of the Slytherins.

"Oh yes it did Albus. Scorpius won and the bet says..." Deb shouted jumping in front of him.

"They are not kissing" Hugo bellowed standing in between his sister and Scorpius.

"If you didn't want me to kiss anyone in front of the entire school you shouldn't have made the bet!" Rose said quietly.

"Let's just get this over with." Scorpius growled in the voice that best mimic's his father.

"Ok Malfoy" said Hugo "but hands where we can see them at all times."

Both Rose and Scorpius stood up, Scorpius feeling a little nervous, yet not knowing why. Rose, Scorpius noticed was biting her bottom lip, looking as though she was worried how this would affect their friendship- Scorpius knew this because he was thinking along the same lines. When they stood up Rose muttered,

"Are you sure you're ok with this? It was my dare!"

"What's a harmless kiss between best friends?" Scorpius said sounding more ok with it than he really was.

"And remember the bet said snog," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes- I'm aware of that Debs,"

"You know, the bet was that if you lost to Michael, you'd have to snog the winner, technically you only lost to me- not Michael" Scorpius knew it was a long shot but he was desperate to try any thing.

"Get snogging!" shouted summer helpfully. Then she and Debs kindly started a chant of "Snog" "Snog" "Snog"

"Look," Rose said turning to Michael and Mindy. "Is this really necessary?" But the way they exchanged glances told both her and Scorpius that it was.

"I win and I get punished," Scorpius muttered under his breath.

"Hey," Rose snapped at him. "What's wrong with me- am I physically unattractive, or something?"

"Of course not Min. Your my best-friend it's just this is guna be really strange." He sighed stepping even closer to her. "Min after we kiss, you have to do something that shows your not happy ok?"

"I just hope our fathers don't hear about this." Rose smiled quietly.

"I hope they do, your dad will murder Potter - which would be extremely entertaining."

Mechanically, Skip put his hand on Roses waist and Rose did the same. He put one hand on her cheek and gently stroked it as he drew there lips closer. Her skin felt so soft and an excited jolt went through his body. Suddenly his sense came alive. Her lips felt nice. Better then nice. He knew he had to make this kiss look good to satisfy the audience. It was an up side to realise that kissing Rose was driving Potter mad.

He was surprised to feel Rose kiss him back almost euphuistically. He realised they kind of fitted. His arms wrapped round her. The very idea that this was Rose he was kissing and that he enjoyed it scared him like hell. It felt as though electricity was shooting through his veins and he didn't like that feeling. He hated the feeling and yet all his will power didn't have enough strength to pull her away. Seven years of friendship went into that kiss- and suddenly he felt confused and messed up. And as his hands slid through her hair, the feeling was getting worst and so he pulled away.

Just as they were only a centimetre apart, they both stared at each other wide eyed and out of breathe. A soft under breath of "Wow" came from Debby's mouth. After that it took a split second for Rose to come to her senses and she pushed him, so that he almost tumbled to the ground and then slapped him across the face.

"Never do that again, Malfoy," She yelled angrily, recalling what he had said before the kiss.

"What, you think I would want to go through that hell a second time over," A small part of him resented him self for what he had just said.

"In future, stay away from me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Weasley," He hissed in his greatest father impression. And with that he walked away. He didn't want to look back and he couldn't.

As he walked through many of the deserted corridors and over to the Heads Common Room only one thing played on his mind and that was 'Rose'. No matter how many times he went through it, he couldn't get rid of this achy pressure at the pit of his stomach. He had done the one thing that he swore blind he would never do but had little control over. He had enjoyed a kiss with Rose- what did this mean? He didn't know. He felt as confused as he had done the night when their lips brushed. The feeling appeared to have vanished then and yet it can't have done because here he was feeling it this very second.

_If ignoring didn't help it last time, then it wouldn't this time._ And continuing to feel this way was out of the question, even if he couldn't place what the feeling was. _There was only one way to get rid of it and that was to get rid of its source. Rose. _

Come tomorrow he wouldn't be her friend anymore- in fact he wouldn't even be an acquaintance. Because come tomorrow he would do the one thing that would get rid of the source. He would avoid Rose and that was that. His mind was made up…


	8. Watching you Sleep

"That was VERY good acting" Debs laughed "You two almost looked like you were actually kissing and enjoying it

"That was VERY good acting" Debs laughed "You two almost looked like you were actually kissing and enjoying it."

It was about forty-five minutes after the kiss had taken place. Rose, Debby, Hailey and Anita were huddled in a circle on Rose's bed. Rose lay down, face up, gazing at the ceiling and cuddling a pillow, while Anita and Hailey sat over her, smiling at the events of the evening; while Debby sat at next to Anita, with a smug grin on her face.

They had been planning on a sleepover this evening- they had managed to convince 'Uncle' Longbottom to it, after telling him it was for homework purposes. Off course they had already completed their homework the previous day, but none of the staff needed to know that and what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

Rose had been thoroughly upset when she had entered the common room, greeted her best friend Scorpius, only to be blanked and then for him to storm off. She then turned her attention back onto Debby.

"I mean it was like WOW!" Anita added in agreement.

"It felt like I was interrupting on something really private." Hailey stated as Rose rolled her eyes and rolled over so that she was on her stomach, before sitting up.

"It seemed, I don't know- really heated- like you've been together for the last seven years and not just as friends either," Debby explained, running her fingers through her hair. "You are just friends right?" She asked a little unsurely.

"Off course we're just friends!" Rose said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well that kiss didn't look like you were 'just friends,'" Debby continued.

"Well we are- and besides it's not like I had a lot of choice with you lot chanting 'Snog, snog, snog' over and over,"

"Excuse me but that was just Debby and Summer!" Hailey said in her and Anita's defence.

"Come on then," Anita interrupted.

"Come on what," Rose wondered, her voice slightly frustrated now.

"What was the kiss like?"

Rose thought about this for a moment. She hadn't really thought about it. His ex-girlfriend had been right, he was a good kisser; better than good actually. He certainly knew what he was doing- you know how to hold a girl and he did have a lot of passion but then again Scorpius was a passionate person, so that was no surprise. But even though she thought all this she still felt weird about it being Scorpius.

Scorpius…

Her best friend.

She didn't like the idea of her kissing him but then the reality of it hadn't been all that bad. The thing was that she didn't feel that way about him. _It was a shame really,_ She thought. If it had been Joseph it would have been a dream but it wasn't- it was just 'Skip' and that was a disappointment to say the least.

"I don't know," Rose replied, after a second thought. "I guess it's just weird because he's like family- it's like kissing Al- it's too weird for words. But I guess I would recommend him to a friend but not to you guys because that would be even weirder."

"So he was a good kisser then?" Debby smirked. "If you could recommend him he must be an amazing kisser because we all know you're a fussy little cow."

"He knew what he was doing," Rose said then blushing at the fact that she was talking about Scorpius.

"Did he now," Anita said smugly.

"Can we just not talk about it- it's too weird to think of me kissing Skip" Rose said, also hoping that her dad would never find out about this.

"Ok- but only for now… we want more details later," Anita told her and Rose nodded. "Ball coming up,"

"Coming up? It's not until Valentines Day- we haven't even had Christmas yet!" Debby choked, crossing her legs as Hailey readjusted herself, grabbing a second pillow and embracing it.

"We still have to buy Dress Robes and things," Hailey interjected.

"We have absolute yonks yet!" Debby said incredulously. Unlike all the other girls, Debby was far from girlie; sure she took pride in the way she looked but she was never one to shop and prepare and dress up for balls a second earlier than she needed to.

"I've already got the dress I wanted," Rose explained, ignoring Debby as she fell back first back onto the bed.

"Really," Hailey said excitedly. "I thought you said that you couldn't afford it- you said that there was no way in hell that your parent's would spend that amount of money on a dress no matter how rich they may be,"

"They did,"

"Well then- how are you going to buy a dress costing 362 galleons if your mum and dad won't buy it for you?" Hailey said this all very quickly, as she struggled to see the logic.

"Well I'll figure it out- I might bring it up Boxing Day because that's when we're going to spend the day buying Dress Robes for Teddy and Victoire's Wedding." She said hopefully, her parent's could more than afford it.

"Good plan," Debby encouraged sarcastically. "Because you're parent's aren't stubborn at all!" Rose rolled her eyes again.

"So who's got a date?" Anita asked.

"It's only October- no one's going to have a date." Debby said, on the very brick of her nerve.

"Well actually Summer and Greg are going together," Hailey told them all.

"Well that's summer- she can hardly count. She's got that unusual-ness about her,"

"And Michael asked me," Everyone stopped to look at Rose with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Really, when?" They chorused in unison.

"Just after I kissed Skip- he asked if I wanted to go to the Ball with him and I said that I was flattered for the invitation. But that I couldn't go with him and then I reminded him that girls were the ones that had to ask the boys this year- not the other way around. He seemed ok with it- I think Sarah asked him about three minute's later- I caught them snogging in the corner of the Hall. So I can safely say he recovered quickly."

"It'll never last," Debby laughed. "She's a rebound," Debby then stood up and conjured up a second bed. Hailey followed her as she sat on it and Anita and Rose remained in the same spot.

"And I asked Al," Anita said, turning crimson. Rose sat bult upright on the bed and Debby practically fell of hers as Hailey's mouth hung open.

"I knew it- I knew something was going on!" Rose yelped in triumph.

"Nothing is going on- we're just going as friends and I only asked him because I was going to the Wedding with him and it made sense that-"

"Woah, hold it right there," Rose said holding her arm out. "He invited you to the Wedding," Anita nodded looking a little sheepish. Rose giggled. "This is too good for words- you know if you two got married we'd be family."

"Marriage? We're not even an item- we're just friends."

"You don't go to a ball and a Wedding just as friends," Rose pointed out.

"Well you don't snog you're friends either," Anita snapped back, Rose became quite as she too blushed, while getting under her covers, trying to hide her red face.

"Well you have guts, I'll give you that," Debby added, looking at Anita who seemed bewildered. "Well you know Vi won't like this- she's been trying for years to get anything remotely like a date of Al and then you don't even have to try." Anita gulped in fear, turning a nasty shade of green and then with out word she got into the covers next to Rose as Hailey and Debby did in their own bed. "Good night Girlies,"

"Night," They replied in unison. And as Rose yet again thought about her and Scorpius kiss, she drifted of into a peaceful slumber…

The Saturday after the kiss dawned bright and crisp. And as ever at this time of year, everybody's' mind turned to Quidditch. The Gryffindors and Slytherins had arranged there usual 'friendly match'. But Scorpius Malfoy could tell that Albus Potter was not in a 'friendly' mood. And after the very confusing kiss Scorpius had given Rose, in front of the whole school, he couldn't blame Potter.

The truth was Scorpius hadn't felt his usual friendly self since the kiss. It had confused him beyond belief. He'd lain awake that night and thought about it. He'd tried to rationalise it. He'd tried to forget it but nothing had helped. And now his own hope of release from the torture of reliving that kiss was to beat Al at Quidditch. Professor Kingsley had been the one to instigate these 'friendly' warm up matches. It gave each team a chance to practice for the big game. But this was different; this was friendly Quidditch Al and Scorpius style.

Their friendly style included; insults, jeers and Wronski Feint's. These weren't unheard of for professional Quidditch players but Scorpius and Al usually took it too far and every match they ever played against each other always ended up in one of both of them ending up in the Hospital Wing. And these 'friendly' matches were known for being air bourn dog fights between the two seekers.

Everyone knew it was personal so it was emencly entertaining to watch the two evenly matched players. However, because of their tendency to end up in the Hospital Wing Professor McLaggen had taken to doing random pitch inspections. But this morning Scorpius didn't care if they did get caught. He needed to blow of the steam that the kiss had stirred in him.

The match had started simple enough. Scorpius had wanted to just fly and be away from Albus Potter. But Albus had other ideas.

"You enjoyed that snog didn't you Malfoy?" Albus shouted from his position on his broom. Scorpius didn't say anything; he remained looking for the snitch. The truth was that he did enjoy that kiss and he was trying to forget it. "But remember Malfoy my cousin is far above someone like you!" he spat enjoying the change in the colour of Scorpius's face. Scorpius snorted and looked at Albus.

"You're ridiculous... You're so ridiculous that if we had a boggat up here you'd scare it away. I'm not good enough for a Weasley." Scorpius laughed cruelly.

"I'm warning you Malfoy," Al said acidly, bashing into the side of Scorpius's broom. "Keep your slimy hands to yourself,"

"It's her you should be saying this too- I want nothing to do with Weasel's Potter- surly you know that." He said in a sneer worthy of Draco.

"She wouldn't go near you,"

"And I wouldn't touch her, so what's your problem?" For the first time since the two of them met Scorpius didn't want to insult him. In fact he didn't even want to talk to him. For the first time in his life, insulting Al was not his first priority. Usually, when around Al he could forget about anything else because all he wanted to do was beat him, insult him; torment him as much as Al did him. But today was different. His plan was to forget about Rose, so why was she the only thing he could think about?

"My problem is with you snogging my cousin yesterday," He replied coolly.

"It's not like I had much of a choice!"

"You could have refused." Al told him, bashing him yet again so that he almost fell of his broom.

"Snogging Rose was no picnic you know? And now I'm paying for it," This part was true; he was paying for kissing Rose. His whole mind seemed invaded and occupied today and for the most of last night.

Scorpius began to speed off down the field twirling in mid air so he couldn't hear Al. But Al followed and stuck to him like a shadow. They climbed and dived and spun together like they were tethered. The snitch totally forgot. From the ground they looked like they were dancing in mid air. They moved so fast that on lookers could no longer distinguish between the boys. They became nothing but a red, green, black and blonde blur.

From the stands Rose Weasley was transfixed. Her boys had always amused her that they had so many similarities and yet hated each other so intensely. This aerobatic display proved to her that they were both a stubborn and stupid as each other. She noticed that the Quidditch match itself had halted to watch the seekers fight. "What's going on here?" Rose heard Professor McLaggen ask someone behind her on the stands. The person didn't answer. As the blur headed to the ground yet again. Rose felt the crowd shift.

"What's going on here?" Rose heard Professor McLaggen ask someone behind her on the stands. The person didn't answer. As the blur headed to the ground yet again. Rose felt the crowd shift. Rose smirked as she remembered her small crush she had on him in her first and second year. Al and Scorpius had been mortified at the time, and even though the crush was long gone, she'd always have a soft spot for the handsome teacher. He didn't get to finish his sentence as there was suddenly a brilliant flash of light and the tethered blur split into two boys again. The force of the blast forcing each of them backward.

Rose was then aware that Professor McLaggen, who had hold of his broom, had taken to the sky and was blowing his whistle that hung around, is over large neck. McLaggen seemed to be heading for the space in between them; as the other players headed for the ground. Even from where she sat Rose could tell that getting between them was a bad idea. McLaggen started to shout. But neither seeker paid any heed, as they dodged and ducked the rainbow of spells they other was shooting at them; while shooting ones of there own. They began to circle each other. Neither boy seeing or hearing their teacher.

Rose saw that Scorpius and Al had done there Defence homework as a familiar glow of the new anti curse protection spell in the latest edition of their DADA text book written by her Uncle Harry. Rose shook her head; this wasn't going to end well. McLaggen then started to glow too as he finally had the brains and stupidly to protect himself while getting in between the two boys. But McLaggen's sudden appearance in between the boys didn't have the desired affect. Instead he was hit by two spells at the sometime and began to fall. Luckily the players at the bottom caught the falling teacher. The power of the two spells had rendered McLaggen's own protection spell useless.

McLaggen got up instantly pointing his wand at the two, still duelling, students and with a flash of yellow light they fell to the ground. Though they only fell a very small distance, the scratches on their legs and arms were unavoidable, especially as they both started to shriek in pain.

"What in Merlin is going on here?" McLaggen's voice was thunderous as it echoed around the now silent pitch. His blonde hair flopped over his left eye and Rose breathed a dreamy sigh. As she did this however, she felt the eyes of Al and Scorpius burn into her with disgust.

"N-n-nothing sir," Al said shakily, getting to his feet, and trying to explain.

"Just a friendly match, sir- is all," Scorpius continued.

"Friendly? A match is not friendly, when a Professor and two students end up injuring themselves with wands!" He bellowed at the both. "I've had it up to here with you two's constant arguing- if you want to bicker, get married." Both of the boys looked down in shame. "Why do you two have to be at each other's throats all the time?"

"At each others throats?" Scorpius questioned.

"We don't know what you're talking about sir," Al stated, with a look of fake confusion plastered on his face.

"We were just having a laugh, best buds, aren't we, _Al?_" Scorpius said through gritted teeth, though to the people around them every word almost sounded friendly apart from the name 'Al'.

"Off course," Al said, joining in on the Scorpius/Al best friend act, which always guaranteed them to get out of trouble. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh don't try and pull that one on me, it might have worked on me last year,"

"And the year before" Scorpius added.

"And the year before that," Al smirked.

"But it won't wash this year- detention- the both of you for a week!" McLaggen ordered, crossing his arms around his broad chest. Rose couldn't help the small smile that was now curling around her lips.

"Detention?" Al yelled incredulously.

"For a week?" Scorpius followed.

"Yes- you heard me- every night at seven- trophy room with Goyle," McLaggen continued- the anger clearly not residing from his body.

"Scrubbing trophies?"

"With Goyle?"

"TOGETHER?" They shouted in unison.

"YES! And no moaning unless you want to make that two weeks!" He said waving his finger around in authority. "Mr Potter you come with me and I'll get you cleaned up- not that you deserve it- oh and Rose," Rose turned around sharply at the sound of his voice. "Take Mr Malfoy to the Head's Common Room, in the cabinet in your bathroom there will be healing potion- tend to his wounds, please," He asked, Rose nodded obediently, not noticing the sneer coming from her best friend, behind her. "Thanks," He winked at her, leaving Rose breathless, before he left with an unhappy looking Albus.

Rose guessed that if he wasn't in such trouble already, he would have refused to let Rose anywhere near Scorpius, especially after last night. But he was and therefore wouldn't risk pushing McLaggen over the edge, no matter how much he disliked Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose thought it wise to let McLaggen and Al go ahead of them. As they left Rose could hear McLaggen drown on about flying safety. When they were out of ear and eye shot Rose finally felt safe to give Scorpius a warm smile. He sneered at her then began to hobble along to the castle.

"Sk... Malfoy what are you doing?" Rose called after Scorpius more than slightly hurt by the sneer that she only ever got when they were in the company of others.

"Leave me alone Weasley!" Scorpius shouted terrifying some first years.

Rose was stunned. There it was again; those four words that he'd been saying to her since last night. At first she'd thought that he was grumpy from being slapped and from her cousin and brother winding him up. She'd tried to make light of their kiss before the girls arrived. Joke about what a way to start a romance and that it was a good thing that they were already married or that could have been strange. But all he'd said was "Leave me alone Weasley".

She hadn't wanted to stand for it then so she'd stood on his stairs and glared at him. They'd been 'enjoying' that stand off when the girls had walked in on them. She'd wanted to cry because she knew that even though her girlfriends would want to talk about the kiss. And that she wanted to... no needed to talk about the kiss. She needed to have this conversation with Scorpius. He'd taken this moment of distraction to flee up his stairs. She'd followed doggedly determined to talk this out with him. But he hadn't even looked at her as he shouted for her to leave him alone. She had thought that after he'd had some sleep and gotten accustomed to the fact that they'd snogged in front of the entire school then she'd slapped him, he'd be ok; but he wasn't. And again, he hadn't looked at her when he'd muttered to her when she was in the room. "Leave me alone Weasley" was the only thing she'd heard from him since the kiss and she wasn't going to take it any more.

"Oi Malfoy!" Rose shouted. "I want to talk to you,"

"Since when have you called me Malfoy," He sneered, though there was an unmistakable tone of hurt.

"Since when have you called me Weasley?" She retorted, as Scorpius rushed of in front, distinctly ignoring her but Rose just followed on- she wasn't giving up that easy. "Don't you walk away from me!"

"Leave me alone,"

"What's gotten into you?" Rose said as the portrait door flung open to reveal their common room.

"Are you going to get that damn potion so that I can get this over and done with and go to detention or what?" He said, taking no notice, Rose looked livid but stormed of up to the bathroom anyway. The fact that she was being treated this way by anyone was bad enough but when it was a person she considered a best friend, it just wasn't good enough.

She opened the cabinet, grabbed the potion and cotton wool and slammed it shut, almost shattering the glass, while ignoring anything her mirror had to say. When she came down she saw Scorpius looking a little upset himself- for a brief moment her anger seemed to drain from her body. But as Scorpius looked up and gave a cold smirk, her whole insides were screaming for her to cry.

For a minute they just looked at each other and the tension was palpable. They both stared at each other hoping the other one would crack. Outside they heard the wind whistle carrying the happy voices of their fellow Hogwartians; enjoying the day for all it was worth. Rose slowly advanced towards Scorpius, hesitantly. She didn't understand his sudden change in behaviour- but every part of her body told her it had to be about that kiss.

She knelt down in front of him and poured the contents of the potion bottle onto the cotton wool. She dabbed it onto Scorpius's bleeding knee, only to hear a blinding pain come out of his mouth.

"Sorry," She muttered.

Skip in haled a low whistling breath as the potion stung his wound. He looked down on her and his features softened for a moment unseen by Rose.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for healing my wound by a stinging and smelly potion? Or sorry I'm off with you?" he sighed.

"Both, I guess," Rose looked at the ground for a moment. "This may sting," She said finally, gazing up so that she looked directly into his eyes. She then dabbed his leg with the Cotton wool for a second time, this time no sound came from his mouth but Rose felt his muscles tense. "I just don't understand why you're avoiding me, was it something I did?"

"I don't want to talk about it Min?" Scorpius sighed gazing unblinkingly at Rose.

"Well you should because you haven't talked to me since we kissed! And you keep calling me Weasley- what is wrong with you today?" Her angry gaze reverted back to his face; she scanned his eyes for any hidden feelings, yet nothing. His eyes seemed completely expressionless.

Inside a war was raging inside of him. Churning his sanity; should he tell her or not? Should he confess her that he'd had a sleepless night reliving that kiss? Then with the suns first light peeking into his room the answer had come to him. His feelings for Rose had changed; he cared for her more in some ways and it was confusing. More than he should as a friend. He'd realised that the kiss meant more. And he knew that if he told her what was running through his head it would ruin their friendship.

"Just leave it Min please." Scorpius said in a strained voice.

"No I will not leave it because this is the most you've said to me in hours!" Rose stood up and closed the bottle with the lid, then with a wave of her wand the cotton wool and potion had disappeared. "We need to talk about last night. I don't want a stupid bet to ruin such a good friendship, ok?"

"Just leave it Min. It won't be ruined if you drop it now." He said standing up starting to leave.

"No, no I will not just leave it, drop it, pretend like it never existed because it's obvious it's had an effect on you," Rose snapped, as Scorpius swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for yesterday ok- I'm sorry but just because we kissed, doesn't mean I'm going to pounce on you or anything- I honestly don't like you like that so if that's what you're worrying about, then don't."

The word friend. The concept of only being friends with Rose surprisingly cut Scorpius like a knife, and yet he didn't know why it had this effect on him.

"It's not that Min. Just leave it because I can't even think straight now " he said trying to remain calm. "So leave it! And leave me alone for a few days ok?"

"But why, what's happened- is it your parents- you can tell me- I thought we were friends!"

At this angle he knew he'd not be able to lie convincingly to her. He could make something semi convincing about his family and theirs but he doubted that she would buy it.

"We are friends. And as a friend. For our friendship I need you to drop this ok?"

"Fine, but if you carry on ignoring me Scorpius Malfoy- I will go over this and over it again until you tell me what's wrong!" She yelled, her anger calming yet her frustration growing.

"What is it with you..? DROP IT ROSE I'M NOT A MYSTREY FOR YOU TO SOLVE! LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" He made a move towards his staircase needing to leave and get away from her eyes that were boring into his soul. At the last minute he made his way to the exit, remembering his detention with Al. But now the concept of a detention with Potter didn't seem so bad. In fact right this moment it almost felt inviting. Without taking a second glance back he left the room before Rose could even contradict him.

As Scorpius left Rose's insides churned. What had he meant by "drop it for our friendship" what was he talking about? Maybe he had gone of her. Realised that after a kiss he couldn't possibly be her friend. She hated the mere idea of something as simple as a kiss ruining a close bond, which seemed untouchable, unbreakable until now. The venom inside of her bubbled to the very surface and such anger and hurt struck her.

Rose then collapsed into the sofa and lay down. Her whole body seemed to ache as she breathed heavily in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing. A couple of hours must have past as she lay their, her eye lids felt heavy and she felt herself loosing the will to stay awake.

As her eyes began to drop, she was about to go to her dorm when she realised that she hadn't had the strength to even move a muscle, let alone walk up a pair of stairs. She suddenly thought that it hadn't been the best idea to stay up all night chatting to the girls but her thoughts slid to her argument with Scorpius, before she drifted of.

"Stupid Potter!! Stupid McLaggen!!" Scorpius grumbled as he walked his way through the dark, cold corridor towards his dorm. As he walked, his body cried out in protest.

Cleaning the trophy room with Potter always took a lot out of him. Over the years it had become a bearable task. They'd ignore each other and exchange snide remarks. Then it would be over and they could get away from each other. But McLaggen had seen fit to add a new level of pain and suffering to their cleaning toil. The great fat prat had connected them together magically until their task had completed. It meant that they couldn't go but a few feet away from each other and only for a limited amount of time.

So his body ached; from being yanked back to Potters side repeatedly. It ached from the war of wills that they had engaged in; as to where they would clean and which order. And it ached from the restraint Skip had focused himself to adopt from punching Potter ugly face.

But as much as he was looking forward to having a shower and slipping into his bed; Scorpius was dreading walking through into the common room he shared with Rose. As he reached the painting that separated him from his bed he knew that she was the other side; waiting for him. She'd want him to explain himself. But how could he explain what he was feeling to Rose, if he couldn't explain it to himself.

As the entrance to the common room presented itself; Skip took a deep calming breath. The room was dark apart from flickering of the fire and the moonlight dancing around like a child. To his surprise Rose didn't come bounding towards him demanding a conversation that Scorpius knew they couldn't have. It was so pleasantly warm in there that it eased the ache in his body.

As he moved over to the fire he stopped. He had been wrong she was there waiting for him. He caught his breath as he gazed at her sleeping form. By the fires warm light she looked like an angle; her curls looked like a halo of fire. Her long thin form was curled up hugging the pillows of the sofa and she had a smile playing on her face.

Scorpius smiled to himself. She was really beautiful when she wasn't mad and screaming at him; when she wasn't being a know-it-all; when she wasn't worried about if someone would catch them together.

Without thinking Scorpius accio'd Roses blanket from her room and adjusted it around her form. He just turned to leave when a sound stopped him dead in his tracks. It was a sound that intrigued him so much he was transfixed: Rooted to the spot; as if someone had turned him into some kind of plant; that was only capable of watching his best friend.

"Thank you Scorpius" she said with a giggle. A smile played on Scorpius's face; she was dreaming about him.

_As the owls touted by Hogwarts castle and the green lake gleamed in the star-touched light, only the vague sound of a werewolf howling at the moon was audible. Everything was almost silent and the whole of Hogwarts grounds seemed deserted. The snow rested onto the ground; every individual snowflake glided to find a new home for itself, as it crystallised the already moonlit sky. _

_The curtains of a Dormitory flittered in the evening breeze as the moonbeam burst through the open window, highlighting a nineteen-year-old girl in a long white dress. _

_The dress reached below her ankles, and it swept the wooden floor as she walked. The top fitted around her like a corset- and the dress flared at her waste, like a bell shape, yet not quite. _

_Her red hair hung in ringlets, below her tiara and fell onto her shoulders, hugging them tightly from the winter's snow-touched frost. The girl's small hand reached for a golden locket decorated by red rubies in the shape of Roses. She held it in the palm of her hand and opened it to reveal two separate photographs. _

_The first was of her self and a young boy with blonde hair and silver eyes making funny faces and mutely laughing at each other. She was so young then, only thirteen. It was a harmless day out with her best friend in Hogsmeade, life was so simple then but now it was so much more wonderful. _

_The second picture revealed a bossy little girl, with loose red curls, instructing a friend on how to produce the Accio charm. The girl seemed to be slightly annoyed, while her fair-haired male friend sighed in pure frustration. She said something and he shouted something back. She then reached for his hand, which held a wand and together they flicked the wand and it had worked, before they fell into to giggles and the image replayed. The bossy young girl was her eleven-year-old self and the boy she had taught was her best friend Scorpius Malfoy. _

_If only she had known then, what she knew now._

_Things would have been so much different. _

_She shut the locket and adjusted it around her neck, gazing at her self in the mirror. A smile playing on her lips as she recalled every memory that the two of them had spent together. She lifted her dress and glanced at her emerald green shoes for a brief moment before placing her dress back down and readjusting her tiara. Her piercing blue eyes scanned over her appearance in the mirror, making sure every last detail was kept the way it should. And with a flutter of her heart and a deep exhale, she turned to the door and began to stroll out. _

_She then appeared to be in a corridor. It was lit by the dim light of candles and lanterns. Each pattern carved in the stone of the walls were visibly beautiful, something she had never noticed. She stopped to close her eyes and enjoy the warmth coming from the flames and feeling how pleasant it felt against her skin, which until now had been cold. She continued to walk slowly yet cheerfully down the corridor, until she reached a staircase. As she turned the corner and stood at the very top of the stairs she came to a soft halt and gazed down at a young man._

_He wore black and white dress robes that fitted him perfectly. His right arm bent at the elbow and positioned in front of his stomach. His blonde hair was gelled back for once, which seemed fairly unfamiliar, yet the warm smile told her that it was the same person she had been so close to for years. His silvery eyes glittered in light of the flickering candles and were filled with such emotion that she only imagined mirrored her own. _

_She then glided down the stairs effortlessly and gracefully- every step of that of an angel. Her dress sweeping the trail from behind her, tracing her every step. The soft, glow from the lanterns, illuminating her every feature. Making her skin gleam in a beauty that until now was unknown to, even, her. The young man that mirrored her pictures in her locket, only in an older persona, waited patiently for her, his mouth a jar. The smile still on her lips as she reached the very bottom before stopping for a third time in front of the man. _

_"I thought you stood me up," His voiced whispered gently, a lop sided smile sliding onto his face; his breath tickling her ear softly, so close that she could feel the warmth of his body on hers. _

_"Wouldn't miss this for the world," She said, her smile never fading, not even for a second. _

_"You look stunning, tonight, Rose Weasley" He offered his arm and she took it. "But then again, don't expect any less from you." His smile broadened._

_"Thank you Scorpius," Rose giggled, feeling light headed, allowing Scorpius Malfoy to lead her into a third room that strangely resembled the great hall. _

_Every inch of the hall was empty. Nothing was seen apart from the overflowing light from the thousands of candles floating over head and the endless ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky in winter. Scorpius led Rose right into the centre of the room and she let him lead her effortlessly. When they reached the middle a sudden burst of orchestra filled the room, bouncing of every wall making the volume that little bit louder. _

_Scorpius's hands slid to her waist and her arms found his neck. With out no words or even looks they began to dance, letting the music fill them, like the room and enjoying the other's presence. If it had been a few years ago this would have seemed an impossibility for Rose but now she struggled to understand how she couldn't have felt this way sooner. _

_They danced for a long while before either of them talked._

_"I love you," Scorpius said suddenly, still only whispering in her ear as if it were a private secret, his lips finding hers as he kissed her only briefly. "I love you so much," he then found her lips again, they lingered there for a moment longer than the time before, but still he pulled away. "We should marry, you love me don't you?" _

_"Yes off course," Rose said surly, though her voice sounded breathless. He kissed her again, this time on her forehead, then her cheek, then her nose, until he found her lips again. "Marriage sounds good." She smiled his face lighting up at the sound of her voice, something her face did to the sound of his._

_"I love you," He kissed her forehead for a second time. _

_"I love you too," She said in such love that it amazed even her that she was capable of such a strong type of love as this. "I love you Scorpius," She was the one to lean in this time. However, her lips only brushed his, when he jolted back with such force, it almost knocked her over. _

_As suddenly as he pulled back, he collapsed to his knees screaming in agony. Blood was pouring from his stomach as it covered every inch of the ground around him. _

_"SCORPIUS, SCORPIUS!" She screeched every piercing scream that left her mouth or Scorpius's bounced of the walls and cut through her over and over as they echoed. _

_"SCORPIUS, SCORPIUS!" She screamed again, tears stinging her eyes as he fell still lower onto the floor. She knelt on her knees beside him trying to hold him, the blood from his bleeding body staining her white dress, which now was a bright red. _

_"IT'S THEM!" He yelled through the agonising screams and groans that sliced away at Rose's heart. "IT'S ALL THERE FAULT." _

_"Don't move Scorpius- try not to talk or move or scream- I'll get help." She started to get up but Scorpius gripped her wrist refusing to let her go. _

_"IF OUR PARENTS ACCEPTED US, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN OK- WE WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT!" Again his shouts and pleas just echoed so that Rose could hear them several times over, torturing her mind so that everything inside her seemed to crumble like ashes._

_"Please don't talk- save your strength- let me go I need to get help!" She begged over and over but his grip wouldn't loosen and the blood just poured more and more._

_"NO, NO LISTEN TO ME!" Scorpius said. "THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!"_

_"No," She whispered, so quietly that even if you were just a millimetre away, you wouldn't have heard her. _

_"IF YOU NEVER MADE US TELL THEM,"_

_"No," Her voice got louder though it shook viciously._

_"IF YOU JUST LIESTENED TO ME AND KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT"_

_"No," Her voice seemed stronger now, but the tears just carried on flowing as he screamed and screeched in pain and there was nothing she could do. _

_"IT WAS YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED!"_

_Each word agonised her and cut through her deeper and deeper._

_"NO!" She screamed as his were just becoming more frequent. "Please let me get help." Nothing. "Please Scorpius, please- I care about you too much." _

_"I-" but he couldn't continue he just clenched his stomach harder, crying in pain, agony, hurling over, as the blood just increased and the floor also matched the newly painted colour that now stained her dress. _

_"NO, SCORPIUS NO, NO, NO!" She yelled, holding him close as he still cried with a pain worse than being tortured. "NO, NO, SCORPIUS, PLEASE- DON'T LEAVE ME- DON'T DIE, NO!" the water just dropped from her eyes continuously. "NO, NO SKIP, NO- YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, I LOVE YOU, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME- PLEASE- PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME- PLEASE DON'T DIE- I'M SORRY FOR TELLING THEM. PLEASE SKIP PLEASE- PLEASE BE OK!" She sobbed harder and harder. Crying non stop- the colours blurring and fading as the tears blinded her eyes. "NO SKIP NO- I LOVE YOU- PLEASE SKIP NO." But as she felt his grip suddenly loosen and his body suddenly stiff and still, the agonising screams that had come from Scorpius Malfoy had stopped. The silence only deafened Rose for a moment because then she began to scream. _

_Scream so loudly because of her loss. Scream so loudly because she couldn't bare it. Scream so loudly that she could almost feel the pain not cut through her body. Scream so loudly that she wished the pain away and wished for her own death. _

_And as Scorpius Malfoy laid their dead, face paler than snow and his eyes as still as stone. Rose just carried on screaming. Waking up with a jolt as the tears still pierced her eyes…_

Scorpius's heart was racing. First it had been the thought of Rose having a pleasant dream about him. It was oddly thrilling; in an indefinable unfathomable way. He gazed at her his heart happy and light until her expression changed. She started to thrash and kick then she started to call his name.

Her words '"no no skip no"' made his blood run cold. Was the dream version of him hurting her? Would he, in turn, end up hurting her. He was like a statue unable to think clearly as she screamed and reach for her wand. He'd never heard such a sound before; it was like she was being crucio'ed. He realised that he would have gladly taken her place.

He slowly and gently lowered himself down onto the side of the sofa that was unoccupied by Rose. He was sure she needed someone, and he was the only one here; but he didn't know what to do next. If the dream was really him hurting her; he would be the last person she would want to see. But she was obviously now in a nightmare, a nightmare he was staring in.

He was causing her pain. Was it his destiny to cause her pain? Is that what he and her together would ultimately do? As friends? Anything? Would he cause her pain? She screamed again and he ached. He summoned all of the Gryffindor courage seven years of friendship with Rose had given him.

He leaned over and was just about to wake her when she woke up of her own accord. She sat up, so suddenly, the screams still growing loader, and frantic, as though she was getting more and more scared.

Her head jolted and as her eyes met Scorpius, he thought he saw a considerable amount of relief shining in her eyes, through the screams and sobs were continuous. Her arms folded around his neck, tightly, so tight that they hurt him but he didn't want her to let go. He felt the tears staining his clothes and the yells deafening his ears and yet he was glad that she was here in his arms- where it was safe.

He didn't know what he should do. Then he stopped thinking and reacted on instinct. His arms went around her and he remembered his mother would hold him close and rock him back and forth while rubbing is back when he was scared as a child. So he did that. He stroked her hair until he sobs died down. He waited for her to say something or release him, but she didn't. Her breathing eased and he'd thought she'd fallen back asleep when she spoke in a small voice.

"It felt so real," She didn't lift her head and Scorpius could still feel more tears on his shoulder.

"It was only a dream Min... You know I would never hurt you. It was just a dream" he soothed continuing to rock her slightly.

"You w-w-weren't h-hurting me- older, l-l-locket, dancing, b-b-blood ever-everywhere,"

"What? I didn't get a word of that. Calm down." He said kindly relieved that it wasn't him causing her pain.

"You left me," She shouted, her grip tightening still. "You left me even though i begged you to stay!" Scorpius's body stiffened at this. He hadn't hurt her but he left her on her own when she needed help- wasn't that just as bad?

"I wouldn't leave you Min" he soothed holding her tighter. "Nothing could make me do that."

"But you d-d-did," Rose said, even louder this time. "And I had to watch you- I-I-I-"

"Shh Min it was only a dream. I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought you were gone," She said in such a quiet whisper that if it hadn't been for their closeness, he wouldn't have heard at all. Scorpius's body tensed at the effect of him leaving in a dream had hurt her. In turn, he realised that him leaving her earlier, without answers may have been the cause that initiated such a dream. But the more he thought about it, the more he struggled to understand how a simple thing such as him leaving a room in a dream could have had such a dramatic effect on her.

"Min" he said lying down on the sofa pulling hr with him. "Nothing is more important to me than you. Us. Our friendship. You saved me from being a spoil brat. Whatever, I do is what I think is best to preserve that. But I promise I will never leave you."

"And you promise," Her voice now sounded distant and her eyes were gracefully shut. She cuddled up to his side like a pillow, her arms no longer around him. AS Scorpius looked down, he saw how calm she looked in contrast to the way she was moments ago and her arms, for the first time since she had woken, had stopped shaking. Her red curls rand down her back, as the trail of where her tears had run down her face still stained her cheeks, though the water from her eyes had stopped flowing. Her hands were now only loosely clenched and though she was snuggling up into Scorpius's body, she still lay in a clear Foetal position.

They lay like that for a long time a comfortable silence resting between them. Then Rose lifted her head and her blue eyes pierced his soul like he'd never felt before.

"Yes Rose I promise." he sighed. She gave him a small childlike smile before nestling into him once more.

It wasn't long before Rose drifted off into a silent sleep. As Scorpius enjoyed the sensation of them breathing in time a thought struck him.

'How could I have promised her that when I promised myself I'd stay away from her until my emotions towards her are less...? Well just less. Tomorrow I'm going to have to stay away from her, just for a bit. It'll hurt her. It'll hurt me but I have to. I can't care for Rose like this without it affecting our friendship. I can't think straight around her anymore.' Rose moved slightly in her sleep. She was holding on to him for dear life and smiling. Her smile made Scorpius smile too.

He would do anything for her. For this girl in his arms. And even though it meant tomorrow he would break her heart and move away from her. For the good of their friendship. Tonight she was his. Snuggled in his arms. Fitting in his arms. He couldn't imagine a better way to be.

And with that he placed his head on top of hers. Breathed in her scent and let her breathing and the steady beating of her heart carry him to sleep like a lullaby.


	9. A Row in the Rain

A Row in the Rain

**A Row in the Rain**

The weeks travelled by, as the days until the Christmas holidays dawned closer. Since the night of that dream Rose tried her hardest to try and forget the image of Scorpius's pale, dead, face and yet it still haunted her every time she closed her eyes or when she took a brief moment to rest between lessons. Her studying had become more frequent than it usually was, and her friends feared for her health, when she wouldn't stop working.

Rose knew how much Debby, Anita and Hailey worried about her but she was scared that if she was left alone with her thoughts for even a second the image that haunted her in her sleep would haunt her when she was awake as well. It didn't help matters when Scorpius was acting so strangely still.

As the days past, every morning Scorpius would blank her almost completely, muttering maybe only two words to her through out the course of the day. By the evening however, he resumed his normal self, by always chatting and playing endless games of chess into the night- only to ignore her the next day, yet again. At first she thought that it must have been in her head but as the days went by and they travelled into December even Summer had noticed a striking difference in his behaviour.

As the day of their first Hogsmeade trip began with a sound of Rose's alarm clock Rose flinched at the thought of having to spend another unbearable day in Scorpius's company, when he clearly wanted to ignore her.

Today she had no trouble getting up, as she usually did. Because today she was glad to get out of a slumber as another nightmare had played; each of her dreams resulting in the death of her best friend- with the image of his pale stiff face that she couldn't seem to get of off her mind.

She changed into a pair of jeans and a green turtle neck, as usual her hair hung in the loose curls they had always been in and as she yet again tried to straighten them they still resumed their curly self, even after a straightening charm had been placed on them.

She gave another heavy sigh, as she walked down the set of stairs and into Common Room, the sun bursting through the window and onto the photo as it had done the very first morning of the year. She smiled at the thought of how they used to be and how this year had changed there friendship in such a way Rose never thought possible. Their friendship had seemed so strong and untouchable yet here she was not sure whether he even considered her as a friend anymore.

And there was Scorpius lying on the same sofa they had spent the night on all those weeks ago. He had fallen asleep doing his homework. He was dressed in his emerald Quidditch robes, his hair was off at funny angles and he had his hand up to his face. It looked for a moment like he was sucking his thumb.

She giggled. It wasn't often that Rose got a chance to see Scorpius so dishevelled. She slowly took a steadying breath. With a shock she realised that they hadn't actually spoken for the last few days. Scorpius had taken to avoiding her. Well, he couldn't avoid her now.

Trying not to stare at the fact that he looked so peaceful and content in his sleep, something that had become rare to see in him over the past month, she knelt down beside the sofa. She poked his side a little but he didn't respond.

"Skip," No answer. "Skip," Nothing. She gave him a small shake and this time her voice was louder. "Scorpius," He shifted slightly in his sleep, his hand moving away from his face as he rolled over and gave a grunt. "It's time to get up."

"Five more minutes mum," He said groggily, Rose going into fits of giggles, still knelt down beside him so his lying head was level with her one.

"It's me Rose, you don't have five minutes- get up," She smiled. Scorpius opened his eyes and for a brief moment she could have sworn his eyes glimmered but as he adjusted into a semiconscious state his snide grin returned and his eyes shut down from any emotion that had been there only seconds ago.

"What do you want," Scorpius groaned, sitting up so that their heads weren't level and reverting his gaze to look everywhere but in Rose's eyes.

"It's Hogsmeade today," She snapped, angry at the response he had just given her.

"So…? What's that got to do with you?" His sneer felt cold and unfamiliar, she hated the "new" Skip, the one that he had made himself become over the weeks. Some evenings she thinks she finally has the old Skip back until she starts yet another day of snide sneers.

Was her father right? Would he indeed become Malfoy like- Dark Arts and prejudice?

As the snow fell from outside she realised, that was exactly how it felt these days. Skip was no longer Skip, when he took on his new persona- he was just Scorpius Malfoy, part of the family her family grew to hate. And even though she had given him plenty of chances, she simply wouldn't allow herself to believe that he had changed. She knew something had got into him- all she needed to do was to find out what because what ever it was it wasn't enough to ruin their friendship over.

"Well actually, Malfoy, it has everything to do with me," She sneered back, in a mocking way that strongly suggested she was unhappy. "Because you are Head boy and me, Head girl, so you see, today we have to spend the whole day together."

"Why,"

"We're doing patrol today, make sure no students are getting into mischief- you gave the prefects a day of remember- we planned this in our second week!" Rose said in disbelief, not sure how he could forget something that had been his idea.

"Oh- yeah- right," He muttered, He scratched the back of his head and had an expression on his face that Rose couldn't describe. The closest thing to it she could think of was "fear" and yet that wasn't the right word to place it with. He got up slowly and flashed Rose a sly smile. Then breathing slowly and looked down his watch he purred.

"Well… May I suggest seeing as you are dressed and I'm not? You go down eat and make me a bacon buttie and cup of coffee to go. Okay?" he smiled. Rose looked thunderous.

"Come on Min." he pleaded pouting slightly. "We have to do our duty…"

"Duty!" she shrieked shrilly. Skip flashed her, a smile as he turned and ran up his stairs.

Half an hour later, Rose was standing at the bottom of the stairs in the main entrance. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and a bacon buttie in the other. But she also had a plan because she was going to make him pay.

She was not his mother or one of his Quidditch floozies, for him to boss around. She was Rose Weasley and no man, not even Scorpius Malfoy was going to treat her like this.

As she waited, she saw all of the little Hogwartians ready to go through Goyle's checking.

"Are those mine?" Scorpius smiled broadly.

"Yes, just for you" Rose said with a wicked smile. He should have known something was up. She handed them to him. Scorpius's smile faded.

"But these are cold Rose!" He said in a voice with a moaning edge.

"But I thought if they were warm that would be cruel." She said softly walking off into a deserted part of the corridor. He followed transfixed in her wake.

"What do you mean?" he stupidly asked.

"I mean this…" she said pointing her wand at the things in his hands. The coffee rose high into the air above his head and slowly poured it over his head, so it splashed on his winter robes. "Don't you ever treat me like some sort off a slave again! Especially," She shouted. "When you've been treating me like the scum at the bottom of your shoe for a month."

Rose stalked off in front of him slightly, not wanting to even look at him right now. She felt him edge nearer to her and as they reached the very end of Hogwarts' grounds, they were walking side by side, silence descending between them as Scorpius looked determinably at the floor.

When Rose came to a halt, Scorpius, she noticed, took this as an opportunity to use his wand and dry his robes so they were dry and crisp. Rose caught herself casting her thoughts back to a particular memory of Scorpius teaching Rose how to produce a drying charm in her fist year. She then remembered when she taught him the Accio charm in return that very same day. They had been so young then and so innocent. These days it just felt as though they were drifting further and further apart as their families' words dawned on them more now than ever before.

And that was when she realised. Realised the truth behind what Scorpius had been telling her- warning her for years. It was now and only now- after seven years of them arguing about it- that she truly understood why Scorpius had been so adamant to keep this friendship a secret. Their friendship, in theory, could split her and her family apart or equally just split the two of them apart. If they did tell their parents and they weren't happy with it then ultimately, she could be forced to pick between the two- Scorpius or her own family. A choice that she wasn't ready make. Neither of them- or at least she thought- was ready to loose either of those things and it now suddenly dawned on her how much their lives could change if she had chosen to tell her family. The very thought made her insides crawl with fear and unease. She wasn't ready to give up her family for Scorpius and even though she would easily choose her parents over her best friend she still didn't like the thought of her life with out her Skip. Her future just looked black without him.

She then looked back at Scorpius who was now looking at her with concern. Rose glanced at him in understanding he then took it upon himself to turn away from her and walk into the carriage, almost reluctantly. Her eyes felt damp as he said nothing and blanked her. She couldn't, for the life of her, work out what he was wrong with him, but she gave asking a week ago.

The rest of the short journey was a quite one. Rose allowed herself to listen to the laughing third years that sat in front of her. One of them appeared to be a Witch with blonde, straight hair that sat nicely above her elbow; she was sitting next to a boy with turquoise eyes and black short hair.

The girl was looking down at a map of Hogsmeade smiling and chatting to the boy enthusiastically; a big beam on her face as she looked angelically down at the parchment, pointing to various attractions that they could visit. The boy however looked at her in admiration, agreeing with what was said, smiling and looking as though he could quite do with a day out with the girl. It was clear to everyone but the young girl that he liked her as more than a friend but it was also clear that she only thought of him as a friend. A pang of sympathy in the pit of Rose's stomach went out to the boy and this feeling only heightened when she told him that he was "the best friend ever" and he looked down in disappointment.

"Oh I'm so please we get to go together, Ryan" She said in a voice with such happiness that Ryan's whole face lit up, making Rose's lips twitch into a smile, something that hadn't been very frequent since the night of the dream. "We hardly ever get time together- I wish I was in Slytherin like you,"

"Nah, you don't wan' a be a Slytherin, Ellie" He told her, his hands resting on his lap. "Ravenclaw is much better suited for you- you're the smartest and nicest girl I know!" He blushed, going unnoticed by Ellie.

"Aww that's so sweet Ry," She said giving him a brief hug before letting go and having another glance over the map.

It was then when Rose turned to Scorpius, a knowing grin on her face, her blue eyes met his silver one's before he looked back at the young couple and spoke.

"Hey Ryan," He greeted as the small boy looked around. Apparently he hadn't noticed Scorpius there, he jumped slightly but his smile soon returned when he saw Scorpius's face.

"Oh, Hi Scor, you alright?"

"A bit tired these days but I'm doing ok- how's you're potions getting along?" Scorpius asked as Rose watched on in mild surprise.

"Oh yeah, tons better thanks to you- I got an 'A' for acceptable in my last homework- a bit of an improvement from my 'P' eh? Thank you so much," Ryan's whole face seemed to gleam in thanks as he chatted with Scorpius.

"No problem- you've always been able to do it- you just have to concentrate and not get too distracted. If you ever need help with anything ask me, ok?"

"Will do?"

"Or just ask Rose because she's smarter than me anyway," He said before he could stop himself, Rose smiled gratefully at the complement, though he didn't seem happy about saying it. Just then Ellie cleared her throat.

"Oh Yeah," Ryan said as he flushed, acknowledging her presence again. "Scor, this is Elena Collins, my best friend and Ellie this is Scorpius Malfoy, my personal tutor and head girl Rose Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you," Rose said addressing them both as she waved at them sweetly.

"Yes, Ellie," Scorpius smirked and looked at Ellie with a new founded interest. "I've heard so much about you- you're like a celebrity the way Ryan goes on about you- it's nice to put a face to the name- you must be real special!"

"Well I don't know about the whole special thing but its nice to know he talks about me," she took a quick glance at Ryan before continuing. "And I've heard a little about you as well, I assume you're the Seventh year friend that changed his life." Ryan went red as he nodded in embarrassment. Then faced Rose.

"You're very pretty, just like Scorpius described," Ryan said, desperately, so that the attention was no longer directed onto him.

"He said that, did he?" Roses questioned turning to Scorpius with a coy smile of surprise curled on her lips. Though Scorpius was facing the other way, gazing aimlessly out of the window, she could just about make out the slight tinge of red around the back of his neck.

"Oh Yeah, lots of times- he talks about you a lot," Rose was surprised yet interested to hear more, glancing at Scorpius every now and then to see if he was listening.

"What does he say about me?"

"That you're very pretty and smart and taught him almost everything he knows. He says that you're his best friend in the whole world and he never wants anything to change that. That he respects you and he likes it when you get angry but even more when you laugh. He said that you go on endless midnight trips down by the lake and that he was pleased that you got head girl but he was confused over your letter. He says that you're a secret but he doesn't want you to be and that you've known each other so long that you know more about him than anyone else. He doesn't like talking about you to other people like me but I ask him questions anyway. He tells me lots about you really, can't say it all now!" This confused Rose further and as she replayed his speech in his mind she noticed something.

"Confused by my letter?" Rose said in bewilderment, turning to Scorpius. "Which letter," Ryan then slouched in his chair, realising he may have dug Scorpius in it.

"Nothing, not important," He grunted but he was never able to lie and Rose could tell he was by the way he wouldn't give her eye contact.

"Come on tell me,"

"It's nothing,"

"Tell me,"

"NO!"

"Please,"

"Just drop it, ok?" The whole carriage went silent, but that didn't matter because it was then when it came to a halt. The doors swung open and they had arrived in Hogsmeade.

Rose listened as the laughter and light-hearted chit-chat echoed all around her as the snow flakes glided onto the ground and into the foot prints of children. People were having snowball fights and singing or dancing, eating and playing. Girls and boys travelled together, some in-groups others in pairs or couples. The frost swept across the air and the atmosphere felt cheerful and jolly. IT was clear that Christmas was approaching; people were buying presents or carolling as the strong aroma of the sweets from Honeyjukes came into full sent.

As Rose and Scorpius watched Ryan and Ellie walk away, Ellie dragging Ryan by the arm in the direction of Zonko's, while he waved at them, Al and Anita came into view.

"Hi Rosie," Anita screamed in excitement as she came over and hugged Rose happily. Rose did not fail to notice that Al looked a little put of. She didn't know whether this was because he couldn't bear to be anywhere near to Scorpius, because he knew Rose would be spending the entire day with Scorpius or simply because he'd rather be with Anita alone. "Hi Scorpius," She said greeting Scorpius with a hug also, much to Al's dislike.

"Hi you two," Rose replied.

"Hi Anita," Scorpius smiled, glad not to be alone with Rose. "Potter," He nodded in a strained fashion.

"Malfoy," He said returning the nod.

"What brings you two down here?" Rose asked. "Alone and together," She winked.

"Well Al asked me- he wanted me to help get your Christmas present!" Anita replied.

"Yes, which means we better be off!" Anita ignored this and hushed Al by waving an arm in the air as if to dismiss the subject.

"The four of us should meet up later in the Three Broomsticks," Anita continued, her eyes fixated on Rose. As both, Al and Scorpius both turned to Rose pleadingly.

"Sounds good, what about at one for lunch?"

"PERFECT!" Anita agreed, the two girls giggled, shaking hand before going their separate ways, Rose saw that Al was saying something to Anita as they walked of and it was then when Scorpius chose to speak to her.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because you've been so miserable this last month that the thought of spending a day being blanked is unbearable." Rose answered in honesty.

"Great," Scorpius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Now I have a lunch date with Potter,"

Rose shot him a look.

"Fine" he huffed setting off towards the shops; away from the growing crowd of Hogwartians. "I'll eat lunch with Potter…"

"Ok. But don't worry about Al" Rose smiled with a faint whisper of mischief haunting her angelic face. "Anita has him wrapped around her little finger. Not that she even realises it. But she likes you so you'll have no problem from him today; ok?"

They walked aimlessly in silence for a while; ready to pouch on trouble like a cat. Their silence was broken when they spotted Anita, alone, being followed around by a pile of packages.

"Looks like Anita has ditched Potter." Scorpius purred.

"No she hasn't!" Rose snapped stifling a laugh. "That pile of packages has Al under it." As they got closer Anita waved them over.

"Hey you two as head boy and girl could you do me a favour could you?" Anita asked her face expressing unusual hybrid of annoyed and amused. Rose and Skip nodded curiously.

"Oh no you don't!" Scorpius smiled. "What's wrong with Hogwarts golden boy?" Anita's eyes widened, pleading Scorpius to shut up. When she didn't say anything Skips smile widened. Then it struck him.

"Oh there's something wrong with pretty boys face is there?" He said as he tried to look around the pile to see Al's face. The pile moved every time Scorpius got close.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed pointing his wand at the packages, making them glide gently to a near by bench. With the packages gone they could see that Al was singing. Singing at the top of his lungs; even though they could see, or rather hear that there was a silencing spell upon him.

His green eyes flashed dangerously at Skip; but he kept on singing.

"What's wrong with him?" Skip laughed; Rose unable to speak for fear she would laugh too. Anita didn't say anything; but removed the silencing spell.

"Oh Albus Potter,

No one will be hotter,

Sure to be the best wizard of your age

Your eyes are green

And so it'll be seen

That we'll count on you… who woo you…

Ooooo to Albus,

Born under the potters name

To the man who defeated the dark lord

Oh his life will never be the same

Oh to Albus

His raven coloured hair

His bright green eyes and feckless face

His mother and father make a good ol' pair,

Oh to Albus,

Oh to Albus,

Oh to Albus,

And his Family"

Albus sang before Anita replaced the silencing spell.

"Oh no" Rose said shaking her head as Skip fell over laughing. "Isn't that..?"

"Yep that song that made pop witch, Emelda Wander, wrote for him when he was born." Anita nodded glumly.

"But even though it was a hit; Albus hates that song." Rose said.

"Exactly! The Fred's and James developed this range of singing sweets. There's one where you just sing everything. One where you sing and dance; and this one which makes you sing you're least favourite song repeatedly. I had to but the silencing spell on him, for his own good."

She opened her mouth as if to say more when she saw Scorpius wave his wand and they heard Al sing again.

"Ooooo to Albus,

Born under the potters name

To the man who defeated the dark lord

Oh his life will never be the same" Scorpius stepped forward and grabbed Al's hand and twirled him around. They looked quiet silly as Albus glowered at Scorpius. The girls laughed as Al broke free and gave him a rude hand gesture. Scorpius then danced with Anita and Rose while Albus sang.

"Oh to Albus

His raven coloured hair

His bright green eyes and feckless face

His mother and father make a good ol' pair," Scorpius danced with both Anita and Rose. Not caring that they were making a scene. Other Hogwartians joined in. Some now singing with Al. Others merely dancing because there lips were busy silently singing along to their own least favourite song.

"Oh to Albus,

Oh to Albus,

Oh to Albus,

And his Family" By this point the whole street had joined in with the singing and dancing much to Albus's displeasure- the whole street burst into applause and laughter as Scorpius turned the volume off on Al.

"Sorry about that but that is my favourite part of that song. Thank Merlin they don't write them like that anymore." He sighed smiling at everyone. That little display of silliness he knew Potter would get him back for. But for Skip it was worth it, to make Rose laugh and make a fool out of Potter. Albus stalked off followed closely by Anita.

"Hey Potter," Scorpius called. "You forgot your packages!"

Albus trudged back kicking snow in Scorpius's direction.

"Now that isn't very nice is it Potter. And after we all had such a good time." Al swore with his hands again. Rose, who had been dispersing the crowd popped in between the two boys rolling her eyes.

"Al, go with Anita to the Hogs Head we'll get the counter curse and meet you there ok?" She said glaring between them; with such force as to make both boys step back.

"Thanks Rose" Anita sighed handing Al the pile of shopping. She grabbed Al by the elbow and led him away before shouting.

"AND ROSE BE CAREFUL. THE SINGING SWEETS AREN'T THE ONLY NEW PRODUCT OUT. THEY'VE DEVELOPED PAINT BALLS THAT ALWAYS FIND THEIR TARGET!" Anita shouted over her shoulder, before fading out of site.

Anger flashed in Rose's blue eyes. People would argue and say that they had done it to her on many occasions- Christmas was one of the main times of the year where prank after prank after prank had been pulled on her. Wasn't it just last year when they had given her a sweet that made her skin turn pink and she had to deal with the horrible clash of hair colour for the whole of Christmas eve? Well she had, had enough! Fred, Fred and James would pay for it; she wasn't going to let them get away with it not this time.

They had gone too far!

Without a second thought she began to stomp angrily through the snow and over towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She felt her whole face grow hot with anger. She had been told by her mother to ignore the pranksters but she had also been told by her father to give as good as she got. Her mum's advice hadn't seemed to have worked so maybe for once her dad's words had an inkling of truth in it; then again wasn't it him who said that she loved the three of them really "deep down", well it must have been pretty deep down because it was times like these she could quite easily kill them and not even care.

For once in her life she'd act on impulse; act on what she feels on the time. They always say red heads have tempers and with Rose that was certainly the case.

"Where the hell are you going," Scorpius asked calling over to her, as he ran to catch up.

"To cause three funerals if we're lucky!" She screamed in absolute frustration.

She had marched half way to the store before Scorpius had caught up with his fuming friend.

"Min," he said spinning her around on the spot. "You can't kill them."

"And why not?" she said breathing heavy; her skin glowing in the winters light. "They gave Peeves that paintball. They were the reason we were late for the feast. The reason there was that rumour that's made this year so hard. That changed…"

"Our friendship?" Skip said finishing her sentence. "It's not that Min. Well, that's part of it but." he sighed. "We can talk about that later. Right now I need for you, as head girl, not to be arrested by your Uncle Harry and dad because undoubtedly it would be my fault." Rose playfully punched his arm.

"But I just know it was them that gave Peeves those paint bombs!" she said clearly still fuming but obviously calming down.

"Well, we'll find out and go from there." Rose huffed. "You need to act like a Slytherin when you're planning revenge and that means when you talk to them you'll have to stay calm."

"Oh no! I'm not talking to them. Because if I do; I'll curse them to next week!" she said shaking her head. "You do it!"

"Do what?" Scorpius asked slowly. "You don't mean me to actually go up to you cousins; on their territory they'll tear me to shreds!"

They were now stood outside Weasley Wizards Wheezes as sea so Hogwartians ebbing in and out of the shop. There were students singing and a lot with paint splattered on them. From outside the pair could see James green eyes sparkling with mischief as they watched the mayhem in the shop. His Uncle George had made him manager for the day and although they couldn't see the Fred's they knew that they knew that they were somewhere near by because of the off tune singing drifting towards them.

"Skip you hear that racket" Rose whispered leading them out of the way of the foot traffic, Scorpius nodded. "That's those are the Fred's." Then tone deaf singing of the Fred's stopped as suddenly as it begun.

"Ha! I knew it! They've got a cure. Mum probably made it just run it, get it and come out then we can get on with are day. Or I will curse you and them in equal uncomfortable measure!" Rose smiled while playing seductively with the bottom of Scorpius scarf. What neither Scorpius or his Min saw was that James Potter had chosen that exact moment look out of the window and saw the how Scorpius and Rose exchange. And James Sirius Potter was seriously unhappy.

Scorpius mouth went dry. Right then, he didn't want to see a Potter or any other Weasley. He wanted to take Rose somewhere and… He didn't know what but being alone with his best-friend suddenly sounded unbearably good.

"Fine" he grumped turning on his heels towards the shop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roses reflection, she was grinning at him. He smiled as he entered the nosy shop that smile, he decided, was going to be his downfall. The moment he stepped through the threshold of Weasley Wizards Wheeze Scorpius felt a pair of green eyes bore into him. James Potter appeared in front of him as suddenly as if he'd Apparated.

"A word Malfoy" James said through the kind of gritted teeth smile that sent a shudder through Scorpius. Suddenly he felt James strong hand grab his shoulder like a vice grip. Within moments they had moved from the front of the shop to a small back office. They managed to navigate through the crowd of excited teenagers and even past two dazed red heads.

The first red head they'd dodged was short and muscular with a wealth of red hair; that was straight but flicked at the ends. He'd been about to ask James something when he'd stopped seeing the look in his cousins eyes. Scorpius recognised him as being Fred, the son and heir to Wizards Wheeze by the lurid green, scaly jacket. That jacket, Scorpius knew, had been Fred one and George, Fred two's father had given it to him after much pleading.

Then seconds later, a tall and thin young man with a mane of red curls had come up to them. He was wearing glasses and was holding a clip board that was flashing like a remember all and was shouting at him in his Grandmothers voice. But far from being upset by this shouting Art, as Scorpius knew this Fred was called, was grinning like a fool. Then, after a silent exchange, Art left them to go into the office.

The office was small and cramped because of all the boxes of stock that were waiting to replenished stock as it flew from the shelves. But more then this Scorpius was unable to discern because James had started staring at him.

Seething.

Scorpius felt like if looks could kill; he'd have disgraced his father and been thrown into Azkaban.

James didn't say anything.

"Hello Potter, nice to see you. Message from the Head Girl; please can you give me the antidote to your singing sweet for your brother and the school because she has a feeling we'll need it." Scorpius said in as boldly as he could. James looked stunned but still annoyed.

Annoyed was actually only one of the emotions that Scorpius could feel radiating off the oldest Potter child but the other ones Scorpius didn't dare name.

"Please? Please? From a Malfoy!" he questioned loudly. "The 'great' pureblood prince says please to a Potter; in a message you're giving me from my bewitching cousin, a Weasley. What's your angle Malfoy?"

"Don't have one" Scorpius said flatly.

"Oh yes you do. I saw you smile at her and let her play with your scarf. She has a big heart that one. She's looking at you like you're a lost puppy or something…" James started to rant.

"Oh I see. You're already bored in this 'shop' and so are starting to write romance fiction. What's up Potter? Lost your charm or just not clever enough for the joke business?" Scorpius purred mimicking the way he'd seen his dad talk to people.

"Oh it's not my imagination. I saw you!" James explained.

"Imagination Potter… Now just give me the cure and you can…"

"Funny thing about the cure" James said glancing at a package on a near by shelf. "After Albus left here I followed in time to see you tormenting him. I saw Rose and Al's Slytherin bird playing along; didn't make my present known because I wanted to leave the boy with a shred of dignity. Then, I saw you out side the shop a minute ago, with Rose looking cosy."

"My cousin Minnie isn't to be messed around with Malfoy" James said dangerously. But a fire of fury had ignited in the pit of Scorpius's stomach. Of course Rose had told Scorpius that her cousins had called her Minnie as a child. And after her growth spurt had started to use it again.

"Well Potter I don't care what think. We're of age and if we want to 'mess around'. In fact, if we want to bonk 24/7 and have multiple babies it would be none of your concern. Not that I'd want to with Weasley…"

"Bull. I've seen the way you were looking at her: The way she got you to do her bidding. And then there are all those rumours. She's too good for you. Malfoy and you'd hurt her if you did. The family would be angry. Ours and I'd hate to think what your daddy would say."

James snarled.

"So if I was you I'd stay away from Rose. Far away. Because those thought you have forming in that perverted slimy head of yours will destroy the pair of you."

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak. But James stopped him.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. This time I'll agree with you; I think. It was my imagination. Because if it wasn't you'd have a problem the likes of which the wizarding world hasn't seen since the demise of moldey Voldey."

Scorpius could tell that it wasn't what was said but the way it was said that was stated that scared him and made him afraid and angry. If someone as fanatically thick as Potter.

"Now run along" James said calmly shoving the package into Scorpius's hand. They stared at each other for a while before Scorpius turned to leave. Package in hand. He felt Potter follow behind him and he was aware that a lot of the eyes in the shop turned to him when he re-entered the shop. He couldn't hear the noise of the shop because all he heard was the beating of his own heart.

He was angry and powerless in this Potter and Weasley filled place. This family centred world that Rose would hate to leave even if she did care for him.

James words had acted like a slap reminded him that he was a Malfoy and he had to act like it. The package suddenly felt heavy in his hands. He had to interact with Rose. He couldn't just run off and clear his head he had to see her.

As he left the shop and appeared in front of her face brightened.

"Here!" he spat, red faced. Then he closed his eyes and turned neatly on the spot Disapparating to the first place away from Rose he could of.

Rose was sat shaking. She was in a white fury. This was a kind to Rose being on nuclear melt down. Since Scorpius had abandoned her she had worked on automatic because we wanted answers from Scorpius.

So here she had sat, at the entrance of the only tunnel Scorpius could use to get back into the castle. For an hour she had waited, planning out what she wanted to say and how, that hour had seemed a fun-less eon. A pitiful end to a sad day and it wasn't over yet.

She had delivered the antidote to Albus and acted normally. Done her duty and acted normally and even lied to Goyle about Scorpius's where abouts. All the time burying her tears and hurt deep down. Letting those raw emotions power her through the day to this moment.

At the end of the tunnel she saw wand light. She knew it was him so she drew herself to her full height. She tossed her hair and shook her hair so it looked as wild as her mothers used to. Her dad had once confessed that he'd always know he was in trouble when he saw his wife's hair so wild. Uncontrollable hair equated to uncontrollable Hermione resulted in him being out matched.

She imagined her having her mother's strength and way with words and people and felt stronger. She knew she would need all her strength for this.

"Skip I want a word with you!" she said as soon as he came into view.

"No" he said looking more tired and warn than she had ever seen him ever. "Leave me alone."

She blocked his path but she he moved past her and sprinted into the castle. He performed a complicated disillusionment spell before silently leaving her behind. She was stunted beyond comprehension.

As she started to run towards Gryffindor tower she still couldn't figure how he had gotten away from her. As she raced towards the tower she was glad that everyone was in the Great Hall still. Because the sky outside seemed ominous they'd be no chance of her getting her target without having to explain herself if the common room was occupied.

Twenty minutes later she was outside the grounds tirelessly sprinting to where Scorpius was. This was going to be resolved tonight; One way or the other; whether he liked it or not.

As she got to near him she slowed and took a deep breath.

"Oi Skip," Rose shouted angrily, walking fast down hill as she headed over to the Black Lake where Scorpius Malfoy sat. "I want a word with you," He turned to face her and stood up, his face just as hostile as hers; sneering at her as though she was worthless.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Min, so just leave me alone," She was next to him now, Scorpius had never her seen her look so cold at anyone, especially not him.

"Think again," She whipped out her wand and pointed it towards his neck. "Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of my hexes, learnt them from Aunt Ginny herself, rather painful," She said, Scorpius shook his head. "No, well if you don't tell me what the hell has got into you these days then you will know" She jabbed the wand into him a bit more. "Exactly what it feels like!"

"Is that a threat, Weasley?"

"No," Rose said with a smirk. "That's a promise."

"What's it got to do with you anyway, hate to break it to you, Min, but you're not that special, you know?" Scorpius tried to move only he found that he couldn't, when he looked down at his feet he saw a glowing gold colour sparkling around both of them, his frustrated gaze reverted back to his best friend. "What the hell have you done?"

"Now you can't move, so until you tell me, you'll just have to stay there!" Rose sneered putting her wand back into her Robes.

"You're not getting anything out of me,"

"Well then I hope you're comfortable," She said sitting down in front of him.

"Oh come on, Min, let me go!" He screamed.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" Scorpius suggested.

"No, sorry," Rose said tiredly. "The counter curse for that spell isn't 'Please'"

"Come on, that isn't fair,"

"Do you know what's not fair, Skip?" Rose said, her tone cool. She didn't care if she sounded cruel; he had taken it to far this time. He had been a complete prat for the past month and she was absolutely determined to find out why. He had no idea how much she had been hurt this month especially seeing as him dying was the only thing she could visualise in her dreams and it scared her. "What's not fair is you're best friend suddenly going hot and cold on you for no reason. What's not fair is being avoided day after day and the only thing they seem to say to you is 'Just drop it'. What's not fair is discovering that the one person you thought you knew, in fact, you know nothing about. What's not fair is when you are treated like scum and then expected to treat people like normal. Do you think that's fair? Fair? _Fair? _Well sorry if I'm not being fair to you, Malfoy but you're not being very fair to me!" She was hysterical now; even Scorpius could see it. He knew he shouldn't push it but it had to be done, it was the only way to get away from her.

"Let. Me. Go," He said through gritted teeth, trying his best to stay hostile, yet not doing a great job.

"Tell me what's wrong?" She pleaded; sounding so hurt and helpless that it made Scorpius's heart ache. "I'm your best friend; nothing is worth breaking our friendship over."

"Please just leave me alone and let me go," Scorpius said, he didn't want to have to deal with her- he couldn't think straight when he looked into those blue eyes that seemed to blind him.

"No, no, I will not leave it- I will not just drop it and I will not give up, not this time!" She said shaking her head furiously. "We are going to sort this out tonight, right now this second- and I don't care if it takes us all bloody night then the whole of tomorrow and the day after that- you will tell me!"

"Please go," He begged, but she didn't move.

"Is it about school?"

"No,"

"Is it about you're parents?"

"No!"

"Is it about the Slytherins?"

"NO!"

"Then what is it about?"

"YOU- IT'S ABOUT YOU!" He screamed, before he could even stop himself. That stopped Rose, she could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes, her brain felt clogged and her throat tightened, as drops of rain started to fall and lightning flashed.

"M-me?" She choked. "What did I do?"

"Y-you- you- you're just so-" He stuttered, struggling to find a word strong enough to describe what she had done.

"Oh because that really is a good reason," She said sarcastically, trying to shrug it of but still her throat clenched even tighter.

"You're not perfect, you know? You do have faults like every other human being!"

"I don't think I'm perfect," She said outraged, her arms plastered to her side, suddenly looking rather small and upset, and it cut through Scorpius's heart.

"Are you kidding me?" Scorpius said, carrying on with his act. "You think you're so damn perfect, that my reason for being completely off with everyone couldn't have anything to do with a perfect Princess like you because you're too damn special. You think that I couldn't ever be angry at something you did because Merlin forbid, someone might not actually like you!" It was pouring now. They were both drenched, and if it hadn't been for the rain then maybe Scorpius would have seen the tear that left her eye.

"You don't like me?" More tears began to flow and the grass now became a path of slippery mud, as the snow began to melt, it was silent as the moon rested behind the fog and mist of the clouds and all students were now tucked up in bed.

"Oh so you are clever," He sneered. "I think its better that we're not friends anymore,"

"WHAT? WHY?" She yelled, the tears still falling; though it was hard to tell in the rain.

"Because it's wrong, IT'S SICK!"

"Skip, this is not you," She lent over to touch him but he slapped her hand away. "This is your dad talking, not you? What did he say?"

"GROW UP, WEASLEY, MY DAD DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Then what, Skip?" she screamed. "Because I may be clever but I'm not that clever! TALK TO ME"

"You don't get it do you," Scorpius screamed at the top of his voice, Rose started to shiver as the icy rain now had soaked her. "I DON'T LIKE YOU! I NEVER HAVE DONE!"

"BULL!" she shouted with all her might fighting the feeling of panic and confusion that was growing inside of her.

"No it's not- it's one hundred percent true!" Scorpius protested, his feet still glued to the floor. "You annoy me to no end- I blank you for a month and you're still following me around like some kind off lost sheep WHEN WILL YOU GET THE MESSAGE?"

"WHEN WHAT YOU TELL ME IS THE TRUTH! WHEN YOUR EYES DON'T BETRAY YOU! YOU'RE LYING AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY. TELL ME SKIP. OR I SWEAR ON MY MOTHERS COPY OF HOGWARTS A HISTORY THAT I'LL..." she said reaching towards her wand.

"What is wrong with you?" He said with a groan. "It doesn't matter- we can't be friends and that's that- we're not meant to be friends, we're not meant to be meeting up in secret like this IT'S WRONG!"

"It does matter Skip. You matter. We matter. We can't just stop now. It's only wrong because of our families and we've always known that. For six years we've snuck around. You've had probably more detentions than anyone in the history of Hogwarts." She said stepping forward. She reached up and moved a lock of his hair from his face.

"It's nothing to do with our families," He pulled away.

"Then what!" she said her eyes pleading with him. They were both drenched now, the rain was heavy and they were dripping with water.

"Fine do you want to why?" Scorpius took a deep breath and Rose was unsure why yet she nodded. "I hate you," Rose inhaled slightly. "Yes that's right, I hate you- you make me feel sick, you make me wish I was somewhere else- YOU MAKE ME FEEL THAT MY LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN SO MUCH LESS COMPLICATED WITHOUT YOU AND I HATE THAT FEELING!"

"YOU HATE THAT FEELING. I HATE THAT FEELING BUT YOU LOVE ME..." she shouted. He stared at her like she was mad; he wanted to scream but he couldn't. "I LOVE YOU. LIKE BEST FRIENDS LOVE EACH OTHER" there was that word again, 'friends'. The word burnt like a thousand suns.

The tears in her eyes were now visible even in the rain; there was no way anyone could mistaken her red eyes even if it was dark. Her insides screamed because she had never felt so hurt in all of her life. Her insides tugged and her brain was buzzing, she felt dizzy, scared and her throat became dry as the lump was still forming.

"Love?" Scorpius snorted. "I don't love you- I hate you- I wish I never met you to begin with- you're scum just like the rest of them." He had been looking down but when he said the next part his eyes never parted hers. "I hate you. And I curse the day I helped you up in that corridor!" Those words stung Rose and cut through her like nothing else. It felt as though someone had stabbed her in the heart.

"You don't hate me Skip. I know you. You don't mean it..." she said in a small tired quivering voice.

She stepped closer to him. "It's me and you forever you said... Skip after everything. All the lies, all the acting. You don't hate me." she whispered her eyes closed as they stood cheek to cheek in the rain.

"Forever isn't real," He said lamely. "You don't know anything about me Rose," And that was when she knew, he had been telling the truth. The last word echoed in her brain. 'Rose' he had never called her that. Only once or twice as a joke but never with such a cold and empty tone or expression. Sure, he had called her Weasley and Minnie or Min even Rosie but never Rose.

She stepped back slowly. Her eyes scanning him with only hurt and fear written in them.

"But wh... wh... What about everything we've been through? That just means nothing to you now?" she said trying to stop herself from hyperventilating.

Her tears were flowing more rapidly and her heart ached as well, she couldn't believe his words, she couldn't believe what he was saying- it just wasn't possible, together forever that's what he said, inseparable, untouchable, nothing ever could get between them. She shook her head viscously as if it would whip away the situation, as if it was just another bad dream and that she would wake at any moment.

"Sorry, Rose, but we're finished." He said bluntly, reverting his gaze to the ground.

"But you s-s-said, we'd be friends forever, no matter what people said- you told me that our friendship was special- you told be that you cared about me- I told you everything- you promised you'd never leave me." She sobbed, as her whole body felt numbed by his words; the rain lay forgotten now.

"Just words, you can lie in words and promises can be broken,"

"So e-everything- the last seven years- it's over?" She questioned still crying her eyes out, asking him as if she was trying to confirm whether or not she understood him correctly.

When Scorpius nodded she waved her wand to release him, her head still full of disbelieving thoughts.

She looked at him for just a moment before turning away. So many emotions managed to go through her that moment; betrayal, confusion, disbelief, fear but the striking thing was the pain she felt- taking over her so that she could no longer think straight. She was scared. Scared of what her life would be with out him, empty. Scared of his words and whether he believed them to be true. Scared because she couldn't imagine a day without hearing from "Skip". Her Skip.

And as she walked away from him, sobbing harder than she ever had done, unaware that Scorpius was watching her leave with a look of such regret; unaware that the moment she spun around he turned away too, she knew it had come to an end.

Minnie and Skip,

Rose and Scorpius,

Weasley and Malfoy,

Finished.

She recalled Draco Malfoy's words "Weasley's and Malfoy's don't mix". And he had been right. The thought of never being able to talk to Scorpius as friends again pierced at her insides. Each thought agonised her more than the last. She felt hollow, empty, and un-cared for.

And as she lay in the Gryffindor Dormitory, drenching her old bed and listening to Violet and summer talking about her in concerned voices, she pretended to be asleep as her tears just started to fall…

Outside, the rain still poured on Scorpius washing the tears from his face. At that moment he hated himself. He wished he could take it back. Unbreak his and his best-friends heart. He was completely soaked now, he knew he would probably nearly die of cold as the wind had begun to whip him but he didn't care.

He welcomed the winds stinging chill. That was how his heart was feeling without her now; cold and hurt. He walked as far as to the tree near Gryffindor tower. He counted the windows until he saw the one he knew she was in. The light was on. He knew she'd be there. Upset with her dorm mates' questions. How he wanted to go up there and beg forgiveness; but he couldn't.

After he had left Rose, in Hogsmeade, he had gone home; to his own room. There, in the Malfoy Manor he had had time to think. Think like he never could at Hogwarts. And steel had entered his heart there. Near his family that he treasured as dearly as Rose did hers. He'd gone to his grandmother Cissy sought her advice.

Asked her how she had taken such a life threatening risk and lied to the Dark Lord when Harry Potter was alive and still a danger. She said she did it for her son, because at the end of the day, family meant the world to her. That's what she'd learnt as a Black, that's what she'd always done as a Malfoy. Her every action was guided by that truth.

He hadn't told her what conflict was going on between his heart and head; but she had known. Not the details but she had known. They'd spoken for a long time and she'd given him the courage he needed to do what he did.

He cared about Rose, so much, too much- more than he should. More than the other years and he didn't know why but he didn't want to find out either, He couldn't care this much for her, it scared him. All he had to do was clear his head, without her there and if his Grandma Cissy had sacrificed her life for her family, then he could sacrifice someone he cared about for his family, and that's what he had done.

To break their hearts so simply in the rain. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. But he knew that in the end it was for the best. He had always doubted if he was a true Malfoy because he had needed Rose so. But now he knew. He was a Malfoy and he hated it.

The stood under the tree until Roses light went out; then he trudged silently and emotionlessly to his own warm bed. When he entered the castle he didn't even bother to dry himself as he made his way through the corridors. As he got into bed his tears had dried as had the stone wall he had started to build around his heart.

And as his whole body ached in the pain he had put himself through, his own comfort as he slid into a restless sleep, was that perhaps now she hated him it would be easier to keep his act going.


	10. A PainFilled Day Part One

A Pained-Filled Day- Part One

**A Pained-Filled Day- Part One**

"Ooooo Ally," Came a shrill, high pitched voice from the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitory. Albus Potter quickly dived under the sofa, in front of the fire, for fear of his own safety and, as Violet Finnigen stepped into the Common room and into sight, Albus's heart rate heightened in fear.

"Al-Al, where are you my little Hippogriff," No answer. Violet looked on the floor slightly down hearted, but as she did so she caught glimpse of his shoe. Pretending not to notice she sat on the sofa he was hiding under, before plonking her head down and looking straight into his face. "There you are!" She said beaming crazily- she really did have Peripheral vision when it came to Al.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked with a grin so sickly in love that it made Al cringe just to look at it. He had, had this problem for the best part of six years. He only wished that Violet would see him as a friend, the way she acted around Greg and the gang was normal but around him it was so "head-over-heels". He took a deep breathe as he wished it was Anita to like him like this.

"Oh nothing," He said in annoyance, getting to his feet and brushing his Robes. "Thought I dropped something down there," He said through gritted teeth but as always Violet didn't seem to notice.

Al was about to leave when Violet spoke again.

"Where are you going?" Violet giggled, rushing to his side, entwining their arms and wrapping an arm around his shoulder flirtatiously.

"To see Rose," He then tried going to the portrait door again when Violet stopped him.

"Why?" She questioned, like a small child.

"Because I need to tell her something," Al said in slight frustration now, again he attempted to make his exit but she put her arm in front of him so that he couldn't.

"What do you need to tell her?"

"That we're having Christmas at the Green Gambles this year, not at Longbourne as we usually do."

"Tell her later, stay with me," She massaged his back a little, but Violets hands were shrugged of.

"No, I need to tell her- so if you don't mind I'm going to the Head's Common Room." Al, for a fourth time, made his way to the porthole but again Violet said something to make him stop.

"Well you won't find her there so you might as well stay with me," Violet was getting angry now, Al could tell by the colour of her cheeks turning red. She didn't blush like most but she did when she got angry.

"How do you mean?"

"Well she's been up there with me and Summer all night crying and she refuses to come down or speak to anyone so you might as well talk to me," She insisted, only this didn't have the desired effect she hoped for. Because Al didn't stay with her like she thought he would but stormed up the stairs only for it to be turned into a slide, so that he slid back down.

"Right," He said his voice angry but his face scrunched up in concern.

Al's mind raced. Why was she upset? What had happened? Al had known Rose for his entire life and she never cried. Well she did, he knew it. She'd always cry in the bathroom, when she thought no one noticed but she never cried in front of people, so this must have been big.

And even when she did get upset, she'd bottle it up and get over it and get on with the day. Never in the history of him knowing her (which was the second she was born, only three months after him) did she ever get so upset that she even considered locking herself up. She'd always talk to people, keep busy but never just lay around moping. He knew it had to be bad and it was for that reason he was so scared.

Moments later he found himself, running down, what appeared to be a deserted corridor. If he couldn't get to Rose he was going to have to find someone who could and there were only three people he could think of that was as close to Rose as he was, he just needed to find them.

After five minutes he came to a halt, as he caught a glimpse of the black curly hair and blue eyes that made him go weak at the knees. She was standing with two other girls, laughing happily to themselves at something the black haired girl said. He took a deep breath before approaching.

As Al drew closer, Anita's head swung around as though she could detect his footsteps. Her face melted into a smile and caught Al's breath. _Why did she have to be so beautiful_? Al wondered, feeling a little dazed and side tracked.

"Hi Al," She said cheerfully, forgetting the others around her. But it was then when her voice turned to concern at the look on his face. "What's happened?"

"Err... Err..." he spluttered. Cool Potter really cool, he thought trying to concentrate on the task at hand and not how beautiful Anita was. "Err... Rose she's upset; in Gryffindor tower I need you three go see what the matter is. The stairs won't let me up." He sighed pointing to the scuff marked on his jeans.

"Oh Merlin, is she ok?" Anita said quickly.

"But she never cries in public- do you know how long she'd been there?" Hailey butted in, a tone in just as much worried and shock as Anita. Debby was silent, which was unusual but showed her worry as well. "Won't she come down?"

Al smiled and pointed to his knees and said very slowly:

"I don't know how long she's been there. I don't know if she's ok. And I can't get her to come down because I'm a boy and the stairs turned into a slide!" Anita face suddenly filled with concern that made Al feel ten times worst. "All I know is Vi said she was upstairs upset, all night. So if you don't mind I have the invisibility cloak with me. Get under it. Stay quiet and follow me. I'm getting you into the tower. Ok?"

Just as he handed Anita the invisibility cloak, he noticed a streak of blonde hair hiding behind a pillar, it was clear that he had heard the whole thing and it was also as clear as day that it was Scorpius Malfoy, Al could see that sickly blonde colour from a mile of.

It was then when the thought occurred to him. Rose was upset about something Scorpius did. He didn't know how or why but he did know that Rose had been there all night, so then why would she not return to the Heads Common Room, unless there was someone to avoid and the only other person who inhabited it was Scorpius.

Fury bubbled up inside of him as he saw Scorpius's face. Al wasn't sure exactly what he did but it was something so bad as to make Rose lock her self up. If he ever claimed to feel hate for Malfoy, he had been wrong because he never felt true hate until this day. With out even thinking, he charged at Scorpius, quickly, pined him to the wall before he could even react and then punched him hard in the face.

"Ouch," Scorpius said. "What was that for, Potter?"

"I don't know what you did to her but I will find out, Malfoy, don't go near her again, you've already caused enough damage. She's been crying all night in the Gryffindor Tower and won't come down- happy now? Does it make you feel proud?" Al thought he could see worry flash in Scorpius's eyes, the only real time Al had ever seen emotion in them but he just assumed that it was because of the hit. Not because he felt guilty about Rose.

He then turned to the girls. The girls nodded and did as Al asked too, concerned about their friend to tell him off about his tone.

They walked quickly to Gryffindor tower; the three girls had, of course been there before but let Al lead the way all the same.

When they got to the fat lady they had to wait a few moments for someone to leave the common room as the fat lady wasn't in the portrait.

Sure enough, Summer Thomas came out, nodding briefly at Al as they all hurried in. The Common Room was warmer that the corridor and Debby could see the blazing fire in the fire place and the thousands of candle around the Room. It was certainly brighter than the Slytherin Common Room, it felt more cosy, but other than that the lay out seemed similar.

"U-up there," Al said Pointing to the stairs anxiously. "She's up there?" He only looked at Anita, falling for her instantly when they were growing up, breaking the tradition of Potter's with Read heads, that even James had followed.

"Try not to worry," Anita said, approaching him slowly and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright, I promise." And with that note, she kissed him briefly on the cheek, making them both blush, before the girls made their way to the Girl's Dorms.

If it had been a normal situation, Debby knew she would have commented or perhaps even teased Anita on her previous encounter with Al. As it stood, Rose was upset, had been all night, if not longer. And that meant that only one part of her brain functioned properly and that was Rose.

As they entered, they saw an empty Room, fairly scruffy apart from one bed; Debby guessed to belong to Summer, as the three girls, walked inside a little more they saw a small figure, huddled in a foetal position on her bed. Her hair a little damp and her face tear stained, as her tears still fell.

She didn't even acknowledge the three girls's as they walked in; she just stared aimlessly at the floor.

They sat around there friend. "Rose... Al let us in... He's worried... we all are" Hailey said slowly and softy. Rose didn't even look up. "What happened honey..?"

Rose still just stared.

"Was it Skip, Rose?" Debs asked after a moment. "Because Al seems to think it was. He punched him and everything..." Rose looked at her friends.

"He said he doesn't love me any more..." She sniffed openly crying. The three girls looked openly shocked. "Oh not like that. Our friendship. And he throws that away like it was no... no... nothing..." She balled her face up and started to sob loudly, turning away again.

"Rose?" Anita said hugging her friend closely. "He... He... doesn't want to be your friend anymore?" She asked and Rose whaled.

"He... He... Hates..." She couldn't complete the sentence, she shut her eyes tight as if she didn't want the tears to fall, as if that if she did close her eyes, when she opened them things would be normal. When her eyes reopened, she looked around hopefully; when nothing had changed she lay back down and stared again, still crying.

Anita lay down next to Rose and held her closely.

"Oh Rose" Hailey whispered stroking Roses hair out of her face.

Hailey looked towards Debby whom had started to pace, waiting for her to say something comforting. But Deb was too angry to comfort she wanted to be more proactive.

"I'll hex him, then I'll kill him slowly and painfully, then I'll bring him back from the dead, then I'll hex him and kill him again..." she said as she picked up an pillow and started to punch it.

"That's not helpful, Debs" Hailey said staring at her friend.

"I agree... No, punching a pillow isn't very helpful I should be punching the little sneering liar!"

She breathed heavier. Even Rose lifted her head to see her friend building up a full head of stream.

"We all know he's lying. Not even a Malfoy can be that double crossing... Then again maybe he could Grrr!! Wait till get my hands on him."

"N-no," Rose managed to croak. "No he means it, I know he does- he hates me and always h-h-has done- no one goes near him, u-u-understand,"

"Oh we understand, don't we girls..." Anita said with an unusual amount of force.

While Hailey agreed loudly; Deb just nodded. She stopped pacing and directed a warm piercing look at Rose.

"You'll be ok you know. You're just now staying away from chicken jerky. And don't worry you've got us and Al and anyone you want k..." Rose nodded. Debs went over and kissed Rose on the forehead.

"Well, I'm sorry girls I just remembered something I got to go and do something." Debs smiled slowly. "You two stay here" she said nodding to Anita and Hailey. She got up and made towards the door; a girl on a mission. Then she remembered something that might cheer Rose up.

"Oh" she said turning around. "And when you girls get bored of talking about Skip. Anita can explain how her date with Al went yesterday. Or the fact that as she came up here she kissed him." As Debs left she saw Rose turn to look at Anita and Anita go red.

Debby would have loved to have stayed and grill Anita about Al but she had bigger and blonder fish to fry.

Scorpius Malfoy was stunned. Never in his life before had he felt like this. Albus Potter had punched him. Ok well Albus Potter and he had spent the best part of his time at Hogwarts fighting Albus Potter.

They had had detention more times than he could count for fighting; but never in his life before had he let Potter get away with punching him. He always fought back or cursed afterwards but today he didn't have the heart.

He didn't think a body could get colder than this morning. When he had woken up, his pale white skin had looked as blue as he'd felt. But then on the way into breakfast he had frozen. In the corridor he had heard Potters voice saying that Rose had spent the night crying. His Rose, his Min never cried in public she was always so strong.

And it had been him that had done it. Broke her heart by breaking their friendship just because he knew it was all that they would have. He loved her. He loved her more than himself so he had broken her heart.

He had been surprised that he had even felt Al's punch. As he still did. Scorpius after the fray had walked around the castle and had ended up with the paradox of cold warmth found within the Slytherin common room. The fire had transfixed him with its flicking and licking at the log.

Mesmerising until he had been struck with a solution. The only way he would get over the torture of his contemplation was to throw him self into another relationship. It was funny but it was actually Roses dad Ron whom had given him the idea in the first place.

Rose had told him that when her father had found out about her mother kissing her Uncle Krum her father had thrown him self into a relationship with Vi's mother, Lavender. But, Scorpius was sure that he wouldn't end up in the same hopeless and seeming endless mess that he had.

This time his head would decide where his heart would go. He would choose a nice Slytherin girl that his father and grandfather would approve of. He would pick someone unlike the one he couldn't have. He turned the door to the general common room traffic. None of them took his fancy; they were pretty and probably clever but none of them had a spark.

Then a girl with beautiful green eyes and luscious amount of brown hair; she was witty and intelligent and definitely had an unquestionable spark. Not the same as Rose, but similar seeing as she was one of her friends. And he was in luck, because she was heading towards him.

"Why hello Debby" Scorpius purred.

"Malfoy, can I have a word with you?" she said shortly standing over him.

"You can have whatever you want of me," he said smoothly standing up so that they were touching.

Debby seemed taken aback for a moment; but recovered quickly.

"WHAT?" she asked her eyes widening. Scorpius realised that his choice was a good one because she was beautiful in her way.

"Well, you can have me anytime you like Debby my sweet?" he said seductively.

"Well," she said pushing him back into his chair. Scorpius was taken aback. She bent her head down and whispered low into his ear. "Now Scorpius I want you now." His eyes widened as he smiled and rested his hand on her waist. He began to pull her down when she stopped him.

"Not here Scorpius" she purred sending a shiver down his spine. "Meet me… Meet me in the Astronomy tower in twenty minutes. I want to get into a something a little comfortable."

Even though, Scorpius nodded, he didn't feel too good about it. He knew that this was a good way to forget Rose but no matter how perfect Debby was, she wasn't perfect enough. She was beautiful, extremely intelligent and witty, always up for a laugh, heck she definitely had a spark but he just didn't like her like that. Telling himself that it just needed time, he watched as Debby left the Room and up to the Girls' dorm, before he exited and made his way to the Astronomy Tower.

When he arrived, he looked over at the large open balcony. This had been another one of Rose and Scorpius's special places, along with the Room of Requirements.

If it were a pleasant evening they'd go sit by the lake- this was their usual place they went. If it were pleasant but cold they'd seek refuge in the Astronomy Tower. If it were raining then the Room of Requirements was the place they'd stay and if they just fancied a change, or felt a little peckish, they would visit Willy in the Kitchens.

He inhaled deeply before exhaling. He marvelled the view, so high up. It looked across the Black Lake The lake gleamed, a green tinge, while the twinkling stars reflected of off it- both good and bad memories were held there. He recalled a particular good memory in forth year.

It had been winter, just before Christmas. The whole of the grounds was covered in pure white snow. The lake had completely frosted over. Everyone, with the exception of him and Rose, were in Hogsmeade, whilst they stayed behind. He remembered Rose teaching him how to ice skate and him complaining it was a girlie sport to do and that Quidditch was so much more of a better game. She remembered her telling him that dancing gracefully on ice required more skill than flying on a broomstick and chasing a stupid snitch.

He smiled inwardly as well as outwardly at this but the smile suddenly dissolved when his eyes began to wonder over to the Gryffindor Tower. He off course new which one it was, not many people other than Gryffindors did but Rose had pointed it out to him so many times that it had engraved into his mind.

Scorpius's hearts lurched when he caught a glimpse of a small girl, in one of the windows, looking tired and warn. No facial features could be made out properly but it was clear she looked distressed. A girl wearing black, curly hair hugging her from behind as a third girl with short brown hair was muttering words of comfort.

Uneasiness grew at the pit of his stomach. It had been bad enough to imagine Rose Weasley, upset but the actual reality, Scorpius realised, was worst than what he thought. He mentally hated himself for this. He now understood fully just why Al had hated him all these years.

Ron had been right; he was turning into his father.

Reminding himself that it was what was best for him and her and their friendship, he tore his eyes away. He was in the process of turning around when a fist, out of nowhere flew into his stomach.

Scorpius doubled over and looked up only to see Debby breathing, heavily and angrily at him. He was about to say something, when before he could, she flicked her wand, wordlessly. And instantly Scorpius found himself dangling upside down, by the ankles as if held by an invisible rope.

"What's got into you?" He screamed in absolute outrage. Twenty minutes ago she had been all over him and now, not even half an hour had passed and she was acting absolutely repulsed.

"What's got into me?" She said incredulously, pointing to herself in an expression close to laugher, a look of complete anger on her face, as if what he had just said was some kind of a joke. "_What's got into me? _What the hell has got into you?" Scorpius face fell when he realised Rose must have told her what had happened. "What you did to that girl was unforgivable! All those things you said to her were completely uncalled for! She's lying in that Dorm crying her eyes out, she will barely speak, she won't move, she won't change and she won't STOP crying. YOU'VE DESTOYED HER! She thinks you hate her and what's more she thinks she's done something wrong and she's doing herself crazy trying to figure out what she did."

"That's stupid," Scorpius said a look of concern and guilt flashing in his eyes that Debby must have missed.

"It's not stupid, Malfoy, it's just what you told her!" She really was fuming now. "You told her all those things and she believes you- she's been nothing but nice to you, she's helped you out. Merlin only knows that you're the best thing that happened to her" She paused. "Well was until you go and pull a stunt like this. YOU DOUBLE CROSSING, SLIMY, LITTLE CREEP- I HOPE YOU ROT IN AZCABAN FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

Scorpius said nothing; he wouldn't deny that, that fate is what he truly deserved.

"Well isn't the great King Malfoy going to say something in his defence," Nothing, "WELL IS HE?" She shouted, jabbing a wand into his neck. "Not so strong now are you, come on- you're never lost with words- that Girl didn't sleep at all last night, you know? And a just second ago I was told she won't even eat!"

Such guilt and worry shot through Scorpius's entire body then, it flashed in his eyes and there was no missing it now, even Debby had noticed it.

"Ha, Ha," Debby said, with a smirk removing her wand from his neck, though the anger was still unavoidable. "I knew you cared, I knew you didn't mean those things. I knew you told her bold faced lies!" She said in triumph.

"No I didn't" He said, his voice in definite protest in her assumption.

"Oh yes you did"

"Didn't"

"Did,"

"Didn't, I've hated her my whole life,"

"Oh come of it Malfoy," Debby laughed, hollowly, looking him directly in his upside down eyes. "That's so ridiculous, you don't sneak around with someone for seven years, risking detentions, your family, your inheritance, everything you have just for someone you hate! Oh I know you're lying, doesn't make what you said right but a lie all the same. The question is, why?"

"I'm telling the truth, Weed, even I thought you would be clever enough to know that, _Tiara," _He put particular emphasis on her first name, which he knew she hated- bad move. Her wand jabbed at his ribs.

"Don't push it, Malfoy; you're on thin ice as it is- now you better tell me what your game is with Rose. I'm not kind, sweet and innocent like she is and I will curse you until I get answers, unlike her, who is to caring to push you too much, more fool her, eh? So talk, Malfoy and make it quick I've got things to get on with!"

"I haven't got a game Debby," He urged, he didn't like being this close to telling anyone what was going through his head, he didn't even understand himself some times. Debby flicked her wand and made him wriggle uncomfortably.

"I'm not letting you down until you tell me the truth and if you still refuse to tell me. I'll slip you Veritasirum and make you confess the whole sorry business in front of Rose, Hugo and, and Al Not to mention the rest of the school, in the Great hall. And I won't just ask you about Rose either,"

"You wouldn't dare," He retorted, though he didn't doubt that Debby would, she was completely reckless at times.

"Try me," She dared.

Scorpius's body stiffened. He knew that she would do it and he wasn't about to risk it because it didn't matter how brave he was he still wasn't brave enough to tell the whole school how he felt about Rose.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Scorpius paused to think of a way to get out of it. "I just didn't want Rose to risk her family for me, is all…"

For a long moment Debby circled Scorpius' body.

"LIER!" she shouted. "There's more to it than that. Tell me why Scorpius or I'll do something you will regret."

"I'm not lying!" Scorpius yelled.

"Don't think me a fool Malfoy!" she said evenly bobbing him in mid air. "I know when people are lying. I thought I made it clear. If you don't willingly tell me the truth I will get magical and you will get embarrassed."

"I don't think you're a fool, Weed, I'm simply stating facts," He said a little too confidently for Debby to believe a word. Scorpius always used last names to distance himself from people and when he did it was usually very suspicious.

"You liar" she said bobbing him up and down so violently he began to feel ill. "You know" she said after a pause. "Whatever you tell me Skippy I won't tell her I just need to know. I'll be like the Gringott's of secrets." she said smiling sweetly.

"I would tell you but there's nothing to tell- I don't think we should be friends anymore and that's that!" That had been true; Scorpius really sincerely thought that they shouldn't be friends. His insides were mutely begging for Debby to leave but she did not. Instead her face seemed to soften for a moment and looked thoughtful; a second later she smirked widely at him.

"Oh... Now I get it!" she smiled. "You love her" Scorpius' eyes widened. "This all started after the kiss. You love her and she doesn't love you that way so you're scared. Scared that she will reject you and scared that it'll ruin your friendship so you're cutting and running." Then she marvelled. "You REALLY are spineless - a spineless gutless wonder."

"I don't LOVE her and anyway why would that make me a spineless gutless wonder." Scorpius said loudly, trying to sound angry, though a growing fear erupted inside of him.

"Because you're living in fear Malfoy." she said waving her wand so a picture of Rose appeared on the wall. "Look at that picture."

Scorpius swivelled in the air so that he was in ample view of the photographs. It was a photo of Rose laughing with him in sixth year and then it changed to a crying Rose in present day. The first filled him with happiness and the second made him feel hollow and empty, when he couldn't take it anymore he turned to Debby. "Why am I looking at these pictures of Rose?"

"So I could see that you great prat!" she smiled triumphantly. "So I could see the look in your eye when you first recognized it as a picture of Rose... For a split second you face softened at the sight of her. You love her Skippy don't deny it!"

"Don't call me that!" Scorpius growled. "And I don't love her, not the way you're thinking,"

There was a long pause in which Scorpius dared not say anything. It was a pregnant pause in which Debby stared him down.

"For example, why would you let her call you Skip, Skippy, or Skippykins as I heard her say once - if you don't love her?"

"Because it's our thing- it's been like that for so long that I don't mind- I love her as a friend, you know?" Scorpius grunted, folding his arms, still upside down in the air. "If that's all the evidence you have then that's pathetic!"

"Oh now Skippy it isn't just that. I saw the look on your face after that kiss. That very passionate kiss. She told us your plan to kiss then get slapped. If you hated her you wouldn't have been lost in it..." she said and then sighed. "Well spos you weren't to blame... She got lost in it too." Scorpius's eyes flickered with a light. "She couldn't stop smiling for ages afterwards - when the coast was clear that is..."

"You're lying," Scorpius said in a certain tone, even if he felt a glimmer of hope he wasn't stupid enough to believe she considered him any more than a friend. "For her it was like kissing family, like kissing Potter and don't deny it!"

"She would have done any forfeit the Fred's defined rather than snog Albus. They're like brother and sister... But you and her aren't like that..." She turned and looked out of the window to hide her smirk. "You know who you to remind me of - Roses parents Ron and Hermione and you've heard Rose complain about how 'gross' they are together."

Then she turned around to judge the look on his face.

"Yeah, I've heard her complain," He laughed but then snorted. "So you're saying they're gross which means Rose and I are gross, cheers for that!"

"Oh Skip" Debby laughed dancing on the spot. "I can't believe I just out smarted you... Did you just hear the voice you used when you said that? You are TOTALLY into Rose you prat!"

"Shut it, ok?" He yelled, getting agitated. "And could you let me down- I think the blood is rushing to my head!"

"GOOD!" Debby yelled. "MAYBE THE BLOOD TO YOUR HEAD WILL MAKE YOU THINK AND BE TRUTHFUL ABOUT WHY YOU HAVE BROKEN ROSE, FROM BEING ROSE TO BEING A BLUBBERING GIRL!"

"What do you want me to say?" Scorpius was getting tired now, he felt ill, not just by being upside down but from the situation too. He could see that Debby wasn't giving up anytime soon and her anger that seemed to have evaporated moments ago had returned.

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING...? THE TRUTH SKIP... I WANT THE TRUTH!"

"THE TRUTH IS THAT NOT EVEN I KNOW!" Scorpius screamed, all his pent up anger and emotion had finally reached the surface. "I DON'T KNOW THE TRUTH, OK? ALL I KNOW IS THAT I CARE ABOUT HER MORE THAN I SHOULD AND IT'S BETTER IF WE'RE NOT FRIENDS, NOW LET ME DOWN! I'LL TALK TO YOU NORMALLY!" Debby still looked thoughtful, as if analyzing his body language searching for a lie. "I don't know ok, and that's the truth!"

With a bang Scorpius landed on the floor. It took a while for him to regain his composure and stop looking green.

"Aren't you guna say thank you?" Debby said sweetly, sitting on one of the large cushions that lay up there.

"Thanks," He said, almost reluctantly, hesitantly taking a seat in the cushion next to her. A long silence descended between the two, before Debby spoke.

"So what's going on Skip-" He shot her a death glare. "Ok Malfoy... What's going on Malfoy?"

"Well I'm talking to you and then I might go and have a long sleep and carry on with my life," Scorpius said almost as though trying to redirect the conversation.

She shot him a look and waited for his response as she flicked her hand towards her wand. She didn't to verbalise her threat because her eyes were saying it all.

"Ok, sorry," He said quickly, his eyes glued to her hand which was now only and inch away from her wand. "You can ask me whatever you like and I'll answer you, just keep that wand away from me."

"Why Malfoy?" Debby said in a small voice after a moments pause. "You've hurt her so much. Which is amazing to me seeing as you've both gone through so much to be friends? Why?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"And I promise I'll keep this between us." she said with a small encouraging smile.

"Because it is better this way- this way neither of us can get hurt in the long run this way it's safer, this way I don't have to worry about something stupid I will most likely do if we carry on being friends- this way it means she won't risk her family for someone so worthless as me." Debby could see his face screw up in a way that seemed confused and pained.

Just by looking at him you could see that he hadn't been sleeping. His eyes were as red and Rose's hair and his face looked as though he had aged at least twenty year in the last day.

"How is it better? You broken hearted here; she's broken hearted where she is. How is this way better?" she said marvelling at the stupidly of men.

"You wouldn't understand,"

"What wouldn't I understand? Tell me - it's just between us. Make me understand! I don't have anywhere else to go today. Make me understand!"

"It's just that, it scares me, ok? I can't think straight around her anymore- I get uncomfortable, I don't trust myself around her and I get thoughts- thoughts I shouldn't have."

"So what you're saying is... That you... You..." she said slowly willing him to just say it.

"I don't know what I'm saying," Scorpius yelled. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, I don't know what's going on or what- what I'm feeling- I DON'T KNOW!"

Debby rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy does your heart beat faster when she's around?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything," Scorpius said, more to himself than anything, he was now facing the ground, not daring to look at Debby.

"What's the first thing you think about when you wake up?"

"Look I know where you're going with this and just because I think about her doesn't mean I like her like that, ok?" Scorpius looked into her eyes. "I've always thought about her a lot, now is no different."

"Answer the question... Is she the first thing you think about when you awake?"

"Yes- sometimes- I guess, but-" Before he could continue Debby turned to him and interrupted.

"And what do those thought usually entail?"

"I don't know," Scorpius said getting more than a little frustrated now. "I just can't be her friend anymore, why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you two will be lost without each other, there is no way you'd give her up without a good reason and I want to know. I want you to tell me what I think your feeling is true or not?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know what I feel, for the last time. I care about, I always have done but now I just care more. I see her and she seems different to what I used to know, the same person but different. It's like I can't live without her because it makes me miserable but I can't stay with her for too long because I'm scared that my feelings will grow stronger and that would ruin our friendship. With every year that has gone by I care about her more and more and I can't take it I just can't take it anymore, ok?" Scorpius paused, now aware that he had got to his feet in mid speech, he sat back down. "I can't deal with her and I'm sorry if that sounds selfish or cowardly but believe it or not when she gets over this she'll thank me; it's better for her this way even if she can't see it now."

"But you have strong feelings for her... Tell me, last year want did you smell in Amortentia?"

"Shut up," Scorpius shouted, moving his hands to his head and covering his face in his hands. "SHUT UP! I don't love her- I'm too young to love someone, it's just a little crush that I'm sure I'll get over in time,"

"What did you smell?" she asked in a small voice. "You can lie to me if you like. But you can't lie to yourself. You know... Your heart and inner most self know. Now, I'll ask you again. What did you smell in the Amortentia?"

"Her- her, ok? But that's because we're friends, best friend- we'll be friends for-" But he cut himself off when he realised that they wouldn't be friends forever like he had first anticipated, it was like it had just sunk in and something rolled at the bottom of his stomach.

"Oh come on Malfoy you know the properties of Amortentia - you wouldn't spell a friend in it..." Debby sighed frustrated.

"Like I said, a little crush that will go in time- and until then, it's best if we're not friends,"

"So you smelt her in the Amortentia... Last year. Decided it was a crush and you could be friends until recently... Answer me this honestly - while remembering I'm not going to say anything to anyone."

"Off course I didn't think it was a crush back then- I only came up with that the day after Halloween. At first I just wanted to avoid her, only for a bit but no she had to come and bug me about it. Had to ask about me. She had to be worried. If she just left me alone I could be with her right now, by the lake like we used to but as it happens the only way I can get rid of her is by telling her I hate her so that's what I did. But you know what, not even that's working because I've been punched twice already and Anita hexed me on my way up here and I'm sure Hailey is next! Albus Potter is tormenting me, Hugo Weasley is sending me death threats and James Potter is warning me off!"

Scorpius took a deep breath and looked up at the wall opposite, where the pictures of Rose had been.

"Why couldn't she have left it, things would have been normal?"

"Because she cares about you, she was worried- she didn't know what to think," Debby said, turning to face him, a look on her face that implied strongly that she thought he was crazy.

There was a brief silence, when only the distant dripping of water could be heard and the stars glistening over head. It was very dark but the moonlight highlighted various features on Scorpius's face and yet there wasn't a single look she could read; not entirely. Her eyes followed around the room until they rested on Scorpius again, before she spoke.

"Why are you doing this- if you care about her, if you have some sort off a crush on her, why go through all of this?"

"I want to protect her and our friendship, save her from getting hurt."

"That make no sense," She said incredulously, shifting slightly so that she was now kneeling, as he sat there looking at the ground, shamefully. "Protecting her, how can you protect her from getting hurt by hurting her? And how are you protecting your friendship when you break up the friendship to begin with."

"Because," He said, his voice rose. "If we're friends while I feel like this, it'll ruin the friendship."

"But how can it ruin a friendship when the friendship is non existence to begin with?" Debby said, desperately trying to make her point.

"But it is existent so we can't be friends or it'll RUIN our friendship!" Scorpius yelled trying to get his view across too.

"But that's my point!" Debby emphasised, smiling now because Scorpius had just spelt it out for her. "Don't you see? By saying you can't be friends or it'll ruin the friendship, you're ruining it anyway!"

"And that's why I have to stop being friends," Scorpius said still not getting it.

"No you don't understand! You're so against ruining the friendship that you're ruining it now anyway." Debby urged. "You've broken up with her because you don't want the friendship ruined but by braking up with her to begin with you're ruining the friendship."

"I can't expect you to understand my reasoning." He said sinking down onto the floor. He was quiet for a while until he spoke again to himself. "I need to not feel like this any more. When this intense feeling subsides I'll be able to get her back. The moment it dies down we'll go back to normal."

"You know... I thought you were smart. It's a good plan Skip but you've overlooked to important considerations... What if you can't get her back? She's a Weasley she can hold a grudge." She said sitting next to him." He looked at her and she sighed. "And what if... What if you love her Skip?"

"I don't love her, and will never love her like that, ok?" He said turning to her. "I know I won't- whatever I'm feeling its not love- I'm seventeen, we don't love at this age. And I know there are exceptions like Mr and Mrs Weasley but I'm not an exception. And as for taking me back- she will," He said confidently, but then he looked unsure. "Won't she?"

"That's the thing Skip. I don't know if she will. You may not think you're exceptional but she is and she took a risk in being your friend. Invested all of herself into keeping your relationship secret. She depended on it... Like her mum depended on her dad or her uncle Harry. She risked so much and you've thrown it in her face. She's hurting. Badly... Like you've put a curse on her." There was a long pause as Debby saw him digesting the information. "And as for the only exceptional people fall in love at seventeen or younger. Rose was born of an incredible love. As a child she was nurtured and experiences the kind of love that makes her exceptional. She soaked it up like a sponge and radiates it to all who knows her without even knowing it. So falling in love with her is entirely possible."

Skip looked at her like she'd developed an extra head.

"I'm not saying it has happened. I'm not suggesting that at all but you have to agree that she is exceptional friend and it would be easy to fall for her and that Weasley charm she plays down." He nodded. "You know if you had been up front and told her how you were thinking/feeling she would have probably joked around with you and not let it affect your friendship?"

"Look, its not about what she would or would not do I just can't tell her I just want to not feel this anymore. If you have ways to let us be friends that will still let me get over her then please tell me, but if not then I haven't really got a choice." He said looking at the ground again, before glancing back at her expectedly.

"Be her friend again... that should be your first priority then... I don't know. Maybe date other people. A crush will fade but anything else won't and then you'll know and you can do something about it."

He was just about to retort with something witty when the door burst open.

Hailey cried in a blind panic. "Rose is in the hospital wing..."


	11. A PainFilled Day Part Two

A Pain-Filled Day- Part Two

**A Pain-Filled Day- Part Two**

Hailey cried in a blind panic. "Rose is in the hospital wing..."

"What?" Scorpius and Debby Shouted. Hailey who had been making her way to cry in the arms of her friend in worry for her other friend; stopped in her tracks and stared at Scorpius.

The stare was for a split second that seemed to stretch into an eternity. They were locked in an unblinkingly glazing at each other. Not knowing what to say or do. His mind raced flooded by his questioning heart; it took him a while to process what he wanted to ask first. When he did; he tired to open his mouth to ask her how it had happened and he found he couldn't… She had frozen him.

Hailey for a little while seemed a bit demented. Her lobe and loyalty to her beloved friend overcame her normal level headed nature. Hailey's worry for her friend morphed into anger at the cause of her friends despair.

She began to shout at him.

"YOU'VE DONE THIS TO HER." Hailey said pointing her wand at Skip's nose. "SHE WAS SO UPSET SHE'S COLLAPSED. FOR WEEKS YOU'VE TORGUED HER EMOTIONALLY. EVEN THOUGH YOU PLAYED WITH HER EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL STATE LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING; LIKE IT WAS SOME SICK ENTERTAINMENT." Red sparks started to slowly fountain out of the tip her wand missing his nose by an ant's breath.

"AND IF THAT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH SHE WOULDN'T HEAR A WORD AGAINEST YOU. SHE'S THE STRONGEST MOST LOVING PERSON I'VE EVER MET AND YOU'VE DESTROYED HER MALFOY." She couldn't look at him anymore; her stomach ached as the emotions swelled within her. Her fierce anger was melting by the tears she was holding back, giving way to the need to pace out the situation.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO DOUBT ROSE; GO AGAINST WHAT I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN IN MY HEART OF HEARTS ABOUT YOU. YOU'RE NO GOOD MALFOY SO YOU EITHER LEAVE ROSE ALONE OR MAKE THIS RIGHT WITH HER. OR I SWEAR I WILL TELL EVERYONE; YOUR FAMILY, HER FATHER, HUGO AND THE POTTER'S AND ANYONE ELSE WHO COULD MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE. AS MIS…ER…ABLE AS YOU…'VE MADE…" At this the floodgates of tears that she had been battling broke and she openly wept.

Both Scorpius and Debby were surprised by the outburst. Scorpius felt like the bottom had fallen out of his world. Debby, on the other hand, the only one capable of movement hurried over and embraced her emotionally exhausted friend.

The sun began to sink into the horizon as everyone silently struggled to calm down. Debby whispered endearments and comforting words to Hailey while Skip let the weight and meaning of Hailey's words sink in.

His emotions started to churn as his thoughts turned to his best friend. Rose was there. He didn't know how it had happened but he knew that he was the cause.

The weeks, since the kiss, had been an emotional rollercoaster for him; and for the first time he realized that it had been one for her too. But the emotional rollercoaster she was on was without knowing why; she was in the dark. And so in her friends had banded round her and tried to help.

If Hailey, the ever logical yet free spirited one of there group was weeping so openly; what did that say about Rose.

He looked over to Hailey he saw not only her pain but the quiet and unreserved pain that sprang from her love of Rose. He could hear Hailey mumble to Debby and they looked out of the window.

But not the window that stretched to the beautiful scenery of the grounds but the window that framed the hospital wing.

Then, Hailey suddenly hugged Debby and left; but not before shooting Scorpius a death glare.

"Now listen here Skippy." Debby said standing over him with her hands on her hips. "I don't care what you want. What you need to do is make this right with Rose. You here, are miserable. She is so miserable she collapsed and is in the Hospital Wing." She smiled sweetly.

Their eyes locked intensely until he had to look away; conceding her point; silently agreeing.

"So nice to see that we agree." Debby smiled again. "So first of all you are going to see Rose in the hospital wing. You are going to apologies."

"She's not going to want to hear it…" Scorpius started.

"I know that!" she explained gleefully. "That's why you are going to grovel and apologies until she does forgive you. Her heart is bigger than her ability to be unforgiving. So you will apologies until she forgives; it might take until the end of the year or beyond that. But you will fix that ok…"

"What about the mixed up feelings I've been… er feeling" he finished lamely wringing his hands; not looking at her.

"You will get over it! That's not me being over logical or uncaring. That's me being realistic. You will either get over it or do something about it if that's right."

He nodded sombrely while looking out of the window to the Hospital Wing.

"Good see you up there then Skippy!" Debby said as she turned on her heels and walked quickly to catch up to Hailey. "See you soon Skip!"

"I told you we should have come earlier."

"What? And watch her just lay there,"

"You can be so selfish, Brittany"

"Chill Ash,"

"Don't tell me to chill!"

"I can-"

"Shut up, the both of you" The disembodied voice of Gregory Duhurst could be heard as Rose's eyes hesitantly opened. Her eyes felt sore but she could just make out her cousin Al, Brother Hugo, Neal Andrews, Gregory, Anita, Debby, Hailey, Summer and, to her faint surprise, Ashley Wood and Brittany Anders.

Ashley Wood was the daughter of Oliver Wood. It was common knowledge that her mother died when she was very young, thus leaving her father to raise her alone. Rose and Ashley had become very good friends; she had known her perhaps her entire life. They had lived down the same road for many of years until Ashley moved away, leaving Rose in Longbourne without anyone her age. She had strawberry blonde hair that was in a small bob, tucked neatly above her shoulders and her eyes were a deep hazel. She was a real tomboy that enjoyed dancing to the many songs Brittany would usually sing.

Brittany Anders was Ashley's best friend. They had met in the train on their first year. Brittany being a muggle born was taught about the Wizarding World first by Ashley. They'd argue constantly but never broke up- it was those two that had provided Rose with a lot of entertainment over the years. Brittany would sing and Ashley would dance. Brittany had blue eyes, dull dishwater blonde hair that always got in the way of her eyes. She was fairly rounded, from all the cooking and food she received from home; she was a muggle born and her parent's owned a famous restaurant in Brighton- she could tell the difference between any food just by smell. The two Hufflepuffs had always made it a priority to get mixed up in Roses love life and to this day they'd still annoy her about getting a boyfriend.

"Keep out of it Duhurst, it's nothing to do with you," Rose smiled at Brittany's typical response, it was then when Al turned and was first to notice a conscious Rose.

"You're awake!" Al cheered, grabbing the attention of the others around her, all looking relived.

"What happened," Rose croaked, trying to sit up.

"You just collapsed," Summer answered. "Lucky Violet was there, Anita had went to get some food and you just collapsed,"

"Madam Pomfrey and Madam Longbottom think it may have been caused by stress, lack of sleep, lack of nutrients," Hailey continued of Summer, ticking everything of with her fingers. "And perhaps the pain from any headache you got from crying all flipping night,"

"Sorry guys," Rose muttered, still feeling low as she scrunched her face in pain from the headache which made her head feel as though it would explode.

"You don't have to apologise," it was then when Rose realised that Callum Young had been standing beside her, when did he get there? This never seemed to surprise her; he was always too quiet to be noticed half the time. He'd always disappear and reappear, knowing things that no one else even knew. There was this air of mystery about him that seemed to draw others around him in. No one knew much about him but he knew everything about them. Over the years Rose had grown quite close to Callum, as Al always had him over the house during the summer. But Gregory was the person she'd grown most fond of, a relationship like one of a brother.

"When the bloody hell did you get here?" Hugo asked standing the other side of his sister. "Merlin you scare me when you just appear like that."

"He's been there the whole time," Al yelled back, but even he looked unsure. It was then when Violet appeared, talking to Madam Pomfrey and Madam Longbottom. She was wearing a short black mini skirt and a tight white blouse with the "Gryffindor" crest imprinted on it. She guessed that this was for Al's benefit. Only Violet would re-dress to impress when her friend had just collapsed. Rose rolled her eyes at the thought but her lips twitched into a smile.

"So anyway, Libby sent me a letter telling me that her sister Linda overheard, John tell Mindy. That Gavin told Miles that he heard from Rubilius that Sarah told him that my sister Anastasia said that her boyfriend Fred was told by the other Fred that James Potter is getting really serious with that redhead Katie. I mean I'm talking about marriage serious. I reckon I should go red, Potter guys seem to go for the redheads, don't they." She said nervously, fingering her hair, as Madam Pomfrey looked on in delight. It was common knowledge that she had a soft spot for Violet Finnigan; she always clued her up on all the gossip- in and out of the school. "But don't tell anyone that- confidential- and you know I always mind my own business." A small snigger spread around the room- not only had Violet told her not to tell anyone, with a whole group of people listening in anyway, but she said that she "minds" her own business, which was the most untrue thing- that Rose was sure Violet believed one hundred percent.

"Oh hey Rose," Violet smiled, before grabbing Summer by the shoulder and dragging her out of the room. "I have something to tell you," Were the last words Rose heard before turning to the others.

"Well we better make a move," Brittany admitted. "Ash and I have got some serious Slytherin butt whipping to attend to," She curled her hair around her ear carefully before turning to Neal.

"Sounds like fun, who's in trouble and why?" He questioned. It was always Neal who caused the trouble. In fact he once heard her Uncle Harry comment on how Neal reminded him of a young Sirius Black. In fact because of this bad influence of trouble that Neal had on Al, Greg and Callum They were almost like second Marauders, whom had discovered even more Hogwarts secrets than even Al's brother had.

"Miller and Flint," Ashley said in an unusual bitterness for her. "Called Brittany a you-know-what again"

"I'll kill him," Neal said, his face flooding with anger getting to his feet, only to be held back by his three best friends.

"I can look after myself Andrews- they don't know what's coming to them- makes you almost feel sorry for them," Brittany sneered.

"Almost but not quite." Ashley laughed. "What prats- if they weren't so thick I'd have killed them by now but because they're so think you can _almost _excuse their narrow-mindedness." Ashley sighed angrily. "Well see you later, twerp," She said ruffling Roses red curls.

"Yeah see you later, hope you get better!" Brittany chirped up and together they left the room, Madam Pomfrey following closely.

It was then when Madam Longbottom, or as Rose called her Aunt Hannah, advanced towards her, waving her wand at a bandage over her head, that she hadn't noticed were there until the evidence was in her "Aunt's" hands.

"Just as I though," She said kindly. Rose loved her Aunt Hannah; she was one of her relatives she felt closest to, save Al, Uncle Harry and Victoire. When she married her Uncle Neville she was ever so please- she had been seven then, how time had flown, she thought to herself. "You're still burning up and am I right in thinking you've still got a headache?" Rose nodded. "Well there's not a lot we can do I'm afraid. We can't heal head injuries unless it's serious because of fear of causing more damage and you're temperature is high but we can only cool it down temporally." She said, offering a smile of sympathy.

"Will she be ok?" Hugo said, his voice in deepest concern, more than even Al. It was really adorable when Rose saw her brother so worried about her.

"Off course, I don't see why not," Hannah told him. "She'll have to be kept in here over night and maybe tomorrow but come morning she should be as right as rain." Hugo broke into a huge grin. "Yeah she'll be fine- just has to slow herself down a bit- I dare say stress is what got her into this in the first place." She offered another reassuring smile, walking over to the door. "Oh and Rose," She said tuning again once more. "Uncle Neville has just contacted your parents- they'll be down in about two hours to come see you." And with that she left.

Rose didn't feel like seeing her parents. In fact she really didn't want to see anyone. After yesterday the only thing she wanted to do was shut out the entire world- life without Scorpius proved worst than she had first comprehended. She still felt sick thinking about it- it was all she could do not to start crying again but she had cried so much last night and today that she couldn't shed a tear even if she wanted to. Her parents would only ask questions about what stress she was under- especially her mother- and she wasn't ready to have those questions asked.

"Did you hear that," Hugo said, still beaming at her widely, sitting at the end of her bed, cross-legged. "You're going to be fine!"

"Oh my god, I came as soon as I heard," Lily Potter had just entered, holding the hand of Axel Gland with Tom Duhurst by her side. "Rosie are you ok?" She said running over to her and giving her a hug; not releasing the hand of Axel as, both, Tom and Al eyed the entwined hands murderously.

"Yes she's going to be fine," Debby laughed.

"Just a fever and a headache," Anita continued.

"She'll live," Hailey finished with a giggle.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Lily said in what looked like relief. "Hey Hue," She said turning to Hugo. "Carrie is looking for you and so is Professor Chang- I need to go as well- we have two minutes."

Hugo groaned.

"She wants us to do that detention doesn't she?" Lily nodded. "But it wasn't even our fault."

"I know but don't worry- I'll make sure Daniels gets his comeuppance." She said, her face grinning evilly, a look that mirrored her Uncle George's.

Again Al eyed his sister and Axel's entwined hands.

"Keep you're slimy hands to yourself, Gland,"

"It's none of your business Al," Lily said, shooting her brother a death glare.

"You're my sister!"

"And I'm old enough to make my own decisions- you don't have to hex every guy that looks in my direction anymore!"

"Yes I do, anyway I only hex the guys that aren't good enough for you," Al defended.

"To you NO ONES good enough," Lily retorted dangerously, it was times like these that Harry would describe Lily like her mother.

"Do you want me to tell Dad and James?"

"James is worst than you and so is Dad- but go ahead tell them- see if I care," And with that she stormed out, as Hugo kissed his sister's forehead and stalked out after Lily. Tom, however, looked at where Lily stood, with such sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry Tom," Anita muttered, placing a hand of reassurance on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come round,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tom said hollowly, looking at his older brother.

"Guys like Axel never get the girl in the end," Hailey explained. "He's a jerk- she'll see that soon."

"Like I care what Potter gets up too!" He shot back bitterly, taking Al and Greg by surprise, while Neal seemed oblivious and the girls and Callum exchanged looks knowingly. "It's not like I _fancy_ her or anything, Gland is welcome to her."

Rose gave him a look of understanding, curling a cascade of her hair out of her face, and sitting up a little more.

"Anyway better be off or Lily will kill me for 'abandoning' her like I'm even visible with Axel around." Tom mumbled to everyone, looking at the ground and then turning his heel to leave.

"Yeah we better go and all, before Madam Pomfrey comes back and tells us there's to many of us," Greg said getting to his feet, until now he had sat on the chair beside Rose's bed. "And I need to catch up on some work in the library."

"_The library?" _Neal said in astonishment. He then turned to look at Al and continued. "Should I handle this or should you."

"You can mate," Al responded, a smirk worthy of James Potter curling on his face. Neal then advanced towards Gregory and put a manly arm around him.

"Look mate, I know you mean well but the library, honestly! We have reputation to up hold and where as I know the library is you're thing and girls go for that because you're the 'sensitive' and 'kind' one or whatever," Rose smiled at this. It was true- girls usually drooled over them all. Al was the charming one, Callum was the mysterious stranger that attracted girls to no end, Greg was the clever and kind one. And since Neal had lost a lot of weight during the summer, he had become extremely hot; if Rose was being entirely honest and besides he definitely had the 'bad boy' image about him. "But you can't stay in the Library- there's pranks to pull, secrets to unfold, chaos to create- how can you think of books at a time like this?"

"A time like what, Andrews?" Gregory asked, it was Common for the 'Al Gang' to use each other's last names.

"He's a hopeless cause," Neal said burying his face in his hands for dramatic effect the three boys laughed at their best friend's genuine bewilderment, before Al turned to Callum.

"Fancy a prank-storm for Christmas in the Whomping Willow?"

"Sure," Callum said, glancing at Greg and Neal questioningly.

"Yeah ok I'll come," Greg said giving in, deciding that his homework could wait until tomorrow.

"Knew we could count on you," Neal smiled patting Greg on the back.

"You lot are a bad influence on Greg," Rose interrupted.

"Nah," Neal protested. "He's just easily lead! But what fun would it be if I could lead you astray Rosie," Neal said, looking at Rose Suggestively, Rose smiling at the very thought of Neal (of all people) leading her astray, the idea was laughable.

"Oi, that's my cousin you're flirting with," Al warned. "Put your eyes back in your head and move it!"

"Ok calm down, Potter, only joking- like I'd give her the satisfaction."

"You really think you're Merlin's gift, don't you?" Rose giggled.

"Oh but I am, Miss Weasley," He smirked, receiving another warning glare from Al as he left.

"Get better Rosie and bye 'Nita" Al bayed goodbye, winking at Anita as he left with Callum and Gregory.

"Bye," the girls chorused.

"Notice how Al, ignores the rest of us and not you?" Hailey pointed out, directing the question to Anita who looked completely clueless on what had just happened.

"Nah, I'm sure he didn't mean to," Anita said tying her hair into a messy bun, before taking Hugo's vacant seat at the end of Rose's bed.

"Come of it," Debby said incredulously, taking the seat where Gregory had sat as Hailey summoned a second chair, using her wand. "He's like in love with you or something."

"No he's not," Anita protested. "We're just friends…"

"Then what was that date about?" Hailey asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"And the wedding," Rose added, sitting up straight now.

"And the ball," Debby laughed.

"And that kiss this morning," They all said in unison.

"It wasn't a _date_ we were just Christmas shopping- he needed help with Roses present and the Wedding was just because I was going anyway and Al had no one and asked me because we're FRIENDS. The kiss was because he was worried and the ball is just returning the favour from the wedding. Stop reading into it!"

"Whatever you say, Mon petit Amis," Debby said, French being only a small part of her vocabulary.

"We believe you, don't we girls," Hailey asked, though her tone suggested that she didn't believe a word that Anita had just said. Anita's face was red now with anger, she flicked a cascade of black curls out of her eyes and grabbed a book out of her bag.

"Look Rose," Anita said, trying to regain composer. "I got you a book from the library, the one you wanted to read last week- it's the muggle novel." She handed to her friend but though Rose smiled the twinkle in her eye showed sorrow. They new she was still cut up about Scorpius but as always she decided to hide it.

_At least it's not so bad that she's crying in public_, Anita thought.

"Thanks," Rose said smiling, putting it onto her beside table. "I'll enjoy a good read, it was a nice thought," She was genuine this time, she was really truly thankful to have three great friends.

She was about to talk once more when the door creaked open. A young man slouched in carefully his platinum hair not as tidy as usual.

After an uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch.

"Err" Debby said very loudly. "Well, it's nice to know that you're feeling better Rosie Rose. Now everyone I'm hungry. Let's leave Rose to her recovery. I'm sure Mr and Mrs W will be here momentary."

"No," Rose seemed to snap, the most definite tone she had used all day. "Stay, I don't want to be left alone with _him_!" She uttered the last word as though it was a particularly bad taste in her mouth, she didn't even turn to look at Scorpius, and it was as though she couldn't bare to look at him.

"I only want to be here for a minute, Weasley" He snarled in the usual way he did when they were interacting in public. "It's business."

"Forgive me if I don't want to see you," She yelled in a sour tone, she glanced at him for only a second before her eyes wondered in the opposite direction. "But whatever you have to say you can say in front of my FRIENDS, something you're not!"

"No!" he said crossing the room; acting at least 1000 more brave than he felt. "These 'friends' of yours need to go to dinner then there dorms before curfew. No exceptions!" he said crossing his arms smirking at her.

"No actually, they're allowed to stay and wait for my parents!" Rose said getting to her feet for the first time in hours. "If you've come to gloat, then leave!" Her voice trembled and everyone realised that her eyes were becoming tearful again. And even though she didn't cry, they could all see the extent of her sorrow, even now, twenty four hours later.

"Alright Malfoy we'll go..." Debby piped up sensing the tense emotions on within the room. "But if you're not in the Dinner hall within say... an hour... I'll beat you up myself." she said, itching her fingers towards her wand.

"Please stay," Rose said, her voice almost begging. Debby reluctantly agreed silently. However, she vowed to herself not to say anything or do anything until it was all over. Scorpius deserved a chance, or so she thought.

"I'd prefer to say this to you privately but... I'm sorry Min." he said shakily looking at the floor. Then he looked her in the eye when she didn't reply. "I said I'm sorry Min. Put it down to the male time of the month you always comment on. I'm just sorry and Min..." he said starting to panic. "I said I'm sorry can we move on please?"

"You're sorry?" Rose said through gritted teeth, her fists clenched into a small balls by her side. "_You're sorry?_ Well you're NOT forgiven."

"But Min please. I truly am and I'll do anything to prove it to you." he said as he edged forward; looking at her forgetting the others.

"Well sorry isn't good enough, not this time," She yelled bitterly, her whole body seemed to shake in fury. "The things you said to me, the promises you broke- all the lies and you expect me to forgive you- you know, I always thought you had a screw loose but I didn't realise you were of your rocker too!" And as a tear flickered down the side of her face, she turned to look in the opposite direction. "Just get out; I don't want to see you!"

"Please Min," He hurried to her side straight away, spinning her on the spot so their eyes met for a brief moment until she looked away, shrugging his hands from her shoulders. Rose just walked away slightly. "Please I'll do anything- I beg you- I didn't mean anything I said,"

"Well you shouldn't have said them then!" She turned to look at him when she said that, she looked into his eyes and saw guilt but she refused to believe him anymore.

"I know, I was stupid but can't we just let it go and move on, please," He was begging now, there was no way mistaken it but it didn't matter not to Rose because it didn't matter whether he meant those things or not, he still betrayed her.

"No, we can't, now go away!" Rose screamed.

"Not until you forgive me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I don't care, I don't care if you're sorry or not, whether you meant what you said or not, whether pigs can fly or not, you betrayed me, you lied, one way or another, you broke promises you hurt me- so I don't care if it was a moment of madness I cant forget it!" She yelled, she wasn't looking at him but she could feel him inch closer.

"Min, please just let me explain,"

"No I want you to leave," She said blatantly.

"Please just-"

"GO!"

"Min listen to me for one minute-" He touched her shoulder but she spun around, a look of anger dancing in her eyes, in such passion Scorpius had never witnessed.

"Leave me alone," Rose said through gritted teeth.

"No, I need to-" But no one ever found out what he needed to do because Rose had punched him in the eye so hard, that he silenced and tumbled back wards onto the floor, clutching his eye that seared in pain. "I guess I disserved that,"

"You guess you deserved, _you guess?_" She was absolutely thunderous now. "Do you know what, get out of my sight unless you want another black eye to match- it makes me feel sick just looking at you, right now."

Scorpius got up, with no question, he looked guilty and sorrowful. His eyes swum in such an emotion that Rose couldn't place. But as she panted heavily and climbed back into bed, she couldn't help but watch Scorpius leave, regret squirming within her insides.

And only moments after Scorpius left was there a small tap on the large oak, arched door and it then slowly opened to show her two, very worried looking, parents, bounding in and running over to her side, as Anita, Hailey and Debby got up to give them room.

It was Hermione's arms that wrapped around her daughters neck in relief that she was ok.

"Hi mum and dad- nice to see you." Ron smiled to see Rose giving him a look that said get-mum-of-she's-strangling-me.

"'Mione" Ron beckoned carefully.

"What is it, Ronald!" Hermione's voice snapped, still hugging Rose as though her life depended on it.

"Let the girl breathe, Hermione," Ron said grinning, taking a seat next to his daughter's bed. Hermione let go smiling at her and then took the on the other side of the bed. Hailey, Debby and Anita stood up gathering around the bed in a semi-circle. "I saw Malfoy's son out there, did he cause any trouble because I'll kill him for you,"

Ron had said the wrong thing the girls knew.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs W," Debby greeted attempting to redirect the conversation, Hermione and Ron turned to look at the girls.

"Yeah, hi Mr and Mrs Weasley," The remaining two said on cue, politely.

"How are you three?" Hermione asked as Ron looked on in agreement.

"Fine, trying to sort out this one," Debby smirked, pointing over to Rose. Hermione smiled again and then let her gaze rest on Rose for a moment, her eyes softened but then looked frantic.

"You've been crying," She turned frantically to her husband. "Ron, she's been crying!"

Ron then looked at Rose and scanned her, a little, as if trying to see what Hermione saw. His face seemed to scrunch up in confusion.

"How can you tell?" He asked, still looking at her blankly.

"She's our daughter; the question is Ronald, why can't you tell?"

"But she looks fine," Ron said in his own defence.

"Boys are so unperceptive," Rose watched on as she saw her mother roll her eyes and her father look offended, a small smile curled on her lips- perhaps the only genuine one that day, she really did love her family, she had missed them a lot. She remembered the words of her Uncle Harry 'they'll never change, they'll always bicker," the six wisest words that ever found there way out of his mouth, well that and the fact that 'Never get involved in their rows'.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the worried questioning look on her mothers face.

"What?" Rose said, sounding somewhat defensive, she sat up straight on her bed and turned her gaze to look at the door to which Scorpius had left mere minutes ago.

"Why have you been crying, and what stress put you into this state in the first place?" Hermione took a deep breathe but when Rose refused to answer her question, still looking at the door, Hermione continued. "Your Aunt Hannah said that you collapsed from stressed, lack of sleep, lack of rest, overworking yourself, your not eating properly, you look a state, you're basically refusing to talk to anyone and to top it all of Al told me you were crying this morning and had been all night, so what's up?"

"I've just been studying hard, that's all"

"See 'Mione she takes after you- Merlin knows you never gave it a rest." Ron said as if he were recalling a particular time.

"Ron, I only ever over studied when I had argued with you or you did something insensitive to upset me," Hermione said tartly, folding her arms and turning back to her daughter.

"But you always over studied,"

"So what does that tell you," She raised her brows as if she was applying something but the she spoke again. "Please tell us what's wrong," Hermione's voice seemed rather hollow and hurt something that Rose had never her heard. Her voice sounded as though it verged on desperation and this scared Rose a little, because her mother had always been the one to be strong and firm.

"Nothing, mum, I just got a bit carried away with NEWT revision. Ask the girls, they know how stressed and wound up I get when I know exams are close, heck the other day I would have hexed Debs if she hadn't ducked," Rose attempted to smile in an assuring way but she could tell that her mother didn't buy it. She guessed that she would be interrogated further later.

"Look, Rosie," it was her dad to speak this time. "It's only a few more days until you break up for Christmas, why don't you just come home early with us,"

"No, dad, it's a nice thought but I need to stay here."

"But you can't over work yourself again,"

"I won't I promise, I'll get Sco- I mean Hailey, Anita and Debby to take notes for once." The other three groaned on cue at this. Rose had almost said Scorpius; it was true that they usually shared note taking. He'd take it one day and then she the next, they shared the same lessons as well, but a lump began to form again when she recalled that sharing notes was a factor she'd have to get rid of and forget about.

"Well, as long as you're sure," Hermione said, still looking worried.

"I'm positive, mum," She said as she bounced, trying to look as happy as humanly possible.

"Don't worry Mrs W, we'll take good care of her," Debby smiled. "Anita you go get the rope and Hailey you get the blindfold, we'll start with where we left of," Everyone laughed at this, even Rose, she loved her friends but she couldn't help but question whether they'd ever leave her like Scorpius did. She never thought Scorpius would turn his back, never; he had always been more trusted than her other friends so what if the same thing happened with them?

"Bye Rose and rest!" Her mother said sternly, getting to her feet and kissing her forehead. "And don't get into any trouble,"

"See you, Rosie, and get into as much trouble as you can," Ron said evilly, his face mirroring her Uncle George's expression when he had gotten an idea for a new product.

_"Ron!"_

"What?" He replied in false innocence, he too kissed Roses forehead and gave her a short hug "Look after your self." He whispered in ear.

And with one small wave and a wink which Rose returned, her father followed her mother out of the room, knowing that he'd have to calm down his panicking wife, when they got home.

The days passed quickly that week, and sure enough Rose found herself in a compartment with Al and their friends, looking in her trunk for a book. As she folded up the clothes her hands brushed over a scrapbook she had made for Scorpius's Christmas present.

It was a book that she had created through a pensieve; she had revisited every memory and taken a picture, something that was hard to do since the argument. She didn't know why she had even continued to make it, she had started in September but even now she carried on until it was finished. She wasn't even planning on giving it to him.

She frowned and placed it into the trunk along with everything else. She grabbed a book, closed the trunk and then sat back onto a seat beside Hailey.

Ever since that day in the hospital, Scorpius had tried to get her forgiveness. He had covered her whole room in rose petals the previous morning, spelling out the words "Rose, please forgive me." He had tried sorry cards, sweets, presents, he'd written "Sorry" in the stars, given her his notes everyday. Everything he tried, he had even asked her to go ice skating with him, something she knew that he hated, but when she had said no she would look out of her window and onto the frozen lake only to see him gliding on it alone. Her heart went out to him.

She cared about him; she hadn't wanted it to end like this. It would be easy to just forgive him but she couldn't not after that night. And despite many efforts from her three best friends she still couldn't do it.

Rose could handle the things that had been said my Scorpius, the horrible things he's done or claimed to feel, she could handle the ignoring and all the avoidance but she couldn't handle all the promises he broke.

He promised her to never let anything come between them and he held her in his arms, while she was crying, screaming, petrified and looked her in the eye and promised he'd never leave her. And even if it was only for a while, he had still gone against it- and that was why she couldn't forgive him.

She looked up at her watch, 4:00pm; they'd be arriving home soon. Rose took a deep breathe and glanced around the room, careful not to draw attention to herself. She then noticed something she had never seen before.

It sat on the windowsill, absorbing the light and letting it reflect of off its gold surface. When she walked closer, she was able to pick it up and hold it in her hands. She saw that it was a golden locket, decorated with rubies in the shape of roses. She held it in the palm of her hand and opened it to reveal two separate photographs.

The first was of her self and a young boy with blonde hair and silver eyes making funny faces and mutely laughing at each other. Rose smiled at the memory of this. It was the picture that matched the one that sat down stairs in the common room, as well as the one that sat in her floorboards at home. It was easily her favourite memory of Scorpius. It was, perhaps, the only time they could act completely themselves, not worrying if anybody would catch them.

The second picture revealed a bossy little girl, with loose red curls, instructing a friend on how to produce the Accio charm. The girl seemed to be slightly annoyed, while her fair-haired male friend sighed in pure frustration. She said something and he shouted something back. She then reached for his hand, which held a wand and together they flicked the wand and it had worked, before they fell into to giggles and the image replayed. The bossy young girl was her eleven-year-old self and the boy she had taught was Scorpius Malfoy.

She closed the locket again and flipped it onto its back, engraved on the back were the words 'I'm sorry'. He didn't give up; she'd give him that- he was defiantly persistent. Rose felt a single tear fall as she adjusted it around her neck and clutched it into the fist of her hand. She'd keep it forever and she knew it- something to remind her of the strong friendship they used to have, before seventh year messed it up.

If you had asked her in the summer holidays 'How will this year affect you and Scorpius?' she would have said that they'd grow stronger that they might start telling people about them. But no it hadn't worked the way she planned in her mind. She remembered the day before, when she went to visit Hagrid.

He told her that Scorpius had been there also and that he was terribly upset. It didn't matter, he bought it on himself. Or at least that's what she said to Hagrid. Inside she was hoping he'd be alright.

"What's that?" Albus Potter intervened, eyeing the locket suspiciously. It was then when she realised she was still at her feet, in the centre of the compartment, all eyes on her.

"Nothing," She mumbled, and she sat down- Al didn't push for an answer. Ever since the day she fainted, everyone didn't want to upset her again, they trod carefully around her for fear that anything little would tip her of the edge.

The train came to a halt and almost instantly she jumped up. She said goodbye to her friends, save Debby- and her and Debby walked out onto the platform.

The smoke danced through the air and eventually cleared, so her mother and father came into view, Hugo, she noticed had already found them.

"Mum, dad," She called, running into Ron's arms. She had only seen them three days ago but it felt like eternity- it was times when you were upset that you just wanted a hug from your parents.

"Hi Rosie, ready to go home," Her dad asked, she nodded into his chest like a small child, solemnly, forgetting that Debby was even there.

"Hello Debby, are you ok? Have you had a nice year so far?" Hermione said after greeting Rose herself.

"Yeah, it's been alright,"

"Have you been studying?"

"Hermione, its only December, NEWTs aren't for ages- its only crazy people like you and Rosie here, who study about six months ahead of time!" Ron said incredulously.

"NEWTs happen to be very important, Ronald," Hermione said in a bossy voice.

"Aren't you cute when you get all angry," He smiled, the same face Scorpius used every time he said the same thing to her, normally guaranteed to get her even more angry.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, now grab Rose and Debby's trunks so we can go home," She briefly kissed him on the cheek, when a small girl with fiery red eyes and lemon coloured hair, clearly belonging to an eleven-year-old Metamorphmagus, tugged at Rose's clothes.

"Hewo, are you Wose Weasley, the head girw?" She asked, looking slightly scared.

"Yes sweetie, I am," Rose smiled down at her trying to seem a little less intimidating my kneeling down to her level.

"Well, was told to give wou these… He was a wovley boy; he gave me chocolate fwogs and said that I had to give these Woses to the pwetty girw with red hair," She handed her a bouquet of seven long stemmed roses and walked of with out a word.

In them was a note, it read,

_'Rose,_

_Seven Roses for ever year I've known and been friends with you,_

_Forgive me,_

_Skip…'_

Rose couldn't help smile at this.

"Who are they from?" Her mum asked, Ron looked too angry and shocked to even function properly at this point and Debby grinned knowingly.

"No one, it doesn't say, must be a joke or something," Rose lied.

"Or an admirer," Hermione suggested, but Ron didn't looked too pleased with this suggestion.

"I'm sure it isn't," Rose assured them both, but they didn't seem to be convinced. As she gazed down the Roses again, she took a deep breathe when she thought of something. "Dad can I talk to you about something, when we get home,"

"Sure Princess," He agreed.

And as she watched her parents, Hugo and Debby walk over to the blue Ford, a smile played on her lips.

It might not be a lost cause after all.


	12. Secrets Exposed

Secrets Exposed

**Secrets Exposed**

"Mum," Hugo Weasley yelled down the stairs, that evening, in an angry, child-like voice. "Rose hexed me!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU PUT HONEY ALL OVER MY PILLOWCASE," Rose shot back. "Mum, my hair is absolutely RUINED!" Her voice rose even higher and she was apparently shouting down the stairs in an accusing tone, as if trying to receive a certain reaction.

Hermione Weasley rubbed her temples as if a headache was coming on. Judging by the very tired look on her face, this argument had been going on for quite a while. She was chopping some carrots in the kitchen, on a wooden board, which was placed onto a marble surface. The kitchen looked very extravagant but so did the rest of The Green Gables.

It had been decorated by Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter twenty-three years ago. The Weasley's and the Potter's would come here, to this Cornwall holiday house, whenever the press was getting too much. And since Harry Potter had won yet another award for 'courage in the face of danger' along with Ron Weasley, the press had been taken onto a whole new level and they therefore had escaped here, to spend Christmas.

Ron Weasley was sitting at the breakfast bar reading the Daily Prophet. He was usually the one to cook but tonight Hermione had volunteered, trying out an old family recipe in making Shepherds pie, she knew it was Ron's favourite dish- and after his very long day at work, it was the very least she could do.

"MUM," Hugo replied. "TELL ROSE THAT HER HAIR LOOKS LIKE IT ALWAYS DOES,"

"TELL HUGO THAT IT'S ALL STICKY AND FRIZZY THANKS TO HIM!" Rose said acidly standing by the upstairs banister. Hermione just continued with the cooking, while her husband read as if this was such a usual occurrence that he had learnt to switch it off.

"TELL ROSE THAT HER HAIR ALWAYS LOOKS STICKY AND FRIZZY,"

"TELL HUGO THAT HE'S AN ARROGANT GIT AND THAT ITS NOT MY FAULT HIS BRAIN IS SO MINISCULE THAT IT CAN NOT COMPREHEND OR NOTICE THE THINGS A NORMAL HUMAN BRAIN CAN!"

"TELL ROSE," He paused for dramatic effect, whilst taking a deep and angry breathe, Hermione began to chop louder. "THAT USING BIG WORDS DOESN'T MAKE HER HARD AND THAT I COULD TAKE HER ON, WITHOUT A WAND!"

"TELL HUGO THAT IF HE REALLY BELIEVES THAT THEN I CAN SHOOT ANOTHER COUPLE OF HEXES AT HIM AND SEE HOW HE REACTS TO THAT," Rose was thunderous now, the honey in her hair had almost gone completely dry. Not a second had passed when fast footsteps could be heard and a rather tall and lanky male figure ran into the kitchen red eared.

At this point Ron had looked up from the paper and Hermione was rubbing her temples for a second time, she too looked to be at the end of her tether.

"MUM, ROSE IS THREATENING ME," He said, signalling over to the new female figure who had just entered, her hair was a complete mess. The aroma of honey came into sent and her ears, too, was pricking crimson.

"I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE, IT'S ACTUALLY UNBELIEVABLE" Rose screamed bossily, her frustration reaching boiling point.

"_You are so immature, it's unbelievable" _Hugo mimicked in the best Rose impression known to man.

"STOP THAT,"

"_Stop that," _

"Mum, tell him to shut up,"

_"Mum tell him to shut up," _

"ARGH!" She groaned, covering her face with her hands. Hugo groaned as well and gestured his hands in a similar way.

It was then when Rose lurched herself on top of a laughing Hugo, wrestling him down to the ground. While, Rose kicked his shin, he managed to pull on her hair hard, they both yelled and screamed in agony but both were too stubborn and determined to stop. With in seconds they found themselves being pulled apart. Ron's arms wrapped around Rose's waste, restraining her from advancing towards her little brother, to cause more pain, but her arms still waved around in front of her as if she thought that she was strong enough to release herself.

Hermione on the other hand had a hold of her son's arms. Hugo was pushing and shoving but came to no success when he realised that his mother was obviously a lot stronger.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asked sternly, they both attempted to speak at once so that nothing of what was said could be heard.

"Rose, you know you're not supposed to hex your brother" Hermione said, tightening her grip on Hugo.

"But mum-" Rose began but was cut off by her mums scolding words.

"No buts- just because you're off age doesn't mean that you can abuse the privilege."

"Yes Rosie, don't abuse the privilege." Hugo smirked, calming down and smiling wickedly, Rose tugged more under her fathers hold.

"And as for you, young man- you're grounded," Hermione shouted at him.

"What? Why?" Hugo said in bewilderment, his grin sliding of his face and exchanged with an expression of disbelief.

"Because putting honey in your sisters hair is unacceptable,"

"But I didn't put it in her hair, I put it on her pillow. It's not my fault that she's too dumb to know the difference between a normal pillow and one with honey," He replied defensively.

"You're still grounded!"

"Ha!" Rose couldn't help herself, it slid of her tongue before she even noticed.

"Wouldn't be so smart if I were you Rose Minerva Weasley, you're grounded as well," Hermione said, releasing Hugo and pointing a finger at Rose.

"Ha!" Hugo laughed.

"Do you want to be grounded for longer?"

"No, sorry mum," He bowed his head down in shame, by this time Ron had let go of a now calm Rose.

"Physical fighting as well as duelling is forbidden in this house, do I make myself clear?" They both nodded solemnly. "And if it happens again, there will be consequences, right Ron?" She turned to her husband as if she wanted his help.

"Yeah, your mother is right- Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Teddy and the kids will be here soon and the last thing we want is you two causing trouble." His voice wasn't as firm as Hermione's but Hugo and Rose knew that their parents were serious whenever her dad joined in as well. With out a word Hugo left the room and Hermione went back to the cooking, leaving Ron to clear Rose's hair with the wave of his wand.

"There," He muttered, "Now what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Not here," Rose smiled, nervously. "Later,"

"Hugo's turn next week so, same place, same time?" Ron grinned, placing his wand into his Robes.

"Same place, same time," Rose agreed, and with that final note, Rose left the room, climbing the stairs- only to meet yet another Rose laying on her bed, while Debby sat in the corner, quietly, ignoring the uproar as she wrote a letter home.

"Do we have a reason why Hugo had decided to put honey on your pillow? Or is it just something that little brothers do?" Debby said looking up from a letter she'd been trying to write for a day.

"Neither of them- it's just something Hugo does," She replied smiling a little as she walked over to her bed.

"Oh... Well if you ever want to curses his shower to produce something other than water as something it just does let me know?" Debby said smiling as she remembered the last time she'd used that spell on James because he was being a prat.

'With any luck', Debby thought, 'James will get glupped again..."

"Did you see who dropped this off, Debs?" Rose continued, with a puzzled expression on her face, indicating to the Rose that hadn't been there minutes ago.

"Yes it was that little bird again. I swear if you don't forgive Skippy soon both of you will be up on charges of owl cruelty!" Debby said in a deadpan way.

"We've been through this, Debby," Roses face darkened at her comment. "If he's really sorry, he's going to have to convince me because at the moment I don't know what to think. If he just gave me a reason- explained everything but he clams up when I ask him."

"What if it being his manly time of the month is the only reason you'll get..." Debby said returning to her letter. "Should his little owl really be the one to suffer?" She dared to look up to meet Roses astonished glare. "You're both really stubborn. And I think that he really is trying Rose. We have like a tone of pencils and quills transfigured from Roses to prove it. Rose boys just don't make sense. And just as we'll never know why your lovely brother felt the need for your hair to be sweeter. We may never know why Skip did what he did. But I think he's regretting it. And before you jump in and say that I don't know what I'm talking about or accuse me of being on chicken jerkies side. I'm not. I'm totally on your side but I have to be honest and recognise that you are miserable. It has affected you. And until you get over this with him it will continue to affect you. In every aspect of your life; unforgiveness always does. He hurt you greatly but you're hurting both of you more for not forgiving. I'm not saying forget I'm saying you have to move on from this hon..." Debby sighed. "Believe me I know the cost of not forgiving." There was a guff of silence stretching between them as they thought about what Debby had just said.

Then Debby lifted her head and smiled wildly; her eyes wide as saucers and bright as the moon in a cloudless sea of stars.

"The feud. Maybe he's acting like such a prat because of that feud your families have." Then Debby turned her back to Rose and smiled but acting like she was doing exactly the opposite. "No couldn't be that not even Malfoy would be that stupid!" she said getting back to the blank piece of paper that mocked her by not being a letter already. She knew that her saying that just might have been the push that started Rose on the road to forgiving her best-friend.

Hours had passed while the clock chimed midnight. Rose Weasley turned her head to her alarm clock to switch it of before it even made a sound. She looked to her left to find that Lily's bed was empty, confirming that she had gone for a "sleepover" in Hugo's room- as the best friends as well as cousin, usually did once a year.

She climbed out of bed and peeled of her dressing gown, only to reveal the same clothes as the previous day- she had not changed into her PJ's yet. It was a long withstanding Weasley-Granger tradition that this would happen every night that they were home. Every week Rose and Hugo would alternate to make it fair and meet their father downstairs in the living room to play chess.

She crept over to the door, careful not to wake anyone up and walked down the stairs, nervously. Tonight would be different to all the others, she knew. Because tonight she would ask her father the one thing she had been meaning to ask since the day her and Scorpius had become friends. And while she was nervous about asking, she was also scared at what she was going to find out.

She took a deep breath to calm herself as she entered the living area, only to find Ron already setting everything up. This was peculiar in itself. It usually took a while for Rose to get her father out of bed on time.

"Hi dad," Rose said, walking over to her chair. "I have to warn you before we start that I've been practicing and I'll understand if you want to go back to bed now with your chess reputation in tact." she said with an evil grin examining her pieces.

"You could practice until the end of the world and I'd still be better," Ron smirked, taking a seat as the chess pieces got into place. "Give up now, Weasley,"

"Never!" Rose smiled summoning a drink from the kitchen. "As my mothers daughter I refuse to step down daddy. I tried to spare you from the jaws of defeat. But now I'm afraid I'll be wiping the floor with you house-elf style. For clarification that would be totally and completely until there wasn't anything left of you"

"Don't let your mother hear you talk about house-elves like that, she might give us a SPEW lecture like last time," Ron laughed while Rose giggled. Ron then patted each and individual one of his Pawns on the head, whishing them good luck before he began. "Ready to loose?"

"Silly daddy" Rose giggled in a childlike way. "You shouldn't be talking to yourself like that out loud. I hope you don't do that on the job or in the office because it really isn't sane of you to ask yourself that kind of thing." Ron looked at his daughter with a strange smile before shaking his head and smiling. Rose took this as a good sign so continued. "Dad before we start; May I ask you something?" she asked returning her voice to normal; snapping her father out of his traditional pre-game posturing.

"Sure, shoot," He said taking a sip of his butterbeer, feeling as though he might need it.

"What I'm going to ask you might sound odd. But I need to know. And I need you to for one be honest and for two not ask me why I need to know. Just accept that I do and go from there." she said solemnly fixing her father with the same wide eyed look she'd fixed him with when she'd asked about Santa, how her little brother had gotten into mummy's tummy and why Uncle Harry had a scar.

"Ok," Ron said very slowly, his cheeks draining slight colour, as he was beginning to get very worried. "I won't ask you why and I'll be honest,"

"Good" she said smiling a genuine smile. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her mind whirled with questions and excitement. Maybe what her father would say would shed some light onto why Skip had abandoned her and broke her heart, as only the betrayal of a trusted and beloved friend can. Her mind raced so much that the right words wouldn't come to mind. She knew she looked like patiently wait and smile encouragingly. But Rose knew that behind that Weasley grin he was worried. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need you to tell be about the Weasley Malfoy Feud?" she asked in a small but sure voice. Suddenly Rose felt her face wetten as the butterbeer her father had started to drink sprayed on her. Whatever her father had been expecting; that wasn't it.

"Oh... erm- well what do you want to know?" Ron said shakily. "You already know about Draco Malfoy, your mum and uncle and I,"

Rose smiled that she had managed to rattle her father in this way.

"That I know about. There are books devoted to theorizing when the Malfoy's changed sides seeing as them doing so was instrumental to the down fall of Tom Riddle... But I want to know about the feud dad. For generations, all Malfoy's and Weasley's have been forbidden to socialise. Hated each other. I've researched it but I can't find out why. So I'm asking my father who I know loves me enough to tell me the truth..!" she said fixing him with a look that echoed from her steel resolve.

"It's a long story, Rosie," He said bluntly, running his fingers through his collar as though it was too tight. "We'll be here all night,"

"Funnily enough dad it's the holidays so I just so happen to have all night. Nether of us need to be up early in the morning." She smiled at him to get started.

"Yeah well, not even I know the full story, dad reckons that after all the years the real reason sort off faded," He paused to take a breath. "No one knows exactly what happened all those years ago but Malfoy's have always betrayed a Weasley." He then looked at Rose directly in her blue eyes, ones that were so like his but held an innocence such as his had been when he was thirteen, before Voldemort regained Power.

"What you have to understand, Rosie, is that Weasleys have different priorities to the Malfoy's. We as Weasleys priority's love, loyalty, friendship, trust and laughter whereas the Malfoy's were into blood and fortune and we clashed but we didn't always,"

"But what changed dad. If you look far enough back we're related. What changed?" She emplored.

"You're right there, we were related. It had to be about a centaury ago When Young Olivia Malfoy married Albert Weasley. I don't know too much about their marriage but they had two children a boy and a girl but it was the young boy that changed everything."

"But how? And how do you know this?" Rose asked reaching for her fathers hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Like I said I'm not sure on the details but the boy married a muggle and everything changed. The Malfoy's went crazy but the Weasleys, off course, didn't mind- heavens knows what the parents thought. Especially those days, I mean marring a muggle when you're a pureblood was out of the question for most and the Malfoy's hated it." Ron cleared his throat and painful silence descended between them both. "They wanted to do what was 'best' or something, so the Malfoy's put a curse on their family and one by one, the boy and his new family died. The Weasley's were totally against it and details after that are a little hazy. I guess since then we don't mix. Every generation has passed and a Malfoy has always betrayed a Weasley."

Rose sat aghast; a silence engulfed the pair.

"So rather than having muggles in the family they cursed them?" Rose said slowly. "They'd rather kill... Murder than have people other than them in their family."

Ron took another slow breath. He knew the day would come when she asked this question and to see the look of horror shine in her eyes made him feel hurt and uneasy.

"They're not like us, Rosie, things like that were normal to them, especially back then. You're young, you haven't had anything that horrible to deal with- you've never had any major loss or- or watched a person die or anything- and I'm so glad and thankful that you haven't but there are so many people who are capable of murder."

"So the Malfoy's way back then were as bad as Voldemort?" she said with the same slowness even though her head raced. "But surely it was one person. Head of the Malfoy's that made that decision. It wasn't the family that had the idea. It was a person, dad. Like Voldemort started as a person once - a person that was evil. It's not like the family did it. Their not all bad."

"Yeah but no one tried to stop it," Ron concluded, as though it were an obvious thing. "I mean if someone was against it they could have tried to stop it or take a stand. If it was me I would, even if it meant going against a relative- I wouldn't have let it happen. To the Malfoy's the Weasleys disobeyed and disrespected the family name and to us Weasley's the Malfoy's were disloyal to the family, not to mention unloving and so we don't get along."

When Rose gave him a questioning look he continued.

"I know you're wondering why something that happened centuries ago is still important today and I guess the only honest reason I can give you is that no Malfoy has shown any change. Luscious and Draco were death eaters. Luscious carelessly murdered many people and Draco has shown nothing but disrespect for Weasleys, muggles and muggle borns alike and I can't forgive him for the things he said and did to everyone close to me, especially your mum."

"Dad I know the Malfoy's did horrid things to mum but she's forgiven them and moved on..." Rose said seriously searching her dad's eyes for a glimpse of hope. "But what if you met a Malfoy that was different? I mean Draco changed, he raised a son and he met and married a half blood half her family are muggles?" She said it like a question because she didn't want her father to know the extent of her knowledge of Scorpius's family.

"It's easier to forgive things that's happened to yourself, than the ones that you love," Ron told her looking at her straight in the eye and Rose realised that this was the first time since the birds and the bees talk that he looked one hundred percent serious. "If he was able to watch me get tortured, if he called me all those names and just me, I could and would forgive him but he didn't. Your mum was beneath that, he called her names and once watched her being tortured and all the while did nothing. He almost killed me once by accident but that doesn't matter now- it was always your mother. And granted, not all Malfoy's are completely evil," It was this comment that made Rose's eyes snap up. "Draco's mother saved Uncle Harry's life."

"But what if the next generation of Malfoy's could change? Could have learnt what their grandmother did all those years ago- that family is the most important thing- that to protect that we have to think of the greater good beyond what we desire?" Then she stood up getting more impassioned "What if a Malfoy could have Weasley values like family and friends and stuff..." she said sitting back down and trailing off because of the wide eyed look her father was giving her. Ron looked at her for a long while, wondering what had gotten into her and why she had such an interest in this.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Rosie?"

"Well given that I asked you not to ask any questions about my reasons for asking you about this I'd say yes." she smiled shyly. "But if that question if translated as a sign of fatherly concern, the need for you to fret. There's isn't I promise. There isn't anything you need to worry about. I just was curious is all ok?" He still gazed at her with a stern expression, as if he was trying to put the pieces together in his head.

"Is this to do with Scorpius Malfoy?" His voice shook but only a little, his eyes still held it's contact with his daughter's.

"Daddy you promised you wouldn't ask me why I needed this information. No prodding. I can either confirm or deny this is in relation to that spineless greasy haired git!" she said truefully. The dislike of Scorpius was so dripping from her words that she hoped her father would be pacified.

"Well ok then," Ron said hesitantly. "If a Malfoy were to be different I would give them a chance but I would never give them a chance if they ever hurt the ones I love- does that answer your question?"

Instead of answering straight away she took a moment to pause. 'What if dad finds out what a prat Skip has been'? She thought with a wave of sickness. 'He's hurt me; badly but...' then her mind snapped back to reality. 'Why should I care? We're not friends now and never will be again so there's no need to worry about this, or the fact that I'd break my father's heart if he knew about the adventures of Skip and Minnie through seven years of friendship.'

"Yes dad thank you" she smiled sweetly. Then she looked at her father's still puzzling face. "You want to know why I punched Malfoy, don't you?"

"Yes actually," Ron confirmed. "I have been wondering about that."

"Well, lets just say that power went to the Head Boy already over inflated head and, as Head Girl, it was my solemn duty to remind him who is in charge." she said cryptically; then seeing her father wasn't satisfied with that answer. "He was parading his dutiful concern in my face by saying that I had nothing to worry about being 'bed ridden' by stress. Then tried to display that I didn't need to worry by ordering my friends down stairs." she smiled. "So I slugged him. Serving a myriad of purposes. 1) It shut him up and made him leave. 2) It proved that I wasn't as weak as the thought and would be back soon. 3) Entertained my friends. 4) Entertained me and finally 5) FINALLY put some colour on a Malfoy's pasty face!" Then they laughed.

"You know my first stay in the hospital wing was in my first year. And Draco came and visited me... Lording over me that he knew about Norbert and if I'd known that all I had to do was punch the git to shut him up I would have done... Would have meant that your mum and Harry wouldn't have been caught with him. But hay ho we never would have found out about it being Voldemort after the stone and life would be different. Well are we ready to play chess then?" Ron said smiling; knowing that the last comment put his mind to rest.

"Lets!" she said focusing her attention back on the board.

The morning dawned, the sun dancing through the frosty air as a single bird sung in a near by tree. The day was almost silent, though a distant sound of trickling water whispered gently in the ears of those in hearing distance. The smell of food cooking was unavoidable and the wind rushed through a small window, allowing the rooms inhabitants to feel the soft, frost-touched wind in the early hours of that morning.

Rose Weasley sat on a pink stool beside her dressing table, her fingers wrapped around a piece of parchment that a large owl had just bought her. It was a letter from Scorpius. The third one that morning and it was only seven thirty. He had yet again written a letter apologising for the things he had said that rainy night.

Debby had told Rose to at least read the letters but Rose refused. The things he said that night was unforgivable and a few letters could hardly undo the horrible things he had said about her. She kept looking at the letter, putting it down and then picking it up again, unsure if she should read it. There was something about this particular one that made her want to read it more than the rest.

Maybe it was his continuous persistence, he sure didn't give up. There was something about that night that didn't seem right and she wanted it explained. But she feared that she'd just read excuses or that he may have actually meant those things and she didn't want to be made the fool for a second time.

A fourth owl flew through the window, dropped a fourth letter onto her lap and then sat with the others. They didn't leave and Rose assumed that they were under orders not to leave until she read the letters. Just then a fifth owl flew in, then a sixth, seventh and eighth. By the time it turned eight o'clock her dressing table was covered in parchment and her bed was filled with the owls that had sent them. She sighed in annoyance, when the curiosity got the better of her. With out a second thought, that could change her mind; she opened the very last letter and read it.

_Minnie,_

_I know that I was jerk that night and I understand that you never want to speak to me again but please at least try to read this whole letter. I know that you probably haven't read the others, which is why I'm sending you hundreds. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry!_

_NO! NO! Hang on don't put the letter down- I know sorry isn't enough and it's not like I'm expecting your forgiveness, I just want you to understand why I said the things I said._

_I know this will just sound like a poor excuse but I just felt so shut out and alienated. It was as though I felt like I didn't deserve you as a friend. I said those things because of everything- because of what people had been saying, what our parents were saying- I just thought you were risking too much by being my friend and I really wasn't worth that. And if I'm being entirely honest I wasn't ready to risk my family for you. So I tried to avoid you. I thought that if I avoided you you'd get the message and move on- I thought that you and I would drift apart and that would be that but you just kept asking me questions. _

_I guess I just snapped. I still felt like you were risking too much for me and I wanted you to not risk anything anymore and the only other way I could think of was to make you hate me so much that you would never want to see me again. I never meant the things I said and I certainly never wanted to hurt you the way I did. _

_You could say that I got exactly what I wanted- because now you hate me but the more you hate me the more I realise how much I miss you. _

_All those times we spent together, all that creeping around at midnight and the chats we always had- and the wizard chess games. It seems a waste that we had broken up after all of that. I just remembered all those times we had a laugh and all the times we argued about telling people the truth about our friendship. I guess it dawned on me that you're worth the risk. That I don't care what my parents or what anyone else thinks! I could quite happily tell them now and they could kick me out and I wouldn't care because we've been through too much just to throw it all away on my stupidity. _

_Remember in our first year, we sat in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. We had finished arguing about the telling-our-parents thing and you begged me to never come near you again. It was getting late and then you started crying. I remember wondering why and then asking you and you made me promise that no matter how much we argue, no matter what happens, no matter if you insisted that you never wanted to see me again, no matter if you begged me to go away, that I'd never give up and that I'd always come back. And I meant that promise- so I won't stop bugging you until you say we can be best friends again- Skip and Minnie. _

_I know what I did was unforgivable and the things I said you can't just forget them. But please believe me when I say that I never meant them- that they were empty words- I didn't feel any of them. I want things to go back to the way they were, Min and I don't care what anyone else says, we are MEANT to be best friend- we just are- we fit too well not to be._

_Well that's all I can really say- and even if this goes in one ear and out the other, I'm glad I could at least explain._

_My friendship for ever,_

_Skip_

Rose then put it down and glanced at it. She didn't know what to think anymore. How could she forgive and forget or even believe a word written on that piece of parchment. She then picked up a letter after another and read them all. They all said the same thing- but in different wording. Instead of giving her answers it just confused her more. She needed help- she needed to ask someone what they thought. But there wasn't anyone she could ask.

Debby was out of the question- she had a biased point of view on the matter and so did Anita and Hailey, they all wanted her to forgive Scorpius but that was because they still liked him as a person and wanted her to give him another chance. She needed someone with an unbiased point of view but no one else knew about them.

She stood up and walked to the door. The owls still rested in her room and the parchment now covered the floor as well as the dressing table. More owls were appearing by the second, and so she decided on something. With out another word, she began to walk briskly to the downstairs kitchen.

When she got there, she led her gaze around the room. She loved it at Longbourne, which was her house, but the Green Gables, like Hogwarts felt equally like home. The Green Gables was a place where the Weasley's and Potter's would spend their summer. Normally Christmas was spent at Longbourne and the Potter's would come and stay but this year they decided on coming here instead.

"Morning dear," Hermione Weasley's voice was audible from behind her. She turned around, only to see her Mother with her Aunt Ginny. "Are you alright?" She asked her daughter. "You look a little pale,"

"Erm- I'm fine," She said shortly, even though she knew she wasn't. Ginny then went to sit down on a chair at the breakfast bar and Hermione followed. Rose, however, stayed rooted to the spot, unable to move or even think. She had decided on telling them so why was it so hard to get the words out. When she didn't move Ginny and Hermione began to look concerned.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ginny asked as Hermione stood up apparently checking her temperature.

"You don't feel hot," She analysed. "What's wrong?" Rose said nothing. She just walked out of the room and beckoned them to follow her. If she couldn't tell them then she was just going to have to show them- she climbed the stairs and then entered her room. Hermione and Ginny did the same but when they did their jaws hung open at the sight. With in the last few seconds more owls had appeared and the letters were just mounting. Rose wasn't surprised that there were about 90 owls covering every inch of her once abnormally tidy room.

"What the-?" Hermione and Ginny began in unison.

"Please don't be angry, mum," She begged, feeling a little responsible.

"I'm not angry it's just- where did these letters come from?"

"Skip,"

"Skip?" Ginny repeated in bewilderment. "Who the hell is Skip?"

"Oh mum I'm in such a mess!" She said hysterically, pacing what little space she had left to pace. "Please could you just get rid of these owls?"

"I'm sorry darling," She said shaking her head, sympathetically. "But if they're under orders then they won't leave until you've given a reply." Rose felt her eyes stinging- for years she had begged Scorpius to let her tell her parents but now it came to it she couldn't tell her mum let alone her dad.

"What's going on?" Ginny urged, making space on the bed for her to sit down, Hermione took the stool by the window.

All her waiting had all led up to this moment. Rose was sure she wanted to tell them but she didn't know where, or how to start. Her mother wouldn't mind about her friendship with Scorpius Malfoy- or what was left of it but Rose was sure she wouldn't react well to all the lies. But she had no choice- she needed the advice of someone older and experienced and this was her last resort.

"Who's Skip?" Hermione prompted, this time sounding a little worried for the well fare of her child, as she clearly was having a bad effect on this.

"My best friend, or was," She said shakily, the nerves filling every once of her blue eyes.

"What do you mean was?" Hermione said going over to hug her daughter while silently communicating to Ginny to put the kettle on.

"It all went wrong, mum, everything went wrong," She was crying now, all the bottled up feeling she had felt from not crying since she was hospitalised had bubbled to the surface. She begged for the pain to leave her but it wouldn't.

"Well, tell us what happened and we'll see what can be done about it" Ginny said kindly a little shaken by the voice Rose had use. The last time she'd heard it was Hermione when she'd fled upstairs after attacking Ron with birds.

"It all just fell apart," Was all she mumbled through her hands that now covered her face.

"But how could you be best friends with someone I've never heard of." Hermione asked her slowly.

"Because he was a secret!"

"Why? Rose why did this friendship have to be secret?" Hermione said letting go of her daughter and looking at her crossly. "You know how your father and I feel about secrets - there a clause in the whole I-won't-lie ethos. I thought we'd brought you up to trust us..." Ginny loudly cleared her throat. "Rose honey, start from the beginning"

"I never meant to lie and I hated keeping secrets but we met on the Hogwarts express and he was just so lovely and well he was a boy. And you know how all the males in this family react if I was best friends with a boy- I would never get any peace." This part was true; it was once of the reasons she had kept it from them, not the main one but still. "We've been so close for so long but- but- he- I- oh I don't know it's just so messed up."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged worried looks as the teas came floating in.

"Rose" Ginny asked kindly making eye contact with her other daughter. She had to ask this because she knew her best-friend well enough to know that she needed to know but wouldn't ask. "Did this boy, err... ever... want to take your friendship to a level that you didn't want to go?"

Rose's face snapped up quickly, shocked that her aunt would suggest such a thing.

"No," She said sternly. "You must never think that- it's not true- he just- I don't know he just sort off suddenly became distant after Halloween- yes that's when it started."

There was an audible sigh of relief from Ginny and Hermione from inside and outside from Ron who had decided to eavesdrops as away to find out what was going on in his daughters life.

"So what do you think changed?" Hermione said quietly stroking her daughter's hair; wondering when this beautiful young woman replaced her angle like baby girl.

Rose shrugged and looked despairingly around.

"Maybe one of these letters holds the answers." Ginny said hopefully.

"You can try to read them but it never gives a straight answer that I can believe. I just don't know what to do anymore." Rose continued. "He avoided me for a month for absolutely no reason- one minute dragons couldn't keep us apart and next he wanted nothing more to do with me. I tried to find out why but he never gave me an answer and then one evening he told me that he hated me that I was scum. That we weren't meant to be friends ant that it was wrong and made him feel sick- god that broke my heart and then the next day he said sorry and has been trying for my forgiveness ever since. He says he didn't mean it and all these letters- well they're from him- I don't know whether to believe him or not."

"Well, I'm pretty good at decoding what boys say in letters!" Hermione said brightening reaching for a letter. Ginny tried to suppress a laugh but didn't quite manage it. "What?" Hermione smiled in protest.

"Oh come on Hermione how many letters did Ron send you that it totally passed by that he liked you?" Ginny laughed reaching for another letter.

"In my defence, after Ronald and I figured out we actually liked each other we probably only sent a hand full of short letters that weren't very indebt because we spent from summer before fourth year till the Christmas Holidays' of our sixth year always together." Hermione sighed Accio' ing all of the letters into a chronological order of arriving.

"Which makes it even more incredible that it took you seven years to kiss? Granted by Bill and Fleur's wedding we all knew it was going to happen but still... the principle remains the same." Ginny muttered loud enough for the other two to hear. She looked up to see Rose fighting a smile from coming to her lips.

There was silence as the women read the letters.

"Err Minnie?" Ginny smiled. "This Skip seems to know you really well. Anticipating what you were going to do like this."

"Yeah" agreed Hermione raising an eyebrow. "I think there's more to the reasons for secrecy than you've told us Rose" Rose blushed, a little, knowing that there was. A knot was squirming in her stomach- hoping that they wouldn't pick up the letter about families.

Just as Hermione's eyes wondered to the very last word of the first letter another owl flew through the window and dropped, what had to be the hundredth one on Hermione's lap.

"I'm not sure what to say but it seems to me that his apology is genuine," Hermione muttered, her tone sounded slightly shocked. "Not everyone would write a hundred, if not more, letters just to gain some bodies forgiveness."

"Well he's not just everyone," Her voce sounded hollow as if she wanted to be back with him, by the lake laughing like they used to but she shook her head as Hermione watched on in worry. Minutes passed as Hermione and Ginny read a few letters, allowing Rose to swim in her own thoughts. After reading her fourth letter Hermione grew a bit more puzzled.

"What does he mean _'I thought you had died in September that evening, I was so scared' _what happened?" Hermione looked panicked, how could she not know her daughter as well as she thought? Why didn't she know all of this? Was this Skip really that major in her life at Hogwarts?

"It was nothing mum, I just fell into the lake and almost drowned- he saved me end off." She said bluntly. Rose didn't like this part of her life suddenly getting invaded, she wasn't used to it. She then turned to Ginny. "Al arrived after, didn't he tell you." She immediately slapped herself for saying this. If Hermione or Ginny questioned Al about this- her secret would be out.

"What about this, '_I guess I wasn't ready to risk my family for you and I didn't want you to risk yours for someone as worthless as me'." _Ginny asked her, eyes still in utter confusion. From outside the room Ron was wondering exactly that.

"How am I meant to know?" She stuttered, nervously. "T-told you he talks rubbish." She had lied again. She had always wanted to tell them but now it came to it, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was then when Hermione began to read allowed a bit of the first letter Rose had read herself.

"'_I never meant the things I said and I certainly never wanted to hurt you the way I did. _

_You could say that I got exactly what I wanted- because now you hate me but the more you hate me the more I realise how much I miss you. _

_All those times we spent together, all that creeping around at midnight and the chats we always had- and the wizard chess games. It seems a waste that we had broken up after all of that. I just remembered all those times we had a laugh and all the times we argued about telling people the truth about our friendship. I guess it dawned on me that you're worth the risk. That I don't care what my parents or what anyone else thinks! I could quite happily tell them now and they could kick me out and I wouldn't care because we've been through too much just to throw it all away on my stupidity.' _ So that's why your grades were slipping for a month in second year- they told me you were tired but that was because you were sneaking of to find him at midnight?" it was a statement more than a question but never the less Rose nodded.

"I got used to late nights after that- I learnt how to juggle the two."

"But he seems to go on about families a lot- why?" Ginny persisted.

"He's a pureblood his family are a little prejudice, I guess."

"It all seems pretty extreme," Hermione admitted, curling a frizzy lock around her left ear. "How long have you been friends?"

"Since first year," Rose braced herself for an explosion but relaxed when one didn't come. Instead she met with something far worst. It was a look of guilt surrounding her deep brown eyes that had been so familiar until now.

"You should have told me," Hermione said sorrowfully. "I could have helped- it's a big thing to keep to your self all these years- sneaking around? I guess that means he's not a Gryffindor."

"No he's not,"

"Rose you can't go sneaking around after hours- it's dangerous!" Hermione urged, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Why not? You and dad did, not to mention Uncle Harry!" She protested in outrage.

"And I think they'd both tell you that it's dangerous." Ginny interjected.

"Well I've lasted all this time and nothings ever happened."

"Nothing except almost drowning," Hermione butted in, staring at her daughter in the eyes before looking back down at another letter. Again, to others flittered through the window.

"He doesn't give up- why don't you give him a break," Ginny suggested, her eyes following all the owls that had perched themselves in her bedroom.

"Because he hurt me Aunt Gin- he hurt me real bad- he's hurting me now. I want answers proper ones. Not my family this and your family that or it was because I felt 'alienated' or because you were risking too much. I've known him too long to know that those reasons aren't true!" Rose screamed on her feet. "He says he cares, he says we're meant to be friends but how can I believe him after all the things he said and after all those promises he broke. Imagine thinking you know someone- someone that you know more than anyone else and then discover that it was all a lie." Her tears were returning and Ginny and Hermione were for once clueless- this wasn't the Rose they knew. The rose they knew was strong. Barely ever cried. This Skip had to be important because now she didn't look to be a day over the age five.

"If you know him, you'll know what to do." Ginny advised, slowly. "Only you can make the decision to forgive him. But when you do promise me you'll follow your heart, ok? Not your brain- Merlin knows that, that's why Hermione and Ron didn't get together sooner than they did." Ginny continued, ignoring the look of protest on her best friends face and then she returned to her letter.

"Hey hang on," Hermione stopped reading instantly. "You punched him?"

Rose said nothing and plainly ignored the question- she couldn't bring her self to answer. Ron however, had his ear pressed so hard against the door now. It couldn't be what he thought, could it? His thoughts were denied when Rose muttered 'No' quietly and Ron let out a breath he wasn't sure he had kept in until that moment.

"Those Roses from the station," Hermione spoke up. "Were they from him, as well?"

"Yeah, he said there was a rose for each year we've been friends and that he wanted me to forgive him," A silent tear fell to the ground and Hermione tried to rush to Roses side. "Please mum- I just want to be alone for a while- can you go downstairs with aunt Ginny? And I'll be down when I'm good and ready." Hermione looked as though she was going to decide against it but then changed her mind.

Ron ran away from the door and hurried downstairs in time before Hermione and Ginny left the room.

As Ron reached the counter, he found Harry examining the papers. They nodded to each other and Ron began to make Hermione's favourite Christmas breakfast – smoke-salmon and scrabble-eggs on toast. Harry could tell that his friend was cooking to distress himself.

"Ok?" he said looking up from his paper.

"Everything's fine" Ron said as he cracked an egg. "Just don't mention to the girls that I was up there, ok?"

Harry nodded. But there was no way of him saying anything because just then Ginny and Hermione came in deep in conversation.

"What's going on?" Harry said addressing his wife.

"Oh it's Rosie," Ginny said, unable to hide the concern in her voice. "Apparently she's had a secret best friend for seven years and thought she couldn't tell us until he upset her and sent her about a hundred letters seeking her forgiveness."

"What, why, who..?" Harry asked bewildered. Again Ginny was the one to answer. Hermione was to busy looking at her husband in a suspicious way, as he carried on cooking with out the slightest look of interest on his face.

"We don't know- she won't tell us, all we know is that she calls him Skip and he's not a Gryffindor."

"We also know that he broke there friendship and that's why she collapsed" Hermione said looking at Ron trying to gage some kind of reaction.

"I want to know who it is that hurt my Rosie," Ron muttered so quietly that they could only just about hear him.

"Who could it be?" Ginny wondered aloud. "Come on, Harry you know Hogwarts as well, if not better, than Kingsley himself. You must have some clue of who's in Rose's year."

"You have to be kidding!" Harry said. "If the brightest witch of her age and my amazing wife couldn't figure it out what makes you think I can?"

"It doesn't matter we need to fix this" Hermione said reaching for the teapot. "And I don't think that a cup of tea will do it... We need to figure out who this guy, that isn't a Gryffindor" she said pointedly.

"Who isn't a Gryffindor?" Al asked as he wandered into the kitchen and sat by his mother.

"Al," Harry spoke slowly.

"Yes dad," Al responded, poring himself a glass of milk before looking up at his father.

"Do you know someone called Skip?" When Al looked oblivious, Harry continued. "He's fallen out with Rose recently, know who it is?"

"Well I don't know a Skip but the only person that's upset Rose is Malfoy, Why?" Al wondered looking between his mum and dad and then back again.

"No Reason," Harry said as if it were unimportant, looking over to Hermione in a way that said- he's just as oblivious as we are.

"Who was it that saved Rose from drowning?" Ginny continued, hoping to get a real answer out of her son this time.

"Malfoy- I caught him giving her mouth to mouth... Looked like he was snogging her... Perv!" Al said as he reached for some food without any concept that he was grassing his cousin in.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, mouths slightly a jar. They then looked over at Hermione, who was gazing at Ron with a worried look plastered on her face. Ron on the other had been visibly angry and hurt; he had stopped cooking midway and looked up from the food.

"Last night- all a lie- baby girl- hurt her." He muttered angrily under his breath, not knowing that his beloved daughter had been sitting on the stairs listening to the entire thing. She froze for what seemed like hours but only minutes before turning around and running back upstairs.

"Ron what are you..." Hermione started before Ron cut her off. All eyes on Ron to get the explanation. It was only Al that looked totally bewildered.

"Last night, everything and she lied." He muttered in half sentences again, only to receive concerned and confused expressions from the others as he began to pace.

"Ron we need more words in a sentence than that. So... Last night you and her talked and she lied what did she say?" Hermione asked before noting the look on Ron's face then stopped. "You know who Skip is, don't you?" she asked in a small voice. "Who is it Ron?" she asked reaching for his hand that was now shaking with rage.

"You heard the boy, you're not deaf," Ron yelled, his ears beginning to prick.

"Yes but we know it's not Scorpius, it doesn't make any sense-" But she was cut of by Ron's hollow look and her smile faded. "It is, isn't it? That's why your acting strange, what happened last night?"

"What about Malfoy?" Al asked looking around the table as the shocked adults.

"Don't worry about it, Al," Ginny said motioning him to the door. "Just go to your room and call Debby down and then tell Lily and Hugo not to come down until we say and that goes for you as well."

"I'm not going anywhere," Al snapped.

"Yes you will young man," Ginny said sternly.

"But mum-"

"GO!"

"Dad, tell her," Al said seeking for his fathers help.

"Listen to your mother." Harry replied and with that Al huffed and left the room, to go upstairs.

"I can't just sit here and get no sense" Harry suddenly said getting his wand out. He quickly cast his patronus and sent it upstairs to get his niece.

All the adults just sat in kitchen didn't say or do anything. Shock had set in and they were unable to even look at each other knowing that this was going to be an unpleasant confrontation. From where they were they could hear much slamming doors from unhappy teenagers but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that they needed to find the truth out.

From the stairway appeared Rose looking hollow Debby following behind her. Hermione could tell at a glance that she'd been sick with worry and now she knew why her daughter had been so cryptic. Ron had sat down and was still shaking with angry as he saw his baby girl and approach the counter. Rose hugged herself as she waited for the on going of questions to begin. It was Ron that finally spoke first.

"Is it true," Ron asked her, he looked her in the eyes to be sure she wouldn't lie this time.

"Is what true?" Rose sniffed. Then she took a deep breath. "If you're asking is it true that I've been concealing my friendship with Scorpius Malfoy for the past seven years, then yes. He is Skip but Daddy it doesn't matter now. We're not friends anymore. And there's nothing a regret more that lying to you. You were right; Malfoy's are nothing but trouble. He broke my heart because he broke my trust. But can you really blame me for doing it. I saw good in him he was my best friend and I only hid it because you wouldn't understand." she said beginning to silently weep again. "I shouldn't have disobeyed you daddy..." she said before being cut off by Ron in a strangely calm voice.

"How can I believe you," Ron's voice shook but not in anger this time. His voice seemed nothing more than betrayed. Betrayed by his only daughter. "How do I know you're being honest with me when you've done nothing but lie to me for seven years?"

"It wasn't a lie so much as a secret," Rose tried.

"Is that what he told you?" Ron asked. "How could you do it, Rosie, why didn't you just tell me?"

"No it was something we agreed when we were 11 years old and do you really need to ask why I didn't tell you. It was because you said it yourself Malfoy's and Weasleys don't mix." she said in a voice thick with silent heartbroken tears.

"I'll kill him," Ron said without looking or addressing anyone. "I'll find him then kill him," Rose's eyes grew wide in fear.

"No you will not, Ronald Weasley," Hermione spoke, her voice was stern and certain.

"How can you say that! He's made her lie to us for seven years!" Ron yelled his calmness nowhere to be seen now. "HE BROKE HER HEART AND HE HURT HER AND HE MADE HER LIE IN THE PROCESS- I'LL KILL HIM!"

"There might be a perfectly innocent explanation," Hermione tried. There was a long pause in which Ron looked very thoughtful. You could see his brain ticking while he had a wild and crazy glint in his eyes.

"That's right; we should give the little Malfoy a chance to explain himself,"

"Exactly," Hermione said, thankful that her husband wasn't going to end up in Azkaban.

"Mione," Ron said still not looking at anyone. "Owl the Malfoy's and invite them over, I Think it's time me and Young Scorpius had a chat." And With that he gabbed his broomstick and slamming the door, he walked of outside.

"What no mum you can't!" Rose exclaimed desperately.

Everyone looked at her then to Hermione.

"You heard your father and I have to agree with him." she said in her work voice. "I'll ask them to come over for 3pm. I'm sure Draco will want to get this thing thrashed out as quickly as your father does."

"But what about me?" She said. "I'm not ready to face him,"

"Well you'll have to face him sooner or later,"

"And Scorpius- Dad will kill him, we can't let that happen."

"He won't kill him," Hermione said in an amused voice that sounded as though she thought her daughter was crazy. "He'll calm down by three," Rose looked frantically at Debby then she fled upstairs.

Everyone sat around shocked for a moment as Hermione left for her office to write a suitable letter.

"Well this afternoon is going to be interesting" Debby muttered as she grabbed some toast and headed after her friend.


	13. A WeasleyMalfoy Meeting

A Weasley/Malfoy Meeting

**A Weasley/Malfoy Meeting**

Ron was pacing. In front of the fireplace, waiting for the Malfoy's, he was pacing. The house had been in an up roar all morning - with Ron personally making sure that everything was perfect for their arrival.

"Not that I care what Ferret thinks of the place," he had snapped. "I just want to scare the... out of Scorpius!"

Hermione had never seen the place so spotless in all her life, he had even insisted in having the meeting in the formal dinning room. In Hermione's personal opinion, her husband had gone absolutely mental. He had made sure that it looked like he was richer than the Malfoy's; he had even allowed her to put snacks on the table. Around the large table sat Harry, Ginny, Rose, Hugo, Lily, Debby, James, Al and off course Hermione.

Since the revelation of Roses secret friendship Al had been in an ill humour that put his parents on edge. Al had always been a good and an evenly tempered child. But his flaming beast, that resembled Al in all but mood, had spent most of the day either screaming at Rose or in a silence that spoke volumes about the betrayal he actually felt.

They were all sat watching the three empty seats that had been laid out for the three Malfoy's and just behind them, Ron's pacing was increasing speed.

As Draco stepped out of the grate his eyes locked with Ron's.

"Weasel!"

"Ferret!"

They both said it in the same icy cold manner; it wasn't an insult so much as a statement of greeting. Suddenly, Rose and Scorpius hearts dropped. As they realised that emotionally, when it came to each other - their respective fathers were children. This was only confirmed by the rest of the exchange.

"So this is all your Ministry job could afford is it Weasel" he sneared looking around. "To share this place with Scarhead!"

"Draco if you are going to be here in our summer house..." he said pointedly. "Remember to call people by there proper names. After all, this is a family home." he finished reaching for his wand.

"Fine, Weasley" Draco said suddenly disinterested. "May I complement you on how like your esteemed father you're looking... Can't afford a hair growth potion... I thought your wife would have been able to knock something up." Everyone could see Ron going more and more red with rage.

"Dad, please," Scorpius said warningly at his father, Draco immediately quietened down.

"Oh and what's with the cane, Draco? Trying to look like your father are we?" Ron said puffing out his chest a bit. Hermione knew that Ron was going to start really laying into Draco with unfavourable character observations. She looked towards her daughter.

Rose quickly signalled to her mother to step in.

"Good Afternoon Draco, Scorpius please come and sit. We have a lot to talk about." Hermione said pointedly looking at Rose and Scorpius.

"Yes!" Draco coldly exclaimed finding the seat opposite from where Ron had just sat.

"Have a drink Draco." Ron offered Draco, acidly.

"No thank you." Draco was glaring daggers through his eyes but his voice was polite.

"O but I insist have some butter beer" Ron said, shoving a glass into his hand.

"Fine."

Hermione turned to Scorpius to ask why he was still standing when he transfigured something he had hidden in his hands into a bunch of roses for her.

"These are for you Mrs Weasley... To thank you for the hospitality you've extended to us for hosting this... err... meeting." Scorpius said politely only faltering when he glanced and saw the look or scorn of Roses face.

"Well thank you Scorpius, they're beautiful," Hermione said gratefully, smiling down encouragingly at him, though his gaze still fixed on Rose. It was when he looked back at Hermione, however, when Rose stood up and spoke.

"What happened to your eye?" She sounded almost worried. It was the blackest eye she had ever seen.

"You happened," He said attempting to smile but this faded when she gave him a look that said she was wondering why she hadn't seen it earlier. "Pom gave me a potion to cover it up but it ran out this morning." The silence in the room was deafening. Rose and Scorpius stood there gazing at each other, not sure on what to say next. Scorpius tried desperately to get something out of her but as the gaze of Ron Weasley could be felt, he daren't move. "Look, Rose, about that night- I-"

"I don't want to hear it," Rose butted in.

"Please, I wasn't thinking- I'm sorry- can't you just give me another chance," His voice seemed to echo around the room, and the bouncing of his voice reminded Rose of her dream.

"I can't,"

"You can't just throw away are friendship like this," Scorpius yelled.

"Why not? YOU DID!" She screamed, louder than Hermione had ever heard her shout.

"I made a mistake, Min. Why can't you just see that?" Scorpius said his voice quiet and sincere.

Rose stopped dead in. Seemingly frozen in time. Then her eyes opened widely and everyone quaked in fear.

"Min? MIN!" she screamed "How dare you call me that? Oh I know why because you're a heartless..." She shirked reaching for her wand. "Thoughtless!" she shrieked making him stand a little back. "BOY!" she shirked, raising her wand and flicking it.

"Skippy you have no idea what you've done!" she screamed staring him down flicking her wand some more. There were some crashes from up stairs and everyone looked at each other transfixed by the woman who was a living breathing hurricane of emotions.

Then hundreds of pencils whizzed down and started poking Scorpius. Draco tried to intervene but Rose but a shield up that would only let the things she called in.

"Do something, Potter!" he screamed.

"We can't..." Hermione admitted. "We taught Rose that spell ourselves, nothing can get through it."

But even as the were talking things continued to fly down and pelt Scorpius; there were teddies, necklaces, letters and all manner of trinkets.

"This is what you've reduced our friendship to!" She screamed beginning to weep.

"But I didn't mean any of it! Nothing I said, they were all lies, that's it!" Scorpius's defence was weak, even he knew it but seeing Rose behave like this seemed to trigger an unknown feeling with in him.

"Don't you get it," Rose screamed. "It's not about what you said. I can handle that- I know you didn't mean them- I mean if you did you wouldn't have snuck around with me for seven years,"

"Then Why-"

"Because of what you did," She yelled. "All the promises you broke. You told me we'd be friends forever; you said no one or nothing would come between us. You HELD ME in your arms, while I was crying and PROMISED me that you'd never leave and then not even a month after you do exactly that!" Scorpius seemed speechless. His eyes were hollow and full of regret. "So take your stupid letters," She waved her wand and let a load fall over his head. "And your locket," She snapped the chain of her neck and handed it over to him. "And your stuffed toys and leave me alone." She said chucking each teddy with every word she spoke. Scorpius used his arms to shield himself from the teddy bears and even caught a few in his hands.

"See she doesn't even want to be his friend," Draco and Ron said in unison, but hushed when Rose gave them both a Hermione-like death glare.

"I never meant to hurt you like that,"

"Well congratulation, you did! Do you know what it feels like to know something perfectly and then to discover it was all a lie? Do you even know what that feels like?" She paused. "Just tell me why and I mean the real reason, none of this hippogriff dung of our families,"

"I did it to protect our friendship, I can't tell you why exactly because it could still wreck it, even now," He risked a glimpse at Debby. "But you have to believe me that I thought I was saving our friendship."

"Yeah saving our friendship by ruining it, yes Scorpius that was a brilliant plan. Stroke of genius- I wonder why I never thought of that." Rose shouted but then she continued in a voice barely above a whisper. "We were so happy, together- we were perfect, Skip. We had our Problems off course we did but we had fun, didn't we?" She questioned as if she was unsure of the answer.

"Off course we did," He tried walking closer but stopped as she backed away.

"Then why did you have to ruin it?"

"I'm sorry-"

"You broke my heart- look at me- this is not me- this is not what I'm usually like and you made me this way. I can't risk giving you a chance because I can't risk going through all of this again."

The rest of the inhabitants of the room sat dumb folded. Not sure what to do or what Scorpius or Rose was going to do next. They sat there helplessly because not even they could do anything to stop the on going fighting.

It was then when Scorpius walked towards her so that they merely inches apart, even though Rose turned her head so that she wasn't looking at him she could feel his light breathing tickling her neck.

"Look at me, please," Scorpius asked but when she didn't reply he held her head in his hands and turned her head so that grey eyes met blue ones. "Don't you think that I was hurt too, that night, don't you think that I was upset?"

"Boo hoo, I feel so sorry for you," She replied bitterly, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"I have made lots of mistakes, in my life; heck my life is one big mistake. But you're not one of them; you're probably the one thing I actually did get right."

"Shame you ruined it then," She said turning her face again to face her father, who looked frustrated that he couldn't do anything, that he couldn't drag Scorpius's hands of his precious daughter.

"Don't look at them, look at me," He repeated. "I might be horrible to Potter and Weasley and yes I'm not perfect- my grades are good but not great- my Quidditch could be better and yes I can say horrible things when I put my mind to it. I can sound exactly like my dad sometimes and I can be smug and egotistic and a bigheaded jerk- I know all of this but I'm also your best friend and I won't give up. We're meant to be friends, Min, we just are, we can't let all this be for nothing. All you have to do is give me a chance."

"I- I can't," She stumbled; her words were sad and unsure.

"Please forgive me,"

"Skip…" But she didn't get a chance to say anything more because Scorpius let go of her and backed away slightly, ignoring the banging of his heart or the tears that were begging to come out only his eyes refused them access.

"Don't worry, Min, I'm leaving," He said downheartedly. He knew it was over. That he had lost. He gazed at Rose for a moment longer as if he wanted to remember permanently exactly how she looked at that moment. He grabbed some floo powder from his pocket and walked over to the fireplace he muttered 'Malfoy Manor' under his breath and was about to release it when…

"Wait!" Rose screamed. "Please don't leave me, not again."

Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace and advanced towards her again. He looked at her for a long while, as if analysing what she had said. She had been yelling a second ago and now she wanted him to stay?

"Friends," It was a question not a statement and Scorpius held out his hand and watched as she gazed at his hand as if it would bite. And then she did something that neither he nor she expected; She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his left shoulder.

Scorpius seemed paralysed for a moment; his body was stiff from the shock that now ran trough him. His heart kicked him as he felt his arms close around her waste and as he held her tight it was like electricity pumping in his veins. He felt his smile broaden and then when he thought it couldn't get any wider it did. A warm and familiar happy feeling resided with in him because he knew that he had got her back, when he was so close to loosing their friendship. After a few seconds she looked up at him, her arms still in place, he had to be about a head and a half taller than her.

"How do you do it?" She smiled up at him, one of the first real smiles of the last month.

"Do what?" Scorpius replied, his face puzzled as he forgot the rest in the room.

"Make me forget why I was angry," She said shortly.

"Must be my dashing good looks," He said smugly and arrogantly.

"Must be because it's certainly not your funny and intelligent personality," Rose retorted, with an equally smug look on her face. Scorpius opened his mouth in false offence.

"I'm intelligent," He exclaimed.

"You walked into a lamp post the other week,"

"Ok so I'm a little clumsy,"

"A little?" Rose questioned in mocking disbelief.

"Yes, a little but I am funny," He persisted.

"Yeah funny looking," Rose laughed and so did Scorpius. How they had both missed these exchanges. It was as if they were at home, it felt so natural to them now.

It was then when Ron apparently decided that their hugging had gone on far enough, with an intake of breath he cleared his throat in the most intimidating way. Scorpius leaped away from Rose, and she had never seen Scorpius move so fast in all his life. She started to laugh at how scared was of her father, which she was sure would never hurt even a fly.

"Don't be scared of my dad," She whispered to him, through her giggles.

"I'm not," He insisted and yet he still edged away from her.

"Well you should be," Ron said loudly, apparently hearing their conversation. Once Hermione had shot her husband the look of death they all took their seats again. Scorpius sat opposite Rose and she realised that neither of them could remove the smiles of their faces.

As soon as everyone was seated an odd silence engulfed the room. Everyone could feel Ron and Draco's disappointment that their children had made up. Only Albus looked as angry as he felt, unwilling to disguise this feeling at the pair who beamed. Hermione looked around the table and could only roll her eyes when no one seemed willing to make the first move. Empowered by having her daughter looking so happy she suddenly stood and everyone gazed at her.

"Well thank you all for coming" she said happily to the Malfoy's, "I'm sure your all aware that we're here to discuss the friendship between Rose and Scorpius" She paused to allow someone to make a comment, when nothing came but another long silence, she rolled her eyes again and asked "Who would like to start? Draco, how about you?" She sat back down next to her husband. Under the table she reached for his hand and gently stroked it; trying desperately to calm him as Draco stood and cleared his throat.

"They can't be friends" Draco stated simply looking as if he could smell something gone off.

Ron then suddenly stood up and smiled.

"I agree with Draco" Ron said. "And that is the first and last time those words will ever leave my lips."

Even though everyone found it funny; no body dared laugh. Although Harry looked highly amused by the statement and dared to look over at Hermione. Who was silently looking down and shaking her head.

"The one time you two agree and it's on the wrong decision" Hermione muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, but no one to comment her.

"And why, may I ask, can't we be friends" Rose said standing up looking between Draco and her father. Draco looked outraged, like he wanted to say something but Ron, because of spending over twenty years with Hermione came up with a come back instantly.

"Because he'll just end up hurting you" Ron said sitting down folding his arms like that was the end of the subject.

"NO, I WON'T" exclaimed Skip standing up making his chair fly backwards.

"No he won't!" Rose said smiling slightly. She knew that he had finally learned his lesson about hurting.

"My son is a decent wizard" Draco spat at Ron; the reason for his son needing defence escaping him.

"Nothing like you then" Ron sneered looking at Draco with daggers. Suddenly, Ron's face squeezed in pain as Hermione kicked him under the table. He shot her a look and Hermione shot him one back that made the grown man she married gulp like a teenager scared of the girl he fancied. But instead of starting an argument with his wife, he turned to Skip and asked.

"So what do you call that argument that just happened- she was upset about those things you said to her- is that not hurting her?" Ron smiled that this seemed to not only quiet Skip, but hush the rest of the room.

"Exactly!" he said reaching for a Christmas cookie.

"Hypocrite" Draco coughed glaring at Ron. Everyone looked at him to explain. "What about the time you went out with Lavender to hurt your precious Hermione?" Draco asked innocently. "I saw you multiple times shoving that relationship in her face to hurt her"

"That was different I was in love with her and..." Ron said shooting up gesturing. Then a terrible thought struck him like a Bludger.

"You're not in love with her." He stated rather than asked. "Are you?" he asked in a low conspirator tone. Everyone's attention switched to Skip, surveying him like he was a bug in a jar. "I will not have that. It's one think to be friends but more..."

Skip started to feel hot, wanting the ground to swallow him. He looked around the table. As he did so caught something in Debby's gaze that he didn't like; Albus and Hugo looked like they were going to punch him. His own father looked as determined that he wasn't going to have his son in love with a Weasley as Ron, was determined not to have his daughter loved by a Malfoy.

Then realizing that he hadn't said anything and strutted

"No sir" he felt like he should explain more but found there was no need because Rose was already standing up for him.

"Merlin dad, don't be ridiculous- we're just friends!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes at the notion.

"I don't want to hear it from _you_" he said pointedly trying to remain calm. "I want to hear it from _him_."

"Of course I love her," Skip said without thinking. Everyone's eyes widened none more so than Roses. "She's by best friend- I'm not _IN_ love with her" he emphatically stated and everyone just sighed in relief. "And just because you lot are still caught up in this blood feud, doesn't mean me and min have to be!"

"Min and I" Rose said quietly.

"What?" He asked turning his full attention to his best-friend, not willing to believe that she had chosen this moment to correct him.

"It's Min and I. Not me and Min" she said with such a matter-of-fact tone that Skip forgot where he was: Both the situation and the fact that the audience included both his and her father.

"Minnie this is not the time!" He muttered in an undertone.

"Skip, if we're going to be allowed to be friends publicly. Then we should present an argument that our parent's can't pick apart... not even grammatically."

"So even when we say no to you being friends, you still will be?" Ron interrupted reminding them of the arena their argument was in.

"Is it just me? Or does this remind you of Ron and Hermione" Ginny muttered to Harry, it was meant to be in a private tone but with the tension that now encased the meeting, everyone heard it. And this time, no one was willing to let the undertone comment go unchallenged.

Everyone turned to look at the offending Potter as if she had committed an unforgivable curse.

"Oh come on!" she cried throwing her hands up looking between those who would know what she was referring to. Then she looked Ron dead in the eye. "This reminds me of, for one, the time you and Hermione were caught in the tree house together, before Harry came before 6th year." She looked around the table. "Ron kept on arguing with mum and Hermione kept on correcting his grammar."

"Now you mention it…" Harry started.

"You can't compare them to me and Hermione" he shouted suddenly enraged.

"Hermione and I" Hermione muttered. Ron rolled his eyes, swearing quietly before un-naturally articulating his point with a pointed glare in Hermione's direction.

"You can not compare Rose and Scorpius with Hermione and _I_ because they are not in love- for the last time" he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care about all this grammar," Draco suddenly snarled frustratedly "You two are _not_ being friends and that's an end to it," he then stood and reached for his cloak "Come on Scorpius."

"Dad, I'm of age." Skip said simply crossing his arms and looking over to Rose. He smiled at her before turning to see his father's outraged face. "You can tell me what to do but I can choose not to listen. And right now I'm choosing not to listen. Rose wants her parents blessing but I couldn't care less what you think." His father looked as if he wanted to shout but Skip headed him off.

"I couldn't care less" he stated then changing his tone to a more earnest one. "Because even though you claim that the war changed you. It hasn't. You're still the pure-blood brat that couldn't think for him self and ended up doing terrible things. This feud ends with Rose and _me_. We're not leaving until this is sorted out." For a long moment that seemed to drag, a collective breath was held as the meaning of the statement sunk in. Both Ron and Draco appeared shocked and ashamed all at once. "Our families should let go of this grudge because it is all about Muggleborns and purebloods. And isn't that why you married mum after my birth mother left... Because you said all of that was in the past. We're on the same side now so this is stupid."

After he was finished, Scorpius sat and looked about the table. Everyone looked impressed by the courage of his conviction, even Ron, Al and Hugo seemed to have melted slightly towards him. It was only his father that seemed frozen standing up, still reaching for his cloak.

Then Draco seemed to unfreeze all of a sudden and reproached his son.

"You're making a scene"

"No dad" he said lightly "You're making a scene by refusing to see reason. So I suggest sitting down and we can continue to talk."

Draco suddenly sat down and reached for some mulled wine that Hermione had provided them.

It was then that Skip realized how upset he was. How much this all had been festering inside of him. Burning him like an acid. He needed some air; to think. At the foot of the table there was a large French window leading to a veranda – the view was of a picture perfect Cornish sunset. The view stilled him. He stood up, grapping his glass of mulled wine.

"Excuse me. I think I need some air." He grabbed his cloak and went outside, aware that every eye was on him. He moved to the side, where he knew the curtain hid him. He gazed out watching the families owls play a flying game. Their small light bodies set against the expanse of seemingly endless ocean spoke to him of his own smallness.

After a moment, from inside, he heard Rose stand also stating.

"Excuse me too. This is a big day for both of us. We've been under a lot of stress of the last few years keeping this a secret and now it's out…" she sighed. "I'll go and get him."

He heard the French doors open and smelt the delicate scent of roses before she spoke.

Everyone else watched on carefully. They saw as Rose's petit form walk over to skip as he turned spoke and then put a strong arm around her shoulder. They saw as a single tear slip down her face and Scorpius wipe it away before it could fall, she leant into him while he said something. Her laughter still travelled into the dinning area and filled the room, Rose then mutely and playfully slapped Scorpius in the arm before talking herself.

It was clear to all in the room that they were made to be friends. There was no mistakening that they knew each other well- how to make the other, laugh or cry. Their eyes seemed to sparkle when they looked at each other and their bond was defiantly as strong as the golden trio.

No one was able to say a single word but as Rose grabbed the hand of a reluctant Scorpius and then dragged him inside, all tension returned. Everyone seemed to have calmed down a bit but it was Al who had just realised something, which he hadn't noticed previously.

"Hang on, you called her Minnie!" He said aloud, but as though he was talking to himself.

"Yes genius, I call her Minnie... do you have a point or do you like pointing random things out?"

"So you're Skip?" Al said, getting to his feet.

"O well spotted Potter!" Scorpius said sarcastically, his father's persona overtaking him as it always had done when he was in the presence of Albus Potter.

"I don't know what your game is, Malfoy, but if you ever hurt Rose again I'll-" Al said warningly, clenching his fists into tight balls.

"I wouldn't,"

"Yes you would,"

"You're just bitter because you're not Rose's only best friend," Scorpius analysed, much to Al's annoyance.

"Yeah well maybe I wouldn't be so angry if the guy she picked wasn't a class 'O' prick," Al shouted.

_"Al!" _Ginny Weasley said sternly.

"Well it's true,"

"Well if you took more notice of your cousin instead of how short Anita Cole's skirt is, you might have realised who she was hanging around with along time a go." That touched a nerve and everyone knew it, you could see the blood rise to his cheeks and Rose guessed steam would have come out of his ears if it were possible.

"At least I don't have to win a bet to get a snog!" Al yelled, advancing towards Scorpius, as Scorpius flinched at his comment. "The closest thing to a proper kiss you could get is when a girl's not breathing and you have to give her mouth to mouth."

"Whatever- you're angry with that because you know you should have saved her but I got there first. It kills you that Rose was in danger and you were late on the scene!" That had done it. Al's wand whipped out. "Come on Potter; give me your best shot,"

It was then When Rose chose to split them apart.

"Stop it the both of you," She said rushing in between the two, her arms outstretched to stop any duels. "We're seventeen not seven! Skip put the wand down,"

"But-" He began.

"NOW," She shouted at him, and with out a pause he placed his wand in his robes and then Al did the same. "You think defeating Voldemort and that was tough you should try keeping these two from killing each other. Or Albus from knowing who Skip was..."

"My second priority, other than school work, since I started Hogwarts. Other than to be allowed to be Skip's friend publically. Is to have chicken and beef jerky here get on." Debs laughed, from her seat next to Lily and James Potter. "I told you we should have gone veggie"

"I agree you should stay away from boys. But what makes you think that Rose cares to have are blessing after you've spent 6 years hiding your friendship. Until you my baby girl wasn't like that. Until you she told us everything. I don't like that you two lied to us all for so long." Ron huffed, frustrated.

"Daddy, what were we supposed to do? Those howlers you sent a few months ago- this now- all those things just reinforce the fact that it was best not to tell anyone- but we didn't enjoy it- not for a second so if you think we did it for a laugh or a thrill then you really have lost your mind. Just leave Scorpius out of this- I'm not like that because of him, I'm like it because I didn't have a choice." Rose said forcefully and it was the word 'daddy' at the beginning of her outburst that made it really hit home that she was still Ron baby girl.

"I'm not saying no because of the feud, Rosie, or even because he's a Malfoy- I just don't trust him, he's hurt you once, what's to say he won't do it again?" Ron said his voice gentle and calmer than it had been all day. He was about to sit down when Scorpius cleared his throat, as though he wanted to talk to Ron.

"Mr Weasley, I'll be happy to answer any questions that Rose may have not asked me about that night or even the last seven years- so if it will help, ask them to me now, with an audience or on our own if you'd prefer."

Ron looked as though he was thinking about something. Rose could see his brain ticking like clockwork and the glint in his eye only suggested he had a plan.

"Fine, I'll ask you questions and then after you and Rose can- can be friends,"

"What?!" Draco said, as if Ron had grown a second head. Scorpius looked hopeful for a moment; Rose could see his eyes brightening at the chance to be Rose's friend.

"But only if you hold this, while I'm asking you those questions."

Ron put his hand into his pocket and pulled, what appeared to be a small glass cube.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked aloud.

"A lie detector cube- glows yellow when you're telling the truth and red when you're lying."

"Ron, where did you get that?" Hermione wondered, standing up from the chair she had been sitting upon.

"Work,"

"You can't just take things from work like that!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Why not Harry's the boss and he's not going to fire me," Ron replied, smiling coyly.

"You never know," Hermione interrupted, "He could,"

"Harry would you ever fire me for taking this cube?" Ron's head tuned to look at Harry, Harry Shrugged before he shook his head. Ron's smile grew as he saw he had defeated his wife, something that didn't happen very often. "See," He then looked at Rose who had begun to talk in out rage.

"Dad this is ridiculous," Rose shouted. "He's not going to lie- I know him!"

"Yeah well I don't and seeing as he's hurt you and has said unforgivable things- how can you be so sure he won't lie again. Once a liar always a liar- and besides I want answers, I want to know everything I've missed out on for seven years." He didn't seem angry or even as though he wanted to catch Scorpius out, he sounded as though he just wanted to know about his daughters life- like questioning Scorpius Malfoy was going to make sense of things that hadn't made sense before.

"Scorpius you don't have to do anything," Rose insisted bluntly, sticking her chin up into the air.

"I will," Scorpius announced, taking a seat and dragging it so it was directly in front of Mr Weasley. He then took the cube and held it in his fist. Ron looked as though he couldn't quite believe the Scorpius had agreed so easily but never the less, he grabbed a chair and sat opposite Scorpius so that they were only half a metre apart, sitting in full view of the entire inhabitants of the room.

"Name?" Ron asked, as Rose rolled her eyes, sitting next to Scorpius as though she wanted to be a part of this daddy interrogation herself.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy," He stated and sure enough the once transparent cube, glowed a golden yellow.

"How did you two become friends?" Ron wondered, this question had been the one question going through his mind all day- if no one knew they were friends then how could they have had the chance to meet and talk long enough to become best friends in such a shot time. Scorpius didn't answer right a way, they eyes that he felt upon him made it all the more harder to speak.

"Well, I was trying to find an empty compartment," Scorpius began. "I didn't want to sit with the people I knew, they were all a little prejudice to say the least and I wanted to have time on my own. It's hard enough leaving your family, without having people twittering in your ear about Muggleborns. "He paused seeing that the glowing cube still shone out yellow light. "On the way down the corridor, I wasn't really watching where I was going and then I felt someone bash into me and she went spiralling onto the floor. It was Rose- off course- I was going to have a go at her for not watching where she was going but I noticed she was crying. I knew who she was- dad pointed her out on the platform I apologised and helped her up she said thank you and hurried away. I didn't see her again until she came into my compartment later on that journey; I'm guessing she thought it was empty. I asked her if she was alright we got into a row until went into fits of goggles and had a good conversation."

"Potter then came in and dragged her off," Scorpius said bitterly taking a second look and Albus Potter. "And I heard them talking about how I was no good and I got angry. We shared a boat and then me and Potter ended up fighting and the boat tipped and we ended up into the water- Rose went into Debby', Anita and Hailey's boat that's how they made friends and then when we were getting sorted we just looked each other and we knew that we would be secret friends- we just knew." As Scorpius finished, Ron looked thoughtful, eyeing the yellow cube carefully.

"So what about the nicknames,"

"Well Minnie because she's short and her middle name is Minerva and I'm Skip because I wasn't skipping for joy when we met- or at least that's what Rose told me I reckon she wanted me to have a stupid name."

"Not wrong there," Rose smirked.

"So when did you meet up and stuff- you're not in the same house, barely in the same classes- you don't talk in public or so you say because its all secret- so how can you be such great friends if you never see each other?"

"Actually Mr Weasley we see each other all the time. We became friends on the Hogwarts express we bumped into each other, argued a little, commented that we were just like you and my dad, then Potter interrupted us. And later we fell in the lake. Not all of us need trolls to become friends Mr Weasley." Scorpius smiled at this comment and he could see Harry do the same in the corner of his eye.

"Well you've told us that but during the year you can't see each other that much- when and where do you go not to be caught together? How often?" Ron persisted.

"The Lake sometimes the room of requirements or the astronomy tower or the kitchens but manly by the Black Lake,"

"By the lake- but everyone's by the lake all the time- how is that secret?" Draco asked, confusion built onto his face.

"Al's invisibility cloak was very useful," Rose replied, looking at Al's betrayed face.

"But when do you go- I mean you can't go when it's that busy can you?" Ron then looked panicked as a thought struck him. "You don't skip classes do you?"

"What with Rose's perfect grades don't think so, do you?" Scorpius blurted out again the cube glowed a vibrant yellow and Ron was satisfied, sighing in relief.

"We go during the night" Rose said, before covering her hand with her mouth because she knew that this would not have a good effect on the rest of the family.

"Night time? But that's so dangerous- that's why your grades were slipping in second year- you were out with him! Anything could have happened to you on the grounds at night- ANYTHING!"

"It's not like me you and harry never did it- at least they're doing it what its safe and not when there's Voldemort around and let me remind you that we were looking for Horcruxes at their age." Hermione said, going to her daughter defence. Ron looked as though he wanted to reply with something witty. But once he had opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, several times he mumbled something that sounded like 'fine' and sat back down.

"That's why you're always in detention... You've been sneaking around with her!" Draco shouted, getting to his feet. It appeared that he had been quiet until now.

"Yeah well I do tell him to use the cloak so I can get the detention instead but he always refuses," Rose cut in rather defensively, giving Scorpius a glare that simply said that she was annoyed that he had refused the cloak so many times.

"Why the hell do you refuse?" Draco shouted at his son, totally bewildered by his sons past decisions.

"Well I don't think I could handle it if Rose got her first detention- she'd go crazy," Scorpius replied.

"No I would not!"

"So let me get this straight," Draco began, acidly. "You get detentions so that she can go through school not even getting just one?" When Scorpius nodded, Draco's face looked incredulous. His hand went straight to his forehead and he rubbed his temples "Merlin, where did I go wrong?"

"Where did you go wrong, Malfoy?" Ron said. "Well let me see, first you reproduced then you became a father..."

"You think me reproducing is bad?" Draco laughed, mockingly. "Take a good look in the mirror, Weasley; it has to be a crime as well as a sin to risk giving a child your looks,"

"Dad, please, don't talk to Mr Weasley like that," Scorpius tried. Draco gave him a long hard and stern look and after minutes he sat back down a beckoned for Ron to continue with his questioning.

"Why do you always protect her like that? Detention at Hogwarts isn't a picnic..." Ron continued rather reluctantly, feeling as though he should have replied to Draco's previous comment.

Scorpius froze not sure on the answer he should give. It was hard to give Ron a reply truthfully with out confessing the extent of his feeling towards his daughter. He looked nervously at rose who is waiting to hear what he had to say and then at Debby who looked at him sternly as though she dared him to tell them all the truth. He then looked back to Mr Weasley, taking a quick glance at the glass cube.

"Well... I'm the boy." He said finally, deciding to bend the truth a little, appealing to Ron's gentlemen nature. "She's my friend and I'd prefer to go through things like detention than she go through it. Surely you can understand that Mr Weasley." He was relieved to see the cube glow a shinning yellow and knew that Ron couldn't have a come back for this reply, there was nothing he could do to twist it so that Scorpius looked bad.

"Have you ever kissed?" Ron asked hesitantly, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer at all, he could see Draco Malfoy, sit straighter at this question and he seemed to listen more intently than the other times.

"What kind off a question is that?" Rose intervened, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"A perfectly reasonable one," Ron said, looking at Rose pointedly. "I'll ask again, have you kissed her?"

"No," The cube suddenly shone a blinding light of red. "Ok so maybe once," the red brightened forcefully and Scorpius felt is heart beginning to hammer in his chest. He could see everyone's faces turning and Ron's and Draco's looked disgusted and angry. "Ok loads of times on the cheek but only once on the lips- I swear," The cube changed yellow but the unchanged face of Ron told Scorpius that this wasn't the answer he had been looking for. "But it didn't mean anything," Red again, Ron was now on his feet, towering over a sitting Scorpius looking thunderous. "Well it did but not the way your thinking- it was Potter- it was all Potter's fault,"

Ron's gaze turned to Al, looking mildly confused.

"You see, there was that Exploding Snap tournament at Halloween- like every year and Potter made a bet with Mindy. The bet said that if Rose gets to the final and wins, Michael would have to sing and dance to 'Hit me baby one more time' and that if she lost, she'd have to snog the winner. And well I won against her in the final so- I- we had to you know… kiss,"

"No you didn't," Ron said in outrage. "You could have refused."

"Well, everyone made us and we were friends anyway so-"

"So you snogged a Weasley in front of the whole school?" It was Draco to reply this time, he looked to be at his wits end- as if he couldn't believe how crazy this day had turned out. How could a drink of coffee in the kitchen with his wife, turn into a fight at the Weasley's?

"Just using her aren't you," Ron said as if it were a particularly disgusting taste in his mouth.

"No, off course not," Scorpius said forcefully. "I've sacrificed a lot for her,"

"What have you sacrificed for my baby girl?"

"Well the detentions, my free time but it's more of what I'd sacrifice for her- not what I have sacrificed."

"What do you mean, what you would sacrifice?" Ron wondered. Scorpius mentally kicked himself for digging himself into this hole.

"Well at the moment I'm on the verge of sacrificing my family for her. My family's approval..." He tried, watching the cube glow yellow again. "Probably my inheritance but none of that matters because when I'm with her I feel I feel like myself because she doesn't have any expectations of me being a Malfoy. To her I'm just Skip and I like that feeling."

He immediately clasped his hands over his mouth at his sudden confession. His tone had scared him, it had been so strong and certain, so unlike him. He looked over at Rose whose eyes had grown wide at this sudden new piece of information, Debby, he saw, was nodding along in agreement.

"So, what do you see when you look at rose?" Ron asked, another question that had rotated around his mind all day. Again, Scorpius found this question by far the hardest to answer. If was being honest he would have said that he saw a beautiful, intelligent girl to which could be potential relationship material, but he wouldn't say that he couldn't even think it.

"I see my best friend." He hesitated with words, as though he was unsure, and as the yellow light dimmed only slightly, he allowed himself to continue. "A beautiful witch with limitless potential. A girl who doubts herself even though she has most of the school wrapped around her finger- a girl who I can trust and talk to like no one else. Someone who knows me and can wind me up or calm me down. My best friend." He saw that with intense satisfaction that the light brightened and smiled at his clever response and his ability to bend the truth.

"And What makes you think that you can fit in with the family?" Ron said crudely. "Because to be a part of a Weasleys life, you agree to be apart of the whole family's life- what makes you think you can handle that?"

"Well better than you think," Scorpius said loudly. "I came Rose's birthday last year. Didn't like Marge that much, kept on saying I was a rude child with little imagination. Ok, granted, I had to drink Polyjuice potion and disguise myself as somebody else but you lot all liked me and were none the wiser- especially you Mr Weasley, I seem to recall having a nice conversation with you about the Cannons Quidditch team. That's the closest thing to a public friendship we ever got."

"That was you," Hermione laughed. "The nice girl that Rose bought home for a whole weekend." Scorpius nodded.

"That was hilarious," Rose butted in also laughing hard like her mother. She could also see that Al was finding it trouble not to laugh at this sudden piece of knowledge about Scorpius turning into a girl, but Rose guessed he'd tease him later.

"No it was not, I had a period for two months after that incident, never again," Rose laughed harder. "You better stop laughing, I was this close to not punching Joseph into the wall at that party."

"Why don't you like Joseph?" Rose said with a sudden out burst. She had stood up so abruptly and had given Scorpius such a penetrating stare that it had caught him completely off guard. She had off course asked him this question many times but he had always got out of answering. He knew that he'd have to answer this time because of Mr Weasley.

He tried to open his moth but no sound came out. The reasons for not liking Joseph was unknown even to him. Yes, he knew what he had told himself, that he was a prat but there was no real evidence to enforce that.

"Who's Joseph," Ron jumped in at the sound of a boy's name.

"Just this guy in our year" Rose said dismissively, not wanting to explain her crush to her father of all people.

"A guy that you're in love with, or so you say," Scorpius said bitterly, venom dripping from his every word.

"You what?" Ron said angrily.

"I am not in love with him,"

"Come off it, you drawl all over him- he's just a pretty boy with not a lot of respect or common sense." Scorpius responded, folding his arms as his eyes narrowed in dislike.

"Joseph happens to be a very intelligent young man,"

"He's a waste of space"

Just then Kreacher walked in with a cloth hanging over his left arm. He had also brought a large tray of cooked food. Scorpius looked over at the clock and saw that it already 6:30pm. The dinner on the tray, he couldn't help but notice, held enough plates for his family as well.

"Your dinner, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, can Kreacher offer his assistance for anything else?" Kreacher asked, Scorpius thankful that this would buy him some time to answer, never so glad to see a house elf in all his life.

"No thank you Kreacher, why don't you have the rest of the day off, we'll still pay you," Hermione suggested gently.

"You're too kind Mrs Weasley but Kreacher must clean the library," and with that he bowled and left before Hermione could protest.

"You still haven't answered my question," Rose reminded.

"What Question," Scorpius said, trying to play dumb in hope it would give him even more time to answer. Rose gave him a look that told him that he was on thin ice and after a long glare he finally spoke up again. "Rose do you really want me to answer that honestly?" The fact that he had used her proper name told her that he was being serious but nether the less she nodded awaiting the answer she had waited for, for six whole years.

"Well, he's a jerk. He wants you as a trophy because of who you're parents are. Because everyone knows you're the smartest and most beautiful witch in the whole school. He wants you as arm candy and I don't think his intentions are honourable. And another thing he reminds me of Professor McLaggen with his air of self-importance. You deserve better than that; someone who knows you, ok?" He said the last bit softly as if he even pitied her for liking Joseph. Ginny and Hermione exchanged wid-eyed looks because they knew this was the right answer and Debby just nodded along like she had done before. Rose looked as though she was going to protest but Albus stopped her.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Malfoy," There was a short silence that echoed around the room before Ron's face grew angrier still.

"McLaggen!" Ron yelled. "You are definitely forbidden to go near him. Because if I hadn't cursed him at Slughorn's Christmas party..." He went of into a low rant as he cursed under his breath. Scorpius smiled at the fact that Ron seemed to dislike the idea of Joseph more than Scorpius.

"I didn't know that" Harry interrupted.

"Lets try and stay on the subject," Ginny intervened, standing up also. Draco however, looked a little shell shock but chose this moment to comment on his son's response.

"Yeah, like why my only son has described a Weasley as 'the smartest and most beautiful witch in school' what has your daughter done, put some kind off love potion on him?" The question was directed at Ron

"What do you mean my sister is the most beautiful witch in school? You said you didn't fancy her!" Hugo spoke for the first time that afternoon and there was a clear and obvious anger on his face. He had now become completely aware of the golden cube in his hand.

"I- I- don't f-fancy her" Scorpius stuttered, as he let go of the cube quickly hoping no one would notice. "Could we just move on with the questions now," a little too quickly, making it clear that this was a sensitive issue for him, while grabbing the cube back into his grip.

"Well it seems like you do from here." Al shouted, ignoring Scorpius's comment to continue with the questions.

"I'm a guy Potter it's pretty hard to not notice that she's a girl or that she's pretty or that she's smart..." He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest with nerves and he wondered why no one else could hear it.

"Yes" Rose said, looking confused, she seemed to be talking to herself more than anything but she had said it loud enough for everyone to hear. "But you said I was the most beautiful."

"Rose anyone with eyes can tell you're the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts." He said before he could stop himself. Rose's eyes grew wide and he could see Ron's look of shock in the very corner of his eye.

"No I'm not!" Rose insisted. "I'm not the most beautiful,"

"But isn't belle a veela?" Hugo replied, trying to catch Scorpius out. "You do fancy her."

"I don't fancy her for the last time!" Scorpius yelled, louder than he had done the whole time he'd been there. "You know what? I'm leaving- we don't need their blessing- we've been best mates for seven years with out them- we don't need to carry on with them,"

He moved to leave but stopped when he felt a small hand enclose around his wrist. Rose stared at her father for a long time, she had become unaware that she had let go of Scorpius and he had already made his way over to his father, who was standing up, floo powder in his pocket, ready to leave. It was Rose's voice that stopped Scorpius from moving completely.

"I really care about him, dad," Rose said slowly, all the time her eyes not leaving her fathers. "And I care about you too. You could just tell me never to see Scorpius again and I would do as I was told, no questions asked because I love you but I don't want to live my life with out him there." She said, her voice quivering. "It's black without him, he's my best friend, we've been through too much to allow me to just cut him out of my life- I need your blessing." There was another pause where the eyes of everyone in the room moved between Ron and Rose. "Daddy please,"

Rose's ocean blue eyes fixed onto his, they were almost identical. Hermione knew how strong of bond Ron and Rose had built. Their family had always been so close but Rose and Ron and Ron and Hugo had made an even stronger private bond between themselves, one like Hermione shared with Rose also.

It seemed as though the silence had engulfed the room for ages, hours even but it was when Ron shortly gave a brief and hesitant nod that Rose's world seemed to have stopped.

The next few moments seemed to be a complete blur. Rose found herself feeling dizzy at the happiness that bubbled up inside of her stomach and warmed her whole body- a happiness she didn't even know existed. For a moment she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. She had fantasised, dreamed and wished about this moment but now it was here, it didn't feel like the way she though it would. Her body then moved entirely of its own accord, jumping into her father's arms around her father's neck so that she was lifted of the ground smiling into his shoulder. She could only hear the laughter coming from Ron's mouth, guessing that this sudden happiness had made her father happy as well.

She then let go of her dad and looked over at Scorpius. He was smiling wider than ever and his eyes twinkled in the same wonder, she guessed, as her own. It was then when she found her legs running over to where he was, she threw her arms around his waste with such a force that it sent them both spiralling onto the ground.

They hit the floor with a loud thud but this didn't seem to have any effect on the two young teenagers. She continued to hug him maniacally, while he looked at her as if she ad gone crazy. Everyone else did the same, with the exception of Ron, whose smile faded once she had jumped, quite literally, onto Scorpius and Draco looked disgusted.

"Don't mind her she always hugs me maniacally and we always end up falling over when she gets her own way." Scorpius said, once Rose had heaved herself off of him. "Too soon for jokes, then," He added at the look on Ron's face. Rose sniggered at this typical Scorpius comment. He never knew when to keep his mind of the jokes and when to start them. This was yet another trait that reminded Scorpius of her dad.

"Dad…?" Scorpius then turned to his father, the smile fading of his face; he had such a look on his face that said he would like a blessing as well.

"I suppose I don't have a lot of choice if Weasel's agreed, anyway,"

It was then when Rose did the most shocking thing she had done all day. It was then When Rose did the one thing that would cause her family to think she had well and truly lost her kind. Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, folded her arms around Draco's stomach and laughed.

"Thanks, Mr Malfoy, I won't let you down," Draco tapped her on the back awkwardly, but then Rose pulled away and even though he looked positively horrified, something in his eyes softened.

"My daughter has now hugged Draco Malfoy, my only daughter Harry- what the hell is happening?" Everyone in the room with the exception of Albus, Hugo, Ron and Draco laughed at this. And for one heart stopping moment Rose felt as though they were a family- a proper one. And when the laughter stopped and the awkward silence returned, Rose found herself not caring. Because at that moment she was on cloud nine and nothing would get her down. At that moment something her and Scorpius had argued about, thought would never happen, had happened. At that moment they were public friends and she and Scorpius had made up and you couldn't get better than that.

So as Rose thanked her lucky stars, beaming in an uncontrollable way, Scorpius felt worried. He had, off course, dreamed about this moment along with Rose but now it had come, even though he couldn't stop his smile or the warm feeling in his stomach, something felt missing. Those questions had got to him and he found himself wanting more than public friends. He longed for more than that. So as he made eye contact with Rose across the room and saw her eyes twinkling with joy his heart sunk and as he smiled back he realised that public friends was the closest thing to 'more' than he was going to get…


	14. Planning a Weasley Wedding

Planning a Weasley Wedding

**Planning a Weasley Wedding**

"But I don't understand how it happened," Ron Weasley said, later that same night, pacing at the very end of his king-sized bed, talking to Hermione whom was curled onto the left side of the bed, her head in a book. "My daughter and Malfoy's son," Hermione appeared uninterested, but by the obvious roll of her eyes it was clear she had been listening to her husband rant for far too long.

"We should have seen this coming," Ron continued, still pacing in a pair of tracksuit bottoms. "Why didn't we know- the letters- the way she defended him, how could we have not seen it before?" He paused with a thoughtful expression, stopping completely, Hermione looked as though she was about to relax but when her husband gave a sharp turn, so that he was pacing vertically instead of horizontally, her eyes flicked up before she gave a heavy sigh.

"I mean this is little Rosie, she used to tell me everything," Ron said. "And I should have known that she was keeping secrets from us."

"Ron for Merlin's sake lie down," Hermione snapped, looking annoyed, herself.

"They're friends," Ron said his voice clearly disbelieving, ignoring his wife's request. "And I gave them my _blessing _Hermione my blessing, what was I thinking?"

"That you loved her, perhaps," She muttered quietly her eyes never leaving the words of her page.

"What kind of a father lets her daughter be best friends with a boy anyway," Hermione rubbed her temples slightly and mumbled,

"My dad. Let me be friends with you and Harry..." Unnoticed by Ron he continued.

"And he has blonde hair, blonde hair- you never trust a bloke with blonde hair." Hermione slammed her book shut, clearly annoyed that she hadn't got any reading done; she then placed it onto the bedside cabinet and switched of the light that sat just above the bed.

"Ron, please, I'm tired," She huffed, lying down as she watched her husband climb into the spot next to her, after peeling of the duvet cover and wrapping it around his legs, as he sat.

"They've been sneaking out at midnight, getting up to all sorts-"

"Ron," She warned, closing her eyes again, but the sound of his voice again caused her eyelids to fling open.

"I mean how do we know that friendship is all that they're keeping from us, if they can lie for seven years what's to say they're not lying now?" Ron then gasped at another thought his face panic stricken as his blood ran cold. "What if they get married? I don't think I could stand Malfoy as an in law- Merlin imagine the Christmases!"

"Calm down Ron, they're only _friends_," Hermione said feeling an obligation to step up for her daughter, whom was not there to stand up for herself.

"Yes but how do we know that- how can you really tell," Ron questioned, accusingly. "They could be having secret rendezvous with each other as a couple. Think about it- the lake, the moonlight, the stars- it all seems rather romantic for just friends."

"It's Scotland- it's more like a murky, dirty bit of water and a foggy sky."

"Nice food a cosy blanket, maybe a picnic-"

"Rain, mud and a giant squid- yeah I can see why that would be romantic."

"But I won't let it happen," Ron replied, clearly not even reregistering what was being said. "I will not let it happen"

"Come on Ron, you remember being that age- you can only be friends with a member of the opposite sex you know, it doesn't always have to be more to it."

"Members of the opposite sex can't _just _be friends." Ron protested switching the light back on.

"Of course they can, look at me, you and Harry,"

"And by the looks of how that turned out, we're married so that only reinforces my point," Hermione rolled her eyes forcefully.

"And what about Harry and I?" She asked, switching the light of and lying back down.

"And what about you and me?" He turned the light back on and looked at Hermione Square in the face. Hermione could tell, just by the brief glimpse of his eyes that a small flicker of panic danced in them.

"Scorpius and Rose are nothing like you and me, ok? They're just good friends," Hermione paused but when Ron still looked unconvinced she continued to speak. "Scorpius is not Draco, though he's a Malfoy he's not his father- he's his own person and you have to remember that,"

"He's a Malfoy, Hermione all Malfoy's go bad,"

"It doesn't matter if he's a Malfoy, Sirius Black was a Black but he broke the chain of evil in his family. One Malfoy has to change or be better because if they didn't then there would be no hope for this world. And that person is Scorpius,"

"But how can you be so sure- he look is like Draco he walks like Draco he talks like him- how do you know that deep down he's not like him as well?" Ron was still looking at Hermione puzzled. Eager for her reply yet not wanting to hear it.

"Because," Hermione answered, looking at Ron with such a softness that his worries almost faded away. "He may have Draco's voice but he sounds like you. He may look like Draco but when you look at his eyes they're warm and not cold like Draco's. He may walk like Draco but his movements are gentler. He's Draco's son and they seem identical physically but he's not the same person."

"I just want what's best for her," Ron admitted lying his head on the pillow, the first sign of rest he was ever going to get for a while.

"This is best for her," Hermione tried, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, whilst smiling in an encouraging way that reminded Ron of Rose. "Scorpius is just like you, so don't give him a hard time and Rose is sensible like me, she's not going to turn around and announce pregnancy or marriage anytime soon."

"Pregnancy? I didn't even think about that- what if she's pregnant?" Ron sat up so quickly that Hermione's arm was knocked backwards with such a force that she had almost fallen of the bed. It was only when she regained her balance when she decided to retaliate.

"They're secret best friends Ron, not star-crossed lovers."

"But you just said that Scorpius was like me and Rose like you- which means that you want them to get married and have babies."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione laughed. "I said they were like us not that they were going to end up like us. Sometimes, Ronald, I wonder what you hear when I speak because you never seem to understand what it is I'm trying to say."

"But Malfoy and my daughter,"

"Goodnight Ron," Hermione lay back down whilst Ron stayed in his current position still looking as worried as he had done when he was pacing.

"She lied to us,"

"Night Ron," She turned over in her bed and shut her eyes gracefully.

"How can you sleep when all this is going on?" Ron questioned; Hermione sat up abruptly and gave Ron a glare to say that she had, had enough.

"Look, Ron, It's like this," She started. "Rose and Scorpius are friends. They have been for seven years, and nothing we say or do is likely to stop that. You gave her your blessing because you want her to be happy and you love her. Are you telling me that you want to wake her up now at 4am and brake her heart by telling her that you want to take your blessing back?" Hermione finished as Ron whimpered under her gaze.

"No of course not, they can be friends it's just-"

"So what have we been talking about for the last three or four hours then?"

"I'm just worried about her; I don't want her to forget our family." Ron said finally and it was then when Hermione's eyes softened because it was then and only then did she find the true root of the problem.

"She won't- she never will," Ron snorted as if to say he doubted it.

"You used to spend every summer and Christmas with the Weasley's," He reasoned. Hermione said nothing for a moment but thought carefully of what to say.

"That was different. My parents weren't magic they didn't understand but you should. You and Harry needed me, we had a quest or mission or whatever. I needed to be here because I needed to help you two not because I forgot about my family." Ron still looked unconvinced so Hermione decided to carry on talking. "Rose won't be with the Malfoy's all the time- besides the fact that she is obviously crazy about her family, especially her father, I'm sure Draco would never allow it. He may have agreed to friends but a Christmas with a Weasley might tip him over the edge. Nothing, nobody, especially a boy is ever going to take your little girl away from you, and you have to try to remember that."

Hermione said the last sentence with enough force that she wasn't shouting. She put a particular emphasis on it because she knew that it was what he had meant; though he didn't say it. She had known him long enough to know the real reason behind this rant. It was the same reason he didn't want Rose to date or go to Hogwarts every year. It wasn't because Scorpius was a Malfoy or even because Scorpius wasn't to be trusted, it was because he was a boy. He was worried that she'd fall in love and be taken away from him.

"Can we just go to sleep and talk about this in the morning," Hermione said finally, in an un-natural child-like voice. Ron smirked and nodded, while kissing her forehead. When he drew back he smiled his lop-sided smile that Hermione understood to mean 'thanks' and once they had bidden each other goodnight, they layback down and fell asleep.

Scorpius woke up and couldn't believe his eyes. He knew he was in his own bed at Malfoy Manor but it felt like an alternative reality. He turned over and saw his favourite picture of Rose by his bed and remembered yesterday. He smiled, breathing deeply to enjoy the feeling of being awake and hopeful.

As he inhaled his nose detected the smell of his mother cooking breakfast. He didn't know how he knew the smell of his mothers cooking differed from the house-elves but he didn't care. He leapt out of bed only pausing to grab his dressing gown as he ran to breakfast. He was excited: Not only because, as he raced down the old staircase, he was closer to his presents and some food. But excited because he could finally be truthful with his mother.

Then his tummy clenched, and he slowed down as he reached the kitchen door, his mother would want answers. She'd read stuff into it! He inhaled the sweet smell of a cooking farm yard again before entering. His mother was by the stove and without looking up greeted him with a cheerful,

"Morning Skip, Skipper, Skippy... Which do you prefer?"

"Still Scorpius mum" he grumped sitting down.

"Oh don't be like that!" She said turning round, directing some bacon from the grill to an awaiting serving dish. "Is it an owl? Is it a broom? My little Skipperman!!!" She smiled. Scorpius couldn't help but make a face at this. His mum had always been somewhat optimistic, bouncing around with her favourite apron acting as if nothing had happened.

Scorpius looked up to see the friendly toothy smile that he had grown to know over the years. She had a petit face with only a few freckles that decorated the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were a soft mahogany and her body was thin and short. Her robes were blue and hung to the ground. She held not one similarity to her son and even though she had blonde hair it was a different blonde to that of Scorpius's.

"Mum... I'm a wizard not the last son of a destroyed planet that wears his underwear over tights..!" he said with an unrepressed smile.

"My son... Displaying a smile - who knew with a 7th year Hogwartian, it was possible?" she asked placing her hand over her heart dramatically. "So you told your dad about Rose what about your secret love of muggle comic's?" She asked noting the way his eyes lit up at the name of his best-friend.

"Mum, I don't think dad _ever_ has to know about the comics," He replied, sitting at the breakfast bar, as his mother placed a plate directly in front him, before grabbing a glass and pouring her son some Pumpkin juice.

"Well you might be surprised at how well your dad will take the comic news in light of the fact that you've been best-friends with the brilliant, beautiful and brainy Rose Weasley!" she said grabbing her coffee and flicking her wand to start the eggs.

"Has he still not recovered from being hugged by a Weasley, yet?"

"Give the boy a coconut!" she smiled. "Once he got home and tried to get ready for bed he couldn't decide what to do. He took an hour long shower, forgetting his PJ's, and then he came out and remembered that he hadn't washed his hair. Then came out having used my very expensive and girly smelling shampoo!" then she sighed. "All joking aside. It's not like him and he's worried about you."

"He didn't get to sleep for ages thinking that you're going to run off and become a Weasley... Rejecting not only the family name but him because of things he did in the past. He doesn't want to lose you, love." she said absentmindedly putting the finished eggs on another warmed platter.

"He's not going to loose me," Scorpius said forcefully. "I love my family, it's just I gained a friend, that's all. We're _friends _it's not like we're going to elope, get married and have kids; just midnight meetings by a murky lake. Besides that's stupid if being friends with Min was going to make me forget about him then it would have happened a long time ago."

"Min..!" she exclaimed. "Is still the daughter of the woman your father had to watch being tortured by his Aunt... Don't you see Scorpius he's feeling insecure and ashamed for what he did? He doesn't want to loose you over a youthful mistake. And he was in shock that you've been lying so much to us and that she lied to her parents too. It's difficult for us to believe what you say about your friendship until we see it a bit more" she smiled patiently wanting to convey how much she loved him and didn't want her husband and sons relationship to suffer due to this revelation.

"Yeah well," Scorpius said exhaling heavily. "I guess I can understand that but I don't want my relationship with Rose to be ruined because dad doesn't like it, ok?"

"I'm not worried about your and Roses relationship Hun. That seems stronger than even you thought. I'm worried about your and your dad's relationship. It could easily fall apart if Malfoy pride and whatever gets in the way. So just promise me you'll be gentle when dealing with him. Show him you love him that it's ok for him to ease himself into knowing about this. And above else that even though you have this friendship you still need him."

"Ok I promise," Scorpius said finally; he knew that his mother was right and he' do it more for her than anyone else.

Serena Malfoy smiled at her son and looked at the clock. "Any who... We still have time before your father's in the dining room and these things have to be in there so..." Skip took a gulp of pumpkin juice. "Tell me about Rose... Has she always been so beautiful?" the coy smile evaporated from Serena's lips when her son started to choke.

"Mum!" Scorpius warned, still recovering from choking on his pumpkin Juice.

"What?" She said innocently putting both her hands in the air. "What did I say?"

"It's not what you said, it's what you implied." Scorpius told her, a disgruntled look on his face.

"And WHAT did I imply other than that best-friend of yours is not bad looking?" she said trying to sound innocent. "Just asked whether she was always so lovely because some people who start out looking like a model don't develop their personality... I was... enquiring as to her personality NOT, my sweet, whether you have noticed she's eye candy. If you infer by my question something else... maybe you should examine your own feeling on the matter." Her eyes sparkled with mirth and motherly love and she could tell that Skip was fighting against smiling.

"Well good, as long as we're clear." Scorpius replied, looking at his mother dead in the eye; they glimmered with a mischievous glint, a glint that he knew only too well. The one when she would trick his father into watching muggle soaps. The one she had when she had just won a debate or was hatching a secret plan to get his dad to buy her flowers- it was one that he loved to see usually but at this moment he didn't like. "And she has a great personality if you must know. She's funny and kind and smart. I wouldn't have been friends with her if she was as stupid as a troll, would I?"

"My question wasn't whether she was as stupid as a troll it was whether she was always as pretty! And seeing as you're not giving me a straight answer I'll not assume whether she has always been one of those hateful always gorgeous and heart of gold types - however I will assume from the lack of answer that you have indeed noticed." she reasoned. Skip opened his mouth then closed it again. "That's what I thought. Why deny she's beautiful when it's so obvious?"

"I know what you're thinking, mum, and don't go getting any stupid ideas," He said simply, caring his plate, along with his glass into the dinning room, as they waited for Draco to return.

"Moi, stupid idea! I'm your mother! I was a Slytherin that the Sorting Hat nearly put in Ravenclaw..." she sighed with mock shock. "I'm the one who 'suggested' to Santa what presents you get so you better be hoping that I don't have stupid ideas or I'll contact Santa right now and get him to take your presents back!"

"Mum, I'm seventeen- I don't believe in Santa anymore!"

"You don't believe in Santa! Well, I'll have to take back some presents... Maybe there's still time to send them up to Hogwarts for the children who don't have anything..." she said looking towards the families Christmas tree. Then she turned round and looked at her son.

"Do what you want with the presents," Scorpius smiled, before a thought struck him. "Rose,"

"What about her, sweaty?"

"I forgot to give her, her present yesterday,"

"I beg your pardon?" Serena stopped arranging the dishes.

"Her Christmas present, I bought it last weekend and I've forgotten to give it to her," Scorpius answered looking somewhat panic stricken. "Christmas is tomorrow,"

"Calm down, darling, you'll just have to send it over to her,"

"But I want to see her open it, it's our tradition,"

"Give it to her when you're back at school then," She suggested, whipping her hands on her apron."

"You don't understand she needs it before New Year."

"Why?" she said slowly after a minute. "I have an idea about how you can do it but I need to know why before I tell you the how..." Skips expression changed.

"Because she needs it for her cousins wedding," Scorpius said bluntly, clearly trying to old back as much information as he could. He had been secret friends with Rose long enough for it to feel suddenly strange exposing this information to his mother.

"And that's New Years is it? What did you get her?"

"Nothing Special," He said, looking at the ground as if he was momentarily fascinated by his shoes.

"Indulge me... You getting what you want, with your father happy about it, will take SERIOUS work given how he was last night... Come on love, tell me, think of it as an early Christmas present" she pouted.

"It's just some dress robes she's been going on about for months, her parents won't get it for her- her mum reckons that she can get a dress just as good for quarter the price but her hearts are set on those ones." He admitted, unable to look at his mother, for he knew what was coming next.

"Well if I'd put money on what you'd gotten her never, in a million years would I guess that sweetie... How nice of you! So how did you have enough money to buy her the robes that her parents wouldn't! Do we give you too much pocket money? Have you sold an organ or started a protection racket?"

"I won the money; if it puts your mind to rest she should have won the money, anyway."

Just across from them, they heard one of the portraits cough in a ladylike fashion; meaning that the master of the house was on his way down.

"You really like her don't you?" she asked as she gave the table a sweeping look and magically removed the plates cover.

"Course I do mum. She's my best friend. I'm hardly going to hate someone I'm best friends with..." then he saw the unasked response on his mothers features "But mum... we're JUST good friends K?"

She nodded and he went down the table to his 'proper' seat.

"Just good friends huh? Where have I heard that before?" she said low enough that Skip could hear while Draco, who had just entered the room couldn't. "Morning Draco darling... How was your shower?" Serena said pouring her husband's drink. Draco coughed, displaying his embarrassment to only his wife, who knew him so well.

"Fine. The situation is well under control..." he smiled slyly, making Serena go weak at the knees. Draco smiled wider, that he still had that effect on his wife. She handed him his drink and gave him a slow lingering kiss. Scorpius coughed, to remind his parents he was there.

"Ewwww gross, how do you expect me to hold down my breakfast now after seeing that?" Scorpius said looking disgusted.

"By showing the manners you were brought up with and respecting your parents I expect" Draco said breathlessly as his wife slipped away before squeezing his hand softly with the promise of later. There was a brief silence in which nobody said anything. Only half a minute had passed before Scorpius decided to put his mother's advice into practice.

"We still going to go to the Three Witch Theme Park boxing day, dad, it is our tradition, don't want to miss it because of a little snow, do we?" Scorpius said casually, taking a bite out of his bacon.

"You still want to go?" Draco said surprised. "I didn't think you'd want to... You being of age now and all." Draco said as he plated his food.

"So? It's a family tradition, just because I'm of age, doesn't mean I'm going to completely forget about you guys," Scorpius said, laughing. "No sorry dad, you'll have to try harder to get rid of me or else put up with me for a long time yet." Draco looked shocked but smiled nether the less. It had been a worry of his that Scorpius would grow up and gradually slip away from the family.

"The Three Witch Theme Park on boxing day it is then," Draco stated rather happily staring over at his son before taking another bite of his breakfast. "So what do you two want," Draco continued looking between his wife and son. He had known them only too well to know that when they looked at him like that, they wanted something but were too afraid to ask.

"I'll leave you two alone," Scorpius's mother departed from the room, giving Scorpius an encouraging smile as she left. Once the two men were alone, Draco looked at his son for a long time. It was clear that there was some tension in the atmosphere, carried on from yesterday's events. Scorpius was fiddling with some bacon with his fork; his head was resting on his hand as he stared determinedly down at his full English breakfast.

"Am I a bad father?" Draco said finally, his tone though confident sounded a little vulnerable as well.

"What? No, off course you're not." Scorpius was shocked at Draco's question to say the least. His father had always seemed so strong; he never ever had doubts or insecurities about his parenting skills until now.

"Look," Draco began. "I know I'm not the best dad in the world. I might not listen to you at times, we argue a lot, I spend most of the time in the living room wallowing in self pity but we have good times don't we?"

"Yeah, off course we do. And you are a good dad. I wouldn't swap you for anyone. We've been through so much together. If it wasn't for you- I could have ended up in some foster home now, mum didn't want me and she left. You were the only one I had until I was five. You took care of the both of us the best way you could, you made sure I had somewhere to live, some clothes, you read me the bedtime stories. You were there when I needed you. No one else was there for me. Not my birth mum, not Grandpa or Grandma, only you- and if that doesn't make you the best dad in the world, then I don't know what will."

"So you won't run of with Weasley and get married with multiple kids and forget about your old man?" Draco said, smiling slightly at Scorpius's speech.

"It's Rose, dad. And I don't think we'll be getting married!"

"You sure about that?"

"She seems so like her mother and I remember..." There was a pause and Draco slipped into a youthful memory "Well I remember... err... She and Weasley were friends and they seemed to easily fall for each other."

"That's true," Scorpius nodded. "But if we do fall in love and marry, I promise I won't forget about our family. I quite like it here- free food! And besides I quite like my old man." Scorpius grinned, as did Draco. They sat in silence for a few moments and it wasn't until Draco noticed his wife looking through the crack in the door that he said,

"Go on then, go and see Rose for whatever reason you need to, just be back for dinner- we don't want the Weasley's feeling as though they have to feed you as well- as long as I can thrash you at Quidditch when you get home."

"Thanks dad, I owe you one and I'll thrash you- you have to take it easy on that broom, wouldn't want to hurt your back, you know, with your old age and all," Scorpius said slyly, before running out of the room quickly.

"Oi get back here," But Scorpius didn't listen. It was then when Serena Malfoy decided to walk into the room. She went straight up to him and then kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being perfect," She said casually, before following Scorpius to the front door.

*

"Rose," Hermione, yelled, from the downstairs banister. "Scorpius is here," Ron Weasley sat on the armchair in the living room, only to stand at the sudden presence of Hermione, Scorpius and his mother. The fireplace was blazing, the flickering flames warming every inch of the room.

When Rose hadn't come down Hermione called for her again. This time, however, instead of the blissfully happy Rose that her parents had been used to, since yesterday's event, the sounds of muffled arguing could be distinctly heard. After several minutes, two pairs of feet ran down the stairs loudly.

"HUGO WEASLEY, YOU GIVE ME IT BACK THIS INSTANT," Rose Weasley screamed, in a shrill high-pitched tone. Only a second had passed and Hugo Weasley came running into the living room, a broad gin stretched across his face, with a brown leather bound book clutched into his rather large hands.

"September the 1st," Hugo read, after opening the book rapidly, with a glistening spark of amusement filling every inch of his hazel eyes.

"GIVE IT BACK," Rose said hurrying in, holding a wand to his face threateningly.

"I don't understand, I do so much for him. If only he could look at me like the human being I am and not a prize to be won," Hugo bellowed, laughing hysterically. Neither seemed to notice Scorpius's presence or his mothers. "Aww, poor Rosie having trouble in the boy department,"

"Hugo, I'm warning you," She said through gritted teeth, her ears burning red at the very tips.

"Let's have a look at another, shall we? Ah look, two days after Halloween," Hugo said smugly, his grin broadening still.

"Give that back or I'll hex you so bad that not even Harry Potter could save you,"

"Last night I had a dream about Scorpius, and I can't seem to get it out of my head, his face his eyes…" Hugo ignored. All it took was for Rose to notice Scorpius in the corner of the room for her mind to start racing. "Probably shouldn't read the rest out, gets a bit _intimate," _

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Hugo didn't get a chance to read anymore because at that moment Rose made an attempt to leap onto Hugo, only Ron managed to catch her in mid air. Her arms and legs were struggling to try and get free and the leather bound book that Hugo had once held had flown into Hermione's hand and was given back to it's owner.

"What the in the name of Merlin are you two playing at?" Hermione said rather sternly, Ron's arm was still holding Roses waste, while his free arm hung by his side. Hugo was looking at the floor, shamefully like he always had done whenever Hermione was about to tell him off. "You were playing chess quite happily half an hour ago and now you're at each others throats."

"He stole my Diary, and wouldn't stop reading it- it's my private property!" Rose yelled, from her father's grip, still dangling in the air.

"Yeah, only because _she _hexed me and started teasing me about Carrie," Hugo said defensively.

"I HEXED HIM BECAUSE HE MADE FUN OF WHAT I LOOKED LIKE!"

"ONLY BECAUSE SHE CHEATED IN WIZARDS CHESS!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A SORE LOOSER, DOESN'T' MEAN YOU SHOULD TAKE IT OUT ON ME,"

"I DIDN'T LOOSE, YOU CHEATED,"

"BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH," Hermione shouted, both of them stopped bickering immediately, and their gazes flickered over to their angry mother instantly. "Hugo, you know that you shouldn't read other people's diaries, there could be something really secret in there," Hermione said calmly and diplomatically.

"What like, other secret best friends we don't know about," Hugo snorted, folding his arms matter-of-factly as Ron released a now calmer Rose.

"It doesn't matter, that's Rose's property and you wouldn't like it if someone broadcasted your most inner thoughts and feelings to a room full of people."

"Yeah well I'm not stupid enough to write them in a book!" Hugo answered back. "Not my fault if she wants to write about her dirty dream with Malfoy in a book, just lying open on her bedroom table, for the world to see."

"It wasn't a dirty dream and you shouldn't have been in my bedroom in the first place," Rose replied, her face reddening, and Ron holding her shoulders and removing her wand so that he knew she wouldn't attack him again.

"This book begs to differ and I wouldn't have been in your room if you hadn't hexed me,"

"Well I wouldn't have hexed you if you had kept your bloody big trap-"

"ROSE WEASLEY, LANGUAGE," Hermione warned, pointing a finger, before sending an apologetic smile over to Scorpius's mother. "Hugo no Wii4 for the rest of the holiday," She told him, because she knew even if he was a Wizard, he had a huge interest in Muggle gadgets.

"What but that's not fair," He whined, his red hair falling into his eyes, casting a shadow that made his eyes look wider.

"Yes it is young man, and don't give me that look- next time I'll get the naked baby photos out and tell stories to all your friends so you know how it feels to be humiliated!" Hermione then turned to Rose. "And Rose, I'm afraid, I'll have to confiscate your wand," Hugo smirked.

"What, why, what did I do?" Rose said in the same voice Hugo had used merely moments before.

"You can not hex you brother, how many more times do I have to tell you?"

"But-"

"If you have a problem with Hugo you tell me or your father and we'll sort it out, do not take matters into your own hands." Hermione said, stressing her point, by pronouncing every letter determinedly.

"But I need my wand," Rose argued, helplessly waving her arms around as if it would magically change her mothers mind.

"This is not up for debate young lady, muggles live without wands every day, I'm sure you'll survive two weeks," Hermione retaliated. "Hugo room, and Rose incase you have not notice we have company so I suggest you apologise for your entrance and then greet them." Hugo left the room straight away muttering under his breath. Just as he was half way up the stairs Hermione spoke again. "AND DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT TURNING ON THAT COMPUTER, YOU'RE STILL GROUNDED FROM THE OTHER DAY, REMEMBER?" A loud groan was audible before the light footsteps and the slamming door had dissolved into silence.

"Sorry about that," Hermione smiled, turning to Serena Malfoy, apologetically.

"No, no don't worry, brings back fond memories," She insisted. "I have two brothers and both of them were a lot worse- luckily I was the only one that could do magic out of the three of us, so they soon stopped,"

"It wasn't a dirty dream, Scorpius, I swear," Were the first words that left Rose's lips as she turned to a now smirking Scorpius, who was looking too arrogant for her liking.

"Yeah, sure Rosie, whatever you say," Scorpius laughed, sitting on the seat next to Ron.

"Don't call me Rosie and it wasn't!"

"I believe you," Sarcasm dripped from his every word. "Don't worry, Weasley, I know I'm too damn sexy but fear not our friendship will be left unmarked,"

"Stop being a jerk," Rose said disgustedly, just about to storm of when she felt a warm hand slide around her waste and pulled her back, so that she was sitting on Scorpius's lap, receiving a threatening glare from Ron's direction.

"Joking Min, Merlin you need to learn to not be so uptight." Scorpius stated, as he felt Rose still wriggling in his firm grip, which hadn't loosened yet.

"I am not uptight," Rose said acidly, turning to look directly into his grey eyes that seemed to burn into hers, something that usually happened, yet she couldn't explain why.

"If you weren't uptight then that would have been a dirty dream,"

"Actually it was," Rose snapped, in her usual know-all-tone she had got from Hermione Granger herself.

"It wasn't,"

"What if it was, how would you know?"

"Min, I know that it wasn't a dirty dream because that's the night you woke up screaming and crying," Scorpius said in an equally know-it-all tone that annoyed Rose to no end. "And if it was a dirty dream then I must have either been really awful or you were immensely traumatised, either way, I don't come off as a very good guy,"

"Would someone please just explain this dream to me before I do something I'll regret?" Ron butted in, deciding this conversation about his daughter having dirty dreams about the boy she was sitting on was all getting a little uncomfortable to say the very least.

"It was nothing," Rose said, waving her hand as if to dismiss the conversation. Ron glanced at his wife pleadingly for her to do something other than watch her daughter sitting on a boy with amusement.

"Hey Rose," Rose turned her head sharply to look at Scorpius but when she did so she noticed just how close they were. Their lips seemed to be a mere centre metre apart and when she felt her heart flop and she began to feel slightly sick, she leapt of his lap and shuffled to her left so that she was closer to Ron. Ron looked relieved and slipped his arm over his daughters shoulder. "Do you know what day it is today?" Scorpius continued, looking a bit confused and Rose's sudden movement.

"Christmas eve," Rose suggested, still feeling a little uncomfortable with Scorpius's presence. _What's wrong with me? _She thought,_ I've never felt uncomfortable around Scorpius before… _

"And what normally happens on Christmas Eve?"

"Everyone looks forward to Christmas?" She questioned, unsure with what Scorpius meant.

"Let me rephrase," Scorpius said, smiling madly at her now. "What do we normally do on Christmas Eve?" Rose's face lit up instantly, she moved from her fathers embrace back towards skip dancing with pure joy, and she threw her arms around his shoulders. Of course, how could she forget? Christmas Eve was the day they'd meet up in Diagon Alley and exchange Christmas presents.

"Gimmi, gimmi, give it here," Rose demanded, suddenly sounding like a small child. She was, in this respect, like her father Ron. Hermione shot Ron a look to notice that he was now trying to hide is displeasure at Scorpius having so much power over his daughter. Hermione smiled and noted to herself that she'd have to remind him of what she was like with him at that age. Then again... Hermione thought with a bittersweet smile maybe pointing that out wouldn't be the best idea!

"Not until you give me mine,"

"Who's to say I've given you one?" Rose said very matter-of-factly absently sticking her nose in the air and crossing her arms.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to wait for your present then, won't you?" Scorpius said slyly, as he stood up and turned to his mother winking enjoying the look of horror on his best friends face. His mother's mouth went dry. Scorpius was really so much like his father that Serena thought it best not to mention this to her husband.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you give me that present this instant," She ordered, sounding like her mother again but when Scorpius made no move she sighed in frustration and sure enough a small gift flew into the room and into Rose's hand. Rose held it up and gently shook it so the bow made an enticing noise. Scorpius turned and stood there with his hand out. Rose smiled as her eyebrow rose and her eyes read 'Really?' A minute later Scorpius smiled as larger present appeared in his hands.

He felt his heart melt at the happy sparkle in Rose's eyes. They exchanged them before looking up at each other nervously.

"Who's going to open first?" Scorpius asked rhetorically. Rose, present in hand whirled round like she was dancing with her gift. She danced it to the sofa then plopped down and eyed it like a demented three year old on too much sugar placing both of her legs onto the sofa and moving so that she was facing him.

"It's my turn," Scorpius said in immediate protest, enjoying their Christmas banter.

"No it's not and besides what ever happened to girls first," She stated in a way that Scorpius couldn't reply without sounding sexist.

"You used that on me last year, you can't use that card twice- it's not my fault I was born with a... wizard, with a Y chromy thing!"

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"Min, melodrama is not my department. YOU went first last year and the year before and then the year before that," He trying to keep a sober face. When on the inside he just wanted to see her open her present - but he knew that her getting her own way to open the present first was just something they did.

"In which case its tradition," She pointed out smartly. "Come on, please Skip," She put on her puppy dog eyes that never failed to win Scorpius over, she pouted her lips and closed her hands together, in a way that made her seem not a day older than five.

"Fine go on," He said giving in, his eyes soft as he looked away to avoid the happiness in her expression, for he couldn't trust himself to look. "But next year it'll be me," He added but he and Rose both new that Rose would always open her present first, even until their dying day.

Rose squeak made her mother and father look at her with fresh eyes. Sometimes Rose was so grown up and yet somehow she could always remain their girly princess who had insisted on having irrational pink days.

Carefully Rose leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispered a thank you that made Scorpius's heart miss a beat, before she turned her attention to the gift in her lap. Scorpius absentmindedly looked adoringly at her until Ron pointedly cleared his throat. First the lap, then the kiss, now this loved up gaze... Ron decided he better have words with his young Romeo.

Scorpius watched as Roses hand reached for the gold ribbon. She unlaced it and placed it by her side. She realised that the box wasn't wrapped in paper but in a fine maroon silk that she could use as a scarf later. She placed the silk around her neck and opened the box carefully. Her breath hicked at what she saw another layer of silk. This time it was green with metallic, silver ribbon. A smile crept onto her face, in realising what Scorpius had done; the idea that it had been wrapped in more than one layer made her more curious to know what was inside. Rose lifted this new box old of the old to see Scorpius's smirk. She undid this new ribbon and placed it with the first. Then she put the silk on top on the ribbon.

"Hey that Slytherin green is expensive show it the same respect you show the Gryffindor red... which was less expensive."

"Ok, ok, sorry," Rose said playfully, wrapping the silk around her neck, stroking it mockingly before sticking her tongue out at him. Skip nodded with approval. Rose looked down at the tissue papered package that was now in her lap. She removed it and was speechless.

She saw yet another box but this one was a shop box with simple gold lettering. Scorpius gulped as he saw the shock melt away to excitement. Slowly she got up and took the box with her.

"What did you get her? What was that? What's going on?" Ron said pointing his wand at Scorpius.

"I got her something she wanted I didn't think she would leave." He said biting his lip. Then there was a pop and Rose appeared in front of them beaming. Instead of wearing jeans and a t-shirt she was dressed in a set of white dress robes they looked white as she twirled around and around giggling and beaming. Then she stopped and ran at Skip in his arms. He swung her round and round. Lost in a moment of bliss.

When they stopped moving and hugging the adults noticed that he dress robes weren't white but cream with intricate gold detailing. They had a cow neckline and were cut to an A line which suited her figure beautifully.

"You REALLY like them?" Skip asked gazing down at her.

"Like them?" Rose said disbelievingly, the smile growing wider still. "Skip, I love them- I've wanted them for months! How did you know? How the hell did you afford them?"

"The bet"

"What bet?" Ron interrupted impatiently; he hated suddenly being in the dark, he used to be the one Rose told everything to.

"The Halloween bet, dad." Rose flickered, her gaze towards her now standing father and then looked towards Scorpius again. "How did you know which ones I wanted?"

"Min, you kidding me," Scorpius smirked. "You've had your eye on them for ages, every time I see you in Hogsmeade; you're staring at them through the window,"

"They are beautiful," Hermione commented, staring at her daughter's dress, in shock. "Hang on, aren't those the robes we didn't get you because they were too expensive?"

"Yes they are which is why I bought them for her. I knew you wouldn't, she couldn't because I won so I got them... well what else could I get you?"

"Won them? Rose what does he mean about winning them?" Ron asked sitting down next to his wife.

"He won the money to buy the dress robes by winning the Exploding snap tournament," Rose stated. "Daddy, aren't they beautiful and you can turn them inside out and they turn blue," She lifted the corner of her dress and flipped it over and sure enough Ron saw the deep blue underneath that matched the colour of her eyes.

"Thought the blue would go better with your eyes. And before you say anything I don't need paying back for these." Skip was smiling but Rose backed away.

"Come on, Skip," Rose said getting slightly agitated now. "You can't expect me to just take these; they must have cost you an absolute fortune the last time I looked, they were six hundred and fifty two galleons- Then there was the silk- I'd feel to guilty."

"Rose don't you dare start pricing up my presents to you. You always do that and I hate it! I bought you these because you're my friend and I had the money so didn't care what the cost was. I've been awful to you recently as well so don't even start thinking about 'paying me back'. There presents and apart from the joy of seeing you the queen of Gryffindor wearing Slytherin green. I don't need anything!!!"

"Let me think, what could I give you?" Rose said blatantly ignoring Scorpius's comment, while he rolled his eyes, feeling some what annoyed. It was only Rose that could make his feelings change so abruptly. "Oh, I know, you can be my date for the wedding," Not noticing the look of dread on Scorpius's face she continued. "You're my best friend and I haven't found anyone yet, it'd be perfect,"

"No Rose... That would be too weird." he said looking away shaking his head.

"How would that be weird?" Rose asked, her eyes were sparkling again because of her fantastic idea. "It would be fun, all you'd have to do is walk me down the isle because I'm a bridesmaid and every other bridesmaid and groomsmen are getting there dates to walk them down,"

'W-walk you down the i-i-isle' Skip stuttered both thrilled and horrified by the thought. "I don't think that would be fun. Remember there are few people who know we're friends..."

"So, it'll be a brilliant way to tell everyone," But upon seeing the horrified look on Scorpius's face she stopped. "Oh- well, if I'm that bad to be seen with, I could always invite Joseph,"

"NO!!!" Skip said louder than he expected. Everyone turned to look at him and Hermione was suddenly reminded of Ron asking her to dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding so she wouldn't dance with Krum. "You convinced me Min...I'll do it... OK?"

"Yes!" She said triumphantly. "This is going to be so much fun, we can dance and everything!" Rose looked positively delighted with the idea of being able to go out with Scorpius in public. Rose launched herself into Scorpius's arms again and he began to sway them. Then he dipped her. She giggled and he beamed as there noses touched.

"Are you sure you and your new robes really ready for my level on the dance floor?" Rose let her head fall back at the thought. Scorpius was suddenly looking at her bare neck... he wanted to kiss it so much. Then he heard Ron cough and dropped Rose - he forgot that the parents were there.

"SO..." Ron said pointedly. "What did Rose get you 'Skippy'?'

Scorpius's gaze dropped to the floor. Relived that he had been interrupted, before he really did do something he'd regret. He moved to the sofa and picked up the rectangular pastel, as he sat down Rose sat in front, the train of her dress robes spread across the sofa. She looked up at him expectedly, her eyes wide with anticipation.

The package that now lay in Skips lap was simply wrapped. It was wrapped in post office paper. But instead of being brown it was Slytherin green. The paper was covered in all kinds of sliver doodles that Rose had animated. Carefully he opened the package and saw a book. It looked like any other album.

"Gee thanks Rose!" he said playfully.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" Rose said sighing heavily.

"An album?" Rose let her laughter fill every inch of the room; she looked at Scorpius directly in the eye before smiling down at the green and silver album in his hands.

"Yes but do you know what it's of?" Scorpius eyed it carefully. "Open it," Rose ordered nicely.

Scorpius didn't say anything but slowly opened it to the first page. To his shock he saw his eleven-year-old self looking at a smaller Rose Weasley at Platform nine and three quarters on his first day, next to it he saw himself helping her up in the corridor when she had been crying. As he flipped through it he noticed that it was a collection of photographs of their friendship. It went through every year they shared at Hogwarts showing everything from the Halloween kiss to their argument to them making up. He felt his throat closing as he stared at the album gob smacked.

"I know it's not much, it didn't cost me anything either," Rose said guilty, feeling ashamed that her present was nothing compared with what he had given her. He put the album aside and scooped her up. He twirled her round again repeating over and over: thank you. He couldn't believe she'd done this for him. This must have taken her months to sort out and organise. She'd put letters and jokes in as well as the photo's. On some of the pages she'd drawn on the rest of the photo's scene. Work like this took a long time and it didn't escape his notice that this meant that she's been doing this when he's been so unkind to her.

"Not much, not much, Rose this must have taken you ages!" Scorpius said all in a rush. "Thanks so much, it's perfect," He said quietly.

"No problem," Rose felt herself blush, she wasn't sure what initiated it, and she rarely blushed in Scorpius's presences, _what's wrong with me today?_ He put her back down and flicked through it again he smiled when he saw particularly happy memory of him and Rose looking up at the clouds to see what shapes they looked like, in their third year. He remembered it so clearly because it had been the day he had almost convinced her to go flying with him. It was then with bubbling excitement that a thought struck him.

"Let's go flying,"

"Flying, why?" Rose said looking a little bit scared. She had always wanted to be able to fly, for as long as she could remember she had loved Quidditch more so than any other Weasley member, but whenever she got onto a broom she'd end up falling of and ever since she broke her leg on her tenth birthday, she rarely tried to fly at all.

"Because it's something I've always wanted to do with you." He said, looking down at her, aware that all eyes were on them.

"Do we have to, you know I can't fly to save my life," She said helplessly.

"Well you won't be flying to save your life you'll be flying to make me happy. You know you'll love it when you get up there." he coaxed.

"I can't fly on my own, I'll end up falling of the broom," She said unsure why she was feeling guilty for turning him down.

"That's because you over think things... You can fly with me. I'll let you be in control and you won't fall off."

"Alright then," Rose caved, but upon looking at Scorpius's triumphant gaze she added, "But only this once, we're not making a habit of it,"

"Off Course not," Scorpius smirked, before reaching for her wrist and dragging her towards the garden. "Bye everyone by the way... We won't be long!" And he took them outside until he stopped and turned to Rose.

"Minnie"

"Yes Skip"

"Where are the brooms?"

Rose didn't say anything but simply walked of to a near by wooden shed. When she opened it she disappeared inside and a moment later she came back holding a Firebolt 370 in her hands.

"Here," Rose said handing it to him absently. "We should use this one,"

"Whose is this?" Scorpius asked, his breath hitching. The Firebolt 370 really was a stunning broom, even her couldn't have afforded this, he had the Firebolt 360 instead.

"Mine," Rose said smiling. "Dad bought it for me when I wanted to try out for the team this year but then I decided not to,"

"I thought you told me you couldn't fly?"

"Why do you think I didn't try out in the end," Rose laughed but it was then when Scorpius climbed onto the broom and held out his had so that she could get on in front of him.

"Are you ready Miss Weasley?"

"As I ever will be," She muttered so that he couldn't hear her. She took a shaky breath before grabbing onto his hand and climbing on in front of him. He then folded his arms so that they went across her body and rested his hand onto the broom. She was surprised that she felt her body stiffen at the touch.

"Rose you have to relax we won't be able to fly with you so tense." Scorpius whispered in her ear making her feel tingly all over. He moved his hands so that they covered hers.

"Now point the nose up and kick off..." he said trying to ignore how good her hair smelt.

"I don't think I can," She said stiffening still, _Get a grip, _she thought, _it's only Scorpius._

"I'll do it then and you can go from there." He angled the broom and kicked up. The cold wind began to whistle around them so he placed his hand on his wand to warm them. At first they seemed to be moving smoothly but once Scorpius stopped helping Rose she began to wobble, again.

"You're not going to kill us you know"

"I know, but it's not my fault I can't fly," Rose said, defeated.

"Just relax Rose, you're over thinking it," Scorpius said. "This is not like in the class room, don't think, just do," His lips were so close to her ear that she felt like if he didn't kiss her she would surely die. An unspoken desire coursed through them.

Her mind went from fear of falling off the broom to the fear of the realities her mind was creating. They made the dreams her brother had read tame in comparison. Scorpius was suddenly aware of how smooth and soft her skin was next to his. The salty wind whipped around her making her hair blow into his face. He created a ribbon and tidied her hair up. A shiver ran up and down both of their spines and neither of them realised. He whispered into her ear.

"Go towards the hoops"

All logical thoughts seemed to have evaporated from her mind. She nodded and tried not to think about his body that had just moved closer to hers. Even though she knew that he was well defined. Suddenly they were at the hops.

"Now, ready to have some real fun," He murmured almost silently, his breath still tickling the nape of her neck, the breeze of the whistling wind flowing through her entire body like silk. It took all of her will power to tare her mind away from her thoughts and nod hesitantly.

It was then when Scorpius tightened his grip onto her hands and pointed the broom upwards so that they shot into the sky and above a few clouds. He whirled around and did a few backward flips, all the while hearing Rose's laughter echo around the outside air.

Excitement pumped through Rose's vein, never had she felt to free, so alive. Never had she flown like this before and when she looked down at the beautiful view of the cove and the glistening, urban sun behind a distant mountain, she felt her breathe being caught at the sight.

Scorpius continued to fly around along with her showing her everything he could, his ears ringing because of the sound of her blissful laughter. He then stopped completely before directing his broom downwards, and spiralling down with such as speed that Rose screamed. She had never felt such an adrenaline rush and she felt as though she could quite happily stay on this broom riding with Scorpius forever.

When they were a mere centre metre from the grass Scorpius gave a sharp upward turn so that they didn't crash and they both climbed of the broom, faces red from the coldness of the air, though they felt hot from the ride. And as Rose caught sight of her dad, she ran over to him, her mind still buzzing and her energy reaching its highest point, never had she felt so amazingly active.

"Dad," She shouted, blissfully as she stopped in front of her dad, her broom in her hand and Scorpius not far behind. "Dad did you see that, did you see me?"

"Yes I did you were brilliant," Ron laughed at how happy his daughter seemed. She usually acted like someone beyond her years; reading in the library and lecturing him and Hugo on their lack of contribution to the house work and yet today she seemed like she was when she was six. She had the same sparkle in her eyes and the same beaming grin that she had when he had first taken her on a broom ride.

His eyes then flickered towards the boy who was the cause of her happiness. He felt a small part of him sink as he realised she was growing up. That someday he wouldn't be the most important man in her life anymore. That she didn't need him as much as she used to.

"Merlin, I've never felt so alive!" She giggled and twirled on the spot. "Did you see when I did it on my own, dad? Did you see? I can fly, I never thought I could," She seemed nothing less than proud of herself.

"I always knew you could," Ron smiled down at her, She was still fairly short for her age, Hugo had managed to over take her as well as the rest of the family a long time ago.

"You have to teach me properly," She demanded her father, abruptly. "You have to show me how to do it without Scorpius behind me," She told him, even though she knew she liked it better with Scorpius behind her.

"Yeah, whenever you want, Princess," Ron beamed, tucking her hair around her ear in parental way.

"And Skip," She turned to him, still with as much energy as she had when she first come of the broom, her mind dizzy with the rush had felt while flying. "I would never have been able to do it if it wasn't for you,"

"Yes you could have done," Scorpius protested. "You just don't have enough confidence,"

"No, Skip you were amazing, thank you so much," She said kissing him on the cheek again, causing him to look dreamily at his excited best friend.

"Scorpius," They heard Serena call from inside the house, breaking Scorpius from his trance. He turned to see his mother along with Hermione looking through the photo album, his mother however stopped to look up at her son. "Could you come here for a moment please," Scorpius instantly made his way over to the French doors, leaving Rose with her father. They stood there silently for a moment, watching as Scorpius talked to the both mothers, pointing at a couple of pictures and then looking as though he was explaining them. When Hermione nodded at something he had said and smiled Rose turned to Ron.

"Will Uncle Harry, be back with the boys, Lily and Debby soon," Ron nodded at the question. "Teddy to?"

"Yeah, they decided that after a long day with picking wedding outfits for Teddy and Harry that they'd come back for tea together, Teddy wants to stop the night," Ron explained, still looking very thoughtful as though his mind was some where else.

"Look, dad," Ron looked down at Rose instantly, memories of her as a child flashing through his brain and the thoughts of her childhood ending filling his mind too. "I used to want to be alone when I was crying but every now and then I'd come to you and you'd make me feel safe and better. I never thought I could do that with anyone else, until I met Skip," Rose paused and looked long at hard at Ron's downhearted expression. "But I just want you to know that you are the most important person in my life and just because I need someone else now, just because I have another shoulder to cry on doesn't been your shoulder doesn't knock his of the top because it does."

"Friends come and go and so do boys," Rose continued. "But dads are forever,"

"Thanks," Ron said smiling his lop-sided smile and hugging Rose tightly, feeling more hopeful about the future.

"I hope you can accept Scorpius, and I don't mean just give your blessing because you have to but because you want to,"

"Rosie," Ron said hushing her rant in mid-momentum. "Anyone who can make you smile like you have done today and make your eyes sparkle like a five year old, its alright in by book," And with that Ron and Rose walked back to the house, watching Scorpius and the two women laughing at images in the scrapbook. But as Ron walked in, seeing Rose run to the table as well and turning the page to a particularly embarrassing picture of Scorpius, Ron smiled inwardly. Because even though he new his baby girl wasn't a baby anymore, he knew that they'd always have that unconditional bond and no boy, not even a Malfoy, could ever change that…


	15. Blast From the Past

**Blast From the Past **

"Lily, LILY, GET UP!" Rose Weasley yelled excitedly the very next morning, climbing onto Lily's bed and sitting over the top of her sleeping form, shaking her shoulders so that she would wake.

"Ten more minutes, ten more minutes," Lily Potter groaned, pushing Rose's hands away and flipping onto her stomach, so suddenly that Rose fell to the floor, knocking her head on headboard. Rose, however, seemed unfazed by this and simply jumped back onto her feet beaming widely.

"Shut up Weasley," Rose heard Debby mummer tiredly, easily still half asleep. "It's five in the morning,"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She screeched, giggling like crazy. At the sudden mention of Christmas, both Debby and Lily jumped out of their beds immediately, eyes wide and completely awake.

"Right then," Lily said diplomatically, clearly born to lead and not follow. "I'll deal with the parents, you never know what they do in the morning and I'm obviously the brave one," Lily shuddered but stood straight and proud, something her father had always told her to do. 'You're grandfather died back straight and proud, so learn by his lessons,' her father would continuously tell her. "Debby you'll have to get Molly and Louis plus Dominique, Victoire, Roxanne and Lucy and Rose- I'm sorry but being best friends with Al and Malfoy that long and to even cope with Hugo- you must know some pretty evil ways to get people up in the morning so you work on Teddy, Hugo, Al, the Fred's and James." Lily paused but when no one moved she looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Don't just stand there;" She yelled, somewhat frantically. "This is Christmas presents we're talking about MOVE." Debby and Rose instantly broke into a run, separating at the door as Debby took the first door on her right and Rose made her way up a second flight of stairs; anyone would have thought it was strategy to stay alive not a strategy to get everyone up five o'clock on a Christmas morning.

However, over the years Rose had found that it was foolish to expect anything different of a Weasley Christmas. The whole family would always stay at the same house over Christmas Eve night and Rose was always the first to awake, followed by Lily who would always instruct Rose on how and who to get up.

Rose reached the wooden door and pulled it open, bracing herself for the boy-ish mess, as her mother would call it that would surly meet her eye. As she peaked around the door and stepped inside she saw six small beds littered in the heaps of rubbish. She knew Lily would get her to wake up the six people who could even beat her father's lie-ins in the mornings. She groaned, knowing that this was going to be an unbearably impossible task without a wand. She suddenly regretted hexing her brother and getting her wand confiscated in the first place.

"Guys get up its Christmas," Nothing, silence met her ears. She then jumped onto a bed, she looked down at the sandy-haired young Metamorphmagus and smiled, shaking him in a similar way she had done with Lily. Nothing. She huffed a little but then smirked evilly upon getting an idea. She slumped off of Teddy's bed and the wondered to the one next to it. She kneeled at the side and placed her arms onto the pillow and rested her head on top if it. Her mouth was placed centimetres' away from Al's ear.

"Albus, it's Anita- oh Albus I love you so much," She whispered seductively, in a very precise impression of Anita Cole, she had been friends with Anita long enough to knew exactly what she sounded like, Rose smiled as she saw Al shift a little in his sleep. He must have been dreaming about something very similar because he said,

"Anita, I love you too," He mumbled, sighing airily, his eyes still firmly shut. Rose laughed and then decided to go for a slightly different approach.

"Oh Ally," Her high pitched shrill voice imitated Violet Finnegan's nicely, she said it with such a clear voice that Albus Potter immediately sprung upright in bed, eyes wide and panicked. He looked around the room frantically, breathing heavily only to meet Roses who was giggling like crazy. "Oh Anita, I love you too," She mimicked still laughing.

"That- was- not- funny!" Al said through gritted teeth. "That was worse than last year; you gave me a bloody heart attack." He looked absolutely thunderous on the surface but Rose knew that Al didn't actually care.

"Oh stop being a grumpy little baby- it's Christmas day." Rose smiled, but was caught of guard when Al wondered to the door. "Where are you-?"

"I better help Lily with the parents- Uncle Ron will be easy to get up because he's mad about Christmas but something tells me Uncle George and Uncle Percy is going to be a challenge,"

"But what about me you have to help me," Rose demanded but Al simply smirked.

"And rob you of your honour to get these five sleeping bodies up? Never," But before Rose could protest further he was gone. Rose grumpily sat on Al's vacant bed, not knowing what else to do. She had used the House is on fire trick last year and then she had pulled the Cannon's are outside card the year before. She had imitated Grandmother Weasley's voice three times before; they wouldn't fall for it again. But then, sitting on the bedside table was Al's wand, gleaming up at her. She grabbed it hastily and then went the door of the room. If she knew her cousins and brother, like she did, then she would have to be able to make a quick exit.

With a wave of Al's wand five identical buckets of ice cold water appeared on top of each of the boy's heads. She grinned, "Occombollo," with a flash of pink light the buckets of water began to tip so that the icy water soaked the now awake and very angry boys.

As Rose left the room, she saw Teddy Lupin's hair change into several different colours, as well as his eyes, while the rest of the boys squealed and sweared loudly, moaning about how cold the water was. Rose was sure she had made an efficient exit, when all of sudden it felt as though an invisible rope had caught around her ankles' and pulled back into the room and at somebody's feet.

"Teddy Lupin," Rose said in her best imitation of her mother. "You release me this instant." But he didn't. She stood and found that she had been circled by five young men, looking somewhat angered, looking at her as though they wanted an explanation as to why they had been drenched with a bucket of cold water, five o'clock in the morning. "Merry Christmas," She tried unsurely, making it sound like a question, but the boys looked unimpressed by her reasoning.

"One minute to explain why I shouldn't transfigure your skin pink again," James Potter said plainly, a small grin beginning to appear on his face; this was there next part of the Potter/Weasley Christmas tradition.

"Because it's Christmas, and Christmas is a time of love and forgiveness?" She suggested, hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah and I'm baby Jesus," Hugo said before pointing at James and the Fred's. "And these are the three wise men,"

"You love me?" Her second attempt to keep her skin its ordinary colour, again they looked unimpressed. "Because if you do you won't get any of my presents I've bought for you," This seemed to have done the trick because Hugo broke into a huge smile. He then grabbed her by the legs, flipped her over his shoulder and began running out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hue, put me down," Rose demanded, giggling while hitting him jokily on the back.

"Never, big sis, never," Rose smiled, she loved her brother. Sure, they got into fights and arguments but they were also so incredibly close, closer than her and Scorpius even.

"Well if I'm going to have to stay up here, you could at least tell me what you got me for Christmas," She paused smirking widely. "Or should I say what mum picked out for you,"

"You could..." Hugo began putting her down "but mum would kill you... Dad would have to arrest mum... Uncle Harry would have to report his top agent fraternizing with a prisoner and Aunt Ginny would have to report it all on her radio show... It would just be a big mess..." Hugo smiled at Roses raised eye brow. "Then there's always... what would your lover boy think?"

"And all because I wanted to know what my Christmas present was?" Rose asked questioningly folding her arms at the look of wonder in Hugo's eyes; Rose then got an expression of sarcasm on her face. "I'm sure the whole world would stop spinning- Joseph would be mortified."

"Joseph? Joseph who?" Hugo asked innocently as he ran behind the Fred's, who were standing but too tired to move. "I was talking about Skippy!" Rose had instantly known why Hugo had to seek refuge behind the Freds, to protect himself from her reaction to his comment.

"He is not my 'lover boy'," She huffed, tiredly. "We're just friends."

"Secret friends Rosie... very Romeo and what's-her-face" Hugo laughed ducking a pillow.

"Juliet, Romeo and Juliet," She corrected, not being able to resist, even now. "And me and Scorpius are nothing like them," She insisted, hands on hips her hair looking even more fiery than usual.

"Oh no only that whole star-crossed thing..." He said, throwing a pillow that hit a Fred because he suddenly moved.

"We weren't star-crossed," Rose said picking her words carefully, sending another pillow and hitting Hugo square on the face. "We were hiding our friendship for the good of the family,"

"Just like Romeo and Juliet..." Hugo said jumping on the sofa then he suddenly stopped - like he'd been stunned. He titled his head to the side made a funny face then started to laugh. He laughed and laughed until he couldn't breath... went blue then fell off the sofa. Rose looked on quizzically.

"Its times like these, Hue, I wonder why we're related," She said looking confused. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Skippy... in tights..." He finally got out. "I... just got a... picture of... Skipper in... TIGHTS" he laughed.

"What-" But she never got to finished her sentence because she had just realised what her little brother meant. A picture of Scorpius as Romeo wearing a pair of tights entered her mind and she found herself in more hysterics than Hugo. "I'd pay- to- see- that." James was laughing very hard but was able to create an image of it with his wand on the far wall... At which point everyone in the rooms laughing multiplied.

At that moment the rest of the family started entering the room, they looked at the boys and Rose in absolute fits. Pillows were scattered on the floor, Ron had known better than to think they had ended up there accidently. As soon as the family came in, the visual of Skip in tights disappeared. Rose was relieved and collapsed in the corner on to a beanbag that had Al's nightgown on. The whole room tried to calm down, while Al noticed Rose sitting on her own and made his way over.

"Hey..." He murmured somewhat awkwardly. They hadn't properly spoken since before the meeting. Al had been giving Rose the silent treatment most of the time; he'd speak to her when he had forgotten about Malfoy but the minute he remembered he'd go cold on her again.

"Talking to me now then," Rose said coolly, a little hurt by her cousin's cold shoulder over the last couple of days.

"Well, actually you're sitting on my nightgown..."

"Oh," Rose could feel her cheeks redden because of her mistake, she then sat up and threw it at him rather viciously, mumbling a sarcastic apology for sitting on he nightgown.

"But Rosie I can never stay mad at you... I just... don't understand why you didn't TELL ME" he quietly empathized.

"Well maybe the fact that you hated his guts and he hated yours had something to do with it," Rose snapped but then her expression softened upon realising she didn't want to start another argument. "I did want to tell you- I thought about telling you all the time- it's just whenever you had an argument with him I chickened out and well you've always told me to stay away from him- I didn't want you to hate me or be disappointed," She held her head down in shame, making sure she wouldn't cry on Christmas day of all days. What she said had been true; Al had always told her to stay away from Scorpius and she couldn't face his disappointment.

"We don't have to go into it now... but let's just promise not to do it again... I'll not keep things from you and you'll do the same for me." he smiled giving her that utterly pure Potter charming smile. "Anyway between you and me... what made you guys laugh so much."

"Let's just say," She said beaming at him her eyes sparkling once again. "That Hue, conjured up the very funny visual of Scorpius Malfoy in a pair of tights." Upon hearing this Al started laughing as well, and as they sat on the beanbags, giggling at the thought of Scorpius in tights, Rose felt warm because she and Al were back to normal, friends, like it should be- it was almost as though the last few days never happened.

As the suns bright rays glided through the room Serena fought the urge to awake. She moved attracted by the heat of her husband body. It was only as she inhaled deeply the smell of Christmas food that she remembered the date.

Her eyes pinged open and she sighed. In her opinion the best part of Christmas was being able to wake up hand gazing at her beautiful husband. He was still an amazingly handsome man but she couldn't help feel frustrated for she knew that Draco and Scorpius wouldn't be awake for AGES!!!

She flipped over and looked at the clock.

7:30am.

Her heart sunk again because she knew, from past experience that her husband and son didn't like 7:30am on Christmas day. So she got out of bed as quickly and quietly as possible heading for the bathroom.

There she spent a very jolly hour silently taking a bath and generally getting ready for the day. She went into her walk-in-wardrobe and picked out an outfit that she'd put on later.

At 8:30 she was ready. She crept over to Draco and was happy to see that their house-elf had put his coffee beside him. Eviller she grinned ready to wake her husband up in her own special way.

Helpfully Draco was laying on his back, ignorant to the fact he'd be welcomed into the day. She breathed in and, at a run, intending to jump on her husband's middle, around his belly button, and jump up and down like a demented child. However at the last moment Draco move onto her side with a wicked grin.

"Morning, darling," He said, sounding very much awake, however his eyes remained firmly closed, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Good morning..." she said breathlessly. Then she playfully kissed the end of his nose. "How did you know that I was going to..."

"You do the same every year," His eyes flittered open and grey eyes met blue ones; his smile then turned upward into a familiar sly smirk. "That and you've been awake for and hour- it was a matter of when not how."

"An hour!!!" Serena exclaimed swatting his arm. "We could have talked or... whatever and you've been pretending sleep. Idiot." She said pretending to scowl and fold her arms determinately.

Draco said nothing but let out a long breath of affectionate laughter, pulling his wife by the waste so she was sitting on the bed beside him.

"You love me really," He said smiling at her.

"I adore you, you fool" she sighed using one hand to stroke his face and the other to reach behind her and get a pillow. She leaned in and kissed him then brought the pillow crashing against him.

"Now get up," She demanded getting up, leaving Draco feeling a little empty. Serena wondered over the door and rested herself onto the door frame, looking at him in a way that told him, if he didn't get up now then he would be in trouble. He hesitantly heaved himself out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt from the headboard, and wondering over to her.

"Lets wake up Scorpius," He said finally, sounding a little annoyed. "If I have to wake up at this early hour then he has to deal with it as well."

As they walked towards the pit, otherwise known as Scorpius' bedroom, they heard the joint snores of their son and his friend, Rubilius Gland. They breathed in before entering. Draco nearly chocked, as he saw his beloved room, the room he himself had had in his youth.

He hesitated when about to flick his wand and questioned.

"Do I really want to open those curtains?"

But his internal battle was in vain because his wife beat him too it: Groans were heard from the beds but nothing more. Then, like a conductor directing a band she stood and directed Scorpius, Rubilius and their rubbish around the room.

Draco was amused that Rubilius was screaming like a little girl but Scorpius valiantly attempted to stay asleep. Draco's smile at his son, turned to a frown when he saw his wife's face. She cleared her throat and the boys dropped to the ground. Rubilius leaped up and tried to look cool.

"Morning!"

"Morning Rubilius…" Serena said brightly. "Happy Christmas! Can you remember what my son was wearing when he went to bed last night?"

"Duno" he said.

"That's a shame. A real shame because Rose Weasley is downstairs and she wants to come up…"

"WHAT!" Scorpius sprung up from his semi-conscience state and was now wide awake. He looked around the room panicked clutching on his hair and reaching for a t-shirt and throwing it on quickly. "Rose is downstairs and no one told me- I look an absolute mess,"

"Yes you do... and so does this room: doesn't it?" Serena sighed secretly winking at her husband. "Why don't we keep her busy downstairs with some breakfast and you come down when you're ready? Although I'd be quick if I we're you because she needs to be getting home soon."

"Ok thanks mum." When Draco and Serena got downstairs for the breakfast they broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"You're evil" Draco finally said as he poured his wife's tea.

"Yeah but you love me!" Serena smiled. "Well how else was I to get them to tidy that room so willingly?"

"It's Christmas day!" Draco said incredulously, still laughing. "The poor boy nearly had a heart attack, you've got him all excited- he'll be devastated when he finds out,"

"No he won't because we'll say that she's had to go home. He'll find it funny in retrospect... won't he?" she said slipping her tea as she eyed her breakfast.

"You saw him," Draco said after taking a sip of his coffee. "He was excited and panicked- some how I don't think he'll find it all too funny." Draco paused, giving his wife a little wink. "But maybe we'll just tell him that she had to go home, after all- it is Christmas." Serena grinned, and started to cook the breakfast. "Brilliant way to get them up though," He found himself going into a deep thought, as he watched his wife throwing a packet of sausages into a frying pan, the clattering of cutlery and the sizzling of bacon seemed slightly distant.

"What?" Serena questioned, for she had been stared at for the last five minutes.

"Nothing," He shook his head and smiled. "You're just great with Scorpius, I'd have never of brought him up properly if I hadn't met you," He said it simply and gently, with an ounce of guilt in his tone as well.

"Don't be ridiculous," Was his wife's witty response. "You did perfectly fine the five years you and Scorpius were alone; he was a delightful little six year old when I met him and I think it is quite an extraordinary achievement in light of what happened with his mother."

"Don't say that,"

"Say what,"

"His mother," Draco repeated, answering Serena's question. "Don't say it, it's not true- you're his mother- you're the one who looked after him all these year- you're the one he calls mum," Serena half smiled, as if to say thank you. "You have no idea what that woman put us both through, loved to make our lives a misery- thank god Scorpius was only one because at least he'll never remember. She hated Scorpius and blamed him for everything- she said it was the reason why she left but I knew better. Never could take responsibility for anything she'd done. I mean I couldn't either but at least I grew out of it after the final battle. She took time of work for the whole year to look after Scorpius while I was at work, only she never did anything so I had to do it all. The only reason I married her was because dad wanted me too,"

"This is the first time you've ever talked about your wife,"

"Ex-wife," He said bitterly. "I guess it's just easier to forget sometimes but it's a bit hard when it's the anniversary of when she left- I hope she's lying in a ditch somewhere,"

"Who's lying in a ditch…?" Scorpius and Rubilius had just entered the room, hands in pocket.

Rubilius was wearing a muggle night blue jumper and denim jeans, which were slightly faded from the wash. His hair was an almost silvery brown and his eyes were such a dark blue they were almost black. His eyes stood out extensively against the crystal whiteness of his skin. He held not one similarity to his brother Axel, the boyfriend of Lily Potter. He was half-blood in heritage, but belonged in Slytherin. He and Scorpius had found common ground in being almost the only seventh year Slytherins who didn't have problem with muggles. Rubilius's mother was a muggle but Scorpius was the only one who knew this as he told Flint, Miller and the rest of the gang that he was a Pureblood.

Scorpius, his parents noticed, had taken extra special care in his appearance this morning he had styled his hair, when usually he let it lay flat and he wore a brand new crimson shirt, the top two buttons undone and a pair of brand new, black denim jeans. "Who's lying in a ditch?" he repeated, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh," His father was hesitant, obviously not wanting his son to hear the conversation.

"You're father was just telling me how someone at work claimed to have seen someone lying in a ditch in Diagon Alley- false alarm off course," Serena smiled at him before dishing up the four plates.

"Hey, where's Rose," Scorpius said, attempting to sound casual but sounded anything but.

"Oh darling, she had to leave," Serena looked down at the plate and started to fidget, something that happened frequently when she was lying.

"She was never here, was she?" Scorpius asked, smirking at his own cleverness.

"No, she wasn't," Draco laughed. "But it was a lot of fun to see my son get up faster than he did when the house was on fire last summer."

"Ha, ha dad, very funny," Scorpius said in annoyance, upon seeing Rubilius double over with laughter, holding the doorframe for support.

"Yes it was, I've never seen anyone move so fast in my life and I lived through the war," He stood and grabbed two of the four plates and headed into the dinning room.

"What about presents," Scorpius said stopping in his tracks as everyone else took a seat.

"No you don't not until after breakfast,"

"But mum," Scorpius huffed like a sulky child.

"No buts," She said as if it were final. "But you never know," She added, smiling slyly. "There might be an extra surprise if you eat quickly." Suddenly here was a wrap at the front door.

"I'll get it," Scorpius said turning and making his way over to the hallway, only to be stopped by his smiling mother.

"Don't be silly," she laughed, giving him a nudge towards the table. "It's Christmas, you don't have to do anything today," She disappeared behind the door. Scorpius could hear her footsteps wonder into the kitchen and then the turning of the key at the door. In fact, he seemed to hear the door open as if in slow motion as if he could sense there was something not quite right about it.

"Hello," Serena's voice travelled through the whole house, she sounded polite and friendly enough. "Can I help you?"

"Erm… Yes, I've come to see Scorpius," The voice sounded as though it belonged to a grown woman, a voice he didn't recognise. He scanned the room and looked over at Draco, as though he expected his father to have the same confused expression on his face, but came to a halt when he found that there was nothing written on his face other than absolute blinding fear. His eyes were wide and his face was even more of a sickly pale than it always had been; his face alone looked as if he aged ten years in the last few minutes. He resembled the photographs Rose and Scorpius had seen of him when he had been there age; nothing less than a small, scared teenager. "I'd like to see Scorpius is he here?" The woman demanded in a not so pleasant tone, she sounded rude even.

"Sorry but, who are you?" A reasonable question on his mother's part, Scorpius thought and he found himself curiously waiting for an answer, while eyeing his dad carefully.

"I could ask you the same question," The woman replied, Scorpius could feel her smile through the wall.

"I'm Scorpius's mother," Serena's voice sounded a little less polite this time, probably due to the fact that the other woman sounded so obnoxiously rude. Draco got up so abruptly that his chair almost fell backwards. His eyes flashed in fear again he looked so ill, so old. Scorpius made a move to go after.

"No you stay here," Draco said sharply, turning to his son desperately. "You stay here and don't move, understand?"

"But-"

"I said don't move," he snapped angrily in a quite whisper as if he didn't want the woman to know Scorpius was there at all. Ordinarily Scorpius would have gone after him anyway but there was something about his dads tone something about the look of desperation in his eyes that made him listen. He turned to face Rebellious, who sat opposite he had almost forgotten his friend was even there. He saw the look in his eyes and realised he could feel it to, the house's atmosphere had completely changed in mere seconds.

"Ah Draco, long time no see," Scorpius could feel the woman's smirk. "What would it be now seven years…?"

"Sixteen," He corrected, his voice utterly expressionless, as though he had no feeling left inside of him.

"I was wondering when you would make an appearance, Happy to see me." Even though her voice seemed polite there was no avoiding the snide edge to her tone, or the fact that making Draco so unhappy was actually enjoyment for her.

"I've come here to tell you to get out of my house,"

"So this is the riff-raff you've been with these days," She looked Serena up and down completely ignoring Draco's request to leave. "Somebody with a muggle father, filthy, I thought you had more taste than that Draco," Scorpius felt anger flit through his body, how could, anyone, be so horrible.

"I SAID GET OUT!" But she wasn't listening.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've seen Scorpius," She insisted, her voice still perfectly level.

"YOU'RE NOT SEING HIM, over my DEAD body will I let you see him," Draco sounded dangerously furious; He scared even Scorpius in the next room. He looked through the wall as though if he looked hard enough he'd be able to see through it.

"Pish posh," she laughed. "Scorpius and I need to catch up, he'd be what…?" She paused. "Fifteen now,"

"Seventeen," He corrected, bitterly. "Coming up for eighteen in a few months,"

"Well then two more years than I thought- I suppose I better get a move on then,"

"I said you can't see him," Draco shouted, the voice echoed through the entire house.

"I don't think it's you're place to decide, Draco," Scorpius's feet seemed to move of its own accord, as his insides etched with more and more curiosity.

"It's more than my place to decide," Draco yelled, as Scorpius moved into the kitchen. "Why do you care anyway, you didn't care Sixteen years ago what's changed now." Another small step. "Realised you can claim benefits, have you? Thought come and finish us both off again,"

"Draco I have a right to see him," The woman persisted.

"A right? _A right?_ What right?" Scorpius could see his father from here his ears were red with anger, he looked close to braking down. "You couldn't give a damn about him, weeks, months, years, a decade for crying out loud, you've missed birthday's Christmas's, Quidditch games. You don't have any right to see him- you lost that right sixteen years ago."

"Well I think that's for Scorpius to decide, don't you?"

"Decide what?" Draco panicked and turned suddenly only to see his son standing in the door frame. Scorpius didn't need a mirror to read his own expression he already knew what it read, nothing but curiosity and confusion.

"I told you to stay in the dining room." Draco said, directly avoiding the question. Scorpius turned to the woman. She had long dark hair, and a pale complexion, her lips were red and full. She had a tall and thin frame, her cheek bones were well defined- she looked about a couple of years younger than Draco and it was only her mist of cloudy gray eyes that Scorpius seemed to recognise.

"Who is she?" Scorpius pointed over at the woman but refused to look at her again.

"Go in the other room,"

"Dad, who is she?"

"SHE'S NO ONE!" Draco was livid, absolutely out of control.

"No one," the woman cackled. "No one now, am I?"

"Dad, I mean it; I want to know who she is?" Scorpius was determined; he knew there was more to this than just an old friend his father had fallen out with.

"Go on Draco tell him who I am," Draco didn't answer. A smirk twitched in the corners of her lips; she looked as though she got a thrill in seeing Draco Malfoy squirm.

"Dad?" Scorpius prompted.

"Nobody," He turned to the woman. "AND YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I RESORT TO FORCE,"

"DRACO MALFOY, I SWEAR BY ALMIGHTY MERLIN- THAT IF YOU LAY YOUR WAND ON ME YOU'LL BE IN AZKABAN SO FAST THAT I'LL BE ALL SCORPIUS HAS LEFT, NOW TELL HIM WHO I AM OR I WILL!" Draco said nothing, he looked from Serena to Scorpius and then back over to the woman. He could feel Scorpius's gaze burn into the back of his head; he could feel the curiosity radiating from his body.

"She's-" He looked back over to Scorpius and made eye contact. "She's well- erm-"

"Astoria Greengrass," She interjected finally, as Scorpius's gaze snapped to her immediately. "Your mother"

"My what?" Scorpius said slowly.

"Your mother," She repeated, her stone eyes not leaving his. Scorpius found his mind going blank, his heart started thundering in his chest as the rain drops from outside collided onto the window in time.

"B-but," He said somewhat puzzled, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "But she's my mother," He pointed over to Serena Malfoy who was still standing by the door, holding it open; looking just as shocked and confused as Scorpius was.

"No she's not- I am- I'm your biological mother,"

"No you're not," Scorpius shook his head repeatedly, he felt tears begin to sting his eyes. His throat felt as though it was closing in on him. "No you're not, she left,"

"And I've come back," Astoria attempted to make a move towards him but Scorpius stepped back. He was still shaking his head furiously his face buried in his hands.

"You're lying," He shouted then turned to look at his father. "She is lying, right?" But he didn't say anything; he simply diverted his eyes onto the ground as though suddenly fascinated by the floor.

He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it- it was totally impossible. His mind went black, he could feel the tears streaming down his face, his heart hammering so hard against his chest, faster and faster and louder and lauder. He had to go somewhere, anywhere that wasn't there.

He found himself staggering to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder on the way. Before it even registered what he was doing, he heard himself shout 'The Green Gambles' at the top of his lungs before releasing the powder and letting it drop into the fireplace. All he knew was one moment he was staring at a panic stricken Draco Malfoy and the next there was a sickly sensation and he had landed in a different fire place.

Immediately the smell of hot Turkey filed his nostrils, his vision had become blurred because of the tears but he could just make out the many people that were sitting around a large dinning room table.

Hermione and Ron Weasley were dishing up, Ginny Potter was telling of her two sons for undoubtedly doing whatever it was that caused Lily Potter to be covered head to toe in paint. Harry was having an animated conversation with Hermione's and Ron's parents. Audrey and Percy were getting baby Lucy into a high chair while Bill, Fleur, Teddy and Victoire discussed wedding plans. Molly and Dominique were laughing at Roxanne's jokes as the Freds talked to George and Charlie, Luis and Hugo looking at them all admiringly. He then saw Rose Weasley talking to Angelina. It was then when it hit him that he had come to the Weasley's.

"Skip…?" He heard Rose ask questioningly. "Scorpius, is that you?" She ran to his side the whole room went quite. She looked pleased to see him at first but upon seeing Scorpius's tears she felt suddenly very worried. "Scorpius, what's wrong what's happened.

Scorpius stumbled out of the fireplace and into Roses arms. He held onto her for dear life, weeping silently into her shoulder. He had forgotten that her whole family was there. He couldn't think straight. The only thought that went through his mind was the desire to stay there in Rose's arms where nothing else bad could happen.

"Scorpius you have to tell me what happened," She pulled away and blue eyes met grey ones. She had never seen Scorpius cry, never in there seven years of friendship.

"She-" He didn't know what he was going to say but he never found out, green flames erupted behind him and Astoria Greengrass stood in the Weasley dinning room, her face red, he guessed, from arguing with Draco.

"Come home, darling, we can sort this out." She advanced forward but Scorpius took three steps back. The next he knew his father was behind Astoria and the Weasley's were looking absolutely bewildered at the scene that had unfolded before them.

"HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Draco screamed at her, his eyes shone with such hurt and hatred that Scorpius had never seen before.

"And I suppose you're going to stop me- I'M HIS MOTHER!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT- SERENA IS!" Everyone glared at Scorpius shocked by his sudden out burst; he had lost his speech until now.

"That filthy half blood the mother to my child- I don't think so?"

"And DON'T call her that,"

"I'm your mother," She said dangerously.

"No you're not- you're not- STOP SAYING THAT," Scorpius, covered his ears and closed his eyes. "You're not my mother- you're not- Serena is, Serena's my mother,"

"No I am," she persisted, not understanding why her son wasn't happy to see her.

"You're not- you gave birth to me but that's it." Scorpius said, looking up for the first time. "Where were you while I was growing up? Where were you when I had a nightmare during the night, on my birthdays, first day of school?" He paused, the tears beginning to fall again. "You weren't there- you left. You didn't read me my bedtime stories or watch when I played Quidditch. You don't know anything about me- I'm not the one year old you left behind."

"Stop talking rubbish- I never left on purpose," She snorted, she didn't look sorry at all. "It's Draco who turned you against me- you're father poisoning your mind,"

"My father," Scorpius wasn't upset anymore in fact he was absolutely livid. Rose could feel his blood boiling in his veins. "My father was the only one who ever stuck by me. He looked after me on his own for six years- even though you broke his heart- even when Grandma and Grandpa turned against him for divorcing you!" He pointed at her accusingly saying the last word as though it was a particularly disgusting taste in his mouth. "It would have easy for him to give up but he didn't."

"I'd come home from playing with my friends down the street," He quivered. "I'd come back from my friend's house and wonder why I wasn't normal- why I didn't have a mum like everyone else. I sat on the windowsill day after day, week after month after year, waiting for you to come home and tell me that you were staying. But you never did- you left me on the windowsill wondering what was wrong me, wondering what I'd done that was so bad that you didn't want to see me because all the other kid's mothers loved them." His tears had returned the whole room echoed silence. Scorpius looked at his mother dead in the eye, never braking the eye contact, sixteen years of resentment built into every word he spoke. "And who was there to pick up the pieces and tell me it wasn't my fault you left- that it was his? Dad did. Who told me that it'd all be ok that you did love me it was just something adults did sometimes? Who was the one that held me when I was crying, laughed at my jokes, fed me, dressed me, took me to play Quidditch every Friday afternoon? Dad, not you, dad did- and then when he brought Serena Carter round to introduce me to her I was so pleased- I was finally getting a mum that cared about me- I was finally normal!"

"And then she was the one that taught me everything I needed to know that dad couldn't tell me- she was with me at king's cross wishing me all the best at Hogwarts- and if it wasn't for them- if it wasn't for mum and dad I don't where I'd be. So sorry if it's not the warm welcome you expected but I'd sooner live with Joseph Hunter than spend one more second anywhere near you,"

Everyone looked at her and Scorpius for a long while, no one dared move or say anything; Ron, in fact, looked on at Scorpius with a new found respect; if Scorpius hadn't been too distracted he might have been pleased to know this information.

"Well that's tuff then," Astoria said finally. "Because according to the law I have every right to take you away from Draco every weekend."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Scorpius yelled across the room. "And you can't make me,"

"Oh yes I can, I'm your mother,"

"No you're not I'm staying with my real mum and dad," Scorpius said, stepping further and further away from her.

"You heard him he doesn't want you so stay away," Draco stood in the gap between his son and his ex-wife, Ron had never seen so much hatred in his eyes, so much determination, so much hurt.

"This is between me and Scorpius," She laughed, the tone was high and almost shrill.

"No," Draco corrected; holding his hand out as Astoria began to advance forward again. "I'm between you and Scorpius,"

"He's coming home with me, the courts say so." Astoria screamed so loudly that room literally quacked with fear. "I'm not having my son hanging around with Mudbloods and blood-traitors- Potter's and Weasley's," Draco could feel Scorpius seething in anger from behind him; he knew how much his son cared for Rose Weasley. He saw it in his eyes when he spoke about her and when her name was mentioned- he knew Astoria had crossed the line by insulting the Weasley family bloodline. "What happened to you Draco you used to be so smart, so proud, so perfect,"

"You happened," his voice was low and even his voice was punctuated by the undertone of only deep, deep pain. "I grew up when you flipping left and realised that my family didn't make me proud it made me disgusted to call myself a Malfoy." His eyes were frighteningly serious, the whole room stayed quite. "I was roped into my prejudice ways- I didn't know any different. I only married you because the marriage was already arranged and then day after day I sat around wallowing in self pity while you were of doing god knows what- looking for the next Tom Riddle. The fights, the screaming, the way you took a year of when Scorpius was born to look after him." He paused. "I'd go home and find him in the same nappy, you'd lock him in a room while you were out running errands then after a year, sixteen years ago today and you left us while we opening up Scorpius's Christmas presents. You left and you never came back."

"My parents turned their backs on me for three years because I had divorced you; I was left alone to look after a baby all on my own- no help. I had to stop working- mother and father weren't talking to me so that money stopped as well. I had no money to even support the both of us for the first two years." He let out a low, bitter bark of a laugh, before looking at her with such a gentle gaze that for a second it was like Ron had never met this man before. "I'll never forget the first time we went to the park, Scorpius was only four, and he asked me why he didn't have a mother? Why he was the only one to not have a mum? I had to look my son in the eye and try to explain to him and he'd cry and wonder what he'd done wrong and I had to tell him thousands of times over that it wasn't his fault. And from that day on I looked at my family- parents deserted me and so had you and then I looked at little Scorpius and for the first time in my life I was sick of being a pureblood. Sick of it, of them- if my parents and my wife could be so cold then I didn't want that for my son. I didn't want my son making my mistakes- not being loved- the Weasley's are far better than you'll ever be." He grabbed Scorpius's shoulder, still looking directly into Astoria's stony, grey eyes. "Scorpius we're going home," They turned away and started to make there way to the empty fireplace they had arrived in.

"You weren't such a great dad when he was hiding all those letters I sent you, telling you I want to get in touch." Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks, swivelling around to face his father. "Weren't the doting dad then were you?" She continued as Scorpius eyebrows arched questioningly at his father. "For two years I've been trying to contact you, but he," She pointed accusingly at Draco, her eyes fiery and determined. "Hide all the letters."

Scorpius's hearty plummeted as he stared up at his father in a completely different light. "He didn't care much about you then Scorpius,"

"Is- is this true," Draco's eyes flickered closed and tightened, when he re opened them he looked at his son in such an apologetic way that it pained Scorpius too even look at him; he didn't have to answer the look in his eyes told Scorpius enough.

"Look Scorpius,"

"Don't dad," He interrupted.

"I didn't want to see you hurt- I didn't want to have to pick up the pieces when she messed up,"

"Scorpius, he doesn't care about you," he heard his biological mother say, her voice sounded distant as though it were background noise. He scanned the room. His 'Mother' looking at Draco with a cold harsh stare, his father's pleading eyes begging him to forgive him. The Weasley's and the Potter's, whom he had forgotten about, staring at the scene before them with nothing but looks of deep concern. His gaze rested on Rose, the one person who had always remained honest with him. He thought about everything she'd ever said about family- everything she told him that made a family work. "I sent you Birthday cards but he didn't pass them on, come home with me," something hit Scorpius then, something so simple forced him to suddenly think clearly.

"When's my Birthday?" It was a question, everyone knew, that would determine whether he'd stay behind or follow her.

"W-what?" She stuttered slightly taken aback by the question.

"You said you sent me birthday cards," Scorpius explained, confidently, crossing his arms, his expression flat. "So when's my birthdays,"

"October the fifth," She said with conviction. Scorpius's heart shattered, he was surprised by the sudden disappointment.

"January the second," he heard his father echo in the background, in a disgusted sneer.

"You know what- I don't even know why I'm so upset." Scorpius shrugged, his eyes were burning in ferocious anger, the tears had completely evaporated, and his heart had momentarily turned to stone. "How can I be disappointed not to have something I never had? How can it hurt to be rejected by my mother? What kind of a mother are you if you're own _son _didn't recognise you as soon as you walked through the door."

"The law says that you have to stay with me weekends- your father had no rights to you during the weekends, you don't have a choice."

"You're right," Draco and Scorpius turned in shock as the voice of Rose Weasley interrupted the encounter. "You're absolutely right- you have every right to take him away from his father according to the law," Scorpius's eyes narrowed at her- he couldn't believe his ears- he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw her smiling up at his so called mother. "But you see you have no right to take him away now- not even by law," the room looked upon her with puzzled looks. "You see Mrs Greengrass," Rose's voice was unusually polite, almost too polite to be sincere. "He's not with Mr Malfoy for Christmas weekend- he's with me," She said slowly, stepping forward with every syllable. "In fact he's staying the whole weekend, so really you have every right to have him weekends when he's with his father. But if I'm correct and I'm sure my mother would back me up, according to the law you have no right in taking him away from his friends house once he's of age and capable of making his own decisions."

Scorpius cracked into an unbelievable smile, he felt the sudden urge to kiss her then and there but she wasn't finished.

"And then there's next weekend and that's New Year and well he's coming to a wedding with me all day and then staying the night," She ignored the idea that her parents may not be too happy but the only thing she cared about now was making Scorpius happy. Something up rose inside of her- she had never felt so much anger concentrated on just one person in all of her life and as she stared at Astoria Greengrass she felt the anger spilling into her tone with every word she said.

"Then off course," Rose said in a rather casual fashion, curling her locks of hair around her ears as Scorpius and Draco looked like they couldn't believe there ears- smiling so broadly almost laughing at their luck. "It's back to Hogwarts and by the time he's left your legal right to him will have changed."

"Why you little-" Astoria leaned toward her threateningly, Scorpius looked like he might have done something but Ron Weasley got there first, stepping in front of his daughter protectively.

"I think you've caused enough damage, don't you?" Ron sneered worthy of Malfoy himself. "So get out of my house before I arrest you for entering our safe house with out my permission," Rose smiled up at her father thankfully and as Astoria went to leave, Draco and Scorpius glumly followed.

"Not you Draco and Scorpius," Draco's voice snapped around at Ron's use of Draco's first name. "Scorpius is staying the night, remember and you might as well get your wife over, Draco and have a coffee," Draco looked like he thought he had gone crazy or that Ron had, had mild concussion. In fact everyone in the room looked like they thought the same- Harry had been so shocked that he choked on some Pumpkin juice he had been drinking. Astoria, however, looked mortified and before disappearing into the fire she looked at Draco dangerously in the eye.

"This is not the end Draco, you'll regret this," And she was gone. Silence engulfed the room. Draco and Ron stared at each other for a long while. Rose couldn't work out whether they were going to burst out laughing or kill each other. Everyone thought it wise not to interrupt until finally Draco spoke.

"Why did you…?" He didn't complete his sentence but he needn't everyone knew what he was trying to say.

"Because if there is one thing I will not stand for," Ron scratched bitterly. "Its people like her- who up and leave there family without a seconds thought and think they can just walk back in years later because they're too damn important," Draco didn't say anything but simply nodded in a way to say thank you.

"You know for a Weasley, you're not completely hopeless," Draco smiled, knowing that this civil relationship would only last until the end of the day.

"And I guess for a Malfoy you're not completely evil," Ron replied. "Doesn't mean I like you though,"

"Wouldn't want it any other way Weasel,"

"Ferret," But even though they were back to the insults Rose and Scorpius could hear the undertone of a new found respect. But Rose knew that by the end of the day they'd go back to hating each other.

And as Draco disappeared into the fire, quite obviously going to get Scorpius's night things and perhaps his wife and Rebellious, Rose turned to Scorpius. It didn't take and Auror to work out that he was still upset. His lips were smiling but his eyes only read one emotion. Nothing but deep, deep hurt and disappointment. So as the Weasleys and Potters gathered around the table digging into their feast and laying four extra chairs for the Malfoy's, Rose was worried; Scorpius wouldn't forget his mother in a hurry and Rose hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid…

His mother was the only thing that entered Scorpius's mind that night as he slept in the Weasley's spear room. Her appearance, her voice and her laugh were the only thing that he could think about. A few days ago, spending Christmas with Rose and both their families would have been pure bliss and yet he couldn't feel less empty.

His heart pounded hard in his chest as he tried to dry the stone wall he was trying to build around his heart. He never even thought about his mother until he'd seen her and he learnt more about her in one day than he had done in his life. He recalled a young Scorpius and how he used to fantasise about what his real mother was like. He'd always imagined a friendly woman who would wrap her arms around him and say that she was sorry. He never expected someone so cold and harsh. So selfish and heartless.

He felt disgusted more than anything.

He grabbed his broom and headed for the balcony, he didn't even bother grabbing a shirt. He needed to get away, go anywhere, and be anywhere. He flicked his wand and shrunk his night bag so it was small enough to fit into his pocket and with one last glance around the room; he lifted his leg over his Firebolt and kicked off into the open sky.

Scorpius welcomed the bitter cold chill as it hit his bare chest and ran its way through his hair. He rode around the garden for minutes, hours. The intermittent light of the moon shone over the Potter Weasley Summer house. Only the vague sound of chirping birds and the trickling water from a small lake, running on the very edge of the garden, could be heard, as the stars that glimmered over head highlighted various details on the cobbled ground below.

Scorpius stopped at a window he knew Rose would be in. Careful not to wake up Debby he saw that it was ajar and slipped inside and there in the bed closest to the widow lay an angel-esque Rose who was sleeping soundlessly. For the first time in the last twenty-four hours Scorpius was able to forget his mother for a moment. Ignoring the urge to kiss her, he leant down and shook her slightly.

"Minnie," He whispered gently, watching a peaceful Rose sleeping soundlessly. She lifted her arms over her head, shrugging the top of her duvet so that she was only half covered. She was wearing a Cannons Quidditch T-shirt that looked somewhat faded from the wash. When she made no sign of waking Scorpius tried again. "Minnie," He repeated. "Minnie!" He reached down and shook her lightly; sure enough he heard a quite groan.

"Five more minutes," She tossed and turned briefly before falling back to sleep.

"_Rose!"_ Rose woke so abruptly that she nearly fell of the side of her bed. She looked at Scorpius; her blue eyes alight with frustration and anger.

"What?" She hissed. Scorpius knew she was neither a morning nor a night person. She would always be somewhat grouchy when she woke up. "Oh, Skip it's you," Her voice softened in realisation. "What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?" Her eyes suddenly became wide in panic. "If dad finds you in here you're a dead man,"

"Calm down," He said, covering her mouth so abruptly, Rose squealed slightly at the sudden contact. "Shhh, will you? You'll wake Debby up," When he was sure that she understood, he slowly took his hands away.

"Grab your skates, we're going ice skating," He said it simply and there was a glint in his eyes that Rose new better than to test.

"What now, are you crazy- it's four in the morning,"

"So?"

"So," Rose said, trying to smack some sense into him. "It's winter, it's dark and besides the fact you completely hate ice skating- if my dad sees us he'll hit the roof."

"He never has to know," Scorpius eyes burned, as he looked at Rose he silently pleaded with her to agree. "How many times have we sneaked out at midnight- it'd be like old times." And that's when she knew it was all part of an escape plan. To get back to the way things were- the way things were before his mother had appeared in the equation and ruined his Christmas.

"Fine," He smiled. "But don't get used to this."

"Wouldn't dream of it," He smirked as she got out of her bed, wearing her Cannons shirt and a pair of shorts. "Only you'll have to be patient with me- can not skate to save my life,"

"You don't need to tell me that," She slipped on one of her ice skates and tied the laces into a neat bow before grabbing the other. "I was the one that had to take you to the hospital wing after the last time,"

"I was not _that _bad," He laughed in protest, taking the seat next to her while she tied up the other skate.

"Cats could have done better,"

"I have you know that cats are well balanced animals,"

"If you say so," Rose stood, smiling at Scorpius, it had been so long since they'd met like this in the night; she missed it. "Good to have you back Skip,"

"You too Min, its nice to have some normality- it's been hectic all year," He looked at her with soft eyes, curling one of her untidy locks around her ear, admiringly.

"Yeah," She mumbled looking at the floor, she sudden proximity of their bodies made her feel instantly uncomfortable and hot, she stepped back a little before looking back up- only it didn't make any difference. _It's Skip pull your self together, Rose_.

"Hop on," He climbed onto his broom and allowed Rose to get on at the front. When she was safely onto the broom, Scorpius wrapped his arms around her body, allowing his hands to cover hers. Rose's breath hitched and Scorpius's body stiffened. With one kick of the ground the were out into the open air. Scorpius suddenly became very aware over how little they were both dressed. His bare arms were in contact with hers, his skin burning at the touch. Though it was terribly cold outside, neither of them were aware of it. It was only when they landed by the frozen lake that Scorpius realised just how freezing it was.

He took his wand from his pocket and waved them at his feet so that his skates appeared on them, fastened. He then muttered an incarnation as to keep them both warm even though their skin was in contact with the minus four airs. He hesitated before going on to the ice.

"I don't think this was a good idea after all." He said eyeing the ice in a look of pure fear.

"Oh stop being a wuss,"

"I'll seriously die if I go onto that ice- I'll break a bone,"

"Look," Rose said skating towards where he stood, paralysed. "Hold my hands- I'll make sure you don't fall,"

"I don't need help from a girl thanks," Scorpius said dejectedly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I can do it myself," He then attempted to glide on the ice but toppled over the second he made movement.

"Oh yeah," Rose nodded sarcastically. "I see you've got it well under control," She giggled, helping him up. "Olympic Gold champion of the future, I'm sure,"

"Ha, ha very funny Weasley,"

"Well I thought so," She beamed, when a mischievous glint glimmered in his grey eyes. With one swift movement he was able to transfigure both pairs of ice skates into trainers. "What's wrong?" Rose taunted. "Scared a girls going to beat you," Scorpius made a grab for her but she turned away and went into a run. "You'll have to catch me."

"You can't run forever," Scorpius smiled. "I'm faster," he said making a grab again when he started to catch up.

"And I," She quickly ran behind the tree. "Know this garden like the back of my hand."

Scorpius sent a snowball flying at her and it hit her on the head.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." Rose threatened, taking a heap of snow from the ground and chucking it back. However, Scorpius was too quick for her, he ducked so that it hit the tree trunk instead and then threw one back at her. Using his wand to conjure up more and then colliding them with Roses petit frame.

"Hey," Rise shivered from the cold, laughing uncontrollably now. "That's no fair, I don't have my wand."

"Fine," He agreed and then pocketed his wand, smirking easily at her. "Not that I need it," He said as Rose threw yet another ball at him, who caught it and sent it flying back at her. "But you seem to be forgetting that I'm a Seeker and the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team." He said throwing one back at her who caught it identical to how he had done a moment before.

"And I'm related to the youngest player in a century." She added chucking one at Skip so it smashed on his forehead. She laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny, Min, do you?" Scorpius asked her rhetorically, stepping towards her as she clutched her stomach in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Emm hmm," She nodded and laughed harder at his obvious offended expression. "I'm. Sorry. But. Its. Just. So. Funny!" She managed to say between giggles.

"Right, that's it," Scorpius said as though it was the final straw, still laughing as he tackled her to the ground, hitting the snow with a low thud laughing like crazy.

"Ha, ha, I got you now," Scorpius said, now on top of her and thrusting a snowball in her face.

"Yeah right," Rose said, rolling over so that she was on top of him and then putting a snowball down his shirt. "I'm stronger than you," Just then Rose lost her balance as her arms that were pined either side of Scorpius's head gave way. This caused her head to fly forward and their noses bashed together.

Now aware of how close they were to each other, Rose's face grew hot from blushing and though Scorpius's blush wasn't visible, he felt hot too. Rose didn't know why she had suddenly felt so uncomfortable and embarrassed but she guessed it had something to do with the fact that there position became all the more real; she was wearing nothing but a cannons shirt and a pair of shorts and he was wearing only a pair of flannel PJ bottoms. His arms were around her waste protectively and there lips were so close that she could feel his breathe on hers. White clouds of mist exited his mouth and for one long second that seemed to drag for hours, there laughter had completely stopped at they looked at each other in an intense stare. Scorpius's lips seemed to move of its own accord and advanced towards Rose's but he caught himself the last second and pulled his head away shrugging her of. Rose appeared to snap out of her trance at Skip's movement and she got up slowly as she stiffed a weak laugh.

"Better be going in," She said still slightly dazed, she didn't know what had got into her but she didn't like it- what on earth could have caused her to not be able to make eye contact with her best friend?

"Yeah, before your dad sees us." Scorpius finished lamely. He looked up to see Rose glaring at the floor; she nodded slowly before slowly walking to the broom. Scorpius tore his gaze away hesitantly. He had to get over her…. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	16. I Do But You Don't

"I Do but You Don't"

"ROSE WEASLEY!" Scorpius Malfoy heard Rose's mother's voice scream the moment he left the fire place. It had been one week since he had nearly kissed Rose and the whole week he had done everything in his power to get things back to normal. This had proved easier than he had first anticipated because he and Rose had been so caught up in the Weasley Wedding preparations that they had barely anytime to talk to each other long enough to get any unwelcoming new feelings.

But today was New Years Eve in less than six hours from now Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin would be getting married. "ROSE WEASLEY!" Hermione yelled again. "SCROPIUS IS HERE,"

"Coming mum," He heard a distant voice, sounding from the upstairs banister.

"ROSE!"

"I SAID I'M COMING!" Scorpius took this second to scan the room; it was littered in heaps of presents, uncooked food and unused wedding decorations. Every now and then different people would run in and out of the room, looking both dreadfully stressed and in a rush.

"ROSE!" It was Ron's turn to yell this time- Scorpius could see him standing in the door way; looking as though he had aged ten years. His untied tie hung messily around his neck and his shirt cuffs were not buttoned.

"What?" She yelled, sounding beyond irritated.

"Victoire needs your help!" Ron called back.

"I ONLY HAVE TWO HANDS AND ONE BODY! I'VE ALREADY BEEN ASKED TO GET THE FLOWERS, CHECK ON THE CAKE, DO MY HAIR, GET CHANGED, AND HELP NANA WEASLEY WITH THE FOOD- DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE OF STRESS? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT DAD, HUH?" Ron shook his head in disbelief before retreating up the stairs to where Rose undoubtedly was. "WHY DON'T _YOU_ HELP VICTOIRE?" There were several distant crashes from above before he heard feet stomping down the stairs. Scorpius smirked, thankful that he wasn't the subject of Roses Weasley's temper.

Seconds later, Rose Weasley appeared underneath the kitchen door frame. Her hair was in curlers and wearing nothing but a blue silk dressing gown, which was blatantly not keeping her warm. Scorpius felt a jolt in his stomach as he started to feel uneasy. As if to make matters worse, Rose came over and embraced him in a warm friendly hug.

"Mother buggered off yet," She said finally, frowning a little once she released him. Scorpius attempted to say something but realised he couldn't. It was exceptionally hard for him to concentrate on anything other than an inadequately dressed Rose Weasley.

"Uh…" His throat had suddenly become extremely tight; he cleared his through and tried again, looking at anything in the room but her. "She's been hanging around outside the house a bit- s'pose she just wants to see if you were telling the truth about today. She's sent letters, howlers" He paused. "Why can't she just leave me alone?"

"Because she doesn't want to see your father win." He gazed down at her at these words his grey irises meeting her blue ones. No one else would have said this. He recalled telling Rubilius and him saying maybe she's realised what she's lost but not Rose. Rose only ever said something if she knew it was the truth- she could never lie, not to him. Rose frowned at his disappointment.

"What do you want me to say?" She questioned. "That, that lowly piece of trash might actually have your interests at heart?" Rose said stubbornly, crossing her arms her eyes dancing with nothing but fury. "You know she didn't once say sorry for what she did all those years ago- and she was damn smug it makes me sick!" Scorpius continued to say nothing. He looked at the ground counting the tiles to do anything to get his mind of his mother. "Scorpius, I'm really sorry," Rose said upon seeing the look on her best friends face; she pulled him into a long hug. Immediately Scorpius forgot what they were talking about, he felt very uncomfortable hugging Rose when she was wearing nothing but a silk dressing gown.

When she released him he felt his whole body relax in relief. But when he looked back at Rose He immediately thought he was better of hugging her. He found his gaze immediately fixed on to her lips. The ones he had almost kissed just a week ago. He remembered the way they looked in moonlight but they in the morning light they looked more red and plump- much more inviting. Instantly images of him kissing Rose started to feel his mind.

"ROSE, WHERE ARE THOSE FLOWERS," Scorpius' thoughts were interrupted by a screaming Victoire, who was clearly worried that everything was going to go wrong. He swallowed hard and flicked his eyes up to hers again.

"I swear if they don't shut up, it will be their funeral they'll be worrying about, not a flipping wedding. Scorpius grinned. "Coming Victoire, sweaty," Rose said in her most angelic voice. She wondered over to the table and picked up ten small bouquets of red roses and a larger one that contained white roses as well as red. "Look Skip, Teddy and the boys are upstairs on the first door to the right; go in there so they can tell you what to do- Merlin knows Uncle Harry is having a bit of a hard time calming down the groom and there are so many things that need to be done,"

"B-but where are you going?" Scorpius asked, sudden nervousness coming over him. He'd never been with a Weasley and Potter with out Rose before.

"I have to help Victoire," She turned to face him, before leaving the kitchen.

"But-"

"You'll be fine." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the direction of the stairs.

As he climbed up he could still hear Roses voice ring in his ear. He found himself thinking back to the morning after the almost-kiss, sitting with Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger at the breakfast table. No words exchanged just a silent understanding of sympathy.

The Weasley's had been very nice about the whole thing. Hermione Granger assured him that he could stay at anytime and Ron told him that if he and Draco had any more trouble from Astoria to go straight to the Auror department and speak to him. He also got the distinct feeling that, although Ron Weasley had clearly warmed to him over the last week or so, there was still an air of unease whenever they were together.

After the Weasley's had looked after him all of boxing day- patrolling Diagon alley for dress robes for the wedding his dad had come it pick him up. Looking extremely tired and anxious. He had the longest ever, serious conversation with his father that night that had spoke non stop from five in the evening to four in the morning. Eleven solid hours of endless talk about what the other wanted the past- feelings and emotion had come out that had been suppressed far too long.

And to Scorpius's utter disappointment he couldn't quite shift the awkwardness Serena was evidently feeling. She had gone from her scatty, happy usual self to an ordinary woman who was trying to give her family a little too much space. He sighed; the last week hadn't been a good one. On top of his birth mum making reappearances and Serena and Draco getting nervous and distant- Scorpius had to deal with a Weasley wedding, the almost-kiss with Rose, the prospect of walking her down the isle and now he had to face all her close male relatives in one confined space all on his own.

"There you are," Scorpius turned his head and saw Ron Weasley making his way hastily up the stairs and over to him in the hall. "Teds going spare- he needs you dressed and ready in ten- ready to take pictures." Scorpius stood stone still. "Don't just sand there," He then ushered a panicked Scorpius into a room. The room was plain and simple compared to the rest of the house. The walls a pale green; there was no carpet but ordinary laminate flooring. Instead of being precisely designed for a purpose (like the rest of the house seemed) this room looked as if it didn't have a purpose at all. There were a few scattered cardboard boxes, a few wardrobes and an uncomfortable looking single bed. It looked like it didn't know whether it was a storage room or guest bedroom.

Scorpius then looked at the people the room occupied. Albus and James Potter were standing beside the large window talking animatedly about Quidditch. Hugo and Luis seemed to be getting told of by Percy Weasley for the large moustache drawn on his face. The Freds were talking to George, Bill and Charlie about the joke shop while Harry and Teddy sat at the edge of the bed looking as if he'd never quite been so nervous in all his life.

"Look, Ted," Harry said soothingly. "We all get nervous."

"Nervous, Harry nervous? I'm petrified," Teddy turned a shade of green. "I'm about to commit myself an eternity with one woman on a day that over one million things could go WRONG!"

"Nothings going to go wrong,"

"How can you know that?" Teddy shouted, rubbing his temples and getting up.

"Look, Let me tell you a story," Harry said calmly, grabbing Teddy by the shoulders and sitting him down. The whole room, Scorpius noticed, went silent. "On Hermione and Ron's wedding day, everything bad that could possibly happen happened," Teddy frowned.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Teddy groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Listen to me," Harry continued, smiling at a now angry Ron. "On their wedding day I fell, head first, into a wedding cake, when your fiancées Aunt tried to make a move on me, Ron spilt green paint all over him self, the rings nearly got sent to Australia, the caterers splinched during apparation and got delayed, Hermione's dress ripped, the harpist lost a finger, Victor Krum showed up and tried to get Hermione to run away with him, both, the bride and the groom had an emotional break down and I made up the entire best man speech as I went along."

"Not helping Uncle Harry," Hugo muttered, while Teddy was paling still.

"The point is, they still had a day they'd remember- it was still the best day of their lives- right Ron?"

Ron didn't say anything.

"Right Ron?" Harry said a little more forcefully.

"Third," Ron said simply, smiling.

"What?" Harry looked up completely confused.

"Third best day of my life- after the birth of Rose and Hugo that is,"

Teddy shook his head. "But what if I'm not good enough for Victoire? I mean I'm part werewolf for crying out loud, I'm a Metamorphmagus what if I'm not what she deserves?" His eyes were hollow and true- everyone seemed shocked by this sudden outburst.

"Look," He breathed slowly. "One of my last memories of your father," Teddy looked up, eyes fixed with Harry's. Teddy and Harry had always had a special connection. They were both orphaned at such as babies; both their parents were murdered because of Voldemort. They both knew how the other felt with out question. "He found out that him and Tonks were having a baby- he was panicking, he wanted to run away," Teddy's face suddenly saddened. "Not because he didn't want you but because he thought he wouldn't be a good enough father. I remember calling him a coward for thinking such a thing- I was so angry because I knew what it was like to not have anyone, not have a father and I knew he knew it too. But he didn't- he didn't run away, he stuck by you and your mum because he knew it was right. Because it didn't matter what he was he knew that your mother loved him and that you would to and the rest was insignificant." Harry stood up his voice suddenly solid and strong. "And if he can do it than so can you,"

"You remind me of Remus," Harry said softly. "He never thought he was good enough, not for your mum and not for you- you are so much like him sometimes that it scares me because every time I look at you for a split second I actually think you're him. Not for a second did I think I was good enough for Ginny but do you think it stopped me- she chose you and that all you need to know, ok?"

"Ok," Teddy nodded and got up, for the first time since Scorpius had seen him he smiled, a wide true and happy smile. "You're right- I mean really what could possibly go wrong?"

"The orders must have gotten mixed up," Harry coughed uncomfortably.

"No," Teddy said sarcastically, feigning shock. "Really? I honestly couldn't tell,"

"Well it is, sort off wedding-ish," George tried, looking down at a cake on the kitchen desktop. The males had finished getting ready and were now on preparation duty. Somewhere between getting changed and taking photographs the cake had arrived, causing a chorus of panic once the packaging had been removed.

"Wedding-ish?" Teddy spat exasperatingly. "It's porn,"

"Look Teddy, I know you're nervous because I've been there-" Bill began.

"I'M NOT NERVOUS!"

"But stop biting everyone's head of because we are on your side, you know? We're only trying to help." Bill continued.

"But see here," Percy pointed at the cake looking just about as uncomfortable as Scorpius felt. "There are two huge wedding rings,"

"They're breasts Perce," Ron sniggered.

"Well we can't use this we'd give mum a heart attack," Charlie frowned a little and looked at them all in turn. All the males that were not off age had been ushered out of the room when the cake had come- that had left him, Albus, James and the Freds along with the adults.

"What would give me a heart attack?" The Potter and Weasley clan sprang up straight, identical terrified expressions on all there faces Scorpius would have laughed if it hadn't been for the fact that Molly Weasley's temper had been the same as Rose's. He felt himself pale at the mere tone of voice used.

"Well you see Molly, dear," Arthur tried, advancing forward bravely. "There seems to have been a minor," He put his hands up as if it'd stop her getting angry when she had heard what happened. "Minor mistake with the cake- nothing that can't be- uh- fixed,"

"And what would this mistake be?" Arthur didn't reply. "ARTHUR WEASLEY!" She shouted her hands placed on her hips, her expression rather stern.

"Yes Molly," He feigned an expression of innocents, one that so many years of marriage could see through as if it were simply crystal clear glass.

"Don't you 'yes Molly' me Arthur Weasley what's the 'minor' mistake?"

"Now Molly calm down," Arthur insisted, shielding himself with his hands. "It's nothing we can't handle,"

"I'm sure you can and I'm Harry Potter, I'm sure,"

"Well you see…" Arthur trailed off.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on," Everyone stood still, heads down- it was clear to Scorpius that everyone seemed to be too scared of Mrs Weasley's reaction to say anything- even Teddy Lupin who had, had quite a lot to say on the matter a few moments before.

"They sent the wrong cake," Scorpius said shakily- everyone's gazes snapped to him, clearly both impressed and relieved that they didn't have to tell her. Scorpius's collar suddenly felt very tight.

"That's it Scorpius, dear," Molly said her face breaking into a warm and friendly smile- the others looked flabbergasted, except Harry who remembered a similar situation to this in the summer before his second year. "Tell me what happened,"

"Well you see, the cake seems to be- will it is a bit…" He racked his brain for the right word, not wanting to have to say 'porn' in front of an elderly lady. "Inappropriate," he settled for saying. "For the occasion,"

Molly glided into the room and looked down at the said cake. Everyone winced waiting for her reaction. Her face seemed to go rather pale and her expression was disgusted.

"Porn? PORN?" You ordered a porn cake?"

"Molly, I think you're blowing this way out of proportion,"

"Out of proportion, are you crazy? It's my granddaughters wedding day and the only cake we have is of some blonde witch completely stripped of clothing and you thing I'm blowing this way out of Proportion?"

"Well it could be Wedding-y," Charlie said remembering previous conversation.

"Yeah mum, I mean look at the rings," Ron said soothingly, Albus laughed.

"The only thing Wedding-y about that cake is a suggestion of what may come on the honey-moon and that is neither Appropriate nor relevant!" Mrs Weasley screamed. "THE CAKES RUINED, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Weasley." Harry said, sincerely.

"It wasn't your fault- accidents happen, Harry- and call me Molly, we've known each other so long and you're still calling me by my second name? It's ridiculous."

"I'M NOT BEING FUNNY OR ANYTHING, GUYS, BUT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE CAKE. I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY AND WE STILL HAVEN'T GOT THE RECEPTION DECORATIONS AT THE VENUE!" Teddy snapped, at the top of his voice.

"Oh stop whining that can be easily sorted," She said waving her wand as Decorations vanished from sight. "This cake however can not be easily fixed- Charlie? You couldn't be an angel could you and apperate to the Magical Wedding Cake store and buy us another one, could you? Just stay there while I finish this and get the money sorted out." Charlie stayed seated and when Scorpius thought things couldn't get any worse Rose burst into the room, with an expression of shock on his face, which could only mean bad news.

"There gone," She managed to get out.

"What's gone?" Ron said, before anyone else even registered what he had just said.

"The rings-they're gone!" Rose choked.

"What?" Teddy screamed, looking dangerously angry now.

"The rings have gone, they're missing, they've vanished, disappeared, poof, gone!" She said, shaking his head hysterically.

"I heard what you said!" Teddy yelled. "But how?"

"If I knew that, do you honestly think we'd be having this conversation?"

"Well they can't have just vanished; you must have put the somewhere!" Teddy shouted.

"Ted, honestly, you know how organised I am, I put them on my bed side table- I'm not STUPID!"

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?"

"TEDDY LUPIN! Rosie wouldn't have lost them- someone else must have them." Mrs Weasley shouted over them, as Teddy and Rose shot evil glares at each other. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, FIND THEM, THEY CAN'T OFF GONE THAT FAR!"

"Why does everything always happen to me?" Teddy asked himself under his breath.

Bill and George fled from the room, in search of the rings as Charlie disaparated from the room to get another cake, leaving the rest of them in the room alone.

"Honestly mate," Ron said patting Harry comfortingly on the back. "Between this wedding and mine- you're one busy Best Man," Unnoticed by Scorpius Rose Weasley had slipped behind him smiling. She then went on her tiptoes, leaned into him and whispered into his ear.

"Welcome to the crazy world of the Weasley's," Scorpius's face melted into a warm, broad grin and with that she was off.

"Oh, you look beautiful, Vic!" Ginny squealed. "I am so glad you decided to go for a muggle gown- magical gowns are no where near as gorgeous as this, I'm going to start crying in a minute."

Victoire was wearing a long, white, traditional muggle wedding dress. It was a gorgeous sleeveless dress; it was backless and it had lace ribbon backing, criss-crossed and then tied up into a bow, at the back. On the bodice and hem of the dress it was made from embroidery. And the dress, in itself, was very unique but with an elegant design on the side. It had anther added lay over the top and it also had a long train, with a veil, that was just as long. On the top or the dress it had shimmering, crystal, sheath, beaded with an overlay of Swarovski crystal and pearl over matte satin. It was the type of dress that was only ever seen in fairy tales, making it seem even more magical, than it already was.

Her golden locks were up in an elegant knot, she had eyes of ocean blue; there was an air of innocence in the way she walked, her aura seemed somewhat pure, she appeared to sparkle, a little, inheriting an eighth of veela blood, there was no question about it; she really was very beautiful.

"Please don't cry, save it for the ceremony, or you'll ruin my others make up!" Victoire laughed. "You all look lovely as well." She scanned the room, in turn looking at all her bridesmaids. Ginny would be her made of honour and all her female cousins' bridesmaids. Little Molly, Roxanne, Rose, Lily and off course he little sister Dominique. Lucy was obviously too young to be a bridesmaid. Molly was going to be the flower girl, while Luis walked down the isle with Roxanne, Hugo with Lily, Albus would walk down with his date, Anita, James with his the Fred's with Victoire's best friend Anastasia and Sofia and finally Rose and Scorpius.

They wore pale green, silky, satin, full-length dresses with shirred empire waist and halter. It went with the Weasley's infamous hair colour perfectly there hair had been curled and there makeup had been done, making them look even more stunning.

"Why thanks," Dominique said strutting a pose.

"You too mum," Fleur was wearing a simple blue dress, that flowed to the ground elegantly. It was made out of a sort off flowing material that fit in all the right places and swept the floor as she walked.

"But, no, eet eez true, you are defiantly a hundred times more beautiful." Fleur said in agreement, tears stinging her eyes as she looked proudly on at her eldest daughter.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married," Dominique giggled. "I'm going to be an aunt soon!"

"Hold your Hippogriffs, Dom, I'm not even married yet and you already talking children,"

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's the Fred's"

"Ok, come in," Hermione replied. Fred and Fred entered the room and began to circle Victoire, thoughtfully. They were rubbing there chin as though they were trying to come to a decision.

"What do you think Fred" Fred asked cousin.

"I think that it will take our little Metamorphous around about- erm- lets think- ten seconds to faint, five seconds for his whole mouth to go dry , two seconds until he can't form a proper sentence and one second to think he is dreaming, you?" Fred quizzed, as Victoire's grin broadened.

"I reckon he'll go all crazy and his hair will start randomly changing colour," Fred said throwing his head back and laughing affectionately.

"And to think that this time three years ago you couldn't stand him,"

"That's not true!" Victoire protested defensively, tearing herself away from the mirror. Sofia snorted, while Victoire sent her a long, hard look.

"What I think your exact description of him was that He was rude, annoying, impossibly and hopelessly arrogant, up himself- with the looks of a troll and if he thought otherwise then he'd have the brains of a troll as well."

"Anastasia please tell me you're taking my side here," Anastasia looked completely and utterly scared about taking part in such a discussion. She simply cleared her throat and said,

"I refuse to get involved. Besides, shouldn't we get moving- the ceremony is due to start any minute." As if on cue there was a second knock on the door and in appeared all the groomsmen finding there appropriate other half.

Lily and Hugo stood together giggling at Albus, whose face had turned beetroot as Anita threaded a simply white rose in the top button whole of his robes. Scorpius, Roses noticed seemed stone still in the door way, he looked absolutely petrified. His gaze glided up and down Rose's figure and his mouth hung ajar. He gulped and straightening up he offered a shaky arm to Rose.

"Ready, my lady," Rose giggled and took his arm. She had to admit that he did look rather handsome in his black and green robes- his hair was its usual messy self, his eyes the same shade of grey and yet Rose couldn't shift the feeling that everything seemed to stand out more than they usually did. She felt her palms sweat slightly as she tightened her grip on the bouquet. Ever since the broom ride she felt somewhat strange around Scorpius. When he stayed for the weekend it was more than she could bare. At any contact her skin would burn- she'd get hot and shivery; her stomach would kick like crazy.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of a marquee, her cousins behind her ad her entire family ahead, sitting down in pews. The tent was decorated in millions of pale green and white balloons; music played from with in them and the ceiling had been decorated with millions of tiny little stars. Her heart suddenly pounded in her chest, as if it was her wedding as if when she walked down that isle it'll be her and Scorpius getting married not Teddy and Victoire. And as she looked up into Scorpius's eyes she knew she had made a mistake of having him be her date- it was stupid to consider that as best friends this would be right- it was all too weird.

"Are you ok?" Scorpius said, moving his lips towards her ear, his breath tickling her bare skin. She could count his eye lashes she could smell the intoxicating sent of his aftershave.

"I-I'm f-fine," she breathed shakily.

"Are you sure you look a bit flustered- if you're feeling dizzy we can get you a drink,"

"NO," She shouted, rather aggressively- then upon seeing his shocked expression her gaze softened. "I mean I'll be fine- I- I just hate being- first," She lied, avoiding Scorpius' eye.

"Well i-if your sure," Scorpius turned his head to face the front and suddenly his collar, which felt entirely comfortable before had suddenly stated to feel rather tight. He felt as though he had suddenly gone temporarily death. He hadn't noticed that suddenly the wedding march had started to blare; it felt as though it was only him and Rose arm in arm. His breathing hitched and all he could hear was the thumping of his heart grow louder.

He felt Rose tug on his arm and slowly they lead the way down the isle. Had Rose been able to pay attention she would have seen the strange looks she and Scorpius were receiving for being together. Her mother's knowing stare or his father's disgruntled look. However all she could hear was the tapping of her shoes with the marble and all she could see was the blur of the alter in front. She sneaked a peek at Scorpius and grey eyes made instant contact with blue ones. Her heart kicked hr violently into her ribs and she found her expression melting into a warm and happy smile. He smiled stupidly back before glancing in the opposite direction. Rose's eyes found the ground again. Her smile widened still further and she found her head going strangely light and dizzy and suddenly it didn't feel weird anymore- it felt strangely natural with Scorpius as her date.

She looked upward again and too her left. He was now looking at the floor, still displaying a lob-sided grin, his eyes darted to the left quickly before he realised he Rose was watching him, and his eyes darted away.

After what felt like hours, they reached the end of the isle. Surprisingly reluctant, Rose released his arm and stood to the left next to Ginny while he stood to the right, beside a nervous Teddy and a smiling Harry. They smirked at each other. She was soon joined by Anastasia and Sophia, while the Freds joined Scorpius on the other side. James and his red-headed date followed, Hugo and Lily strolled after them. Hugo almost toppled over near the end and (his ears turning scarlet) stood beside His older cousin, a mortified expression plastered on his face. Albus, (who looked very handsome in his black robes, his hair unusually tidy) offered Anita over to his left and smiling like a goofy idiot he stood with his brother. Molly scattered white and lime Roses on the marble ground Luis and Roxanne scurrying after her and Dominique and her family not far behind, who sat along the front row.

Scorpius winked. Rose winked back suppressing a would be giggle. And then slowly they turned. The sun shone through making everything they touched look crystallized; everyone who was sat down, chatting, waiting for the congregation to begin stood awaiting the bride and a golden ray of sunlight shone down the middle of the isle. Rose had never seen anything so beautiful in all his. Just then the traditional, muggle, wedding March started to play.

Scorpius turned to Teddy. He had never seen anyone look so nervous, scared or happy in his entire life.

Victoire was walking down the aisle with her dad right beside her; He was smiling with such happiness as her train and vail swept the ground from where she had just walked. He turned back to Teddy and saw his jaw dropped before any sign of nerves cleared from his expression until his lips melted into a simple, warm smile that spoke volumes of the happiness he was feeling.

When they, finally, reached the alter, Bill Weasley took his daughters hand.

"Look after her, won't you?" He said handing Teddy her hand.

"Don't worry," He whispered smirking, his eyes looking at Victoire with admiration. "It took me ages to get her- I'm not going to let this one go,"

"We are gathered here today," A tall, skinny man said, pushing his glasses up a large, warty nose. "For the Wedding congregation of Ted Remus Lupin and Victoire Emmerline Weasley…"

The congregation moved along in a blur after that. Rose could see Nana Molly, Aunt Fleur and Ginny sobbing mindlessly into scraps of bits of silk; Harry beaming proudly at his Godson (whom he'd bought up like his own) while Teddy's nana Tonks and Granddad Ted's eyes watered from the pride they were experiencing. Rose kept sneaking glances at Scorpius every time she could, only to see him stealing glances back. Whenever their eyes met they'd grin before turning awkwardly around.

And as Teddy and Victoire became Mr and Mrs T.R Lupin and Rose and Scorpius congratulated them together, Rose couldn't stop the smile on her face. This was the way things were meant to be- this was perfection...

---

"Come on, Skip," Rose groaned tugging at her friends arm; Scorpius, however, stubbornly remained seated.

"No," He said adamantly, though a lob-sided grin slid onto his face. "Not a chance in hell,"

"Just one dance," She pouted, widening her eyes in what she hoped to be persuasive puppy-dog eyes.

"No,"

"Come on, Skip, stop being a boring old fart," Rose's eyes darted over to the dance floor. "Look even Albus is dancing and we both know he has two left feet." Scorpius sniggered.

"Like you then," Rose slapped him on the arm before sitting back down.

"I do _not_ have two left feet," she protested childishly- his head tilted sideways and he smirked at her.

"You really do,"

"Shut up," she grinned, trying her best to look offended.

"Make me," he challenged; he could see the challenge sparkling in her eyes. She stood up again, bent down so their eyes were level with each other. She moved in slowly before,

"Dance with me," Scorpius's throat went dry, he opened his mouth to say 'no,' but found that no speech reached his lips and his head nodding solemnly.

"Fine," He said giving in; trying his best to sound annoyed. "But just one,"

"Thank you," She flung her arms effortlessly around his shoulders, as he jumped up from his seat. Scorpius laughed.

"Cor, if I knew this was the kind of thank you I'd receive- I'd given in earlier," Rose laughed and let go, before dragging him over the floor where everyone was jumping around dancing to "Broomsticks". Scorpius grabbed her hand and spun her under his arm.

"For someone who didn't want to dance, you sure are good at it," He grabbed her hand and wrapped the other around her waist her hand balancing on his shoulder.

"Yeah well- if I'm going to do it- might as well," He dipped her down. "Do it right," He flung her up. Their noses touched and for a heart stopping second it felt as though time had temporarily stopped. The head was rising to Roses face again- Scorpius's palm became suddenly clammy. His eyes darted to his lips and there was a smaller side of his brain doing everything in his power to stop the bigger side from plunging into a kiss. Rose's breath hitched and his breathing became rugged as if he had run a marathon.

"I think that's enough for now," Rose sighed.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Me too." Unable to move he watched Rose wonder out of the crowds and over to Dominique who was sipping on some wine, chatting to her boyfriend. Rose, Scorpius noticed looked somewhat faint again. He felt as though he should check if she was ok but was too afraid of what he'd do if he was anywhere too close to her.

"You really like her don't you?" The disembodied voice echoed from behind him. Scorpius's eyes snapped away from a laughing Rose and onto his friend Rubilius. His eyes suddenly puzzled. Rubilius threw his head back and laughed. "Rose, you really like her," This time it was a statement not a question.

"Well off course- we're best friends,"

"No," Rubilius interrupted. "As more than a friend- I can see it in your eyes in the way you talk about her- I can't believe I never saw it before,"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scorpius looked to the ground, this time rather than his friend his face began to glow scarlet.

"Yes you do," Rubilius laughed again. "I know you never told me about your friendship with Rose but I should have guessed from the start- it was so obvious and yet I couldn't see it but this time I can- you like her!"

"I _don't_ like her," He spoke in a low, threatening voice.

"We've been friends for years Scorpius- I know that look- I've seen that look- you've fallen for Rose Weasley." Rubilius was laughing now- his face alit with delight. "You've fallen for her bad."

"Shhh, You don't know what you're talking about!" Scorpius grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to the side of the crowds. "We're best friends… it would be r-ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Rubilius laughed. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, we're just friends,"

"Yes, but do you want more?"

"More what?" Scorpius said turning and walking away, his hand threading through his hair, nervously.

"Oh don't play dumb, Scor," Rubilius said tiredly. "You know exactly what I mean," Scorpius said nothing. "Do you want to be more than her best friend?"

"What does it matter?"

"Off course it matters," Rubilius said forcefully. "You could do something about it,"

"We could never work," Scorpius had a rather hollow look in his eyes as he shook his head before rolling his eyes.

"Why would it never work?" Rubilius snapped, starting to get a little worked up.

"Oh come on, Rubilius, we're from two different worlds,"

"I thought blood didn't matter too you that's why we became friends because it didn't matter to us- not like it did to the other Slytherins,"

"Well it mattered to you, if not you wouldn't have told them you're a pureblood when you're a half-blood," Scorpius spat. "And besides that's not what I meant," He looked down. "I meant that we're from two different worlds- Weasley's and Malfoy's- we don't mix- our families hate each other,"

"Didn't stop your friendship,"

"Yeah, well," He sighed. "That's different, she would never like me anyway- there's way too much to risk,"

"Like what, exactly," Rubilius said tiredly.

"The friendship," he looked at Rubilius when he said this and looked him straight in the eye, with such sincerity and fear that it scared Rubilius to the bone. He had never seen Scorpius like this; he was usually fearless and in control.

"You know it could survive it," He spoke softly careful to try and get his best friends old attitude back; in which he thought he could do anything.

"No I don't know," he yelled. "I don't know anything anyway it doesn't matter because I DON'T like her,"

"Who you trying to convince because you sure as hell aren't convincing me."

"She could never like me like that,"

"You can't know that,"

"Yes I can, I can know that," He paused. "I've been best friends with her long enough to know."

"Oh, so you're psychic now, a practicing ligemence, are you?" Rubilius said, giving Scorpius a hard long glare. "Come on Scor, you'll regret it forever if you never try,"

"I don't like her, ok?" Scorpius said through gritted teeth in a loud whisper, Rubilius looked as though he didn't believe a word. "And even if- if, I repeat even _if _I did, she's completely besotted with Lions to even give me a second glance."

"For someone saying a lot of 'if's' you sound very jealous," He turned to Scorpius who was embracing his knees and looking down at the floor. Scorpius looked up at Rose before turning away. "Ah," Rubilius said is sudden realisation. "You don't think you're good enough for her, do you?" Scorpius didn't reply. "Look, Scor, I know you're no prince or knight in shining armour-"

"Gee thanks, Rubes," He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"-But you're smart, kind- obviously crazy about her, you know you're ten times the person that slime-ball could ever wish to be,"

"Well she doesn't see it like that," He nodded to Rose who was laughing at something Dominique had said. "To her he's perfect and I can't compete with perfect. I have liked a one in a million chance,"

"Exactly, you're right,"

"I'm... What?" He turned his head sharply, looking absolutely bewildered.

"You're right- you have a one in a million chance- but that's my point,"

"And this is supposed to make me feel better,"

"It doesn't matter how small or insignificant your chance may be- it's still there,"

"And you suggest that I blow the friendship of the person who is so important to me, risk losing all that trust and togetherness and bond, on the one in a million off chance that she'll bash her head get concussion and actually decide she likes me more than Lions?"

"Why not?" Rubilius shrugged, Scorpius stared at his best friend, as if wondering if he had knocked his head.

"Because... ARGH... are you completely mental- did you bah your head against a brick wall or something?"

"I have not bashed my head," Rubilius said tiredly.

"Drunk then," But Rubilius ignored him.

"You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't ask her,"

"Then it's a good job I don't like her then,"

"Fine then, don't ask her," Rubilius said holding his hands up in surrender. "And then Lions will get there first and you'll have to watch her with his grubby hands touching her body and them snogging in empty corridors; by your special place next to the lake and they'll live happily ever after and off course you don't like her like that so you won't care, is that what you want?"

"Off course it's not! Of course it's not what I want but you just don't get it," He was frightfully thunderous, his entire body trembling while his blood started to rise furiously in his body. "I'd hate to see his arm around her, making her laugh, whispering sweet nothings in her ear- it'd tear me up because I'd know that she could do better..."

"Then ask her,"

"...But what if I tell her? And things get awkward between us and we drift apart. What if every time she sees me all she does is look at me with pity... then what? I couldn't handle it, not that. So as much as it'd hurt to see her all over Lions- it'd hurt more to let our friendship go like that because I don't know what I'd do without her,"

"Well you'll end up losing her either way," He mumbled quietly. "But answer me this," He turned back to Scorpius and looked him in the eye. "What's worse? saying something you wish you never said or saying nothing and wishing you had? Living through the embarrassment of might be rejection or spending a life time full of 'what ifs' and regrets," He let out a big breath before shaking his head. "I can't make you do anything you don't want to do but believe me- I've watched you two all week and even if she doesn't realise it yet, she feels something more for you. You can't be that close and feel nothing; she can't look at you like that and then claim she's never felt _anything_ please just," he paused racking his brain for the right wording. "Take the chance and ask her- it won't affect your friendship- you'll hate yourself if you don't."

There was a long moment in which no one said anything. Scorpius looked over at Rose She was still laughing, now dancing with her father, Ron, who was swinging her around like a small child. Her red ringlets feel gracefully over her porcelain skin her smile so radiant that it took his breath away. He felt his lop-sided grin slip onto his face. AS he watched he saw her bid her dad goodbye before she disappeared toward the food table and out of sight; suddenly Scorpius felt empty. He couldn't stand her not being there. He had this sudden urge to go after, be with her, kiss her...

"I'll ask her," the words had left his lips before he had time to think them up. "I'll ask her now."

"You'll what?" Rubilius choked on his pumpkin juice.

"I'm going to ask her- thanks mate," Scorpius got up and hurried through the crowd, Rubilius following after him.

"What now,"

"No time like the present,"

"But don't you want to think this through- do this maybe tomorrow in a bit more privacy?" Rubilius was absolutely nonplussed. "A Second ago you said it was a bad idea,"

"A Second ago," Scorpius spun round and stopped to face his friend. "You wanted me to ask her and now I've agreed you don't want me too,"

"No, no, it's not that- I'm just shocked, that's all," Scorpius turned back around and carried on walking in the direction Rose had gone. "Hey," Rubilius said running after a now sprinting Scorpius. "Hey, Scor, wait up," But Scorpius couldn't hear anything else. He was seemingly suddenly paralysed to the spot, only vaguely aware that Rubilius had stopped dead behind him. It was as though his ears had been blocked; no music, chattering or laughter filled his ears. It was as though all life had been sucked from his very soul. His eyes fixated on only one thing. And then his blood ran cold...


	17. Numb

_**A/N: Hi everyone- quicker update this time! WHOOP! Getting better! I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to get right but I think it's there now. The more you REVIEW the quicker I'll UPDATE that's the rule. ENJOY! **_

**Chapter Sixteen- Numb**

"_Hey, Scor, wait up," But Scorpius couldn't hear anything else. He was seemingly suddenly paralysed to the spot, only vaguely aware that Rubilius had stopped dead behind him. It was as though his ears had been blocked; no music, chattering or laughter filled his ears. It was as though all life had been sucked from his very soul. His eyes fixated on only one thing. And then his blood ran cold_

His mind was completely and utterly blank he could feel his heart race while a lump began to form in his throat.

"Scorpius," Rubilius tried, shaking his shoulder a little. "Mate," But Scorpius wasn't listening he couldn't seem to tare his eyes away from the scene that played in front.

An arm snaked around a Rose's waist, the other around her neck a hand deep in her locks of fiery red, the other hand caressing the small of her back, a pair of lips on hers- lips that didn't belong to him.

"Scor," Rubilius' voice shook. "Scor, mate lets go," Again nothing. "Scorpius," He pleaded but still Scorpius seemed paralysed, eyes transfixed. Rubilius grabbed his friends arm and proceeded to attempt and drag him away. At the contact Scorpius violently shrugged his arm away and started walking quickly in the opposite direction. Rubilius ran after. "Scorpius,"

"Lions?" Scorpius flung around so quickly that Rubilius almost bashed into him. There was a certain danger in his eyes, one in which Rubilius had never seen from Scorpius. "She's snogging Lions?"

"Scor, mate- I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?" He spat, his voice shaking in fury. "Sorry for what exactly? Sorry for convincing me that I might actually have a chance, sorry for me being thick enough to believe you or sorry that I was about to-ARGH- and then seeing and then seeing..." But he was unable to finish due to the overwhelming anger and the breaking of his heart. He appeared to be too angry to speak as he turned on his heel and carried on walking.

"I'm really sorry- I thought for sure-" But Scorpius cut him off.

"What? That she liked me," He questioned. "It was pathetic of me to think I could ever compete with Lions- it was stupid for me to ever think that there was ever a chance that a Weasley like her could ever like someone like me- a Malfoy- the clues in the names,"

"You know she doesn't care about that,"

"No I don't Rubes, I don't know anything," He felt tears begging entry through his eyes; his heart was thumping violently in his chest. "'Cause you know what Rubes I don't know her like I used to. I can't be with her too long without getting thoughts- thoughts I shouldn't be getting about a friend. I just…" He trailed of he could feel the blood in his veins pumping violently. "I just wish that for- for one moment- just one second- things could go back to the way they were." He paused. "We were both happy- there were no complication but then I had to ruin it like I ruin everything else I had to go and feel- feel…" He stopped, his emotions hitting its highest point. Everyone laughing and dancing around him was simply too much for him to bear. He had gone from temporarily deaf to being able to hear everything. The laughter seemed so much louder now- he almost wanted to block his ears to stop the sound- it was too overwhelming. He started running.

"Where are you going?" Rubilius panted.

"Home,"

"You can't just leave- your parents are here- Rose won't know what happened."

"Well sorry if I don't particularly care what Rose bloody thinks-she won't even notice I'm gone,"

"I know you're upset-"

"I'M NOT UPSET; JOSEPH CAN HAVE HER IF HE LIKES- I TOLD YOU I DON'T BLODDY LIKE HER!" He yelled, he felt a tear slid now the side of his face before he turned back around to leave.

"You can't go or you'll have to see your birth mother- you can't go now," Scorpius stopped in his tracks. Rubilius was right if he left he'd have to stay with Astoria. Did he want that? Was he really that desperate to get away from Rose that he'd resort to seeing her?

He sighed, dejectedly.

"Fine, I'll stay," Rubilius smiled. Just then Scorpius heard a high pitched giggle causing him to spin around. There, in front of him, was a giddy looking Rose, screeching as Joseph began laughing against her neck. Upon seeing Scorpius she ran over to him- barefoot and an unmistakable smile pressed on her- her eyes so alight that Scorpius never seen of Rose.

He felt his insides squirm at the thought of anyone other than him making eyes dance like that. He felt his throat close in slightly. When she finally reached him she grabbed his shoulders and began to spin, laughing harder than he had ever heard her laugh.

"I said yes," She screeched, Scorpius closed he arms around her waste loosely, he could see Rubilius sympathetic stare as he felt his heart falling to his stomach. "Joseph finally asked me out nicely," She giggled pulling away from his embrace. "And I said yes," He forced a smile.

"That's great, Min," His voice cracked- his throat closing in even more- he was suddenly grateful at how dimly lit the garden was. "I'm r-really- really happy for you," He swallowed hard and nodded his head. Even though she looked so happy, he felt his insides shatter as his heart broke more and more by ever passing second. Each one of her words was as if it was punctuated by a dagger through his heart; piercing him deeper and deeper with every word said.

"Isn't that great," She jumped in happiness.

"Sure," He looked to the grass, she didn't seem to notice Scorpius and Rubilius' looks she was too excited to.

"And oh my god," She squealed. "I know you think he's just using me but I really think he likes me and well he asked nicely like I always wanted him too," Scorpius nodded at her.

"I know you're my date and all but you wouldn't mind if I hung with him for half an hour would you?"

"Sure whatever, Min- off course you can," Rose beamed at him and squealed again, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Eeeeee," She laughed. "Thank you Skip, I love you!" His heart thumped against his body; he felt half joy that she had said that she loved him and half terrible, terrible sadness. And what was worse he felt pathetic that simple words could mean so much to him when he new she was happy with someone else.

She released him and started walking back towards Joseph but facing her best friend.

"You're the best friend a girl could have," She tilted her head. "You know that?"

"Have fun," He replied trying to sound enthusiastic. She smiled and turned back around, running over to Joseph and giving him another light kiss.

"And why did you do that?" Rubilius asked disbelievingly. "You could have said you didn't want to be alone," Scorpius didn't reply straight away but simply watched as Rose danced with Joseph underneath the starry sky. The starry sky he knew Rose loved so much.

"She looked so happy," He sighed.

And the worst part was he knew it was true. She did look happy- the happiest he had ever seen her in their whole seven years of unbreakable friendship. And that's what killed him- what truly finished him off because it was enough to know she was with someone else but it killed him that she had found someone better- someone that made her happier and someone who didn't even deserve her because in the end, Scorpius knew… it would all end in tears.

"I'd kill you, you know?" Albus stated as Anita stood behind and rolled her eyes. "If you ever hurt her, I'd kill you," Rose had gone over to the food stand to get a couple of drinks for her and Joseph. Her brother and cousins, however, took this opportunity to warn Joseph what might happen if he were to not treat Rose with what they considered gentlemanly appreciation.

"And I'd bring you back from the dead and kill you again," James threatened. And my cousin, Hugo here," He pointed to Hugo who was trying to look equally as threatening; he smashed his fist into the palm of his hand. "Doesn't look that strong but get on the wrong side of him and you see this," James pointed to a long scar around his nick. "That was Hugo- called our Rosie a name and he slapped me around the neck with a beaters bat," Joseph looked unaffected by these threats as if he did consider them threats at all.

"Look," Hugo said calmly, though there was a distinctly angry edge to it. He put a friendly arm around Joseph. Though he was two years younger he was a lot taller than most and towered over Joseph. "I hope your happy with my sister, I hope you have a good relationship and get good grades and I hope you don't mind company because we'll be around you two a lot. Understand? My sisters very important to me and there is only one person that can hurt her and that's me- capish?"

"Yes Mr Italian I get you- and I won't hurt her,"

"You better not, and if you want to hear some advise if you know what's good for you, you'll treat her right, ok?"

"Because our dads the chosen one," Al added. "Killed the most evil dark wizard of all time."

"Yeah, and my mum and dad helped him," Hugo added helpfully- he could see some colour leave Josephs face as he said this. "And my dad IS very protective of little Rosie- you should have seen what he did to Malfoy and they're only friends.

"Let's cut to the chase," Fred one butted in.

"You hurt her," The other Fred continued.

"I won't hurt her," Joseph interrupted.

"If you hurt her, Lions," He ignored the interruption. "Just remember, we'll break your neck. Uncle Harry is Harry Potter- aunt Hermione was and still is the smartest Witch of this time. Uncle Ron is crazy he'd fight just because you've looked at Rosie and the two of them combined are two thirds of the golden trio.

"Teddy here is part werewolf as is Uncle Bill. Uncle George owns the best joke shop in the world," James added, wrapping an arm the other side of his shoulder. Teddy, Al and the Freds gathered around him in a small circle- Anita not far behind trying not to laugh.

"Aunt Ginny knows how to make the best Bat-Bogey hex of all time," The other Fred carried on. Joseph's eyes shifted between all the males in front of him.

"Granddad's the Minister of Magic," Hugo said tightening his grip on Joseph shoulder, turning him sharply in the other direction so that he was facing Teddy.

"Then there's Percy and he's Jr Minister and Head of the Life and Death Department, mess with him and he can dig you a grave like that," Teddy clicked his fingers.

"You leave her you're not coming back, trust me," Al cackled. "Uncle Charlie works with Dragons, he'd hunt you down and you'd be roasted before you can even say 'help'"

"Aunt Angelina's crazy,"

"Aunt Fleur will have your neck,"

"Grandma's got a terrible temper,"

"And Dad," Hugo said through gritted teeth. "Has a wand, a shovel and a very big garden- catch my drift?" Joseph nodded.

"And," the Weasley's spun around at the unexpected voice, moths slightly ajar as Scorpius, who looked equally as angry as the Weasley/Potter males, grabbed Joseph by the collar, lifting him slightly off the ground. "My dad is and Ex-deatheater- so if you even think that the Weasley's and Potter's wouldn't hurt you- my dad is capable of murder- you harm a hair on her head you're as good as dead." Scorpius release him, The Weasley's/ Potter Males miles at him in both impressed and satisfied looks.

"Well good luck," Hugo finished and pushed him in the direction of his sister. "Have fun won't you?" They watched closely as Joseph wondered over to Rose as if he was the big 'I am' and curl an arm around her middle. Rose, however, looked suspiciously over to the large crowd of males who seemed to have left their dates and was now huddled together. "Good touch you added Malfoy," Hugo commented. Scorpius smiled.

"Well she's my best mate, Weasley- my speech would have come anyway."

"You're not as bad as I thought you were,"

"Cheers and you're not as much of a weed that I thought you were,"

"Thanks,"

"Doesn't mean we like you, Malfoy," James clarified. "You're still no-good-for-nothing, just better than Lions,"

"Yeah don't go getting ideas that we're mates or anything," Albus said slightly put out.

"As if I would," Scorpius smirked, adopting an expressionless tone.

"Just keep an eye on them at school- I can't be the all the time," Al commented.

"If we find out that he's hurt her and you could have prevented it- you're as much of a dead man as he is- same goes if you pull another stunt like you did before Christmas. We can't have that going on again," With that note they all walked away and left Scorpius standing there mulling over the day's events.

"He felt his heart jab him painfully as he caught a glimpse of them dancing to 'A cauldron full of love'. _I should be there _He thought venomously,_ it should be me she's dancing with._ He wished that he had told her just before Christmas when Debby suggested it. His body ached- there was nothing he could do not now. He started feeling angry; angry with himself for letting this happen- at Rose for not understanding that she meant more to him than just a friend- at Joseph for not keeping his hands to himself. With every moment watching them he felt as though a dagger was driving deeper and deeper into his heart.

"Skip," Rose giggled. "Skippy," Rose stumbled over merrily to a furious Scorpius. Her cloak was slipping of the side of her shoulder, her hair exceedingly messy and her lips were full and swollen. She was wearing a wide merry grin and there was an unusual giddiness about her tone of voice. "Skippy," she continued. Scorpius ignored her, a hard look in his eye- he wondered away. "Hey," She snapped, going after him. "Hey Skip, wait up," Just as Scorpius turned and was about to yell he found Rose tumbling downwards- she had tripped. Scorpius automatically caught her, his hands sitting underneath her armpits. "Oh Skipper, what would I do without my lovely best friend," She giggled again, trying to stand back up only to fall to the floor.

Scorpius crouched down and lifted her onto her feet again. "Whoops," She snorted. "Rose is getting a little bit clumsy- silly me," She sniggered. "Oh, deary me," She released herself from Scorpius's grip, loosing balance instantaneously. Scorpius grabbed her again- this time he didn't let her go but held her firmly, one hand on her forearm and the other on her other shoulder.

He faced her, her eyes were a light and as she exhaled suddenly he spelt firewhisky.

"Rose are you- are you drunk?" He asked incredulously; he couldn't imagine how Rose could be in this state- she had always told Scorpius how much she hated alcohol. Rose laughed, allowing her head to fall back. She then leaned in, grinning, so that her face was only inches away from Scorpius ear.

"Shhh," She whispered loudly. "It's a secret." She drew back and pressed her index finger across her mouth, laughing.

"How much have you drunk?" He held her face in his hands and examined her face worriedly.

"You have very beautiful eyes," She murmured distractedly. "Did you know that?"

"Rose," Scorpius said urgently. "How much did you drink?"

"And very lovely strong arms," She said looking at Scorpius muscular arms. "It's hard to find someone with nice arms,"

"That's nice," Scorpius said dismissively, trying to stop the thoughts invading his brain- trying to stop him from taking advantage. He pulled her arm around him.

"Where are we going," she shouted enthusiastically. "Are you taking me to the cinema?"

"No, Min I think you need a rest- we'll- erm- go another time," Rose's face suddenly saddened.

"You don't like spending time with me?" she asked sounding like a small child being told that nobody loved her. Scorpius stopped and looked at her.

"No- no it's not that," He said hurriedly. "You're not well,"

"But its new years eve- whose going to kiss me at midnight if you're not around," Scorpius swallowed, his mind dizzy, his palms sweaty his heart doing summersaults. "I know, why don't you kiss me now?" She jumped up at him, puckering her lips, flinging her arms around his neck and leaning in. Scorpius pulled his face away- he didn't want to take advantage.

"Rose, you're drunk," He attempted to pull her arms off his shoulders, only she didn't let go. She leaned in again. When her mouth was a millimetre away from his she jolted backwards, as quickly as she lent in and threw up in one of the bushes. Scorpius crouched down beside her, lifting her hair away from her body, as he rubbed her back. When she sat back up her face looked damp and pale- her eyes a little worn. "Right" Scorpius said adamantly. "We're going to take you to your parents."

He weaved his way in and out of the wedding guests and over to where Ron and Hermione stood talking to Draco and Serena. As they drew nearer Ron swivelled around as if sensing his daughter's presence.

"Rosie?"

"She's drunk," Scorpius said, supporting Roses weight still as she giggled manically, underneath him.

"What did you do?" Ron rounded on him, eyes flickering dangerously as they flicked between him and his daughter.

"I didn't _do_ anything," Scorpius said rather defensively- narrowing his eyes at Rose's father. "One minute she was with _Lions_ and then the next she was stumbling over to me drunk," He said the name Lions as if it was a particularly disgusting taste in her mouth.

"How many drinks did Joseph give you?" Ron held his daughter by the shoulders and examined her, as Scorpius had before.

"Scorpius thinks I'm unattractive," She blurted out sadly, shrugging away from her father loosing her balance for a fourth time and stumbled backwards into Scorpius arms again. Scorpius struggled under her weight for a moment. Hermione and Ron gave him a questioning look.

"He what?" Ron said hesitantly. "How much have you been drinking?" Again Rose ignored her father's questions and turned to Scorpius.

"Min, how much did Lions give you?" He looked at her intensely in the eye and for the first time in their entire conversation it looked like she was listening.

"Maybe just one firewhisky," She whispered loudly. "Or- hic- maybe two or- hic- three,"

"I'll kill him," Ron threatened; rose's gaze snapped to her fathers.

"Scorpius thinks I'm unattractive,"

"I don't think she's unattractive,"

"Yes you do," Rose said angrily, prodding her small index finger into Scorpius's chest before turning to Ron. "He won't kiss me!" Ron and Draco gave Scorpius a hard look, clearly wondering why Rose even wanted a kiss from Scorpius. Rose however, had other ideas.

She yet again flung her arms around Scorpius's neck and leaned in another attempt of a kiss.

"Rose, you're drunk" He mumbled softly, trying to loosen her grip on him and moving his head as far back as he possibly could.

"I'm not drunk," She leaned in again, standing on her tiptoes.

"You've just been sick!" Scorpius said irritated now. Her soft skin on his, her eyes pleading with him to kiss her. Scorpius closed his eyes to resist temptation.

"Don't you care about me," the sadness in her tone was heartbreaking.

"Off course I do," He muttered.

"Then why won't you give me a kiss?"

"Rose," He said seriously. "You need to go inside and rest,"

"Not until you give me a kiss," Scorpius hurriedly gave her a peck on the cheek. Taking a quick nervous glance at Ron before blushing furiously.

"There," He said, slightly faintly. "You happy- will you go and rest now?"

"That's not a proper kiss," She protested yet again, looking rejected and dissatisfied.

"Then what the hell is Rosie?" Rose grinned widely but didn't reply. After a couple moments of silence she h her self at him and kissed him full on the mouth. Scorpius, who was caught, so off guard, fell to the floor. Rose on top of him. He kissed her back absently for a Millie-second not thinking of what their parents were thinking.

He snaked and arm around her waist and pulled her automatically closer to him. Savouring how soft her lips were and how well they fitted against his. He felt his hair standing on end but at the same time it felt so incredibly hot and for one mind-blowing second time stood still. It was perhaps the mingled taste of chocolate and firewhisky or maybe it was the memory of Lions' lips on hers but Scorpius pulled away quickly. A second of complete bliss completely subsiding- her lips on his were now only a fleeting memory lost in a glimmer of time.

He pulled Rose upward and flipped her onto her back. Her arms still wrapped around his neck keeping him somewhat firmly on top of her. Scorpius suddenly became very aware of their parents' eyes on them and felt the back of his neck prickle Scarlett.

"Rose, I've given you a proper kiss- now will you please come with me inside," Scorpius stared her in the eye; they were glimmering and dancing in mirth. He had never seen them look so alive- never seen Rose act so freely with no regards to consequences. Rose shook her head.

"Please," He sighed tiredly. Still she said nothing. "What if I told you a secret," He spoke to her as if she was a small child and he was trying to convince her to go to bed. "Would you come with me then?"

"I love secrets," She said enthusiastically allowing her hair to dampen at the wet grass beneath her head.

"Well," Scorpius grinned bringing his mouth close to her ear and whispering loudly, enough for all to hear. "The thing is Minnie, I'm a little drunk," Rose gasped.

"Oh Skippy, its bad to get drunk you know," She said her face contorting into a very stern and cross expression. "How many times do I have to tell you Alcohol is bad for you," Scorpius could hear the vague laughter of Serena Malfoy behind him.

"I know, I'm sorry," He muttered quickly.

"That's alright, we all make mistakes,"

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed in desperation and amusement. "Right, the thing is I need to go inside and rest to sober up," He paused. "Do you think you could go with me?"

"Alright but this is the last time I mother you Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius laughed affectionately at her.

"Ok, Min, deal," He started to get up but stopped when he saw Rose squirming around on the ground confusedly. She whimpered for a bit looking slightly frustrated when she finally looked at Scorpius in a defeated manner.

"What's the matter," He said worriedly.

"I can't get up," She whined; Scorpius tilted his head and gave her a lop-sided smile. Rose Weasley never ceased to amaze him. With that he allowed his had to graze the side of her cheek lovingly and brushed her fiery lock around her ear and smiled warmly at her, seemingly forgetting seeing her and Joseph Lion's snogging beneath the stars.

"I'll help you," He said so softly that it shocked his father the amount of emotion his words held. He carefully slid an arm around the back of her neck and down her back. He allowed his other arm to wrap around the bend in her legs, just behind her knee caps. And in one swift movement scooped her into his arms and stood up. "There we are," He looked down, about to put Rose to her feet but was slightly surprised to see that Rose had fallen asleep in his arms.

He could feel her steady breathing against his chest, as her nose buried in the nape of his neck- each exhale tickling his skin and causing it to burn. Her eyes shut softly- her curls messy and coming of in all angles.

Scorpius turned to Ron with the intension of handing Rose over to her father. There was a long moment in which the two males stared at each other. Ron appeared to be examining Scorpius features and expression- his gaze sometimes flittering over to a sleeping Rose in Scorpius's arms. However this look was different from all the other looks Ron normally sent him. It wasn't accusing or suspicious or protective of his daughter- it was something else- something Scorpius couldn't put his figure on. After what seemed like forever, Ron took one long, deep breath and smiled.

"No," He held a hand out; Scorpius could see the shocked look on Hermione's face. "Its ok- you take her up- I'll be there in a minute."

Scorpius nodded his head solemnly and then with a smile of understanding he strolled carefully towards the house, up the stairs and into a room he knew to be Rose's. He lay gently across her bed. Making sure she was lay on her side. He then walked to the foot of the bed and easily slipped of her shoes and sat them by the bottom right leg of the bed.

Scorpius took a deep calming breath. The room was dark apart from flickering of the fire and the moonlight dancing around like a child. It was so pleasantly warm in there that it eased the ache in his body, from the day's events and he was able to fully relax.

As he moved over to the fire he stopped. He caught his breath as he gazed at her sleeping form. By the fires warm light she looked like an angle; her curls looked like a halo of fire. Her long thin form was curled up hugging the pillows of the sofa and she had a smile playing on her face.

Scorpius smiled to himself. She was really beautiful when she wasn't mad and screaming at him; when she wasn't being a know-it-all; when she wasn't kissing Lions- when she was just laying peacefully asleep- just the two of them it was perfection. Without thinking Scorpius accio'd Roses blanket from her room and adjusted it around her form and then he knelt beside her bed ad brushed a cascade of red hair out of her porcelain skin.

"Ahem," Scorpius spun around abruptly jumping so far way from Rose that he thought possible. There, leaning against the door frame was none other than Ron Weasley.

"O-oh- erm- sorry- Mr Weasley-" Scorpius stuttered stumbling over every word. "I was just- erm- I was just a-about to- erm- leave I swear," Then Ron Weasley did something that both shocked Scorpius and caused Scorpius to panic further. He drew his head back, and let out a laugh.

"Sit down," He offered Scorpius, who continued to grow in confusion.

"Excuse me, Sir- I don't think I heard you correctly,"

"I said sit down," Ron's laughter quickly died and was replaced with a lop-sided smile. As Scorpius sat back down in the gap between Rose's and Lily's bed, Ron followed on, leaning his back against the wall and sitting beside Scorpius and next to Lily's four poster.

Scorpius fidgeted nervously for a few moments. He had been dreading this moment. He knew a time would come when he and Ron Weasley would have a proper talk, alone and he also knew it would determine his overall opinion of him. He glanced at Ron out of the corner of his eye and then after another moment he turned his head and looked full into his eyes.

He remembered his father telling him that you gain more respect from another man if you made eye contact- it showed you weren't scared.

"You know," Ron leaned his head against the wall looking up slightly at the ceiling. "Back in Hogwarts- when I was your age- there was nothing I'd have liked better than to kill your dad. I don't think I've ever quite had so much hatred focussed on just one person," He turned to face Scorpius. "The things he said, did, done and let happen," Ron paused. "Well I hated the little ferret and then the day I first saw you on the Platform, do you know what I thought?" Scorpius shook his head, unsure of if he wanted to know the answer or not. "I thought that you were exactly like him- it felt like I was back on the train looking at Draco Malfoy for the first time as he insulted my family and I promised myself that if you hurt my daughter like your dad did to me, Harry and Hermione- I would make you pay." Scorpius winced but didn't interrupt.

"And as the years went by my thoughts didn't change and then when I found out about you and Rose there was nothing I'd have liked better than to hit you," Ron looked up at the ceiling again and continued to rant. "Then there was the Christmas presents and the broomstick ride and even though I've never seen Rose quite so happy, even though I knew that I had to accept the friendship. There still was not trust and I still wanted to hex you," He laughed; Scorpius started feeling uncomfortable but still he didn't move. "And then Christmas came and even though I felt sorry for you and saw that Malfoy actually cared for another human being- I still couldn't like you and then when you walked down the aisle with Rosie I wanted to run over and drag your hands of off her. But when I saw her with Joseph I found myself wishing that it was you but I still wanted o hit you and then I saw you helping Rose drunk and I saw how you managed her and do you know what?" Ron turned to Scorpius again, looking him firmly in the eye.

"You still wanted to hit me?"

"No," Ron laughed lightly. "I saw you- really saw you, I mean," Scorpius looked confused. "I watched you both together I saw you and her and I realised,"

"Realised what?" Scorpius felt as though he was missing something.

"Realised that I didn't have to worry- that you wouldn't end up hurting her because for the first time I looked at you and saw something Rose has been trying to get me to see since the day I found out who Skip actually was,"

"And what's that?"

"I saw some of me in you," Ron said as though it were obvious. "You had that look in your eyes when you looked at Rose that I remember having when I looked at Hermione,"

"Erm... Mr Weasley," Scorpius interjected, stumbling slightly on his words. "We're just good friends you know, me and Min,"

"Yeah, yeah I know that," Ron said quietly. "Saw Rose and Joseph didn't I- weren't exactly covering it up," Ron noticed Scorpius pale at these words. "I'll be having words with her tomorrow- the birds and the bees talk seems appropriate,"

"Don't worry he'd be thick to hurt her;"

"And whys that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because she has so many male relatives that would hurt him, her uncle is Harry Potter who defeated the most evil person of all time. Her mother is the smartest witch of her age- both her parents helped defeat the darkest wizard of all time. Her uncle and sort off Cousin Teddy are half werewolves his other uncles_ own_ a joke shop that bought Zonkos out. And to top it all off her best friends dad is an Ex-deatheater" Ron smiled at him. "He'd be bonkers- they've all given him the Welcome to the family talk,"

"I saw you watching them tonight Scorpius- I saw the way you looked at them- I know it must have hurt,"

"Hurt?" Scorpius attempted to act like he didn't understand "What must have hurt?"

"Oh don't play dumb- I wasn't born yesterday I know how you feel- Al told me,"

"Potter?" He questioned disbelievingly. "He doesn't know sod all about me,"

"He notices more than you think," Ron retaliated. "He may not have know about you and Rose's friendship but he sure as heck knew that you liked her more than you were making out and don't think I didn't notice that you dropped the truth ball back on the 23rd because I was watching it like a hawk, believe you me," Scorpius paled at this. "For your own benefit I'll pretend not to have noticed a thing because if I had noticed I'd have to kill you, but I know it hurt tonight so I'm going to go easy on you and pretend I don't know a thing," Scorpius nodded. "Just don't tell Hermione- she'll think I've gone soft and I haven't,"

Scorpius tried to smile and look interested but he suddenly felt his stomach twinge- he didn't want to talk about Rose and Joseph. "They'll never last," Ron assured him, looking over at his daughter.

"She thinks he's perfect," Scorpius spat venomously. "Most girls do- he's been after her for years- amounts of times Rose has cried on my shoulder about all the girlfriends he's had-" Scorpius stopped mid-momentum and smiled. "Hot Chocolate and marshmallows in the kitchens to cheer her up- she said it was just like you made it- sent her straight off to sleep and she was always bright and chirpy the next morning,"

"Chess helps as well," Ron said absently. "Just like her mum that one- a good book, hot chocolate and game of chess and all is forgotten."

"Yeah- she can't win against me though," Scorpius smirked. "Always tries though, Stubborn is Rose Weasley- the arguments we've gotten ourselves in are ridiculous. Mostly about telling you lot about us- I mean she always wanted to tell everyone- you know get it out in the open. I didn't want to though,"

"Why not?" Ron questioned. This had been going around Ron's mind for quite some time; he had wondered how Rose could have kept the secret so long.

"Well dad- he's difficult..." Scorpius settled with. "He always warned me to stay away from the Weasley's, but..." Scorpius paused and looked over at Ron- he didn't understand why it had suddenly become so easy to talk to Mr Weasley. Perhaps it was because the similarity between him and his daughter seemed uncanny- it was as if he was talking to her not her father. "What you have to understand about dad is that he has his faults and he's not that nice to everyone but he'd my dad. And he's been there for me all the way through."

"We struggled with money," He continued. "He bought me up with no job and the ministry wouldn't give benefits because he was still under a suspended sentence for being a deatheater at the time- didn't trust him to use the money properly I suppose. He could have turned his back on me like mum did it would have been easy but he didn't," Scorpius seemed to get lost in his words, his heart racing a little. "He was- he was always there- he helped me with quidditch, taught me all he knew, looked after me, made sure I was always safe and we have this bond. This real close one- like he wallows in self pity and he snaps relentlessly but he's my dad, you know?" Scorpius emphasised. "And because of what we went through together we were inseparably close and I guess I was worried- scared that if he found out that I made friends with a _Weasley_ that he'd hate me forever- and that would be a poor way to thank him for all he's done- by disobeying him,"

There was a short pause in which nobody said anything. The faint sound of chattering could be heard from outside. Ron gave Scorpius a long and hard look before he looked back over to the fire.

"I guess I can understand that," And then he smiled. Ron Weasley smiled. "You know what- for a Malfoy you're not half bad,"

"Erm... Thanks... I think,"

"Well between you and me," Ron whispered. "I hope you get my little Rosie over Joseph out there- you're right he reminds me of ruddy McLaggen,"

"I don't like her like that," Scorpius snapped, his eyes resting on Rose, he watched her stomach go in and out with every breath.

"Yeah, off course not because you're just friends," Ron smirked.

"We are,"

"I know that,"

"As long as you know,"

"Just promise me you won't go and do anything stupid," Ron said finally; beginning to stand up.

"Like what?" Scorpius said still not moving.

"I don't know, just promise me that this Joseph thing won't make you do something stupid like stop being friends with Rose,"

"Why would it?" Scorpius looked convincingly bewildered; he tried to cover up the fact that after tonight he was thinking of just that- a way to get away from Rose so that he didn't have to watch her and Joseph together. "It's not like I like her or something,"

"You remind me to much of me," Ron finally breathed looking concerned. "And I know what I would have done at your age- so just promise me,"

"I Promise," Scorpius finally breathed out. He too was about to get up but Ron held out an arm.

"One more thing," Ron suddenly looked extremely serious like the whole conversation was coming to this one thing. "I just want you to know that you and Rose have my blessing,"

"You already gave it,"

"No," Ron interrupted. "No that's not what I meant- I don't mean to be friends- I mean anything more- not that you like her or anything- just if you did you have my blessing- you're a good guy Scorpius Malfoy,"

"Thanks. Not that I need it or anything because I don't like he but just if I did- but thanks," Scorpius smiled and Ron smiled back. He walked over to the door.

"You coming," He asked Scorpius. "It's nearly the countdown,"

"Erm- I think I'll just go to sleep in a minute," He replied, honestly not in the mood to be celebrating a year that he knew would be filled with Rose and Joseph. "Tell mum and dad I said bye,"

"Ok, goodnight,"

"Night, sir,"

And with that Ron was gone. Scorpius mused on the conversation- Ron had given them his blessing- Ron actually liked him! He couldn't help this happy feeling bubble up inside of him. He turned back to Rose and shifted yet another lock of red hair out of her eyes. He sat back down into his previous position but this time took her porcelain hand into his.

Outside he could hear people gathering and beginning to count down the numbers into the New Year.

Scorpius looked at rose with such tenderness in his eyes and smiled. "Five," He counted. "Four," He curled his fingers tightly around her hand. "Three, two, one," And as he heard the distant chime of people wishing others a happy new year- glasses chiming and that sound of joyful laughter, Scorpius slowly lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Happy New Year, Min," He smirked. Joseph wasn't here now, it was just him and Rose and even though he new it'd be different in the morning he didn't care because it was now that mattered to him. So as Scorpius Malfoy listened to the Rhythm of his best friends breathing as if it were a lullaby and as he tilted his head so that it rested on the side of the mattress he thought that nothing could break them apart and with that one comforting thought, he drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Brilliant? Horribly done? Who loves the Weasley/ Potter males? Who hates Joseph and wants him to die? Favourite quotes? What was sweet? What was Funny? What was sad? What was Happy? Are you Disappointed? Glad? hungry? Whatever the question I want to know the answer! READ AND REVIEW! **_


	18. The 'Belle' of the Ball

**Chapter Seventeen- The 'Belle' of the Ball**

"Get lost Hugo!" Rose Weasley screamed the next morning as her brother 'accidently' dropped another frying pan at breakfast.

"SORRY," He said calmly, sounding a little amused. "I DIDN'T MEAN TOO,"

"Off course you didn't," She had her hands pressed against her forehead; it felt as though someone was bashing a hammer inside of it. "Like you don't _mean_ to be shouting now,"

"Not might fault you got completely trashed last night," He smirked. "Not such a goody-two-shoes now, are you,"

"That's enough Hugo," Hermione warned, tipping another couple of fried eggs into Scorpius's plate. Rose heaved a little. Scorpius smiled, eating his food deliberately slowly and obviously in front of her.

"Your disgusting Scorpius Malfoy,"

"Like your brother said, Min," Scorpius replied grinning. "Not my fault you got trashed,"

"I didn't get trashed,"

"Then why, Minnie love, did I have to carry you to bed and nurse you back to health,"

"So I was a little tired," She began.

"You were all over the place," Scorpius said finally.

"I wasn't that bad," She glared at him warningly but this look had no effect on Scorpius. "Because I wasn't drunk."

"Oh yeah, because sober people throw themselves at their best friends all the time," It was Ron whom said this, Scorpius laughed, Rose went bright red.

"I didn't?" She gushed.

"You did," Scorpius replied trying not to meet her eye. "You kept wanting me to kiss you- even after you threw up over a hedge," Rose groaned at this.

"Sorry Skip," She moaned, laying her head in her arms.

"Don't worry about it- It must have been my _'beautiful eyes'_ and my _'strong arms'_ because apparently it's hard to find a guy with nice arms these days," Rose raised a brow at him. "Your words not mine," Scorpius smirked into his breakfast while watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"Ok," She sighed, staring at the table cloth in interest. "I might have been a bit out of it- but I suppose that's what you get for getting a bit carried away," She then gulped down a large glass of lumpy green liquid that her mother had provided for her.

"A bit carried away, a bit out of it? Min, you couldn't even stand up."

"Ok Scorpius, no need to be blatant about it- I got drunk and I messed up- happy now?" She spat at him bitterly Scorpius looked down and didn't speak. "Anyway it was worth it," She said more calmly. "At least now I'm with Joseph Lions- the most popular, handsome and intelligent boy in the school," Ron eyed Scorpius's sullen face carefully, while Rose went into a word for word account of the events of the previous evening. "And then," She said finally to her mother giggling like crazy. "He said that he had been wrong all along about me and that I wasn't just a pretty face and that he loved me and well how could I say no after that? I've liked him forever, Right Skip?"

"Yeah, forever," He agreed unenthusiastically, Rose however didn't seem to notice.

"And do you know what the best part is?" She waited for a response but none came. "I asked him to the ball and he said yes," Hugo rolled his eyes, Hermione opened her mouth to congratulate her daughter when Scorpius cut across her.

"You what?!" He looked nothing less than betrayed. "But I thought we were meant to go together?"

"Well that was only if neither of us could get anyone else," Rose clarified, oblivious to Scorpius's sudden anger.

"We agreed- we said that if we both didn't find somebody else then we'd go together," Scorpius shouted, through his gritted teeth- there was nothing in his tone other than anger and a level of great betrayal.

"Exactly and I'm with Joseph now," Rose said getting equally as angry. "So there's no need-"

"That's my point- you're with Joseph and who do I have?" Scorpius said fully on his feet and so was Rose. They were nose to nose and slightly red in the face. Rose thought that her headache wasn't helping- she didn't understand why Scorpius was so angry, why he didn't understand. "The pact was we have to both find other dates not just you, what am I supposed to do. Hang around like a dithering idiot. I turned down a half-veela because I didn't want to leave you alone," Scorpius said, adding the last piece of partly untrue information. He had in fact turned down Belle Garden but not because he didn't want to leave Rose alone but because he was hoping to go with her anyway. "But now you leave me in the lurch just because you've been dating that arrogant git for five minutes. Nice to know that our friendship is that important to you."

"Hey," She gave him a disbelievingly thunderous glare, her eyes narrowed into small slits of blue that looked a shade darker than normal. "That's not fair- you _know_ how much I care about our friendship. So I'm out with a guy that I really like and makes me happy- what's it to you- if _you,_" She poked him in the chest. "Cared about me at all you'd want me to be happy,"

"And if _you_ cared _m_e at all then you wouldn't want to break a promise," He screamed at her. Her anger faded, as she looked at him in the eye she realised that he was right.

"You're right," she sunk down back into her seat. At her defeated expression Scorpius's eyes softened.

"No, no- you're right,"

"No I'm not- I made a promise to you and I should follow through," Rose mumbled into her hands. "I gave you my word, it's only fair that I-"

"No Min, You have a boyfriend now I have no right to ruin your evening just because I'm a little lonely."

"You wouldn't ruin my evening, Skip." Rose said simply reaching for his shoulder. "We'd have a great time,"

"I know but Lions is your boyfriend- it'd be weird if you went with me. And it's not the same, spending time with your f-friend and spending time with your boyfriend. You have a good time," He said simply, and if it was final and that was that. Hermione and Ron exchanged knowing looks at this.

"But you'd be on your own," Rose whispered, immediately- for some reason the thought of not going with him gave her a slight sinking feeling. She found herself wanting to convince him to change his mind back to thinking him and Rose ought to go together.

"I would have had to, anyway if we were still secret friends, though, right?" He reasoned. "If all this hadn't have happened I'd be on my own anyway,"

Rose nodded.

"Thanks Skip," She stood up, went behind his chair, bent down a little and folded her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck. She liked the smell of his neck- it was a mixture between a soupy and chocolaty sent. He reached his own hands up and rubbed her arms slightly, smiling at her contact.

"No problem," He laughed a little and Ron grinned. "Anyway I can always ask Belle if the offer's still open," Her heart gave a jolt.

SMASH!

Rose had flown away from him so quickly that she knocked all of the cutlery of the kitchen counter behind, everybody glared at her questioningly.

"Erm... sorry- electric shock," she immediately made up silently thanking her mother for being a muggle. "S-sorry Scorpius- I didn't catch that." She swallowed deliberately. Her mouth had suddenly got extremely dry.

"I might see if Belle can still go with me," And there it was again her heart kicked her in the ribs. Her mind had suddenly clouded over- why was this information so hard to process?

"A-as in Belle Garden?"

"How many other Belles do you know?" Rose didn't reply right away; she was trying to get her head to stop buzzing she glared between Scorpius, Ron, Hugo and Hermione in turn as if expecting one of them to tell her that she was hearing things or it was all a big joke.

"You can't go with her," She seethed bitterly, regaining her composure a little.

"And why not,"

"Because well," She racked her brain to come up with a decent reason. "Because you could do better," She finished lamely.

"Better than a half-veela?" Scorpius questioned, folding his arms and looking slightly amused. That statement was like a stab to the chest.

"There's more to life than looks Scorpius Malfoy," She said suddenly feeling very angry.

"I'm only going to the Ball with her- I'm not committing myself to a relationship." He said his voice raising a little in his confusion.

"Yeah well that's worse," Rose said pathetically trying to find a reason to be angry with him- without knowing why. "Getting her poor hopes up only to get them dashed because you're just using her so you have someone,"

"Well I'm not going alone am I?" Scorpius yelled. "And who says I'm using her,"

"I'm just a little stung that you think I can be replaced so easily," But Scorpius cut across her.

"Well you seemed to replace me like a bolt of lightning," Scorpius retaliated.

"That's different," Rose said her throat begging to clog and her eyes starting to water. "I've liked Joseph for years and you know that!"

"You've got a flipping boyfriend to go with you- what do you expect- MY LIFE TO JUST STOP!"

"O-off course I don't," She said, a tear sliding down her face. She didn't understand why she was so angry and upset.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU FLIPPING WANT FROM ME ROSE?" He looked her seriously in the eye for a moment- she didn't reply.

"YOU GET YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND BUT I CAN'T ASK BELLE TO THE BALL? WHAT KIND OFF LOGIC IS THAT," He shouted. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Nothing, Scorpius nothing," she screamed through her streaming eyes that had suddenly completely blurred her vision. "You know what do what you want and see if I flipping care," She shoved him a little.

"Why are you so upset, what's got into to you?" When Rose didn't reply but simply looked away from him; he changed his approach. "You know what- you're right," Rose looked up. "It is completely horrible of me to use her as a date when I have no intention of at least trying to make her a girlfriend as well- there you happy now?"

"Ecstatic," She spat venomously.

"You know what?" Scorpius got up and downed his pumpkin juice in one and then grabbed his coat and bag from underneath the table. "I can't talk to you when you're like this," he said rationally- this made Rose all the more hysterical.

"Go on run off like you always do," She spat.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Scorpius spun on his heel to face her- a bewildered yet livid look in his eye.

"It means that you always run off at the first sight of trouble," Rose yelled, ignoring the fact that all eyes in the room were on them.

"At least I don't use girls as if they're bloody trophies,"

"Oh look the truths all coming out now," Rose cackled bitterly. "I knew you weren't really happy for me and Joseph,"

"Oh, I'm happy for you- for now," Scorpius said in a dangerously low voice. "But yes the truth is coming out because yeah, he will break your heart like he's done countless times before- and he will ruin you. He's a lousy, arrogant, and obnoxious prick who thinks just because he's not completely deformed that he can just pick at anyone he wants and then drop them- simply because he can."

"At least Joseph's persistent," Rose said stopping him yet again. "You run off at the first sign of trouble- he never gives up. But then again like father like son,"

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!" His eyes flashed darkly.

"You know what maybe you're right- you and Belle will make a great couple,"

"Maybe if you're going to be like this- I'll go see her instead of hanging around here," Scorpius suggested thunderously.

"Maybe you should," Rose screamed her red hair fiery and her face etched with fury.

"Fine,"

"FINE!" The door slammed shut behind him with a loud thud; Rose allowed a short sob to escape her lips before hurring up the stairs in tears. She didn't know why the thought of Scorpius and Belle together made her want to cry; so as she lay there wishing her and Scorpius never argued, she sobbed into her pillowcase, her head beginning to throb again.

She threw herself onto the floor and pulled her bed away from her. Under it was a loose floorboard. She lifted it up slowly and put it to the side. Inside, there were mountains of letters, birthday cards and photographs. She found herself smiling at a photo of her and Scorpius swimming in the lake- laughing so freely.

Quickly her imagination replaced her face with Belle's and her heart began to ache.

"Got that idea from me," Rose jumped and turned to the door. There stood Harry Potter smiling at her, walking into the room and then sitting on his daughter's vacant bed.

"Maybe," She sighed turning back to the photographs.

"Except I always had a good reason to hid things- you don't,"

"Yes," Rose said rather loftily. "But No one knew about me and Skip and we wanted to leave it that way,"

"I heard you arguing- did he leave," She turned to her uncle Harry and raised a questioning brow at him.

"Yeas, he was being an idiot," Rose defended. "He deserved all he got."

"And aren't you going to make up?"

"He'll have to grovel first,"

"Well that's not very intelligent, is it?" Harry tried carefully. "The amount of times Ron and Hermione fought over something- they drove me crazy- both were way too stubborn to say sorry. It took near death experiences to resolve some of their fights. I feel sorry for you and Hugo because you got the dangerous combination of having both of their hard-headed and stubborn genes past onto you," Harry let out a long breathe and smiled. "They were always so unhappy while they were arguing but it was never enough for them just give it up- just- just remember that being stubborn is not worth making you miserable and if you don't say sorry and neither does he- then no one ever will and then you realise- when it's all too late- that people might not be around forever," Rose stared at him trying to take in the information.

"Don't be one of those people find the lesson out the hard way- don't waste precious little seconds because they won't always be there," And with that he left. Left Rose mulling over his words, glancing down at her photographs. She would have to apologise, she knew she was being unreasonable.

"Come home with me,"

"No,"

"Come on,"

"No," Scorpius said more firmly, quickening his pace to the manner, Astoria Greengrass not far behind him, tugging every now and then at his arms and shoulders every now and then.

"Well you're not at Weasley's so i don't see the problem," she panted, angrily and bitterly.

"The Problem," Scorpius stopped and turned to face her, fury dancing in his irises as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Is that i don't want to be anywhere near, the likes of you," Astoria frowned, as he turned back to the house and continued to walk. "Why do you bloody care anyway- you never gave a damn up till now- you're the one that left _remember_,"

"And what was I supposed to do?" She huffed, laughing bitterly. "Stay and be miserable," she cackled lightly. "You know me and your father weren't like ordinary families we didn't marry because of love- we married because we had no other choice- we didn't like each other- in fact we pretty much despised each other most of the time. What was there to stay for?"

"ME!" Scorpius shouted, his heart suddenly kicking him violently. "YOU COULD HAVE STAYED FOR ME!"

"I couldn't stay with Draco- I just couldn't take it anymore. The fights, the arguing , the violence- you don't remember you were young but I could not stay there for a moment longer,"

"You could have visited," Scorpius said with an unmistakeable undertone of betrayal in his voice- his face, however remained expressionless. "You could have taken care of me during the weekends like you said you would,"

"Your father wouldn't let me near the house- I tried,"

"LIER!"

"I DID," She retorted, only Scorpius couldn't help but notice that she didn't quite meet his eye.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH THEN," He screamed. There was silence. He was just outside his gate now he was looking determinedly through the bars of the gate, not looking at his biological mother or anything other than his front door. He didn't blink, for fear tears may appear.

"Scorpius, son-" she began but he cut across, a thunderous rage echoing around the front garden.

"Don't you dare call me that," Scorpius said dangerously. "I'm not your son."

"Scorp-"

"No- no I'm not!" Scorpius said harshly. "I didn't have one memory of you until last week- not one. How many kids can say they can't remember what their mother looks like? When I was four I found a picture of you in dads sock draw and I used to sneak in there just to know what you looked like- just- lust to make sure knew where I came from but when dad married Serena I burnt your photograph and never looked at it again because I had a mother- a new one- a better one and you can't just pop up after sixteen years of completely ignoring my existence and expect me to want to go anywhere with you," He looked at her long and hard before he pulled open the gate. "So if you don't mind I'm off to see my real mother," He trudged over to the house, still a little shaken, first his fight with Rose and then his one with Astoria.

As he wondered into the kitchen, the aroma of home baked blue burry muffins filled the air, calming Scorpius down so suddenly. He smiled as he saw Serena Malfoy stuffing her face with the offending muffins, leaning over the counter with a baby pink apron with a lace frill around the edge.

"Hungry," Scorpius smirked throwing his bag over the side of the room and making his way over the opposite stool. Serena, who hadn't heard Scorpius come in, dropped the muffin quickly as if trying to cover up a murder, shoving it under a napkin and licking her lips vigorously.

"No, why would you say that?" she said in false innocence. Scorpius simply replied by huffing tiredly.

"Hard day?" Serena sniggered." Snuggled next to an attractive teenage girl all night and not on cloud nine?" She smiled. "Your generation- Cor, you're never grateful."

"How did you-"

"Know that you were snuggled up with Rose all night?" she asked, completing his sentence as if she could read his mind. "I'm your mother- I make it my job to know,"

"Oh- yeah well..." He trailed of slightly. "We, kind off, got into an argument this morning,"

"What did you do?" She said eyeing him suspiciously- offering him a muffin before taking another herself. Scorpius took it enthusiastically before picking at it.

"I didn't _do_ anything,"

"Off course you didn't,"

"I swear!" Scorpius said holding his hand up in surrender. "One second She was hugging me because I said she could go to the ball with Joseph Lions instead of me like she promised and then the next she was going absolutely berserk because I said I'd ask Belle but with no intention of starting a relationship- so she had a go at me because I was only going with her 'cause well she's veela and then I said that my life couldn't just stop because she had a boyfriend and she said she didn't expect it to and I told her I couldn't speak to her when she was acting like that so I was about to leave- she insulted me so I may have insulted her boyfriend. Then Because I wanted to stop arguing I told her I'd ask Belle out and be a couple like she wanted but then she was still crazy and so I stormed off."

"I see," Serena replied, suppressing a grin.

"I mean, I don't see her problem!" Scorpius continued to rant. "It's not my fault I don't want to go alone- she's got someone- why can't I have someone?"

"No idea, sweety,"

"Woman," He breathed, exasperatedly.

"Scorp, darling," she grabbed his hands and lifted his head a little. "You were both upset and probably said things you didn't mean- trust me- she'd probably at home feeling just as terrible about this as you do," She sighed. "She was probably a little hung over and you were still angry over Joseph-" Scorpius opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. "Don't give me that- I don't think I've ever experienced so much hatred in someone's eyes controlled by one person- you were jealous and upset- you probably mentioned Belle to try and get back at her,"

"I did not," Serena gave him a disbelieving look, he fell silent.

"Ok, fine," Scorpius gave in. "I just wanted her to see what it felt like to be replaced so quickly,"

"Well then," Serena said simply. "You were both out of sorts- I wouldn't worry about it- you'll be friends again come dinner."

"I guess you're right," Serena said bouncing out of her seat smiling. "I'm always right."

"Whatever, mum," Scorpius smirked. "Off course you are." He glanced out of the widow for a brief second only to see Astoria finally vacating her position outside. Scorpius turned to the table.

"I won't be angry, you know," Scorpius looked up to see that Serena's smile replaced with a serious expression.

"Angry about what?" He swallowed hard, he felt his heart fall into his stomach.

"If you wanted to spend time with your mother," She specified. "I wouldn't be angry with you,"

"You're my mother," he said simply and forcefully.

"You know what I mean," she said smiling sadly at him and looked to the ground. "I'm not your real mother- I'd- I'd understand I you wanted to get to know her,"

"Mum, look," He stood slowly and walked over to her. He towered over her a little, pushing her chin upwards so they were eye to eye. "You're my mother- she- she just gave birth to me and that's it! She doesn't love me and I couldn't give a damn about her," She hugged her son tightly as he held her tightly as well. "Besides," He laughed, pulling away. "No one else makes blueberry muffins like you do," She smacked him lightly, on the forearm, as Draco walked in, the Daily profit slung under his arm.

"Dad," Scorpius said as a way of greeting.

"When did you get in?"

"Hi my lovely son, how nice to see you son," Scorpius muttered sarcastically underneath his breath. "And I came in just now- for your information,"

"You're far from lovely and it's not nice to see you- and the reason I was asking was because I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow." Draco folding up the paper and propped it on the worktop, grabbing a muffin on the way. "Snuggled up with a girl all night I wasn't expecting you back for ages,"

"They had an argument," Serena filled in, in a side whisper.

"Ah," Draco said knowingly, sniggering slightly.

"Yeah well, why can't I go with Belle if she's got another date?" He reached for his broom. "What's my life supposed to do, stop?"

"You're being stubborn,"

"I'm not- I'm going over to Belle's right after breakfast- she wants me to do this properly and I will," He rested the broom on the edge of the table and sat down to some cereal his mum had made.

"Didn't the Weasley's already feed you," He thought about this for a moment. The Weasley's had in fact fed him. He grinned at Hermione piling more on his plate once he'd finish and how Ron would argue with her telling her to give him some instead- after all he was her husband... It was off course Mr Weasley who would normally cook but Mrs Weasley would step in as a treat every now and then. They really did love each other. _'You know me and your father weren't like ordinary families we didn't marry because of love- we married because we had no other choice,' _Astoria's words filled his brain again.

"Was I a mistake?" Draco choked on his buttered toast, whatever he was expecting it wasn't that.

"What...?" He spluttered, even Serna looked at him strangely. Scorpius suddenly felt very hot.

"Well A-Astoria just said that you two never loved each other and you hated each other and well I was wondering if I was a mistake." He looked down and wished he had kept his mouth shut; Draco frowned and switched to the chair right next to his sons, his face was suddenly serious.

"Listen to me," He said looking at his son dead in his eye, grey irises met the same grey. "You. Were. Never. A Mistake." He said slowly. "You were, were planned- we both wanted you, and whatever Astoria says when you were born we did care for each other. It wasn't love but we cared for each other and the moment you were born- well it was the happiest day of my life- you were what made me a better person."

"Then why did she leave- if she wanted me so much," Scorpius spoke steady traces of anger could be heard in his tone.

"Because she doesn't care for anyone but herself at the end of the day- if you were a mistake Scorpius- you'd be in a children's home right now, not here with me," He paused. "Got that?"

Scorpius nodded and grinned feeling a little better. Scorpius wasn't one to feel too many emotions. Usually he was cheery, little let him down. He was a typical male who let no emotions get to him or show through. But recently, he noticed, he was becoming more of a girl by the day. He got up to leave, grabbing his broom again.

"Where you going now?" Draco called after him as he allowed the door to swing open.

"I'm going to see Belle- maybe if I ask her to be my girlfriend; Rose will talk to me again." And with that he flung a leg over his Firebolt and zoomed into the open air above.

"I can do this," Rose muttered, staring at the large manner ahead of her. "I can say sorry," She breathed in and out slowly and deliberately, while stepping closer to the house with every exhale. "You can do this Rose- you're in the wrong- you're in the wrong," She didn't know why seeing Scorpius had suddenly made her nervous. It felt as though little snitches were buzzing around her stomach. She drew her hand back to knock but stopped. "Come on, Rose, come on,"

She knocked on the door and subconsciously took a step back. She had decided to take her Uncle Harry's advice and say sorry. After all Scorpius had every right to go with Belle if he wished. It wasn't her place to say otherwise- she was the one who let him down after all. It wasn't fair to make him go along just because the thought of him liking someone else more than her was strangely heart wrenching.

She took a last deep breath to regain her composure as she heard footsteps approach the door. She stood straight and pulled off a smile as the door opened to reveal Serena Malfoy.

"Oh hello, Rose, dear," She smiled sweetly down at her, stepping aside to let Rose in but Rose was seemingly rooted to the spot. Her throat had suddenly become dry.

"Is Scorpius in?" She finally settled with. Serena smiled again.

"Yes he just got back. He's in his bedroom- straight up first to your right." Rose nodded and thanked her. Slowly she walked up the stairs, pausing briefly at the door before knocking.

"Who is it?" He heard Scorpius yell back.

"It's me, Rose," She replied tightly.

"Min?"

"Yeah,"

"You can come in," He sounded slightly confused, rose thought, as she pulled the door open. She had been wondering about how to begin when suddenly a little squeal escaped her lips.

"Ah," She quickly turned in the opposite direction covering her eyes manically. "Malfoy, what the hell are you playing at?"

"What are you talking about?" he sounded amused; Rose felt the heat prickling the tips of her ears.

"What am _I_ doing?" Rose breathed disbelievingly, her heart hammering inside her chest. "You're flipping naked Scorpius Malfoy- what are _you_ doing,"

"I just had a shower- _I_ was about to get changed," Scorpius said rather defensively. "And I'm not naked- I've got a towel around me," Rose tried desperately to get the picture out of her head. The dampness of his skin from the steam, the messiness of his hair, his bare chest and well defined muscles. She had the sudden feeling she was coming down with a fever she gulped hard. "And besides it's not like you haven't seen me without a shirt on before."

"This is different," She heard Scorpius cackle. "You- you're- I-" Words failed to string together. She shook her head viciously; she never found it hard to talk to Scorpius before.

"I've got changed in front of you tons of times," There was a brief moment of silence, while Rose heard him scurrying to pull some jeans on. "Right it's safe to look, Min,"

She turned around hesitantly, and found Scorpius was exactly in the same state as she'd just seen him, however instead of a small towel around his waist he wore a pair of jeans, with a loose belt. For some odd reason this sight didn't make any difference to Rose. Her stomach was still playing up as she stared quietly at him doing up his belt.

"I know you can't get enough of me Rose Weasley, but could you please stop looking at me like that- you're kind off creeping me out,"

"Sorry," She looked at the ground as he drew near. The floor was a lot more interesting whenever Scorpius was close.

"Don't need to be sorry for looking at me, Min,"

"No," she retorted quickly. "I'm sorry- about earlier- I have no right telling you what you should and shouldn't do, I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry too- I shouldn't have talked to you like that," He breathed, smiling down at her- for some reason that smile was slightly blinding to her.

"I say we start the year over," She said finally. "This year's been hard for us and well let's just go back to the way we were- I miss it," She pleaded. "Let's go back to being professionally married and making fun of each other. "

"So would that make Lions your bit on the side," He smirked at her- Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"This," She said, giggling as he lay on his back, sprawled over his green bedspread. "Is what I miss," She threw herself on the bed as well, lying half on top of him half on the mattress, tracing the marks of his muscles.

"So what now?" Scorpius said looking down at her, unconsciously running a hand through her hair; just as he had done so many years before. "We have mad animal sex or we continue to lust over one another?" She hit him with a pillow.

"Neither, you pervert,"

"Ah, playing hard to get my little wife,"

"Ok, that's it- I take it back- I don't miss those comments." She sighed, attempting to get off of him only to be pulled closer.

"Only joking, Min, calm down," He pulled an arm around her middle, his sent was intoxicating and yet it felt comforting and familiar. She nestled her head in to his arm.

"Min,"

"Hmm," She looked up at him, his eyes alight.

"What do you say I teach you how to fly- on your own?" Rose looked up, and pulled away from him so fast that she almost fell of the bed. Scorpius laughed. "But you said you wanted to learn."

"Well that was then," She mumbled irritably. "And this is now,"

"You've chickened out, haven't you?" He smirked as she stood looking at the floor and twiddling with the loose ends of her hair.

"No," She said, slightly unconvincingly.

"You have, you've chickened out," He was laughing now. "I can't believe it,"

"Stop laughing," she moaned, punching him in the chest playfully.

"I just don't get it- you went flying with me and you loved it..."

"The difference is that time you were with me- ~I wasn't alone," She finished lamely, playing with the carpet with the tip of her shoe.

"Come on," He nudged her a little. "You _love_ flying. You can't let some stupid childhood fear get in the way of doing something you love,"

"You bloody killed me when you found out I tried to learn over the summer,"

"That was because you were learning because you wanted to impress some prick." He spat bitterly at her, folding his arms and not making eye contact.

"Excuse me but that 'prick' as you so politely put it is my boyfriend," Scorpius grunted in response.

"Anyway now you'd be doing it because it's what you love not what Lions wants,"

"I'm fine, Skip, honestly."

"You're being ridiculous," He smirked, looking softly onto her disgruntled face. "I'll be with you the entire time!"

"No Skip,"

"We'll start of small," He grabbed her shoulders and tried to make eye contact as she looked further down to the ground. "A couple of inches from the grass, that's all,"

"I said no Skip," She said defiantly.

"Please," He pouted, in what he hoped to be with puppy dog eyes, he knew she couldn't refuse. "For old times' sake," He added upon seeing her face. He'd done it; he knew from the moments the words left his words that it was the magic ones.

"Fine," She breathed.

"Yes," Scorpius punched the air triumphantly and proceeded in swinging her around like a doll.

"But only for a while and only this once, deal?"

"But Min,"

"One bet equals no deal," she pointed a long finger in his direction and smiled effortlessly at him. She'd never noticed just how handsome he looked when he was pouting like a little child.

Scorpius opened his mouth to protest but shut it firmly again before proceeding to smirk once more.

"Deal,"

Without waiting for a reply, Scorpius flung a t-shirt over his head, grabbed her wrist and then swung her towards the door. In one swift movement they reached the bottom of the stairs and Scorpius picked his broom up from the base of the banister- where he left it earlier that day.

In seconds they were in the back garden. Rose carefully drove her gaze around it. It was the size of a Quidditch pitch. It had impossible large trees around it with a green clearing in the middle. In the far right Rose could see a table and chairs with a small swing chair. Above the swing chair there was a smaller tree, on it a ladder that led to a childhood tree house that Scorpius told her lots of stories about. There was a small stream that ran along the left side of the garden and thousands of different coloured flowers on the other side. Even though it was winter, the entire contents of the garden defined the essence of both summer and spring. It was one of those things that differed from Longbourne, her own house and the Green Gables, her and the Potter's summer home. Their garden was totally natural but this one was filled with magic. She felt herself smile.

"Right then, hop on," He smirked and gave her side way glace, before shaking his head and patting the now floating broom. She hesitated. "Come on it won't bite,"

Slowly she approached the broom. Scorpius held the back of it tightly, to encourage her. She sat in the centre her hands hanging lamely at her sides.

"Right," Scorpius said still amused by the lack of confidence in her abilities. "That's great Min, really it is but if I were let go right now- you'd fall flat on your face," Rose shot him a dangerous look.

"You know, kip if you want me to go home right now you're going the right way about it,"

But Scorpius ignored her.

"And if you don't want to die then you'll actually hold my broomstick- I mean the Broomstick- _the _broomstick." He countered quickly blushing slightly at how wrong that sounded, Rose threw her head back and laughed. "Just hold onto the flipping broom," He spat in annoyance Rose continued to laugh but did as she was told. "Now if you lean forward slightly, in a moment-" But he was cut off by the sudden jolt from the Firebolt as it slipped through his fingers and went spiralling onto the ground. Rose screaming, lying on a heap on the ground looked even more put out.

"I said slightly,"

"You let go,"

"I wasn't ready- if you listened to me," Scorpius went on to explain. "I said in a moment, not _now,"_

"I can't believe you let go off me," She grabbed his offered hand, pushing herself of the ground.

"I wasn't ready for the last time,"

"You shouldn't need to be ready you were _supposed _to be supporting the firebolt in the first placed," She folded her arms matter-of-factly before Scorpius grabbed his Firebolt and set it in the air again.

"Look on the bright side; at least we've got your first fall out of the way so you know there's nothing to be scared off,"

"F-first fall?" She stuttered feeling slightly uneasy. "Nothing to be scared off? Are you out of your mind?" She breathed incredulously. "You could break your neck or die!"

"You won't die," He laughed affectionately at her.

"But I'll break my neck is that it?" She muttered stubbornly, Scorpius frowned.

"You won't die or break your neck ok- I'm here to make sure you don't fall." Scorpius tried to reassure her, picking her up easily as if she were a feather and then putting her back in her seating position placing her hands exactly how they were.

"Just like you were a second ago," She said darkly but she didn't move.

"A second ago, I had no idea how terrible at flying you actually were," He smirked at her expression of offence. "Now I know what I'm dealing with I can ensure that I'm on top form, ready to catch you if you were to fall,"

"This is not funny Scorpius Malfoy- I could have been seriously hurt," She insisted her eyes never leaving his hands as he started positioning her fingers around the firebolt so she wouldn't fall again.

"Hold on tight," He said ignoring her complaints, he was still smiling. He then moved behind the firebolt and held onto the rim. "IN A MOMENT," He shouted for emphasis. "On my call you will lean forward slightly, only a few millimetres and then hold the position for exactly three seconds. Then lean back the SAME distance you leant forward and you should come to a stop." He paused and Rose nodded. "Are we clear, Min?" He spoke as if speaking to a child; he really did enjoy rattling Rose up.

"Crystal, Skip," She said in a tone of false sweetness. She forced a smile and then turned to her original position.

"Ok then, on the count of three," He issued. "One," He said gripping the tail. "Two," He smirked at the nervous look of concentration on her face. "Three," Rose followed his instructions almost instantly. She leant forward slightly moved a few inches, drew back stopped. The whole while Scorpius holding onto the back ensuring she kept her balance.

"See you can do it- that was fun right?" Scorpius tried, Rose giggled nervously.

"Right," she nodded.

"Now let's try turning," Scorpius said letting go of the back and repositioning Rose's hands.

"T-turning," She repeated and Scorpius nodded. And so it went on. Minutes turned in to hours and soon the pair were laughing uncontrollably. Rose getting annoyed with Scorpius as he laughed at her misfortune of falling; Rose, though she pretended to be angry, secretly had never been happier. This was what she missed; this was what she longed for since the moment things changed at the beginning of the year. This was how she remembered their friendship. It was full of laughter and teasing.

When she was with Scorpius like this she didn't feel judged or categorised she felt like her, the way she felt when she was with her family. She felt same as if not one worry flittered through her mind.

These were the thoughts that ran through Rose Weasley's mind as she hoped off the broom and wondered over to the swing chair. It was getting dark and they had been at it for hours.

"I still can't believe you're that bad," Scorpius said cackling, collapsing on one side of the swing chair.

"I'm not that bad," Rose retaliated. "I can at least steer and turn now."

"Yeah," Scorpius laughed, eying her with amused irises. "Only 'cause I'm standing behind you the whole time, grabbing onto the flipping broomstick," Rose grabbed a cushion and wacked him playfully with it.

"I'm getting better." She leaned and relaxed into the chair, closing her eyes as Scorpius rocked them both with his feet.

"Yeah you are," He looked to his left to face her.

"Do you think we'll keep contact?" rose said opening her blue eyes and then turning to her right and her eyes met his. "After Hogwarts, I mean?"

"I don't know- me off saving the world in the Auror department and you off Healing stupid people like me who get injured." He smiled his usual lop-sided smile. "When will we ever find the time?"

"i might not even be a Healer,"

"Oh come on, Min- seriously you get into all the top Healer Academies in the country and you might not be a Healer,"

"I have to get the grades first," She said indignantly, before glancing up at the stars in a half smile.

"Yes because I hear you're failing all your subjects," He spat sarcastically, Rose giggled.

"You never know," she said turning to face him again. 2But honestly do you think we'll be friends forever,"

"I think we'll be friends forever, yeah," He muttered carefully, looking up and the black sheet of twinkling stars above. "Do I think we'll be best friends forever? No," Rose frowned at this. "We'll have our own lives to live- we won't have time to be like the way we are now and who knows when you have Minnie Minnie's of your own- you'd have forgotten all about me," He beamed at her.

"When I have Minnie Minnie's of my own I won't forget you," she looked at him mischievously and gave him a look that made him feel uneasy. "You'll be there little Uncle Skipper." She pinched his cheek like her great aunt would on family gatherings.

Scorpius pulled away, rubbing his cheek and feigning disgust.

"If you want to live to have kids you'll never say that again," Rose threw her head back again her laughter echoing around the silent garden.

"Promise me we'll always be best friends," She demanded gently.

"What's up with you Min, getting sentimental in your old age?"

"Stop being a dick and just promise me,"

"Ok, ok," Scorpius said putting on serious tone and expression. "I promise we'll always be best friends,"

"Good," she said leaning her head on his shoulder, he tensed slightly but then relaxed. "Because I'd really miss this if we didn't,"

"You never know," Scorpius whispered so quietly she wasn't even sure he said it at all. "We might even be more than friends," He yawned, Rose didn't know why but that thought made her heart race quickly in her chest. "On account of us being professionally married and all," He added hastily.

"Yeah professionally married." She said her eyes sliding shut as she huddled under his arm her arms wrapping around his middle, she felt his arm tighten around her small frame.

"Family days on Sundays," Scorpius muttered feather lightly.

"A small cosy cottage with a huge garden to play quidditch," Rose added, almost asleep.

"Three kids,"

"Four," she corrected.

"Three girls and a boy,"

"Hmm," Scorpius distantly felt her nod against him but was in such an almost-slumber that it barely registered.

"Getting dinner ready for when you get back from work,"

"The children fighting over which bedtime story to read,"

"Breakfast every morning around the table,"

"Reading the Daily prophet,"

"Alternating who has to bring the kids to school..." She trailed of her breathing so at ease. She could feel Scorpius's chest rise and fall slowly. Almost asleep- so nearly asleep- so peaceful...

"Scorpius," Rose distantly heard from the house. "SCORPIUS DARLING!" the voice grew louder. All off a sudden they were being shaken awake my Serena who looked both amused and irritated. "Scorpius," She hissed.

"What?" he groaned, Rose watched as he squinted to keep his eyes open.

"Belles here for your date tonight," She said quickly, pulling her son from the chair. Rose suddenly felt the low thudding in her chest. "I know this is all perfectly innocent but Belle won't- so get in the house quickly- I can't stall much longer," and with that she hurried off.

"Erm- Min," Scorpius said unsurely, looking somewhat guilt but Rose was hardly listening her world felt as if it was dropping around her. "You' don't mind do you?"

"No, no- off course not have fun," Her voiced sounded strained and forced, Scorpius looked at her in concern for a moment, as if almost longing to stay with her.

"I can stay if you want-" He began but Rose cut him off with a high pitched and almost fake laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous- you're going on a date- I might see Joseph anyway," She lied. For some reason the thought of Joseph didn't make her feel any better but the thought of not seeing Scorpius surprisingly wrenched at her heart. "Yeah Joseph will be looking for me,"

"Oh," Scorpius said lamely, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Oh right," He got up slowly and turned to her, his hand running nervously through his hair before resting on his neck. There was something about the way the moonlight shown over him that made him look vulnerable and innocent. "Well- h-have fun," He smiled weakly at her.

"You too," she returned, sounding more enthusiastic than she felt.

"Right, bye," He stood rooted to the spot.

"Bye, then," And he walked off without a second glance at Rose. Rose could see Belle and Scorpius laughing at the kitchen before she tip-toed and kissed him on the cheek. And then all of a sudden, Rose felt like crying all over again.


	19. Birthday 'Surprises'

**Birthday 'Surprises'**

**This Chapter is dedicated to three people: WeasleyKingRocks, and Mistress. Thank you all for your continuous support; not just on this story but my others as well.**

"What?" Ron Wesley allowed his head to fall back and laugh at his daughter. "_You_? They want you to keep a secret?" Ron laughed harder, peeking over the top of the Daily profit.

"And what's wrong with that?" Rose folded her arms indignantly, looking very much like her mother; she pursued her lips and slumped into the seat next to her father.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Ron smirked, turning to the Quidditch page as Hugo wondered in with a glass of milk and a slice of toast. "It's just that you're not the best at keeping surprises to yourself,"

"I resent that," She stood up. "That's not true.

"Not true, Rosie, You told me I was getting a Nimbus for Christmas because you were too excited for me you couldn't keep your mouth shut," Hugo grinned into his glass, Rose then rounded onto him.

"Only because you _threatened_ me,"

"I did not threaten you," Hugo said calmly, sitting on the arm of an arm chair opposite to where his father sat. "You just get too excited,"

"I do not," She protested, facing her father for help.

"When you were twelve; you told Uncle Harry that Aunt Ginny was planning a holiday for some surprise relaxation," Ron settled with instead, folding his paper and putting it to the side.

"I didn't know it was a secret."

"Last year," Hugo continued. "You told Debby that I had a crush on her," He looked disgusted.

"It was cute," She defended herself yet again, rather lamely turning to them each in turn.

"When you were six, you told Uncle Percy that he was having a baby before he was meant to find out," Ron said laughing now.

"I was _six!_ What sane person would make a six year old keep a secret?" At that moment Hermione wondered in with a book in her arms and her hair tied up into a sophisticated bun. She looked between her sons and husband and then to her disgruntled daughter.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously, putting the book in its rightful place on the book shelf.

"The old Ferret asked Rose to take Scorpius out for the day, while him and the Mrs get his _surprise_ birthday party ready," Ron sniggered, trying to keep his face straight.

"Oh dear," Hermione simply said, before going back towards the door.

"What do you mean 'oh dear'" Rose asked Hermione questioningly.

"Now Rose," Hermione said carefully, putting her hands on her daughters shoulders. "Don't take this the wrong way but well you're not very good at keeping these sorts of secrets."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Rose huffed. "I kept the secret me and Skip were friends for long enough- I'm sure I can keep a surprise party under wraps,"

"Yes well," Hermione sighed. "That is not this type of secret,"

"I'll be fine," Rose assured them, grabbing a spare slice of toast of Hugo's plate and taking a bite of it.

"Hey," He protested, yanking it back. Rose ignored him.

"I'll take him to the Diagon Alley, not mention his birthday pretend to forget it, do some shopping and then report back for seven o'clock," She strategized. "How hard can it be?"

"I can't do it," Rose whined, dropping the bowling ball into her lap tiredly.

"Yes you can," Scorpius smiled. "Anyone can bowl,"

"Yeah well," Rose huffed. "I obviously haven't mastered the art of rolling yet," She watched as Scorpius grabbed a bowling ball and took his go, hitting a perfect strike in the process. "Show off," She muttered.

"Jealousy really doesn't look good on you, Min, but if you prefer we could always head back home,"

"NO!"

"No? Why no," Scorpius questioned, looking puzzled.

"Because- well Because…" She trailed of racking her brain for an appropriate excuse. "Because well- we should carry on bowling,"

"But you hate bowling," Scorpius shook his head and laughed. "Stop being stupid, Min, we'll go back to my place and I'll make you a nice hot chocolate with marshmallows." He began to walk towards the door, when Rose, in a desperate panic of keeping him away from the house, grabbed his hand and violently swung him around in front of her.

"We can just go get one from a restaurant or something- we don't need to go all the way to yours,"

"We can apperate it'll take a second- besides it's just not the same as when you don't make it yourself,"

"You know what I think I've gone of hot chocolate anyway," Rose muttered hurriedly, her voice shaking. She laughed nervously. "We'll just go catch a movie or something," She pulled his hand over to the exit and turned in the direction of the cinema.

"Alright," Scorpius removed his hand from hers and crossed his arms over his chest. Rose looked at the ground nervously- knowing very well she could not keep surprises to herself. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly.

"Their planning a birthday party for me, aren't they," Scorpius said knowingly. "That's why you've been acting really strange all day,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," She looked down to the ground, scratching the back of her head nervously, speeding up so she was no longer in line with Scorpius.

"You could never lie, you know?"

"I'm not lying though,"

"Come on, Min, you've got to be kidding me," Scorpius laughed. "My dad would never forget my birthday, and neither would you, Min," Rose ignored him. "Rose," He said warningly, jogging so he was now in front of her stopping her momentum.

"Ok fine," She gave in, rather angrily. "But you have to act surprised alright? Dad already thinks I can't keep a secret like this," She huffed, folding her arms around her chest. Scorpius smirked at her.

"I wonder what gave him a thought like that," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Shut up,"

"Sorry Min but he's right," Scorpius smirked. "You could never keep surprises to yourself,"

"I resent that," She said nudging him in the side playfully as they walked on.

"Yeah well you would," He stopped for a moment, taking in their surroundings. They were in the no longer in the middle of town. They were no longer surrounded my little muggle shops and restaurants. To their right, Scorpius noticed there was a small ice-cream shop, apparently so had Rose.

"Buy me an ice-cream," She demanded, batting her eyelashes at him, trying to look angelic.

"No," Scorpius retaliated naturally. "Buy it yourself,"

"I haven't got anymore money- I spent the last of my muggle money bowling," She whined.

"Well that's your problem not mine," He entered the shop, Rose following huffily inside. "One Mister whippy please," Rose shot him a dangerous look. The shop assistant ignored the exchange and instead made the ice cream and gave it to the Scorpius.

"That's 99p, please," He smiled at them.

"I hate you," Rose sneered at Scorpius as he handed the shopkeeper the money.

"I love you too," He wrinkled his nose at her, grinning.

"Bye," He yelled over his shoulder.

"Hope you patch things up with your girlfriend." The man at the counter winked at them both, Rose felt her stomach tighten in approval at the comment, but her brain was shouting in protest.

"Actually he's not my-" But Scorpius cut across her.

"Don't worry, I have my way with this one," He gave a short wave and with that they both left the shop Rose still looking slightly disgruntled.

"Why didn't you correct him," She hissed. "Now he's going to think we're a couple."

"So…?" Scorpius said offhandedly. "So what if he did, we're never going to see him again."

"That's not the point," Rose said pointedly, crossing her arms.

"Come on, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No," Rose said, surprised at how easily the word slipped from her lips; she found herself feeling stung that he'd think such a thing. "It's just- oh I don't know- it was weird that's all,"

"Weird," Scorpius said looking amused, licking on his ice-cream. "Mm, you really should have got an ice-cream, Min," Rose said him a thunderous look.

"Give me a taste," She said suddenly jumping up, attempting to get hold off the ice-cream, her tongue sticking out as she leaned in and he pulled it back.

"No, it's mine," She took another swipe.

"So," She said, dismissively. "I want some," Scorpius took another step backwards; his back made a collision with the wall.

"No,"

"Come on, just one taste,"

"I said no," He laughed, as Rose started to try and tickle him. "N-no- Rosie- don't- stop- tickling- no, no- not the- Stomach," He said panting between laughs. As they laughed insanely, Rose tickling Scorpius as he tried to keep his ice-cream out of reach, in one dramatic movement the arm clutching the cone got knocked upwards, into his face.

Scorpius had successfully managed to cover his face with his ice-cream as a now empty cone clutched into his hand. Rose held her stomach and laughed hysterically; while Scorpius who tried to look disappointed couldn't help but look amused.

"Well looks like you're not going to get a taste after all," He grinned manically, licking his lips in mockery. She strode closer to him, a mischievous glint in her eye, worthy of George Weasley himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Scorpius backed away worriedly.

"R-really," He stammered.

"Really," She lifted her finger and ran it across the ice-cream on his face. She then brought her finger to her lips, sucking her ice-cream of it. For a brief moment Scorpius looked pained.

"Mm, you taste nice." She smiled, then she realised the implications of her sentence and burned red.

"Do I now," Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist a bought her close.

"No- I didn't- I wasn't- I didn't mean it like that." She stammered under his gaze. His soft breath on her lips started to make her feel somewhat uneasy. She gulped.

"Rose," The unknown voice acted like an electric shock and they both jumped apart fast. Rose took this moment to take in Scorpius's appearance; he was looking dazed, yet somewhat confused. "Rose," As the voice drew nearer, Rose's head spun around, sure enough a handsome looking figure was running in their direction. Her mouth melted into a smile, her heart pounding furiously in her chest with guilt.

"Joseph, what are you doing here?" She said somewhat nervously. He stopped in front of them his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I was just on my way back from Sam's place; and saw you so I thought I'd say hi," As he pulled her to him her heart didn't calm. She couldn't understand why she felt so guilty about spending time with Scorpius.

"Oh," She tried to hide her disappointment that she and Scorpius had been interrupted.

_Interrupted? What did he interrupt? _She heard her brain ask.

_Nothing. _The other side of her brain tried to reason.

_Then why do you feel so guilty. _

_Because he intruded on mine and Scorpius's conversation._

_Didn't look like just a conversation to me,_

_Shut up. _She shook her head viciously.

"Well Scorpius and I were just-" she as cut of, however, by his lips pressed deliberately onto hers. She immediately reacted; flinging her arms around his neck and tilting her head slightly, so that he could gain better access. All thoughts of Scorpius had vanished, all the guilt had melted along with her insides as she hung off her boyfriend as if her very life depended on it.

After a long breathtaking kiss she finally released him for air. She felt her ears heat up with embarrassment as she remembered Scorpius had been watching. As she gazed up at Josephs smug expression she felt herself getting a little light headed. That was until at least she caught sight of Scorpius's face; and then an entirely new sort of guilt came over her.

"Malfoy," Joseph nodded curtly, though with unmistakable distaste in its tone.

"Lions," Scorpius sneered. Rose suddenly felt very much in the middle, she could feel josephs grip on her hip tighten painfully, and Scorpius expression was getting more annoyed with every word Joseph spoke.

"Sorry for that _display of affection,_ you know how it is- I really missed _my _girlfriend, you know? He said in a forced voice, putting particular emphasis on the word 'my'. Rose rolled her eyes, as his gip tightened still. "Quite the kisser- is Rose- then again," He continued smugly. "You wouldn't know."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that, Lions- you saw us on Halloween and who's to say that was the only time..." He trailed off suggestively and Rose had the sudden urge to hex him. Instead she settled with a narrowed gaze in his direction.

"Yeah, well she obviously she likes my kissing better or else she'd be with you right now and not me," Scorpius said nothing, his expression was unreadable he simply stood there arms hanging uselessly at his sides. "So if you don't mind..."

"I'll leave you two to it," He said simply, his voice empty of emotion. "Meet you at the tree house in five," And with that he walked towards the park. When she was sure Scorpius was out of ear shot, she slapped Joseph on the side of his arm.

"What did you go and do that for?"

"What do you mean?" Joseph said in exasperation. "Can't I kiss my girlfriend without a reason?" He pulled even closer and Rose felt her anger slowly fading

"Yes," She said slightly reluctantly.

"Then why are you so angry?"

"Because you were doing it in a way as if to _mark _your territory," She said finally, huffing, tugging at his arms and pulling away.

"That's not true," Joseph laughed.

"Oh, come on," Rose said, pushing angrily at his torso. "You couldn't have been more obvious if you peed all over me,"

"Just making sure he knows his place," He grabbed her again and started to kiss the side of her jaw line, inching closer and closer to her ear, she shoved him.

"So I was right?" Rose's voice was livid, she turned on her heel ready to leave; she felt a hand encircle her wrist.

"Don't be like that Rose," Joseph said his voice softening. He moved his hands to her shoulders and turned her around. "I'm just looking out for you- I don't trust him,"

"He's my best friend" She shouted her hands waving dramatically in the air.

"He's into you, Rosie,"

"We're just friends, Joseph and if you're going to get like this every time you see us together then we might as well not be together at all!"

"So you're choosing him over me,"

"No," She snapped. "I'm just telling you to quit acting the jealous boyfriend and have a little trust in me," He kissed her again, lingering over her mouth.

"Sorry," He breathed. "Can we just forget about it," He kissed her again this time it lasted longer.

"Sure," She sighed, savouring the sweet taste of his lips. "See you later yeah,"

"Yeah," She felt a smiled tug at her lips all the way to the tree house. The sky seemed to be a slightly brighter shade of blue every time she was parted from Joseph.

When she arrived at the base of a tree she saw Scorpius lying on his back head propping on the grass beneath. Rose's heart flipped as she saw him, sprawled over the ground. And although he had the same old characteristics she had seen every day for the last seven years, there was something suddenly different about his appearance. His hair was sprouting at all angles instead of its usual tidiness, his grey eyes seemed suddenly more striking and his pale skin seemed more perfect and flawless than it usually did.

"Admiring my body?" Rose jumped slightly, as Scorpius turned his head a little and sat up.

"Only in your dreams, love," she breathed softly as she sat in the vacant spot next to him.

"Trust me," Scorpius smirked impishly in his sleeve. "You do a lot of things in my dreams, a lot more than simply admiring my body," He allowed himself to trail of suggestively. Rose hit him playfully on his shoulder.

"Shut up," She giggled.

"What's wrong, love?" He grinned. "Nothing inappropriate for a professionally married couple I assure you," She laughed harder.

"Only you Scorpius Malfoy," She allowed her eyes to trail his expression. "But seeing as it's your birthday, I'll let the comment slide."

"If you want to do something for my birthday, what you say we make some of those dreams a reality" He teased.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that because if I did Joseph would beat you up and dad would go back to hating you," Scorpius looked as though he was trying to find a witty reply, when none came he simply heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Well played," He held out his hand.

"Thank you," She shook it; blaming the sudden appearance of Goosebumps on the weather; even though she was wearing a turtle neck and a think green coat. They sat there staring at each other; Roses eyes occasionally drifting over to their still entwined hands.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat and Scorpius let her hand drop hastily. "We better be getting back," she mumbled, looking at the sky awkwardly. "I told your dad I'd get you back home for seven."

"Oh, yeah- right," He muttered, getting to his feet and offering her a hand to get up also.

"And remember act surprised," She said taking his hand, and fixing him with a dangerous warning look. "Forget all about the party,"

"What party?" He said impishly.

"Very good," She smiled. "Keep that up and I might give..." Rose didn't get to finish her sentence because all of sudden Scorpius had leapt behind the tree.

"Where...?"

"Shhh," He quickly motioned to grab Rose and pushed her behind the tree.

"What are you...?" With one look in the same direction she saw what had caused the terrified look on Scorpius face. Sure enough, in the distance, a woman, Rose recognised to be Astoria, stood with a man off a similar age. They strode closer and sure enough they sat on a bench a mere metre away. Rose could feel Scorpius tense beside her, he paled.

"Look we should go," But Scorpius didn't moved, his eyes were fixed onto the two people as he strained his ears to hear what they were talking about.

"I'm going as fast as I can, but it's not that easy," Astoria sneered, frighteningly. The man however seemed unfazed by her tone, and simply glared at her.

"How hard can it be he's a seventeen year old boy," He spat.

"Actually it's his birthday today, apparently so I just thought I'd soften him up," Astoria smiled at her own brilliance, while the man looked unimpressed.

"You'd better that girl is not going to hang around all day and neither is her family!" The man said, pulling at his black beard, his eyes narrowing into small slits. "A rich family like that- I'm sure the family gets many offers- the status and money they have is unbelievable. They are the purest off bloods and it should be an honour that they've agreed to meet your son,"

"I know the stake," She said furiously. "I know this is my lucky break being involved with that family but the little brats not taking the bait." The man frowned. "But he will- he wants to know his mummy as much as any other child- don't worry I'll get him onside- they'll be married by the end of the year," Rose felt Scorpius go rigid; she quickly swivelled around to look at him and immediately wished that she hadn't. His eyes ere completely lifeless and his arms hung lamely at his sides; his face had paled dramatically, as he let his back to rest on the trunk of the tree and he slumped down it slowly.

Rose's heart started to ache again, like it had done the night before.

"Scorpius," She spoke softly, crouching down to his left. "Scorpius, I'm sorry,"

"D-don't be," Scorpius gave her a week smile though his eyes stared determinedly at a random spot on the ground. "I'm not,"

"Scorpius," Rose whispered with concern; neither of them realised the couple had walked off in the opposite direction.

"Didn't know her- Haven't lost anything- She's- she's just a memory now,"

"I don't want you to be upset,"

"I'm not upset- dad always said she was always interested in money and blood status- it's not like I'm- I'm shocked or anything," Rose tried to make eye contact with him but he didn't look up. "Was it stupid to believe that this time she might have actually wanted to get to know me?" His voice cracked; he looked up as he said this and then he looked back at the ground.

"No, no it wasn't," Rose replied quietly. "Look Scorpius," She said. "Scorpius look at me," She grasped his face with both her hands and caressed his left cheek with her thumb. "You've got to listen to me," She lifted his head up and forced him to look at her. "This was nothing to do with you, you understand," She continued because she knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that this was somehow his fault- that Astoria's desire to use her son was somehow down to him. "You're a good person- a lovely person. She's insane and totally unlucky to miss out on your life."

"Then why doesn't she want to know me?" He spoke softly with neither anger nor sadness in his tone. He looked her dead in the eye and for one long moment they sat there gazing at each other.

"You were one," Rose reasoned. "She wouldn't have known what you were like. She's selfish and cruel and pathetic. She didn't want a marriage and she didn't want kids. She's only out for herself- you could have been Voldemort for crying out loud and she wouldn't have cared because she doesn't care about who you are or what you're like, she's just thinking of another way to get to the top- you're better of rid of her."

"I know that, I wasn't ever going to give in- Serena's my mum,"

"Then what's the problem,"

"I don't know- I just wish Serena really was my birth mother. It'd just be nice to know that my real mother could actually-"

"-Love you properly," She finished, she allowed her hands to drop from his face and onto his shoulders. "Yeah I know," With that Rose brought her lips to his and gave him a short, tender yet lingering kiss. She sighed as she moved away slightly, his warm breath entwined with hers. His face was so close to hers that she could see her dazed expression reflecting of his eyes.

"What was that for?" His voice was low and his breathing sounded incredibly heavy and forced.

"I just don't think," She sighed again. "You know how special you are." The words left her mouth before she had even registered them- it was as if her body was functioning without a brain. "On the twenty-third you told my dad that you like being my friend because I never had expectations of you because of you're family name- because you could be exactly how you wanted with me." He nodded. "Well it's the same for me. You don't have any expectations of me. When I'm with you I feel- I feel," She paused as if trying to rack her brain for the appropriate words. "I feel free- like I don't have to hid behind books or rule or regulations; it's almost like I'm not Rose, at all- like I'm just Minnie." She smiled at him before getting up. "And I love you for it Skip,"

Scorpius lifted his head backwards a laughed.

"What?" Rose asked as he got to his feet and brushed the grass off his jeans.

"A right miserable and sentimental pair aren't we?" He tilted his head and looked at her with a soft, amused expression.

"We're entitled to be though, right?" Rose issued. "We're married after all,"

"Absolutely,"

"Ready to go home, Mrs Malfoy," Rose couldn't help noticed the pink that now decorated his otherwise pale skin.

"Off course, sweet cheeks,"

"Buttercup,"

"Pumpkin," She retorted.

"Sweetie," He pulled an arm around her and dragged he too the parks exit.

"Pookie," She giggled, tugging at her blue scarf.

"Sunflower,"

"You're crazy," She shook her head at him. He scrunched up his nose.

"I might be crazy but I have nice arms," He released her and sprinted her ahead. "Or so I've heard." He smiled.

"ARGH!" The screech hit octaves that Ron Weasley thought were impossible to reach. He flinched at the sound as he heard his wife huff in frustration.

"Hugo Wealey, what have you done with my socks?" Ron collapsed in a chair and threw his car keys on the kitchen table. It was clear that nobody was going to be leaving the house anytime soon.

"Socks," Came a male voice. "What the hell would I want with your socks?"

"Don't ask me to try and work out the exact way, in which a troll functions," Rose retorted scratchily.

"Strange you should say that because I thought you were one," big sister, Hugo laughed. "You smell like one at any rate." Ron and Harry exchanged amused glances, while Hermione looked as though she might explode.

"Mum," Lily yelled.

"Yes Sweety,"

"Where's my cloak?" Her voice sounded distant and muffled.

"On your trunk." Ginny stood at the banister; looking up frantically.

"And my wand?" Lily asked again.

"Your room- second draw to the right."

"And Albus's charms book?"

"In the Library,"

"It's ten O'clock," Hermione picked up the keys from the table and then moved into the hallway. "We need to get a move on,"

"I can't go anywhere without my socks!" Rose bellowed; there was a series of crashes and Lily and Hugo appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Thank Merlin your ready?" Hermione hurried to her son's side to straighten his shirt collar.

"Gerroff mum," He pushed away from her but she didn't loosen her hold.

"Your toast is in the toaster" She told him. He ran over to his uncle Harry grabbed a glass of milk and caught the toast in mid air as it jumped out of the toaster. His father threw a plate over to him and with his keeper reflexes he caught it in one swift movement and plonked the toast on top.

"Hurry up," Ginny barked again. "Al, get your arse down here now!" Ron heard footsteps and sure enough Al, looking somewhat scruffy appeared in the kitchen- his hair still wet from his shower.

"ROSE!" Hermione yelled, buttering Lily's toast for her.

"I need my socks,"

"For the love of Merlin," Hermione cursed. She raised her wand. "Accio Rose's socks," she muttered tiredly with a wave of her wand. Soon enough a pair of luminous pink trainer socks flew into Hermione's open palm. "GOT THEM!" She called up the stairs.

She then chucked the car keys over to Ron, while Harry opened the front door and Ginny wrapped a scarf around the children, grabbed the coats and ushered them out. Shortly after Rose came bounding down the stairs, grabbed her socks while Albus stuck a piece of jam toast into her mouth.

Rose had just finished putting on her shoes when there was a loud 'beep' from the maroon Ford outside. Hermione hurried over to the car. "Grab the house keys on your way out," She said over her shoulder.

"Got the Keys?"

"Ok," Rose replied. The door slammed shut. "Shit I forgot my wand,"

"Rose," Al huffed.

"It's alright just give me the keys,"

"I don't have them- you do,"

"No," Rose said slowly. "You said and I quote, 'Got the keys,'"

"No," Al let out a low breath of anger. "I said 'Got the Keys?' with a question mark and you said 'ok'"

"Why the hell would I say ok if I had the damn Keys?" Rose cried.

"So none of us has the keys… and your wands inside." Al said in realisation, burying his head in his hands.

"OH BOLLOCKS!"

"Dad?" Draco Malfoy looked up from the Daily prophet at the questioning tone in his son's voice. Eighteen years with his son had taught him that he'd only use that tone if he wanted to discuss something serious. It was the same tone he had used when he first asked about why his mother had left, why he and Serena were getting married, why they had not yet had a child of their own and why he didn't like the Chudley Cannons.

"Yes," He said trying to sound disinterested so not to scare him from saying anything at all.

"How do you tell a girl that you like them, when they obviously like someone else?" He asked carefully, as he played with his eggs with his fork. Draco looked at his son again, looking slightly taken aback by the questions.

"Well, erm," He stammered for a moment. "I'm sure Belle likes you too, Scorpius, if she hasn't realized it now, there's no hope,"

Scorpius's head turned so fast that Draco wouldn't have been surprised if it had cricked.

"Excuse me, what?"

"You're going out with her, aren't you, she's the one you like," Scorpius looked as though he was going to say something but instead opened and closed his mouth wordlessly like a goldfish. He placed his fork down and stared at his untouched food.

"Is that not what you meant?" Draco asked questioningly, folding the paper down and eyeing his son carefully.

"No, I mean," Scorpius hesitated. "Yeah that's what I meant- Just boyfriend insecurities," He smiled up at his father; Draco looked at him for one long moment' when Scorpius said nothing else he decided to continue.

"Here," Draco reached for his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. Slowly he handed it over to Scorpius, who eyed it curiously in his hands. "Well, open it then,"

Scorpius unclasped the box and then cautiously opened the top. Inside there was a small silver chains. The chain was decorated in beautiful crystal flowers and glittering emerald jewels. It was neither simple nor overstated, just a stunning silver necklace.

"You know dad," Scorpius said unsurely, trying to suppress a smirk. "I don't think it's exactly my style."

"Ha, ha," Draco said sarcastically, as Scorpius continued to gaze at the box in his hands. "This was Serena's great, great, great grandmothers. Her great, great, great grandfather gave it to her and then they past in to their son who gave it to his wife, who gave it to her son, who gave it to his wife who gave it to her daughter, who gave it to her daughter and now we want to pass it on to you." Scorpius looked up again, his eyes came into contact with his fathers. "We were going to give it to you yesterday but as things were..." He trailed off.

"And mum wants me to have it?" He asked looking somewhat puzzled.

"I know she's not your biological mother- but you're as good as to her- she really wants you to have it," Scorpius didn't reply. "Then one day, when you find someone special- and I mean proper special- I want you to give this necklace to her,"

"Thanks dad," Draco pulled his son into a one armed hug.

"And about that girl," He muttered quickly as he walked over to the door. "Faint heart never won fair lady, Scorpius. Just show her how you feel, I'm sure the rest will sort it's self out."

"Would you just listen to me," Rose huffed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'm listening," Joseph retorted as he looked at his reflection in the compartment window.

"You're not," She insisted. "You're not listening to me- you're just hearing me,"

"What's the difference?"

"ARGH!" Rose collapsed into her seat and sunk down into her chair. She watched as the trees zoomed by the window; trying to take deep breaths in order to control her temper. "I'm going to the toilet; I'll see you in the prefect compartment, alright?" She picked him lightly on the lips but refused him the chance to deepen it; with one soft sigh she left the room and made her way up the narrow corridor.

For forty-seven minutes she had endured Joseph's company. It had started of nice enough but as soon as they had finished the small talk and finished their heavy snogging session- Joseph quickly became bored with what Rose had to say and found his reflection more entertaining.

"Bad morning?" She felt her stomach give a lurch at the familiar voice of her best friend.

"Like you wouldn't believe," She smiled and sat to Scorpius's right. "This morning was a nightmare, I couldn't find my socks, the house was in havoc, I locked myself out of the house, which I left my wand inside. We broke down and when I thought my day was looking up when I had a snogging session with Joseph," Scorpius glared slightly at this. "He starts admiring himself in a flipping window not listening to anything I had to say," She snuggled under his arm as he stroked her arm lightly with his hand. "How was your morning with Belle?" She redirected her pupils upward with a look of complete innocence; Scorpius looked at her admiringly.

"Not much better than that to be honest," He laughed, as he moved his hand from her arm and over to her neck and her red hair. "She talks sod all about anything other than beauty products and her ideal date would be to watch the Harry Potter ballet,"

"That could be fun," She teased with a giggle.

"Min," He replied incredulously. "I spend most of my time trying to erase the image of catching my parents having sex out of my brain," He informed her. "The last thing I need is to see your father slating my father and my dad trying to kill Dumbledore in a leotard,"

Rose snorted.

"It's not that bad," She reasoned though she was laughing so hard that Scorpius could fill the vibrations from her chest.

"I rather stick pins in my eyes,"

"I'm being serious," She amended.

"So am I," Scorpius pointed at himself forcefully. Rose settled back down into his arms again, grinning. "So, are you going to change into your robes then?"

"Yeah," She hoped up quietly and walked over to the compartment door. "I'll knock three times and you knock twice if you're dressed appropriately."

"Yeah," He nodded. "And no peeking you cheeky minx,"

"Like I'd peek!" Rose looked feigning offended but amuse nevertheless.

"I saw you checking me out in that towel," He smiled cockily at her. "And there's no real evidence that it was the mirror that told you I slipped in the shower at the start of the year,"

"The mirror did tell me that you slipped and I was not checking you out in that towel," Rose protested sharply.

"Like I said, no real proof," He smirked impishly at her; that smirk made Rose's insides melt into a goo-like mess. "And I guess your agape mouth and wide eyes were simply just a figment of my imagination,"

"I guess so," Rose replied softly, smirking back at him. Scorpius raised a brow. "Don't worry I promise I won't peek," She quietly left the compartment, smiling to herself. She could always rely on Scorpius to make her day brighter.

Once again she made her way down the corridor but again she was stopped by the found of a soft and quiet weep. She stopped in her tracks and looked around furtively for its source. Sure enough; in a gap between the compartment door and wall, she saw a boy huddled on, sitting on the floor in near tears.

Slowly, she pulled open the door open and approached the form carefully. She was shocked however when she came face to face with a gangly looking boy with red hair, freckles and her mother's brown eyes.

"Hugo," She whispered with wide concerned eyes. He didn't move but simply looked up briefly to see who it was then looked down and let out a groan.

"What do you want?" He muttered angrily, Rose just stood paralysed helplessly to the spot. She had never seen Hugo cry before, never had witnessed him look so broken. "I didn't take your bloody socks this morning, alright Rose?" He paused. "So if you've come to have a go..." he trailed of and looked in the opposite direction; rose knelt down in front of him and carefully folded her arms.

"I haven't- I mean I'm not going to have a go Hugo,"

"Then what do you want?" He breathed tiredly; wiping his eyes with his sleeve in order to cover up the tears.

"I just wanted to see- to see if you were ok,"

"Like you care," he chocked.

"I CARE," Hugo snorted disbelievingly at the statement. "Listen Hugo- we have our arguments off course we do but I care about you- I love you."

"I know," He murmured softly.

"Then tell me what's wrong," For a long moment there was complete silence, Rose could hear the small taps of hail on the window and for a while Rose thought he wasn't going to say anything at all.

"It's just no-one told me that all this- you know- all this girl stuff would be so difficult," Rose felt her heart break a little when she saw the shattered look in her brothers eyes.

"You grew up with mum and dad and you thought girl stuff was easy?" Hugo laughed. "you have me for a sister Hugo, what did you think we girls were like- fluffy little rabbits that skipped down the street falling to male's every need?"

"No," Hugo answered, softly. "I didn't think that you girls could be so cold hearted though,"

"Why do you keep saying that?" rose said offhandedly.

"Say what?" Hugo wondered, momentarily forgetting his trail of thought.

"'You girls' as if we're all the same,"

"Sorry,"

"Did you talk to dad about this last night, playing chess?" Rose mused for a moment. Hugo didn't reply right away.

"Yeah," He sighed. "You know dad though. He went into panic mode and started teaching me about safe sex."

"Oh dear," Rose said sympathetically. Hugo chuckled lightly.

"He was trying to compare to a Nimbus broomstick," Rose frowned. "You need to treat it with love, care and affection. It will give you a good time but you mustn't rush things and whatever you do don't forget the broomstick cover because then you're broom will become old and wrinkly with several unwanted baby Nimbus's," Rose giggled.

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Exactly- it wasn't until the end of this very embarrassing and stupid sex talk did I tell him that I had known all this for years, to which he was so pissed with me for putting him through it that he knocked over the game of chess when it looked like I was going to beat him,"

"Well if you want some girl advice- I think you could do better than that prissy little twit Carrie anyway, why not try her twin, I hear she's much more pleasant." Rose suggested, tucking her hair behind her ear, while Hugo scrunched up his nose.

"How did you-"

"Know that you were upset about something to do with Carrie?" Hugo nodded for Rose to continue. "I'm your sister Hugo you can't hide anything from me." Hugo sighed. "Look if you really like her go, chase her and give it everything you have,"

"Maybe you should follow your own advice,"

"What do you mean?" Rose replied anxiously for some reason. "I'm with Joseph remember, what more could I want?"

"I'm your brother, you can't hide anything from me," Hugo said simply, getting to his and then wondering to the door. "He's not going to hang around forever, you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose got up and wondered over to him, any calm and loving feelings towards her brother had completely vanished now.

"Well if you haven't figured it out," Hugo smirked. "Then I'm not going to tell you," And for one too many times in a lifetime, Rose was left standing on her own, confused.

**A/N: Sorry! But my exams are officially over so hopefully I'm going to be a lot quicker on updates but I still have some pointers to sort out in the plot before writing the next chapter. In this chapter there are three birthday surprises I wonder if anyone could guess exactly what they were? **

**So what did you think of this chapter? What are your thoughts on the kiss? On Astoria? Hugo and Roses relationship? More Weasley family madness? What are your crazy predictions for future chapters? I want to know! I hope you enjoyed the story- Thanks for all your support. **

**MeNuncle x**


	20. There's No Place Like Home

_**A/N: Hi everyone! JustSuper is BACK! Quicker update- Let's see if we can keep this going! Sorry we don't reply all of the time to your reviews but we have replied to all your reviews for the last chapter and we promise we will start as of now to reply to every single one! Because honestly you lot have really been amazing Thank you so much. So this chapter DEDICATED to all those people who have stuck by this story all the way through; even through all the impossibly long updates.**_

"**There's No Place like Home"**

"Friends!"

Never had that word been exclaimed by so many with so much scorn. It was all anyone at the opening feast was talking about. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy had been secret friends for seven years. To begin with Rose had enjoyed it. A secret friendship with Scorpius sure proved that she could keep a secret.

They'd walked into the feast joking, throughout the feast Rose had joked with her Gryffindor peers, but Scorpius hadn't seemed to enjoy himself so much. Rose tried to cheer him up by sending him some jokes via paper aeroplanes. But that had stopped due to a third year Slytherin had 'accidentally' set the aeroplane a blaze. That should have been her first clue that their friendship wasn't going to be as easily accepted as they'd imagined.

As the feast went on, the truth about their secret friendship was morphed into theories about what else was going on and by the next day these theories would be the rumours that dogged them for the rest of the year.

Rose felt something heavy fall in the pit of the stomach. They had only been there a few minutes and people were already making things into things that they weren't. She carefully turned around and sent a smile over to Joseph at the Ravenclaw table. He simply gave her a small wink back before continuing his Quidditch conversation with Belle who looked less that interested.

"Ignore them," Al whispered quietly into her ear. "We all know that you're crazy for Joseph," But it was no good. No matter what anyone said the many theories were addling her brain and making her feel somewhat dizzy.

"Hey, Weasley?" She looked over to other side of the table to see Billy Bag, an extremely nosey little Hufflepuff smirking over at her. "Is it true that you and Malfoy are a couple?" He waited eagerly for an answer.

"No," she said tartly. "Not that it's anybody's business," she said huffily, scanning the room at the audience that had suddenly formed itself. "But we're just friends," Everyone continued to eat resuming previous discussions; or so it seemed. Rose knew that this had not altered anyone's opinions, however.

She sighed deeply before looking down at her untouched desert. Not even flying chocolate truffles could make her feel better. She watched as they flew a few inches and then she'd press them back down to the plate with her spoon. After playing with them for several minutes she pushed the plate away from her.

"You have them Al," She said flatly.

"But Chocolate truffles are your favourite,"

"I'm not hungry."

Then a silence descended upon the Great Hall, because Professor Kingsley had made his way to the plinth.

"Witches and Wizards, I am not accustomed to speaking to you at this festive juncture. But I have to remind some of you of some important facts: One, I don't care how cool the new ranges from Weasley Wizard Wheeze are practical jokes are only allowed in school if they can be done with humour and good sense. Some people would do well to remember that. Two, the clue to the status of the forbidden forest is in the title: forbidden. If I find about anymore duels or adventures in there… let's just say you'll regret it and finally…

"Three, inter-house friendships have never been a crime or the norm at Hogwarts. I pray that the explain set to us by certain members of the seventh year will become the norm. Now to bed…"

At this, the headmaster sat down. The whole hall looked between Scorpius and Rose and they wanted the floor to open beneath them; but it didn't. So, Rose took a deep breath.

Rose saw Joseph walking off with the other Ravenclaws. Before he left the room he made sure to blow a kiss over to her which she pretended to catch and blew one back. Rose was only vaguely aware of Scorpius beside her who was waving and winking over at Belle who blushed smiled, and followed her friend Gwen out of the door as they burst into an outbreak of giggles and eager whispering.

When Belle was finally out of sight, Scorpius flung a casual arm around Roses shoulder. He squeezed it slightly and Rose looked up.

"Getting annoying, isn't it?" Rose said glumly though all of a sudden she seemed to be happier.

"What's life without a bit of drama?" Scorpius said impishly, as he directed her in the direction of the door.

Rose, gave up trying to be strong and wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled her head into him as they walked. For a good long while they didn't need words to comfort each other as they walked to their rooms, the only place in the castle that wouldn't be buzzing with the news of their friendship.

"Really, you weren't expecting the fall out?" Scorpius grinned. "I bet tonight, Slytherins are gossiping that I've been betraying them by corrupting you…" He turned his face away and Rose knew his grin had faded. Rose knew Scorpius was worried about the morrow. And she'd do anything to make him smile for real.

"Yeah? Well, Gryffindor's can gossip too. They'll be saying how brave our friendship is and that… yep you're corrupting me." Rose said with an exasperated, yet amused sigh. To this, Skip stopped walking and wiggled his eyebrows in mock seduction. Then, he took her by surprised and scoped her up in his arms.

"Well, how about it Mrs Malfoy? Let's christen our tower of normality with a night of debauchery."

"What are we going to do with you?" Rose giggled as he carried her into the portrait hole. Scorpius raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. "I didn't mean like that Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose scrunched her nose up. "You and your dirty mind,"

"Who said I was thinking about anything dirty?" Scorpius smirked.

"Well- I,"

"Admit it Min, you just hope I am," Rose resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Instead she shook her head still laughing.

"I think it's time to go to bed," Rose said finally smiling still as she grabbed his hands and looked up at him; he was still smirking at her.

"My, my, my Rose you move quickly," He teased nudging her a little. His smiled only widened when Rose hit his arm. "Be careful love, it's my first time," Rose scorned him though Scorpius noticed that the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"It's been a long day,"

"Yes, it has," Scorpius sighed carrying her into their sitting room and laying her down on the couch. "Now back to the debauchery… I'm thinking chess, chocolate mousse and you wearing my Slytherin quidditch jersey..!" Scorpius stroked her cheek and smiled the smile that made Rose feel unsure.

It took her a minute to gather her thoughts throw herself into a very good flirty time.

"Yes to the first. Hell YES to the second. And are you out of your tiny mind? The whole school might think that you've corrupted me... But the fact remains... You haven't."

Then she lightly slapped him before the crumpled into laughter.

"Fine have it your way and be boring," Scorpius replied sulkily; nether the less he waved his wand and moments later a chess set and two bowls of chocolate mousse hand been put on the coffee table. "You can't blame a guy for trying," He said holding his hands up in defence.

"You're a taken man, Scorpius Malfoy,"

"Yeah, but I'm sure I could make an exception for you my little flower," Scorpius said in a low seductive tremor. He was leaning so far over the table that their faces were almost touching. The last moment he pulled back, leaving Rose feeling somewhat lonely all of a sudden. "Ready to be beaten?"

"In your dreams Skip,"

Over the years Min and Skip had certain rules about chess. The first and foremost was that they only had one game. But, as the defeated Skip joked as he set up their second game; "This is our night for wanton chess debauchery, Min,"

"Good," Laughed Rose while nursing a butterbeer from their secret stash. "Because I'm sure you let me win that one."

"Maybe I did but you'll never know…"

In the next two games, Skip won in very short order. For an ordinary Weasley, it was humiliating to lose, but Rose was only amusing.

"Now the teacher has become the master" Rose jokingly bowed. "You should play my dad" she yawned.

"Why Mrs Malfoy, I do belief that our wild night has tired you out?" he smirked getting to his feet to help her up. "I would take you to bed myself but the stairs and that boy of yours Jake, John… one what's his face… wouldn't like it."

Rose was too tired to argue with him so let him kiss her hand, she kissed his cheek and they departed to their separate dorms.

Unnoticed by Rose, Scorpius held behind and watched her as she walked up the steps. His gaze lingered at where she last stood for a moment or two until he finally shook away his thoughts. "Get a grip, Malfoy," He mumbled under his breath, rubbing his face with his hands as he too went up his own stair case and entered his room.

He had just got into bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Min?" He said squinting his eyes at the light that escaped from the opened door. There in the door frame stood the silhouetted figure of Rose Weasley. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me you fool. Who else would it be?" She smiled as she slipped into his room. Skip moved to get out of bed but Rose stopped him. "Don't. I just need something to sleep in."

"Why Mrs Malfoy what are you suggesting?" he said with mock alarm as he pulled his quilt up to his chin.

"Why do you do that?" Rose asked crossly.

"What?" Skip asked surprised by her change in mood.

"Why do you keep calling me Mrs Malfoy? I'm not. I'm dating Joseph."

"I know Min… just Mrs Malfoy suits you. You're my other half: clever, cunning, funny and beautifully sexy…"

"You think I'm beautifully sexy?" Rose raised a questioning brow.

"Yes, course…" He said earnestly without thinking. Then he sighed. "You know, it a joke because we're professionally married… Why else would I call you Mrs Malfoy? It's not like I… anyway professional Mrs or not. I only have the best… believe you me, my future Mrs is going to be a total piece of eye candy!"

"Like Belle?" Rose asked slowly sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, course. Erm… just like Belle…" Scorpius answered slowly. It was then that Rose jumped up and headed for the door, mumbling goodnight. He had to leap out of bed to get to her. He twisted her round. "Wait Min, what did you want?" He asked searching her ridiculously deep eyes.

"Nothing, don't worry- I just left my pyjamas at home- it's no big deal," Rose mumbled looking in the opposite direction. "I'll just sleep in my night dress,"

Scorpius said nothing but grabbed an emerald green jersey that had been thrown over the end of his bed.

"Here," Rose spun around curiously. She eyed the material in Scorpius's hands slowly but surely she took it off him and unfolded it, holing arms length in front of her.

It appeared to be an old Quidditch jersey. It was Emerald green and round the back it had a large silver '4' with 'Malfoy' scrawled at the back.

"Wear that for tonight," Scorpius said going slightly scarlet. "You can owl your mum in the morning."

There was a long moment when the two simply looked at each other and then Rose smiled.

"Turn around then," Rose said suddenly shoving him in the opposite direction with his shoulders. "I need to get changed." Scorpius turned around, feeling suddenly very warm. He was only vaguely aware of the moon outside; all he could seem to think about was Rose shuffling out of her clothes behind him.

"You can look now," He heard Roses disembodied voice. His throat felt very dry as he thought it may not have a good idea to lend her his jersey. He turned around slowly; noticing her discarded robes on the floor.

"What do you think?" Rose said smiling. Scorpius looked her up and down. The shirt was easily too big for her. It acted as a short dress. A very short dress; the sleeves were down to her elbows. His heart seemed to do a summer salt as she turned around and 'Malfoy' was seen on her back; as if she belonged to him.

"It suits you," He said softly as he watched her smiling and twirling.

"I've been told the Malfoy name suits me" smiled sarcastically before stifling a yawn. "What time is it?"

"About 2am Min… And now that you're wearing my jersey the night is through." He said touching her upper arm and leaning forward to leave a long lingering kiss on her forehead. She felt a natural compulsion to hug him and didn't fight it.

"You're so warm… I always forget what a walking talking radiator you are…" she breathed before inhaling his neck.

"Well, Weasley if you need someone to keep you warm – send me an owl. Much as I love standing here with you looking so… Slytherin… Night Minnie of Mine, sweet dreams."

She bid him goodnight again and left him. As she made her way to bed, she wondered what Joseph would think about his girlfriend's harmless visits to the room of her male best friend. But as she curled up in her bed, the sweet smell of Skip quenched her thoughts, and even her half formed nagging guilt and she slipped off to sleep peacefully.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard."

"Apparently the old death-eater dad of his stormed into the Weasley place and found them together. Scorpius refused to leave and made his parents spend Christmas with the Weasley/Potters!!!,"

"I heard that Ron Weasley tried to stop her from coming back,"

"Forget friends. I heard they're lovers."

"Did you see that jumped up little slag looking at Scorpius?"

"I get it, she's got Joseph and now she's working her way to Malfoy,"

"Bet its Michael Hunter next,"

"She just doesn't know how to keep her legs together..."

Whispered followed Rose all through until the next morning. Last nights theories had become today's unofficial facts. No one could tell where the rumours started. In fact, all of the gossips were now claiming that this secret friendship of proof of what they'd been saying all alone.. Rose found herself stepping on eggshells around the many probing questions as she tried to stop herself from saying something that instigated another rumour.

"Just ignore it," Was Anita's witty solution to the problem. "It'll all blow over soon enough,"

"They have to make up stuff about others in order to fill this empty hole. They're with this meaningless _crap, _for want of a better word, about you two cos their own lives are just so boring." Then she sighed thoughtfully "We should start a charity for them cos when those sado's go to sleep at night, they'll weep in their sheets for no matter how much gossiping they do they'll never be happy," Hailey concluded with a matter-of-factly tone as she huddled next to Debby under a tree by the lake.

"Thanks Hailey, I'll put the gossip sado charity on my ever growing to do list" Rose said humourlessly collapsed onto her back and looked up at the forming clouds above her. Anita sat, embracing her legs, at Rose's feet, Debby to the right side of her.

"I'm being serious," She snapped back. "Just ignore it,"

"Easy for you to say," She muttered under her breathe. Debby had been the only one to hear her; she had said it so quietly that even she thought she hadn't had said it.

"Scorpius is getting a harder time of it that you are," Debby sighed, looking a little sympathetic. "Tell him not to go into the Slytherin common room anytime soon."

"What?" Rose asked sharply sitting up., "What are they saying?"

"You know the usual Slytherin larma style Drama," Debby replied offhandedly. "They're harping on about betrayal, deceit, back stabbing- forgetting that those are all fine Slytherin traits when used against other houses…" She trailed off and tried not to look at Rose.

"What else?"

"We've also got some old school Slytherin types" she said slowly. "Saying he's been fraternising with blood-traitors, you know Flint and Miller- always accusing others of what they're so good at." Rose groaned. "Also, I'd steer clear of Elizabeth King, if I were you Rose. You're not her favourite person right now."

"Great just what I need," Rose huffed. "Skips stalker on my case as well,"

"Lighten up," Anita smiled. "It could be worse."

"You think?," Rose breathed out. She needed to think about something nice Anita with a renewed sort of expression on her face. "So what's the story with you and my favourite cousin?"

"Nothing," She quickly mumbled, going slightly red.

"Oh come on,"

"No," Anita corrected, looking at the three pairs of sceptical eyes that followed her. "I mean it; Nothing!" She clarified, flattening her clothes as she spoke. "Violet hasn't left his side since we arrived at the Hogwarts Express." She sighed sadly. "And he's about as dense as she is. He enjoys the attention really."

"Are we talking about the same person?" Rose blurted out, her mouth agape. "My cousin Albus Potter, you know got those famous green eyes, your saying he was actually _enjoying_ Violets attention? Have you spent too much time in an unventilated potions class room?"

"He tries to hide it but…" she then sighed bitterly. "He misses it. He actually misses the simpering of that whinny, simpering giant squid…"

"Are you out of your mind?" Rose practically yelled at her.

"I don't mind, Rose," Anita assured her. "If he wants to be with her than that's really nothing to do with me, and the less I hear or see it. The happier I'll be."

"Did you get hit by the Express on your way here or something? He's crazy about you!"

"Well," Anita squealed bitterly. "He has a funny way of showing it." She briefly allowed her gaze to trace the area where Violet attempted to hug Al, while Summer had an animated discussion with Greg Duhurst, and Neal Andrews watched on as he played with his toy broomstick. "Anyway she can have him for now. He'll be more interesting when he's been driven by the bend by her droning anyway"

Rose frowned. She didn't want a crazed cousin or a miserable friend.

"You're the one being dense," Debby said, smacking her with her potions book.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That," Debby growled, as Anita rubbed the side of her head angrily. "Was for being pathetic and stubborn and crazy and feeling sorry for yourself." She said bluntly. "We all know he's nutso about you!" Anita said nothing but glared determinedly at the grass. "Look, me and Al talk," Debby ranted. "And we talk about you and him and _you and him_. Trust me," She continued forcefully. "He likes you, the boy may have a brilliant mind but mostly it's conversation is limited to subjects about you."

"I swear Debby," Hailey said scandalised. "You get all these boys to tell you stuff. What do you do to them? Throw them upside down, point a wand to their neck and force them to talk to you?"

"Hey, that was only once!" Debby defended herself; the other girls looked at her with horrified expressions. "He deserved it," Rose snorted. "He did,"

"Off course he did," Rose giggled disbelievingly at her. "And I suppose everyone deserves all your blunt and cruel comments as well."

"I'm never that blatantly cruel!"

"Ha!" Anita retorted, the words slipped before she could stop them. "You told Holly Fletcher that a troll was prettier than her and if she thought she would ever get a boyfriend then she had about as much intelligence as a troll as well."

"Oh come on, she was showing Troll level intelligence coming onto my boyfriend," Debby reasoned, waving her hand as if to dismiss the conversation.

"You told that first year, Mickey Brown that he was the recantation of the devil and that he should be burnt alive because he didn't like Quidditch." Hailey commented her voice high pitched and shocked that Debby was even trying to deny this.

"That kid is _not_ normal! He needed a bit of a wakeup call! This is Hogwarts for Merlin sakes," Debby said her voice strong. "What kid doesn't like Quidditch? I was preparing him for the anger of angry Quidditch fans that might thrust upon him."

"What about that boy you made cry because he his mother was a Bitch?"

"Oh, come on, I just said what you guys were thinking," Debby protested.

"You told him his family was evil and if he had any sense he would jump off the Astronomy tower, come to an untimely death, so that he could rot in hell like he deserved?" Rose squealed appalled by it all.

"I'm not cruel," She protested. "I'm just blunt, and like to use colourful adverbs and adjectives" she settled for. "I speak the truth."

"Boyfriend alert," Haley coughed. Everyone stopped talking and turned round. Immediately Rose's heart melted a little as she looked up and smiled at her boyfriend, Joseph.

"Hi," Rose sighed, slightly dazed.

"Hey you," he replied, giving her a wide grin. He wrapped his arms around her neck. "How's my favourite girl holding up?"

"Been better," She said in a small miserable voice. "But I'm happier now you're here." She ignored the sick noises and motioning coming from Debby. Sending her a short warning look she swivelled around to look at her boyfriend.

"The Malfoy thing still hasn't died down, huh?" He questioned looking a little concerned.

"Nope," She shook her head and smiled stupidly at him.

"So people still think you're having passionate sex in the Forbidden forest," Joseph chuckled as he watched Rose scrunch up her nose.

"People actually think that?"

"Yeah," Joseph said, kissing the side off her neck, Rose shrugged him off for a moment. "I've actually had a few offers from some friends to 'sort him out for touching my woman.'"

"And what did you say?" she asked seriously, looking at her boyfriend dead in the eye. "You don't believe the rumours do you?" She was so close to his hazel eyes she could see all the different shades in them. For a long moment he didn't say anything.

"If I believed them, would I still be here with you right now?" He said finally. Rose couldn't help but smile it him.

"I guess not," she smiled feeling kind of silly. She leaned over an kissed his cheek, and was surprised at how nature it wasn't. She moved quickly away feeling foolish.

"Well," He said, not noticing the change, as he grabbed her hand. "I have a certified way to show once and for all that you and Malfoy are just friends," He smirked at her.

"You're the best you know that?" Rose kissed him on the cheek again and allowed his arm to encircle her waist.

"It has been said," He watched as she laughed, shaking her head a little. "What if this weekend we have a double date with Belle and Malfoy," Rose felt as though something heavy had fallen in the pit of my stomach.

"What?" She asked slowly feeling suddenly distant from the conversation.

"We'll just prove to everyone that you two are perfectly happy with your other halves- that you're just friends,"

"I don't think that's such a great idea," She said dismissively, rubbing his arms before walking away.

"Why not?" Joseph questioned following closely behind her.

"Well, I don't know if they're in the going on date's type of relationship," she finished lamely.

"So your saying, you're best friends and you don't know if he's the dating type?"

"No- well, yeah- I suppose I could ask..." She trailed off, unsure why she wasn't as excited about the idea as Joseph seemed to be. Rose had always looked for more ways to get Scorpius and her to spend more time together. Over the past years their time together had been extremely limited. Rose briefly pondered that if the same question had been asked before Christmas, when they're friendship had been a secret, she would have jumped at the chance to see more off him but for some odd reason the thought of a double date with herself, Joseph, Scorpius and Belle didn't seem so appealing.

"Great," Joseph smiled, kissing her quickly on the cheek. He started to walk off backward so that he was still facing her. "Talk to you about it tomorrow."

"Yeah alright," Rose forced a smile. "Can't wait,"

"Well, if it isn't stab-in-the-back Scorpius Malfoy,"

"Miller, how charming ?" He questioned somewhat cheerily at him.

"I always knew there was something funny about you," Lloyd Miller sneered at him, leering down. He was extremely tall and thin, his eyes were a dull grey and his hair was Cole black. For as long as Scorpius remembered Miller hadn't approved of him but the ringleader Marcus Flint had always trusted Scorpius and then in turn was welcomed into the Slytherin group with ease.

"Must be your shining moment," Scorpius mocked. "Able to get me for something- show Marcus that your brains not filled with fly droppings."

"I was right, wasn't I?" He shrugged, leering. "You and that half-blood…" Scorpius gritted his teeth and balled his fists, knowing that for Rose, he had to survive this. "It's not going down well with Marcus now - you'll not be welcome in Slytherin anymore,"

"On the upside, I'll always have Debby and Rubilius" he smirked. His friendship with Marcus was more out of convenience then any real bond.

"What's going on here?" The two boys shot their gaze over to Marcus Flit who stood at the door; his teeth stupidly crocked and his eyes scarily black.

"You alright, Marcus- had a good Christmas," Scorpius smiled at his friend, going to shake his hand; Flint didn't take it. Miller watched on smirked to himself behind his ling spindly fingers.

"You're not welcome here Malfoy, so I suggest you back to your Head's Common room like a good little blood-traitor,"

"Ridiculous, I'm a Slytherin, this is the Slytherin common room" Scorpius laughed mirthlessly. "And we've know each other since before we can remember - you can't honestly throw all that away because off what this clowns been saying."

"Oh, I can and will," He said dangerously. "You lied to us; you lied to me. Sold us out- betrayed us. And for what? What? A bit of Weasley skirt?"

"You have no idea what your talking about! There's nothing going on!" He stated firmly, if a bit harshly. "We're just friends- that's it."

"That's what you say- there might be nothing going on but you still picked her over us."

"I haven't. But I can see you want me to! Why does there have to be a choice?" Scorpius yelled incredulously at him.

"Her and her family are not our kind," Marcus didn't smile- his face was totally and utterly serious. "They go against everything we believe in."

"This is all about blood." Scorpius was amazed. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT BLOOD STATUS ANYMORE, get your head out of the middle ages and join the real world, you'll like it there's pizza on Friday's." Scorpius was starting to feel the blood rise in his body; if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was prejudice.

"Maybe you done care about blood…"

"Miller's been drooling for Rose for years- why doesn't he have to make his choice."

"He didn't lie to us- he didn't betray us,"

"I haven't betrayed anyone," Scorpius explaimed to the general room that was now watching the exchange. "Blood doesn't matter like that… Even Severus Snape the last great Slytherin headmaster was a half-blood. He worked towards a better world without this blood status bull. He didn't betray us and neither have I."

"YES YOU HAVE," Flint moved closer to Scorpius the lighting off the room was playing tricks with Flints face. The shadows casted over it made it look even more menacing than usual. "You can't expect to lie to your friends for seven years and think that they'll welcome you back with open arms. You went behind our backs to see her,"

"It wasn't like that ," he said, locking eyes with his now former friend. "We weren't hiding it from you. But our families, they have this insane pure-blood grudge. It wasn't you and you know it, Flint"

"Do I now?" He was grinning at him. His eye-brows raised. "Well, then you have a choice. We'll accept you, again, welcome you back as our brother if… you choose Slytherin over Rose," Flint collapsed on the arm chair behind him; Scorpius heard the jeers from the fellow Slytherins. They were all watching them; Scorpius could feel Rubilius watching and Miller boring his eyes into him; as if wishing bad thongs upon Scorpius.

"Rose," Scorpius said simply, as if it just fell from his lips naturally; the word were out before he even thought of the answer.

"Sorry," Flint puzzled expression illustrated that this hadn't been the answer he had been expecting.

"I pick Rose,"

"You what?" He stood up angrily, the whole common room was silent; out of the corner of his eye he saw Debby slip off to her dormitory, looking pleased with herself.

"I pick her,"

"So let me see if I can get this straight;" Flint said, beginning to pace. "You lie to us for seven years, go behind are backs- back stab the lot of us and then have the cheek and nerve to defy me and pick her?"

"That just about sums it up, from your perspective yes," Scorpius said in a steady tone; though he felt his insides squirming. "But to me I was just showing the best of my Slytherin cunning. You just hate it because I've used it against you and you didn't even suspect."

"Don't make me laugh Malfoy. Your no true Slytherin, even you friend Rubilius is better… you could learn a lot from him ," Flint said in a sinister tone. "He knows how to treat his fellow Slytherins." Scorpius froze- a sudden bitterness had erupted inside of his stomach, if only Flint knew...

"Oh stop harking on about loyality like your some kind of born again Gryffindor! I'm a Slytherin, I haven't done anything wrong,"

"You keep saying that, even call me a Gryffindor but you still don't understand what bond you've broken by doing what you've done. Disloyalty, even in Slytherin is wrong."

"You're a rich one to be criticising loyalty, Flint,"

"You and your half-blood mother," Flint jeered. "I should have foreseen this from the start- Rubilius is a good Pureblood with a sense of value,"

"Yeah sure," Scorpius agreed, every bit of his insides trying to digest the information.

"Yes he is- and you are nothing but a traitor,"

"How can you say that," Scorpius asked disbelievingly. "We're childhood friends! We have known each other our entire lives- how am I the traitor?"

"I should have known you'd be the one," Flint laughed, hollowly. "Miller always said- I was always to think to notice but he knew something was going on. I always knew I should have trusted Rubilius more,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes,"

"He had purer-blood than you- a more virtuous family,"

"Both my parents are purebloods. Rubilius's aren't." He shouted at them. "His father's a Muggle," The words were out before Scorpius realised what he was doing. There was a sharp intake off breathe from the entire inhabitants of the room. Flint's smile vanished. Scorpius heart suddenly stopped, however, when he saw the look on his friends face.

Their eyes met and for one stupid second Scorpius thought that it was alright but after a closer look his eyes expressed nothing but a completely broken element of trust.

"Yeah that's right," Rubilius walked out of the shadows and into full view of everybody else. "I'm a half-blood- I have a muggle father and me and Scorpius doesn't need you and Miller Flint- we've got each other," Rubilius stood tall next to Scorpius but didn't look at him. "Come on mate," He motioned for Scorpius to follow him. "Let's get some air- there's a bad smell in here," And without another word, Rubilius and Scorpius walked out off the common room. When Scorpius was sure the tapestry was firmly out of range he spoke.

"Thanks for that back there," Scorpius smiled but Rubilius ignored him.

"I didn't do it for you Scorpius," Rubilius replied harshly. "I did it because I'm sick of Flint,"

"You're not angry with me too are you,"

"Angry? _Angry?" _Rubilius screamed. "You think I'm angry. I should be angry but I'm past angry Scorpius- What did I ever do to you, eh?" Rubilius said with a mirthless stare. "Why did you have to go and tell everyone for?"

"It slipped out. I'm sorry-"

"You're always sorry Scorpius- and I'm sick of it." He paused. "One secret- one thing I wanted you to keep secret and you couldn't even do that for me,"

"Like I said I'm sorry. It just slipped out," Scorpius said chasing after him down the corridor. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"You betrayed me,"

"You want to talk about betrayal?" Scorpius yelled, Rubilius stopped in his tracks. "Why didn't you come to my rescue, why didn't you help me?" Rubilius said nothing. "Why the bloody hell is it such a secret anyway? You're so bloody ashamed of having a muggle father-"

"Don't you dare try and turn this all on me," Rubilius took out his wand and pointed at Scorpius' chest. "You know why I didn't tell them, you know I'm not ashamed."

"No I don't Rubes- I don't know." He said breathing heavily to control his temper. "I don't understand why you're so desperate to be friends with that lot anyway- why you're so flipping desperate to fit in that you have to lie to be friends with people who turn their back on you like that,"

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"You should have told them when you saw them laying into me and talking about how perfect you were,"

"Flint's right," Rubilius said quietly. "You're nothing but a traitor,"

"You don't mean that," Scorpius said hopefully; his insides had suddenly turned into jelly.

"Yeah I do," Rubilius said looking Scorpius straight in eye.

"But we're best friends," Scorpius tried; hiding his suddenly lost feeling with a small weak grin.

"No we're not," Rubilius said shortly and simply. No emotion on his face or in his tone; nothing but pure hatred. "I'm might have stuck up for you back there but that's it," He did a cutting motion with his hand for emphasis. "We're done Scorpius,"

"Oi, Malfoy," As Rubilius walked off; Albus Potter came bounding over to him. He was wearing a pair of denim jeans with a Quidditch t-shirt sporting the Tornadoes.

"I'm not in the mood for an argument Potter," Scorpius groaned, rubbing his temples.

"What's wrong- problems with the Slytherins? No one said it was going to be easy Malfoy," Albus curled his lip.

"Shut up, Potter,"

"I wonder how that will affect Quidditch match this next week,"

"I said shut up!"

"Someone is in a touchy mood," Albus laughed and Scorpius felt something snap in his body; he grabbed his wand from his robes and drew it to Al's neck. "I'm warning you Potter, one more word,"

"AL, SCORPIUS," At the sound of the familiar voice Scorpius allowed his wand to drop immediately. Albus straightened his clothes and spun around to see Rose Weasley watching with a stubbornly angry look on her face.

"Just practicing a little bit of charms," Al stepped in to their usual best friend routine when anyone caught them arguing. Rose, however looked unimpressed. The look on her face made Scorpius' heart sink rapidly in his chest.

"Detention- the both of you," Scorpius mouth dropped and so did Al's.

"You can't give me detention- I'm your cousin," Al looked unconvinced by the threat and smirked at her.

"I can and I will," rose said in a low choice. "I'm sick to death with the both of you A- you can't keep this bloody feud you have up. It has to stop it has absolutely no basis-"

"Just because you have suddenly got this friendship with Malfoy doesn't mean I have to like him,"

"Fighting is against the rules, Al; you have to go along with them," Rose and Al stood eye to eye looking both as livid as the other.

"You've changed Rose, This is not you,"

"Excuse me but it is,"

"Before Malfoy, you never gave me detentions." Al stated looking hurt.

"What are you talking about Albus? Before Malfoy, I wasn't even at Hogwarts to give you a detention- seven o'clock Saturday- no excuses", Al shook his head disbelievingly but walked off all the same; leaving Scorpius and Rose alone together.

For a long while neither of them said anything; they both stared at each other in a way that told the other that they were exhausted.

"Well glad that's all over," Scorpius said lightly, attempting to remove the awkward silence with a joke.

"I'm far from happy with you," Rose snapped back frustrated.

"Me?" Scorpius questioned. "What did I do?"

"Why can't you just try to get along with Al- why can't you just be nice to him?"

"Hey, hey, hey- he started it."

"And you should have stopped it," Rose said finally, scanning his appearance with her eyes. "You should have walked away instead off drawing a wand to his neck- he's one of my best friends."

"And so am I!" Scorpius was livid; he couldn't believe that after the day he just had that Rose was seriously picking an argument at him.

"You have no idea what being friends with a Malfoy has done to me today,"

"You!" Scorpius chuckled, his head falling backwards. "I doubt yours was worse than mine; the entire Slytherin house won't talk to me; I think I've been unofficially excommunicated. Rubilius hates me, Al caught me at a bad time, picks a fight but you never trust me with your precious Potter and then you put me in detention. Don't you dare talk to me about having a bad day?"

"Well, if you're complaining why don't you go and find your twit of a girlfriend- I'm sure she's far more pleasant to talk to,"

"At least she won't bite my head off when I need a bit of understanding and support…"

"Yeah, perfect little veela girl isn't she?" Rose spat bitterly at him; Scorpius frowned.

"What the hell is your problem with her?"

"I don't have a problem with her," Rose corrected, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed into slits. "I've just had a bad day and I don't need my stubborn best friend aiming jinxes at my family,"

"You know what, Rose?" Scorpius said finally, hands in air as if he was surrendering. "As much as I love you and have risked my family and my house for you. I can't deal with you right now- not today."

"Well then, why don't you just get lost - if I'm so horrible to be with," Rose yelled.

"Maybe I'll just do that." Scorpius felt his insides give a nasty lurch of protest as he walked away from a clearly upset Rose Weasley. But as he walked away, towards the lake he wished that he could have done the whole day over.

Scorpius lay awake that night, looking up at the ceiling trying to make himself feel better about the day events.

He had always dreamed of Rose and him becoming public friends but the reality of it hadn't quite matched up to his expectations. He never thought Rubilius would not be talking to him, never mind the rest of his house.

After he tossed over to his side; it was no good he still felt as if his insides had disappeared as if all life was over. He had nothing left- no friends and no Rose.

Why Rose had moved into a separate category he wasn't ready to name… He shifted in bed again trying to get more comfortable. Then, he heard the door open. It was her. And even though he was desperate to talk to her, to hold her; he paradoxically also didn't want to talk to her, so he pretended to sleep. But she didn't go; in fact she just sat on his bed.

He dared to look at her through his eyelashes. He wanted to smile. Even though her night clothes had arrived earlier today, she was still wearing his jersey. Her hair was tied up in loose braids and the light from the corridor made her look like an angel; his angel. He moved again, hoping to scare her off.

Surprisingly, she heard her slip off her slippers and climb into bed with him. To begin with he was shocked and thought his breathing had stopped. But he carried on the pretence. Then he had a wicked idea, he moved over so they were spooning and whispered in a dizzily lustful tone.

"Oh Belle!!!"

Scorpius was right it did get her angry, but not in the way that he thought. She sat up grabbed a pillow and proceeded to pummel him with it.

"MALFOY, I know your awake, stop being a prat!" she explained punctuating every word with a blow. It was then he grabbed the pillow and started fighting back.

"Mrs Malfoy - will you for the love of Merlin calm down!" She stopped hitting him and sat perfectly still for a minute. So still that he thought that she'd had a break down.

"Before you ask: I just came in here to apologise" Rose said in a deadly calm voice. "And you try and grope me!!!"

"Grope you?" He chuckled, letting his head fall back as his lips dissolved into an amused smile.

"To quote a T-Shirt of Teddy's - spooning leads to forking - therefore groping!" she said with a wicked grin.

"Is this your idea of an apology, I suppose," Though he sounded amused he sounded slightly angry as well. "Not everything I do has sexual meaning you know,"

"I know - I'm just glad you're talking to me. Sorry your house excommunicated you. Sorry you alienated your only male Slytherin friend... But I'm sure the Rubster will come round. Maybe it's his time of the month." she said as she adjusted her pillow to a better position.

"Yeah," Scorpius breathed. "You're probably right- I'm sorry for taking my bad mood out on you- it was uncalled for-" But Rose cut across.

"But-" She said looking over at him touching his arm.

"No buts, Min, I was bang out of order,"

"Well, you weren't a complete gentlemen but I wasn't exactly a lady either was I? she started, when he tried to interrupt she put her finger to his lips. For a moment she faultered at how soft they were but she continued.

"I was distraught; it's not every day I'm accused of having mad passionate sex in the forbidden forest with you: is it? You know people are saying that I should learn to keep my legs closed?"

"That's mad; anyone with half a brain should know that if we wanted mad passionate sex we'd do it in here. Rose giggled slightly.

"Oh yeah," Rose smiled. "The idea of the forbidden forest is ridiculous but me not being able to keep my legs closed, that's perfectly normal."

"Well, no you'd be the perfect lady with any boy." Scorpius said seriously then smirked. "But I am irristiable - and we'd just be explosive together." Then they laughed as Rose stared hitting him with the pillow again.

"Again, for the hundredth time," Rose muse smirking still. "I'm going to pretend you never said that,"

"But other than saying sorry, Rose, and I mean that's great and all. And of course I forgive you. What are you doing here?"

Rose began to blink rapidly.

"You're REALLY upset that people are saying that about us, aren't you?" Skip asked slowly, his stomach dropping. Rose couldn't speak so she shook her head. "So you're just upset that people think you're a scarlet woman."

"That and…" Rose sniffed sounding upset but holding back her tears.

"You're upset that the school has reacted so badly?"

Rose nodded and flung herself into his arms. Her emotions suddenly came out like a flood as she snuggled closer to the only thing that had remained normal.

"Oh Skip, I knew it'd be bad. That they'd be whispered and what whatnot? But, you being excommunicated then people thinking I'm a scarlet woman! Oh Skip, I've been such a bad friend. I only ever considered this truth out of the closet thing from my own point of view. And then I was horrid to you." She wept inhaling him.

"Min, this isn't your fault. You've been brought up in a world where blood status doesn't matter. You're Uncle Harry and parents only defeated Voldemort and his followers. These ideas are much older and so will take generations to re-educate the prejudices. Blame them Min. Their small minds; but not you." He signed drawing her closer "I don't regret being your friend or that we've finally told everyone," he said yawning.

"But it's late; you should go back to bed."

"No thank you" Rose said simply I'm going to stay right here" she said snuggling down and getting more comfortable.

For a moment, Skip stared down at her dumbfounded. Then, he shrugged and joined her. He lay as far away as was possible until Rose complained. "Skippy, I won't give you a disease you know. I need to be here so that for comfort, and I can't be comforted with you half off the bed!"

So he moved closer and held her lightly, trying not to get too excited by the fact this was a beautiful girl in his bed. He was just dropping off when a little voice innocently asked,

"Skip it would really help if Joe, Belle you and I went on a double date: fancy it?"

"Thanks love, you're the best" and with that she fell into a happy sleep. Eventually, Skip too fell asleep and dreamed a dream that was forgotten when he woke of the double date: but Joseph and Belle coupled off, together.


	21. Mrs Malfoy More and So No More

**Mrs Malfoy More and So No More**

**A/N: An EVEN **_**quicker **_**update! Aren't you lot lucky! We're on a role. Thank you all for all the reviews. MeNuncle and JustSuper appreciate them all. Thank you so much for all your patience! This one is in celebration of The Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Film- which we LOVED so ENJOY!**

*****

Rose woke up, as the strong arms around her tightened and that smell surrounded her. Subconsciously, she snuggled deeper into him before the reality of the situation dawned on her. She'd just shared a bed, the whole night long with a boy. Nothing had happened, but it could have.

As her body woke up, she realised that Scorpius was only wearing his boxers and Quidditch did his body the world of good. She savoured the feel of his soft skin against hers. Glancing over at the clock she realised they still had time before the day had to start. And somehow, she didn't want to leave; she closed her eyes and thought of what this morning would have been like if she'd woken with Joseph.

She felt a small wave of guilt wash over her but she couldn't place from which direction. As she closed her eyes to sleep again, her 'Joseph daydream' dissolved into a dream in which the part of her bed mate had been taken over by Scorpius.

Almost the moment Rose had shut her eyes, Scorpius stirred in his sleep. He shut his eyes tighter to avoid the streaming sun from behind one of his curtains. This morning however, his nose was met with the sweet smell of honey and a small hint off lemon. The smell seemed vaguely familiar to him, though he couldn't place where from.

He turned absently, towards the smell; his eyes still closed and rested his head on top of his pillow. There was a moment where Scorpius felt as if he'd never been more comfortable. He was just about to fall back to sleep when he heard his pillow give a sigh.

His eyes snapped open, quickly. And as he saw Rose sleeping beside him his thoughts seemed to be going crazy. He began to panic- he had spent the whole night in bed with a girl that wasn't his girlfriend. The guilt however, was subsided with thoughts of the angelic figure sleeping right next to him.

This hadn't been the first time they spent a night together. It had only been Halloween when he had slept on the couch with her all night and then again on New Year's Day where he slept on the floor next to her bed. But this felt different. There was no reason this time- no reason other than both of their decisions and choices. This time there was no bad dreams or a drunken Rose to look after.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her hair fall over her eye lashes; that had suddenly seemed much longer in the light of the morning. Rose had somehow managed to kick the quilt off her during the night and Scorpius's Quidditch shirt had risen so high up her legs that Scorpius felt guilty for looking at her. He allowed is gaze to follow her long slender legs, all the way up her body and to her face again.

He lifted his hand slowly and curled some hair around her ear and stroked the side of her face, gazing at her with soft eyes. He then pulled the quilt back over them as if it was the most natural thing in the world. For one brief mad moment he wondered what it'd be like for Rose to be Mrs Malfoy for real. Feeling suddenly very hot, he shook the thought out of his head immediately.

"Get a grip," He muttered. "You must get a grip," He pulled away slowly and rubbed his face again. "She's just your friend, get a grip,"

He got up quickly, as if being stung by and stinging jinx and hurriedly he walked to the door. As Scorpius left he couldn't help turn when she made a little noise. What he saw, however, made his mouth go dry; she had purposely moved in her sleep to his side of the bed and had now literary buried her head in his pillow. He stopped and stared for a moment; fixing the image in his mind. Then he thought, with an unknowable certainly, that he was doomed. He grabbed his dressing gown and fled to find a house elf.

As he shut the door, the slight breeze woke Rose. It was darker than she remembered it earlier and there was that Scorpius smell surrounding her. There was that heavy mix of soup and chocolate; homely and comfortable. And yet now when she thought of that chocolaty smell it was the kind of melted chocolate that made her blush.

She didn't realise how long she lay there; inhaling the boyish smell of the bed sheets, but thoughts of being in Scorpius's arms again dominated her brain. Half an hour must have passed until Scorpius came bounding in wearing nothing but a dressing gown and carrying a tray of toast and scrambled eggs.

"Morning Minnie," He said carefully as she sat up and stretched in her arms.

"Hello hubby," She said with a sleepy smile. "Is there smoked salmon in those eggs?" She asked, moving over so he'd come back to bed. He allowed his eyes to trace over the bed carefully before, he pulled himself onto it. He sat beside her on his knees and laid the tray on her lap.

"Off course there is?" He smirked. "What do you take me for," She smiled softly over at him. Her eyes gazing at him as though transfixed. "Well, eat up then," Scorpius managed to choke out. She shook the dazed feeling away and turned to her plate. Her empty stomach had suddenly been replaced by swarming butterflies.

"Careful Skip, give me service this good and I'll... erm..." Rose babbled before realizing what she was going say.

"What?" Scorpius asked looking at her in a way that made her heart feel funny and her ears go red.

"No... Nothing... Never mind," She said as she concentrated on constructing the perfect mouthful. As she looked, up at him she inwardly cursed that he knew her so well. And knew that she'd suddenly felt uncomfortable about admitting how easy this level of relationship was. They ate in silence for a little while before Rose verbalized a thought that had popped into her head.

"I wonder what our parents would make of us like this if they walked in and saw us."

"Your dad would probably kill me!" Scorpius said laughing. "It's one thing to look after you when you're ill and drunk but another to spend the night in the same bed for no reason."

"Yeah dad wouldn't be too pleased... but it's not like you've not made me a professional honest woman." she said lightly before shifting uncomfortably. For some reason Scorpius wasn't joking about being married this morning so she cleared her throat and asked. "What would your dad say?"

"He'd probably be too shocked to say anything," Scorpius smiled. "I don't think he could process the thought of his son sleeping in the same bed as a Weasley. "Mind you it's not like we've- you know- _done_ anything," He gave a weak smile to cover up the slight falter in his voice.

He could see Rose drawing slightly closer to him. The sweet smell of honey was become increasingly strong. His brain felt as though it was buzzing like crazy. He gulped as he drew yet closer to her. He didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to kiss her now but seeing her there dressed in his shirt was making his hormones go berserk.

She didn't know why she was moving closer, but she felt drawn. Her hand reached out and brushed his cheek.

"Of course, nothing happened... You'd have to sweep me off my feet for anything like that to happen." she whispered with and unexpected husk. "You need to shave up by the way."

She removed her hand quickly as if suddenly realising what she was saying.

"Yeah... I'll do that- you better start getting ready." He said. "You don't want to be late for potions,"

"What about all this." She signalled to the dirty plates.

"I'll sort them out,"

"I'll sort them out," She sighed with a mocking tone. She looked at him coyly. "And by sort those out you mean leave them for Winky and write her a thank you note."

"But of course my lady..." he called with a bow as she left their bedroom. He sighed as he headed for a cold shower, internally berating himself, not our room - my room."

As they walked down the corridor, neither Scorpius nor Rose noticed how close their bodies were becoming. However they couldn't stop adjusting each other's state of dress; on a subconscious level it was purely the need for contact. For example, whilst on the move, in a seemingly deserted corridor, surrounded by gossipy portraits, Scorpius had his tie redone by Rose.

Her style of tie knot was peculiar to her. As they walked into class, he was behind her and whispering something unimportantly about their next prefect meeting Scorpius noticed his own hairs on her cloak. So he brushed them off.

To them they were just talking of the potions homework and what potion they'd have to make today. However, even half blind Professor Jacobson, who had lost her glasses, again, could tell that something was going on.

"Thank you for joining us Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley." At this Rose and Scorpius looked horrid, but they looked up and smiled at each other and for a moment the world stopped. They looked into each other's eyes and Scorpius felt afresh the bitter sweetness of this morning. "Now if you can stop being lost in each other and find your places today we'll be making Amortentia.

"Let us thank Merlin for the small mercies of you two sitting apart" Jacobson boomed not only enjoying the blush that had come to the, now fast moving, head boy and girl but also the looks and giggles from their classmates.

Scorpius scurried over to Belle and, simultaneously, Rose ran over to Joseph. Scorpius watched carefully as Joseph Lions pulled his arm around her and gave her a short lingering kiss before turning to the teacher.

"Amortentia," Jacobson's voiced boomed over the loud chattering of the class room. The students were silent instantly. Usually they took no notice of the slightly forgetful teacher but their interest in this particular potion had created a very sudden change amongst the students. "Is one of the most powerful love potions in the world. Of course you all know this," she scanned every pupil carefully in the room. "Last Year I showed you the potion- this year I will ask you to attempt to make the first part of the potion,"

"None of you have yet the magical and potion making ability to create such a powerful potion, however, you should at least get near enough to the part where you get the potion to smell like what attracts us all,"

Debby lent over to Rose and in a whisper there table could hear but no one else:

"Rose, why did you do Chicken jerky's tie?" She asked as she got her potion started. Rose wasn't looking though, she and Scorpius had sat in each other's eye line; at this moment Scorpius was kissing Belles hand and Rose breath hitched. "And what on earth is going on with you two today?" Rose shook her head and concentrated on her potion.

After a few minutes of her friends badgering she gave up and confessed.

"Ok! Ok, yesterday we had a fight, last night we made up and it was…" Rose answer trailed off. An unknown voice within wanted to tell the truth, it was an amazing night that felt very natural. But a louder voice, that sounded like her father said that if she said anymore people would think her a scarlet woman.

"It was what Rose?" Anita asked in a small hopeful voice. "Because if it's too good I'll have to distract Al with something shiny or he'll kill you both."

"Oh nothing like THAT happened… we just talked and everything's back to normal," She smiled while rereading the instructions. Rose looked up and saw Scorpius looking at her.

She mouthed the word: "What?" He shrugged and she replied, "Back to work," He smiled and saluted her. They silently giggled and returned their potions. But Debby had noticed.

"Stop that," Debby urged; hitting Rose in the arm.

"What did I do?" She replied huffily, her expression turning suddenly very annoyed.

"Stop acting all loved up," Debby continued. "You're the one saying you don't want people to talk." Rose looked at her for a moment puzzled. She added a couple of drops from an old potion and then looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose looked down at her cauldron while Debby smirked.

"Where were you at breakfast?"

"Skip and I just had breakfast in our room..." Rose smiled stirring. Then having realised what she said was glad they didn't know it all and wouldn't put things that didn't belong together.

She'd meant to say our tower, not room, like bedroom and their bed that she could have happily spent all day in.

"Debby, don't look at me like that" Rose said suddenly frustrated. "Skip surprised me with breakfast - it's not like we're avoiding everyone."

"_Our_ room? Surprised you?" Debby shook her head. "People talk, Rose, people know and they see you all friendly together and they're not used to it." Debby said warningly; only half concentrating on her potion. "They'll put two and two together and make six,"

"Sex" Rose exclaimed loudly, leaping up letting her chair all to the ground and sound echoed throughout the dungeon. Everyone looked at her. The wildest eyes were Al's, Joseph's and Scorpius' all shooting daggers at each other.

"Miss Weasley, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Jacobson asked flicking her wand so the chair righted itself.

"No, sorry Professor," Rose turned back to her potions; she could feel the back of her neck turning scarlet. She noticed that Al was now keeping an annoyingly close eye on her and so was Scorpius. Joseph, who was sitting next to her, but had heard nothing of the conversation, looked happy with himself. Apparently he thought that whatever Debby and Rose were talking about it was probably about him.

"Sex," She said in an angry whisper. "They're still _on_ that?"

"Well you're not doing anything to correct that opinion, are you?"

Rose didn't say anything for a long time, making sure her potion was at the right stage.

As she stirred, her mind was fighting a losing battle, because she knew that Debby was right. So when Joseph put his arm around her waist and his hand on her behind. Rose didn't do anything to stop him, even though it felt slightly wrong. She felt so uncomfortable, that he was touching her in class that she almost forgot what she was doing.

"Drat," she said loudly when she'd noticed her ginger root wasn't cut right.

"Don't worry about it Princess?" Joseph smiled as he headed to the store cupboard. What Rose didn't notice was that Joseph was followed by both Al and Scorpius.

Al looked as though he was thinking of as many ways to kill Joseph as humanly possible. Scorpius however was trying to control his temper. His heart kicked angrily at the sight of Joseph's hand on Rose. He tried to avoid the situation by ignoring them and concentrating on his potion instead.

"Here," Joseph smiled and handed Rose some ginger root. Rose smiled up at him.

"Thanks," She mumbled, reaching for his hand and squeezing. "You're a lifesaver."

After another hour and a half the potion was complete. Today, Rose wasn't smiling. Usually she'd look down in the cauldron and feel happy. Her potion wasn't right; she smelt it and it wasn't right. It looked right but it didn't smell it. She decided she'd messed it up in the ginger stage. The Professor looked at her potion.

"We have a winner ten house points," she said triumphantly. "This is the best first attempt at Amortentia I've ever witnessed.

"Thank you but no it isn't Professor," Rose said flatly.

She smelt it again. It wasn't right. Instead of the Lockheart aftershave Joseph wore a different aroma filled her nostrils. She didn't smell spices at all instead another smell that she couldn't place.

"It seems perfectly alright to me," Jacobson smiled.

"But it doesn't smell right," Rose persisted.

"I think it does," Jacobson assured her, taking a deep inhale of the potion. "It smells like Pumpkins, Roses and," She took another breath. "Burning wood,"

"I swear this doesn't smell right," She muttered to Professor Jacobson. "It smells like new books, summer sea air at Green Gables and..." Rose eyes closed trying to pinpoint that final smell. "Erm... melted chocolate and soup,"

"Together?" her Professor asked. "Yes you're right that doesn't sound right those two smells..." Then, to Roses surprise Jacobson picked Al and Scorpius, because they were hanging around eavesdropping, to smell it and see who was right.

Both boys smelt it and turned red. They looked at each other, then around the room before settling their gaze on their Professor. "Well?" she asked sharply.

"I only smell three things professor..." Al said in a small voice before jabbing Scorpius' ribs.

"Oh, right. As ever, Professor, Weasley amazes me. I only smell three smells, just like the book says." He smiled lazily. "Her Mystery man obviously is rather odd." As he finished his smile faltering as he headed back to his things to pack up.

"It seems to work fine to me," Jacobson said thoughtfully. "Is there anyone you know or a place you're fond of that has that smell associated with it?"

"Oh well," Sighed the Professor as the clock sounded. "Class dismissed, and for homework a six inch essay on the ingredients for this potion and how some of them are controlled. It'll likely come onto the exam."

As everyone packed up their things Rose felt like she'd been hit by a rather large quidditch bat. Soup and molten chocolate. Soup and molten chocolate. Soup and molten chocolate. The words kept running around her head - there was only one man that smelt like that and she'd spent the night in his bed.

As everyone left the class intent on the thoughts of lunch and Rose's unexpected behaviour, Rose slowly put her things away.

"Hey Min," Scorpius whispered. "Who smells like soup and chocolate?" He said charmingly. But Rose just didn't hear him. "Huh, Huh- Tell me!" He asked bouncing on the balls of his feet like a small excited child. Scorpius touched Roses hand, and she stopped.

"Skip, I've got a bit of a headache thinking about this potion problem." She said weakly. "Think I'll owl my mother." She smiled then looked up to see Hailey about to jump into action.

"Hi Scorpius, would you mind if I borrow my best friend?" She asked firmly. "It's just yesterday she promised that she'd eat lunch with me and we've got to write to your mother… don't we dear?"

"Why don't you spend some time with your girlfriend?" She asked him pointedly as she grabbed Rose and bolted for the door.

Before Rose could thank her lifesaver, Hailey smiled at her.

"You Miss Weasley are welcome" she smiled as she led the way to the Great Hall. "And before you ask; Anita is dealing with Al because you used the word sex and Joseph's eyes lit up like it was Christmas." Rose was just about to say something when she thought better of it. "Debby is ready to protect you from Skip should it be needed. Now we're going to have lunch and you're going to have something probably soup followed by something chocolaty and while you're at it you can dish."

As they entered the hall, Rose smiled weakly.

"No Hails I got the potion wrong sometime… I just need to speak to the best Potioneer of the age otherwise known as my mother."

As they sat at the table Rose noticed that Scorpius was watching her with concern, though still talking to Debby and Belle. She took out her parchment and quickly wrote:

_Mother,_

_I've had some serious trouble in potions class with __Amortentia. Please I must talk to you tonight at 7pm via floo network or I think I'll have a nervous breakdown. _

_Love _

_Rose_

After lunch, because she had class, she slipped the note to Winky to owl to her mother. Her only prayer that day wasn't that her mother could give her the answer like she'd done a hundred times before. Her prayer wasn't even that her mothers' answer wasn't the one she was dreading; the answer that would make her life more complex. Her prayer was that her father had to work late tonight and would never know.

"Hey Winky, Willy," Scorpius called as he stepped through the portrait of a fruit bowl and into the kitchens. "Any chance of an early dinner- I've got detention later," Scorpius sat by the table him and Rose had shared their first night back. He took his usual seat; facing the kitchen and the mound of house-elves turned their eyes in his direction.

"Evening, Mr Skip," Willy greeted eagerly, plumping up Scorpius' cushion. "Is Mr Skip wanting the usual?"

"Yes please, Willy," Almost instantly Willy ran off to a cooker and began preparing Scorpius' usual. Winky on the other hand sat at the other side of the table and blinked at him repeatedly.

"How are you Winky?" Scorpius asked, more or less just to be polite. He was never as fond of Winky as Rose was; she was slightly strange and her mannerisms put him a little on edge.

"Winky is fine, Mr Skip, sir," Winky sat up a little and suddenly her face lit up into a large smile. "Winky likes to be given jobs Mr Skip, sir. And today Miss Minnie is giving Winky a great job!"

"Oh yeah," Scorpius exclaimed, eyeing the chocolate cake that was being iced. He loved chocolate cake. "What did Min get you to do?" He asked absentmindedly trying to be polite.

"Miss Minnie gave me a letter to owl to Mrs Wheezy. Miss Minnie is worried she is getting her love potion wrong," Winky said as she dished out a big portion of Irish stew with beef and potatoes and 'man stuff' as it was always described by Winky every time he had asked her what was in it. "Say Mr Skip is Mr Ali doing the detention with you?"

"Thank you Winky" Scorpius said as he received his bowl. "Yeah actually he is," Scorpius said with a smile. "Why?" he asked as he dug in.

"Well, Irish Stew is Mr Ali's favourite too," She said enjoying Scorpius's enjoyment of the food. "I will save him some too Mr Skip, for Mr Ali, like Mr Skip gets very hungry after detention." Scorpius stopped eating for a moment. The idea of having something in common with Albus Potter other than their mutual dislike to McLaggen was an entirely new concept to him.

He pondered this shocking revelation for another moment or two but his attention soon turned to another thing Winky had said.

"A problem with her love potion?" He asked quickly; Winky turned to face him. "You sure that's why she owled her mum,"

"Yes, Mr Skip, sir, Winky is quite sure," Winky said her eyes alight.

"Are you sure it wasn't because she felt ill,"

"No, Winky is sure, sir, very sure Mr Skip sir," Winky repeated. "Miss Minnie is wanting to talk to her Mrs Wheezy Properly, Mr Skip sir, tonight at seven,"

Winky left Scorpius to his dinner and as the house-elves continued their preparations for feeding the rest of the students Scorpius was left to his own thoughts.

'_Rose needs to talk about her potion, _he thought,_ but why? Her mother maybe brilliant but she's no potions master? _He took another mouthful of his stew._ Maybe she's using the potion as an excuse. I mean she has been even freakier than usual; Saying sex in class, obsessing about my tie… sleeping with me last night._ Scorpius gulped hard just thinking about it._ I hate to even think it about my best friend but; Merlin waking up with her was something else._

For a moment he closed his eyes and remembered her walking into his room wearing only his jersey.

Slowly, those long silky legs came to him and instead of just sitting on the bed and waiting for him to stop pretending to sleep. She moved so she was pinning him to the bed then she kissed him. Kissed him in a way that you don't do if you're just best friends.

And while they were kissing he laughed into her mouth; he couldn't help it.

"What?" She pouted. She dipped her head to kiss his neck. The feeling was intoxicating… Even this daydream part of him wondered why she always kissed or snuggled him there.

"Minnie, do you really think that you can hold me down…" He muttered.

"Course I can, and if you dared prove me wrong I'd…"

"You'd what?" He said kissing passionately.

"Why I'd think you're a big brut!" She giggled. There was only one thing for it, he flipped her over – even though she tired to resist…

Then, opened his eyes and he smiled to himself as he started to eat again.

He sighed frustratedily. "Get a grip Malfoy!!!"

Why was it that everyone and everything was conspiring for him to be consumed by his redheaded best friend? His dreams and daydreams were beginning to betray him. After New Year's both his father and her's had given their blessings; which was a minor miracle in of itself. And now this morning… there'd been Willy's eagerness to get them the perfect breakfast in bed tray. There was the way Rose had fussed with his tie which was fascinatingly ordinary and yet extraordinarily lustful.

But the worst thing today had been the Amortentia. For goodness sake, betrayed by his own nose! For him love smelt like, broom polish, his mothers muffins and honey with a zing of lemon; otherwise known as Rose.

"Evening Mr Ali, sir," Scorpius swivelled around quickly. His heart racing furiously, as if it was some way possible that Albus Potter could read his mind or see his daydreams. Scorpius gulped nervously. "Is Mr Ali wanting his Irish Stew?"

"No thanks Winky, just a Manwich to go please," Scorpius snorted. Al, who had apparently not seen Scorpius there sent him a penetrating stare and raised a brow.

"A _Manwich_?" Scorpius laughed. "Don't you mean a sandwich, Potter?"

"No," Al said looking slightly disgruntled. "A Sandwich is a Sandwich a Manwich is a meal,"

"Potter, that makes absolutely no sense at all." Scorpius smirked, finishing off his stew.

"Yes it does! A Manwich is something my Uncle Ron invented. It's a foot long, got 5 layers and has a selection of meats and cheeses. Every good thing is in this." He said wistfully, his eyes unfocused. "Winky even saves meatballs for me, and there are sausages; Winky puts chips in it too." As his eyes refocused they came across Winky's finished masterpiece.

"That looks good," Scorpius agreed wholeheartedly.

"It-Is-Excellent!" Al answered through a mouthful. He cleared his throat. "A Manwich is a brilliant pre-detention meal on the run. Usually I go for Winky's Irish Stew; beef and potatoes and man stuff… she says."

"Yeah but she never tells you what the man stuff is!" Scorpius laughed looking affectionately at Winky then back at Al. Albus had managed to already consume half the sandwich. "Potter, why on earth can't you eat like a Wizard, have you got a dislocated jaw or something?"

"It is nice that Mr Skip and Mr Ali is finding cooking interesting," Winky smiled from behind her lashes. "You is starting to sound like Miss Minnie and Miss Annie," Scorpius and Albus exchanged worried looks. They then started coughing as if it'd make their encounter manlier.

"Well we'd better be going to detention, Malfoy," Al said in a suddenly very stupid sounding deep voice.

"Yeah," Scorpius coughed in a similar tone.

"Let's get out of here and get to detention with Uncle Goyle. Don't worry if we're late – he won't mind." Scorpius said grabbing the two piece of chocolate cake Willy offered, as Al trailed behind him still stuffing face.

"To the owlery!" Al declared between bites then added grimly. "And while we scrub we can figure out what to do about this Joseph/Rose sex situation." After he said this he covertly noticed that Scorpius had quashed one of the cakes. He made no comment, but filed the information away.

Rose looked down at her bowl of veggie noodle and sighed. What she really longed for was one of her father's Manwiches. Something she could dig her teeth into… but she knew her stomach couldn't stand it.

She looked up and her heart gave a flutter; Joseph Loins was looking wonderful and was walking her way. He was just coming back from quidditch practice, wearing Ravenclaw's new warm jacket over his jersey.

"Hello, my beautiful lady." He said kissing her hand before sitting down. Then, he started to pile his plate with as much chops, chips and roasted root vegetables as he could find.

"Hi," Rose replied with a deep happy sigh.

"Rough day," He asked with a smirk. He gave her a short one armed hug.

"I j-just erm... haven't been feeling too good," Rose said feeling slightly distracted. She'd be speaking to her mother in less than an hour and her nerves were starting to take a toll. She usually went to her father for help but she couldn't tell her dad, not this time.

"Aw, I can make it better," He kissed her on her neck a little. As he did so Rose noticed that Scorpius and Belle were not there; she imagined them off by the lake laughing, joking, kissing; a short shiver fell down her spine.

"You really are ill aren't you," Joseph said offhandedly. "Here," Carefully, he removed his jacket, placed it over her shoulders and hugged her again.

"Oh Rose you'll be alright as long as I'm here." He smiled. They sat for a while, Rose was reasonably done with her food suddenly. So she sat quite happily, if with a little distance, with her beloved boyfriend. He was describing various funny incidences; while Rose was half listening and figuring out how to word this conversation with her mother.

"I think I'm going to have a lie down," Rose said standing up quickly.

"Do you want me to come with you," He raised his brows suggestively at her, clearly not getting the message Rose was trying to give.

"No, really," Rose said with a smile. "I just need to be on my own and get some sleep," She eyed her watch carefully; it was twenty to seven already.

"Well at least let me walk you up," Rose made no objections and wasn't sure why. It was perhaps the way in which Joseph looked at her. Or the fact that he was being so nice it put her nerves at ease but she allowed him to get up and usher her out of the room.

As they slowly walked, he was being so charming; making jokes about charms and runes that Rose felt almost herself again. When they got to the tower, he kissed her in such a chased way; the small romantic part of her brain flipped, but the other, larger part felt guilty.

It had taken the thought of Scorpius and Belle enjoying a tryst by the lake for her to verbalise what had been bugging her all day. What if her mother told her she hadn't mistakenly done something to that darned potion? What if she'd smelt soup and molten chocolate because she liked Scorpius more than she thought. What if she'd kissed him, shared his bed and had been silently thrilled at being called Mrs Malfoy because that would mean that Scorpius would be her's forever.

She tried not to think about it any further as she wondered up the stairs and into her bedroom. And as she grabbed Scorpius's Quidditch Jersey, She vaguely registered Miriam the Mirror's voice saying, "Wearing it again dear?" She ignored her and brought the Jersey to her nose. She allowed the aroma to fill her body and no matter how much she denied it in her mind, her body sighed in pleasure.

She shook the feeling away. Perhaps, even if the potion was brewed correctly, the smell was simply because they were friends. They had, after all these years become near enough inseparable. And the only reason she suddenly disliked Belle and seeing her and Scorpius together was just her being protective. They had, after all become like siblings. It was perfectly normal to feel protective but she hadn't smelt Hugo in the Potion.

She frowned.

She decided that it was best to wait for her mother before thinking about it anymore. She quickly looked around for her dressing gown but couldn't find it. She looked at her watch again. Five minutes to seven. She sighed again. Then aimlessly pulling on Joseph's jacket, she climbed down the stairs where she would wait for her mother.

"So that's decided then…"

"Yeah… Manly stuff includes… Worcestershire Sauce, Pearl Barley and several bits of lamb,"

"'Cause lambs liver is manly and no one of the faint of heart eats barley,"

Both boys were scrubbing and after convincing caretaker Goyle that it wasn't exactly 'cheating' to shut the birds out of their home for the task; they had a laugh at the indignation of the owls. Fortuity, Goyle had gone down stairs to find some owl treats to make amends with the birds.

Detention was the only time, if any, that Al and Scorpius could get along. United in their determination to get out of it as soon as possible, Al and Scorpius worked incredibly well as a team.

"Bet Lions' not man enough to eat Barley," Scorpius blurted out bitterly, without thinking.

"Nah, his too much of a girl," Al agreed, soaking his sponge in a bucket of water again. "All muscles and perfect skin- I bet he goes to a gym and a spa," Scorpius laughed.

"Does it matter?" Scorpius' expression changed suddenly as he uttered the words. "Rose will probably bonk him anyway," Al suddenly went into cousin mode and stared angrily at Scorpius. "Don't give me that look Potter," Scorpius said without looking up. "You saw Lion's eyes light up when she mentioned sex, today, in Potions,"

"Yeah, I did notice that," Al said scrubbing harder. "He was touching her bum. That's why I reminded him of our New Years conversation."

"But you shouldn't have needed to, though" Scorpius said firmly. "She should have told him to toss off."

"If you ask me Malfoy, you look rather jealous to me…"

"Well I'm not," He said quickly, then the groaned. "How would you feel if you found out your best friend was going to have a floo conversation with her mother saying that it's about Potions but you suspect it's about whether she should get jiggy with Loins?"

"WHAT?" shouted Al leaping to his feet, brandishing his scrubbing brush like a weapon. "And you're here talking to me?" Al looked at Scorpius as if he was crazy.

"Well sorry, Potter, if me being here is not to your liking," Scorpius spat bitterly. "But do you really think I would rather be here with you than finding out what Rose wants to talk to her mum about,"

"Well why don't we then," Al said suddenly, throwing his sponge into a bucket.

"Do what?" Scorpius said looking puzzled.

"Get out of here and listen to Rose and Aunt Hermione's conversation,"

"You're crazy, Potter, you know that?" Scorpius said sitting up on his knees. "Absolutely insane- you have a screw loose."

"Don't you want to know if Rose and Lions is planning to..." he trailed of trying to find the right word. "You know?" He emphasised.

"Of course I do," Scorpius said without a second of hesitation.

"Well then," Al said as if it was simple, getting to his feet.

"Well then, what?" Scorpius stood as well, looking at Al with a bewildered look. "Potter, I know we're magic and all but there is no way we can get out of here before the end of Rose's conversation,"

"Look, we don't need to finish of here," Al laughed. "With your connection with 'Uncle' Goyle and with my Marauders Map and invisibility cloak- we're sorted,"

"That's true," Scorpius said with a smile. "Uncle Goyle owes me one for taking the heat with my mum when she found a 'naughty' magazine; she gave me THE talk again. I'll just leave this chocolate cake and a note, it'll be cool."

Three minutes later, Al and Scorpius were making their escape. The map showed that Rose was in her room – they had to be very careful when they got back to the tower.

"Right Potter," Scorpius said with an air of false bravery. "Thanks for the loan of the cloak but if you don't mind…"

"Malfoy, I'm coming in there with you, you pompous fool." He said with an amused smile.

"Fine- my casa e sue casa for now," He said as he let them in. Just as they did Rose descended her stairs and she sat cross legged in front of the fire. And the boys, as quietly as was wizardingly possible secured themselves on the stairs.

The boys and Rose needed but a minute until there wait for Hermione was over. There was the familiar flame explosion then.

"Rosemary Minerva Weasley what on earth are you wearing?"

Scorpius and Al just looked at each other: to Scorpius' memory she was wearing the jerks jacket, but Scorpius couldn't see that she'd slipped that off to show Scorpius' Quidditch jersey.

'Yes,' Al thought, 'why is my cousin wearing HIS jersey?'

"Nothing, mum," Rose hissed quietly. "My wardrobe choice is not what I wanted to talk about, believe it or not."

"Alright," Hermione said hesitantly. "What potion went haywire?"

"Amortentia," Rose sighed. "I followed the recipe to the book," She continued. "It looked right but it didn't smell right- I don't get it,"

"What do you mean it didn't smell right" Hermione asked seriously. "What did Professor Jacobson say about it?" From one staircase Scorpius and Al looked at each other and grinned, identical grins that shouted: 'this should be interesting.'

"She said that it smelled fine," Rose said confusedly. "Like Burning wood, Roses and Pumpkins." Rose paused. "She even got Al and Scorpius to smell it- apparently it was the best first attempt she'd ever seen,"

Hermione then tried to stay serious, "Well, honey, what did it smell like?"

From upstairs Al internally cursed that he wasn't down there to see the look on Rose's, surely crimson face. Scorpius's life was suddenly flashing before his eyes of all the times him and Rose had been close. His heart beat then quickened as he began to imagine how much more awesome his life could get if she uttered the words: 'Like Skip'.

"Erm well..." She trailed off for a moment and tried to think of the words. "Well it smelled like new books, summer sea air at the Green Gambles and..." She stopped again. Al and Scorpius thought that maybe she had left; but no, there she was sitting in front of the fire; her body completely and utterly still.

"And, by the way you're hesitating; I'm guessing a boy is the next smell?" Hermione smiled remembering her first encounter with that same potion. "Just because it smells like someone unexpected, doesn't mean it was wrong. Was it Al?" Hermione asked as her smile turned wicked.

"Of Course it wasn't Al!" Rose blurted out, somewhat disgusted; she didn't notice the sigh of relief coming from the two boys behind her. "Why would I smell Al in a love potion?"

"Oh I don't know," Hermione sighed, shifting position. "It was the second name that popped into my head that would be making you freak out like this. You're acting exactly like I would if I'd smelt Harry."

"Al's my cousin," Rose said again, in a harsh whisper. "I didn't smell Al,"

"Good, I know you don't want me to be asking who..?" Hermione paused hoping Rose would tell her everything. Then she sighed. "Tell me what then?"

"It smelt like a mixture between soup and molten chocolate,"

As Rose said it she subconsciously moved her head so she could smell Scorpius's smell.

"Rose, what's that you wearing?" Hermione asked in a no non-sense way. "Let me see." She ordered. From the stairs Scorpius closed his eyes and wished something would swallow his heart. She was, after all, wearing Loin's jacket. Al, on the other hand, showed more practicality than most Potters' his age and looked. As he did so, his eyes widened.

"It's no big deal," Rose said hesitantly. "It's only clothes," Her mother, on the other hand didn't look so convinced. It was as if something had just dawned on her.

"Rose I'm going to tell you a story." Hermione started, having figured out what was going on. "Once upon a time, a girl fell in love with her best friend, who happened to become a big Hogwarts Quidditch star. One day, the boy who had just helped defeat the most evil wizard ever, was at the girl's parent's house. The girl wore his Quidditch shirt to bed and the next morning her father saw and went bananas. Let this tale be a lesson to you, muggles are capable of scaring full grown wizards and…"She paused for dramatic effect. "NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU'RE FATHER LIKES THE BOY YOU LOVE, NEVER LET HIM CATCH YOU WEARING ANY BOYS QUIDDITCH SHIRT UNTIL YOU'RE GOOD MARRIED, YOUNG LADY!"

"Its cosy," Rose said defensively. Al looked as if he might have laughed at the thought. Scorpius' heart, however, sunk slightly. The simple thought of Rose wearing some other boy's clothes for comfort acting like a dagger through the skin. "It's warm..." She continued but Hermione frowned. "It's familiar," She settled with.

At this point in the conversation Hermione moved to see if Ron had returned home. While busy, Rose muttered, so even the boys couldn't hear her.

"That's because it doesn't smell like his hair. It smells like his safe, warm and delicious neck."

"ROSE WEASLEY!" her mother shouted, Rose quickly looked at her. For a moment, she hoping against hope her mother hadn't heard her. "What business do you have smelling any boy's neck and coming to the conclusion it was; safe, warm and delicious?" Scorpius' insides began to turn to jelly. It was enough for Rose to be wearing another boys clothing but it was another thing for her to think his neck was warm, safe and delicious as well.

"I don't know- I didn't even realise I thought that until today... Argh, mum what am I going to do- what's happening to me?"

"What's happening, my love is that you've fallen for someone?" Hermione smiled fondly. "It's very common at Hogwarts. And if it can happen for your father and I; it can happen with you and..." The boys didn't hear the boy's name; but they didn't need to. Al was suddenly felt very uncomfortable because Scorpius didn't look happy at this news. This was great because it meant that he, Al, could stop worrying about the Giant squid boy. All Scorpius had to do is let his cousin down easy and he could breathe easy again.

"Shhh," Rose said in an urgent voice. "MUM! It's not like that. You know it's not," She hissed. "I hardly; I mean I've only just..." Scorpius felt sick; just because she hadn't been dating him long didn't mean she couldn't love him. He gulped hard.

"Calm down dear," Hermione said wistfully. "I'd known your father for less time then you did when I first smelt that potion. Sent me reeling too. Then, there was that Lavender business." Rose looked crossly at her mother. "Getting to the point, GO AND TALK TO THEM. Set the record straight so you can move on with your life and not break, or have broken anyone's heart." Scorpius and Al looked at each other. Them? Who was this them of which Hermione spoke?

"Stop comparing me to you and dad it's not the same," From what Al could see Rose was shaking her head furiously as if she couldn't believe what was happening to her.

"No it's not the same sweetheart. I keep bringing your dad and my relationship into this because I only have it as a reference point." Hermione said a little hurt. "Anyway, you're forgetting that I've seen you together. And I'm just saying that; you need to talk to them about your feelings. You all deserve that..."

"Oh, I know you're right- of course you are... it's just- strange, you know?" Rose sighed for a moment looking sadly at her mother; Scorpius leaned a millimetre closer as if it'd mean he could hear well. "When I'm with him it just feel so perfect like I can do anything- like I don't have to hide behind books. He makes me safe and he makes me... Happy," Scorpius felt as if everything was suddenly still; and then out of nowhere, Scorpius felt as if he'd never be happy again; as if a Dementor had swooped over him; his heart throbbed heavily in his chest as he waited for her next words. "How do you tell someone all that- that you want to be just friends?"

It was as if something inside him had snapped. He felt this terrible feeling in his stomach; it felt as if his head would explode of emotion. He stood up and Al looked questioningly at him. "I can't take anymore of this," He muttered. And as he scurried up the stairs, Al leaned even closer to Rose; straining his ears he hardly even caught the last sentence.

"How do I tell Joseph that I don't want to be his... that I want to be with my best Friend?"

"Oh darling- I know- no one ever said it was going to be easy. I wish I could talk longer but I got to go. Your father's home," Hermione said with a little smile. "Bye baby girl – and remember; TALK TO THEM!"

"Yeah, mum bye," Rose said in a distant voice that surprised Al. He chanced a glance at her. She'd discarded the jacket and had stretched the jersey over her legs and was just staring, dreamily, into the fire.

Al rolled his eyes and without thinking headed to Scorpius room. When he got up there he found Scorpius silently storming around his Slytherin themed surrounding, muttering darkly under his breath.

"She- I thought- It's not like it matters," Scorpius said sounding very angry and hurt, pacing the room rapidly and rubbing his temples. "If she's in love with him why the freaking hell should I care?"

"Because it means that we have to beat Loins up because sex might happen!" Al commented matter-of-factly. Scorpius looked at him with daggers.

"Why Lions?" He questioned, talking to Al for the first time ever, as if h were a friend. "Out of everyone she could have fallen for and smelt in that potion- why him?"

"Don't know," Al said looking around the room. "At this point, I'd even prefer you for Minnie." Then he stopped and stormed towards the bed and grabbed a familiar piece of material. "Why the hell is Rose's dressing gown on your bed?" he said a little too loudly whilst getting up in Scorpius's face.

"Oh that's- nothing," Scorpius said disinterestedly. "She just slept here last night- she must have left it behind," Scorpius clearly hadn't realised the danger of the situation because Al grabbed his robes and growled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" then he shock him.

"No, not like that you nitwit!" Scorpius said urgently. "I didn't mean it like that- we chatted and we fell asleep- nothing happened," Al was about to reply but suddenly footstep distracted him.

"Skip, are you up there?" They heard Rose's voice coming closer. "Quick, under the cloak," Al whispered. "If she finds us she'll make up her own killing curse - that involves swearing," But as Scorpius got under Scorpius added. "But this isn't over, Malfoy." They were just safe when Rose opened the door and walked in.

As she opened entered, Al felt Scorpius' demeanour change. What he didn't know was that it was because Rose was wearing Ravenclaw blue. She looked around timidly for a moment. She allowed her gaze to trace the room, before her eyes landed straight at them. They both found themselves holding their breath as she walked over to them. She stopped right in front of them and reached out. Scorpius felt his heart racing rapidly. All the time thinking. She loves him, she loves him. He had to stop himself from saying anything. Just as her hand was centre metres away from them she picked up her dressing gown from the floor.

"I knew I'd left it somewhere?" She muttered shaking her head.

For a moment neither boy could figure out what she'd do next. To their surprise wandered over to the window seat and stared out at the stars. She looked thoughtful. Al looked over at Scorpius; he was staring in Rose's direction. He didn't know how he knew this but he realised that the other boy was looking not at her, but at Loin's jacket that was totally covering Scorpius's jersey. Al decided to talk the lead. He silently got Skips attention and quietly mouthed and mimed.

"Let's get out of here,"

Scorpius however stood transfixed. His eyes were completely hollow and empty of emotion; he seemed to be completely and utterly drained. "Come on," He hissed quietly.

He glared at Skip in utter disbelief: he couldn't fathom him. He leant over and whispered in his ear.

"If she finds us, we're dead men!" finally Scorpius relented and the silently made their way out into the corridor. Once they were securely out of the portrait whole, Al slipped the invisibility cloak of and scanned Scorpius's cluttered appearance; the sudden tiredness of his eyes and the paleness of his skin. He briefly imagined how he'd feel if he thought Anita was in love with someone that wasn't him- he felt something heavy fall at the pit of his stomach.

He then looked back at Scorpius and saw that he was feeling the same, like his world had been shattered in a mere half hour.

"When you get back in there, just listen to what she has to say, alright?" Al said sighing heavily. He didn't know why he wanted to help Scorpius Malfoy but, he just knew he had to. "Just listen,"

"Potter" Scorpius almost spat. "It's been lovely spending time with you but…" he said sarcastically. "But push off," he said shovelling Al.

"You know what Malfoy" Al muttered trying to keep his composure. "You get one for free. That one's it." He said as he knocked passed Scorpius, then it dawned on him that Scorpius hadn't heard everything. "Listen to her." He called over his shoulder as he stomped off to Gryffindor tower.

Scorpius watched him leave, with every step Al took his eyes narrowed further. "Listen to her," Scorpius mutters. "Yeah, listen to her rip my heart into a million pieces."

Al turned and looked at Scorpius from under his invisibility cloak. He looked like a caged animal pacing: then suddenly he punched the wall. And although his hand reddened and swelled, Scorpius just looked at it thinking:

'This can be fixed easily. If only this thing with Rose could be fixed so quickly.' He lent on the wall and slid down it, composing himself. He wasn't crying but he was visibly upset. Al sighed and silently left. Scorpius slowly breathed. In. Out. In. Out. He counted down, slowly from twenty with each breath settling his nerves. When he got to one, he stood up and looked at the door and 'sallied forth' to… He wasn't sure what, but something.

It was no good. The second he mumbled the password under his breath his heart started thundering again. "Get a grip," He said trying desperately to calm down. "Get a grip," It felt like that's all he had been saying all day.

The portrait door opened and instead of seeing the empty common room like he had expected, he came face to face with a slightly startled looking Rose, who must have come down when Al and Scorpius had left.

"Hi, Skip" she blushed, suddenly feeling foolish. "Did you have a good detention? Have you eaten?" Skip didn't say anything. Rose looked him up at down trying to find out what was wrong, then she saw the hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" she chased. "You've been fighting Al haven't you?" she said as she went for his hand and gently brought it up so she could see it. Scorpius just looked at her, half heartbroken and half wondering how it would now be if she loved him. Rose sighed.

"This light will never do," she said timidly. "Come to the sofa." He followed her blindly to the sofa, his eyes staring at her fixedly. He didn't speak, he watched as she examined his hand. "What the hell did you do to yourself, Scorpius- I told you not to fight with him," Rose said frustrated yet somewhat calm. "I should have known you wouldn't listen though," She went on. Scorpius started to feel angry. He snatched hand away forcefully.

"Because it's always my fault, I suppose," Scorpius spat viciously.

"No," Rose replied quickly, she looked lightly taken aback. "I didn't mean-"

"You know what, Rose; I don't care what you mean anymore," He said standing up and leaning over the fire. He closed his eyes, hoping she'd leave him so he didn't take his hurt out on her. After all, she'd never done anything to directly lead him on.

Then, unexpectedly he felt her arms wrap around his abs, she rested her head in between his shoulder blades.

"You don't mean that Skip…" she said shyly again. "You're my best friend and I know you don't mean that. Talk to be, tell me what happened." At this softness, Skip thought he'd never been so confused. Part of him wanted to shout and rage the other wanted to the opposite. So he closed his eyes, turned round in her arms and wrapped his around her.

"I suppose you do know me…" he whispered, resting his forehead on hers. He knew she was about to rip his heart out, but he needed one sweet memory to hold him for life.

"I do, but you need stop treating me like a mind reader and talk to me" she said distractedly as he stroked her cheek.

"Well, Mrs Malfoy" He purred, gazing into her eyes fantasying a little; as his anger having turned to passion. To his surprise, instead of continuing to lean in, she stopped and moved her arms up and pushed at him.

"Stop Skip," she said breathlessly, her head swimming with a desire she'd never known before. "We need to talk…"

"Oh," Scorpius said releasing her a little; he gulped in order to loosen up his suddenly tight throat. "Erm... Right," He finished lamely.

She smiled sweetly and led him to the sofa.

"This is going to sound totally out of the blue but certain facts can't be ignored. Like the fact that my potion didn't actually go wrong today. I was just surprised at what I smelt, what it would mean for me. For us Skip..." she rambled in her own sweet way. Skip looked at her, his heart breaking as she talked. "What I mean to say is..." she took a deep breath gathering her courage. "I'd like you to stop jokingly calling me Mrs Malfoy..."

His heart stopped. Completely and utterly stopped. "What?" He said, his mind swirling around as if he'd had too much fire whiskey.

"That potion, Skip, made me do a lot of thinking. All day in fact," taking him by the hand. "And I even spoke to my mother. Skip with all these feelings; it's not right you call me Mrs Malfoy..." she knew she was doing a rotten job of explaining. But by fire light, where it would be so easy for her to succumb to her passions, she felt they had to get it out there and that if he felt the same, which she was convinced he did. Tomorrow, she'd speak to Joseph, he'd speak to Belle and they could start something special and new. She was expecting the shock on his face, but she wasn't expecting what came next.

Scorpius got up suddenly as if he'd been shot by a stinging hex.

"I don't want to hear it, Rose," Scorpius said desperately shaking his head- he'd be damned if he'd let himself hear the word falling from her lips. He couldn't be rejected like that- not by her. "You don't need to explain- I get it," He breathed hard. "You should be with Joseph, anyway,"

"You don't want..." she said in a hurt voice. She tried to verbalize her feelings again. "But what do..."

"I can't do this, Min, any of it," Scorpius yelled, as he began pacing the room. "I can't do this anymore. You're happy with Joseph- why should I stand in the way," Scorpius said trying to keep his anger in check but his insides were fit to burst with emotion. "Look we don't feel the same way- what do you expect me to say, Rose?"

"You don't feel the same as me" she yelled back suddenly heartbroken. "Yeah, the hell you don't. What happened to us being friends Skip? If the situation was reversed I'd…" then she shirked with frustration. "You know what I am happy with Joseph and you have Belle. THANKS FOR NOTHING!" she yelled hurt beyond words.

"Well you know what?" Scorpius screamed back as Rose started crying a little in her hands. "I thought we were friends too. You have no idea, min, no idea what it's been like," He said, he felt numb. He wanted to scream and he wanted to cry, to throw things but all he did was stand their while his insides screamed for a way to end all this.

"Oh what it's been like for you: for you? That's all you ever think about!" she said regaining her senses. "What it's like for you? I spend my life thinking about what's best for you: Because you're my friend, and I love you." She was now mad like a proper Weasley. "Why did I ever think a Malfoy male could be anything other than selfish?" she grabbed her wand from the sofa and made a slashing motion; looking scarier than she felt.

"Yeah that's us," Scorpius spat, seething. "Useless, selfish and cruel Malfoy's- not like prissy, perfect, prefect Lions- he's a proper little gentleman- you know what you and him are made for each other,"

"I'm no lady Malfoy. You saw to that last night. A proper prim lady wouldn't have shared your bed no matter how innocent. But I see why you did it now – for cheap thrills, something to hold over me later maybe…" she said suddenly distort, what would her parents say. "A real man wouldn't have done that Scorpius." she yelled with a sneer.

A sudden flow of emotion coursed through his entire body. He just wanted to hold her and kiss again just one more time. But almost the second he was about to do it- kiss as if his life depended on it- she stepped back- her face warn and tired.

"Go back to Belle Malfoy," Rose screamed, her voice hitched slightly through her sobs. "You're not wanted here- go to Belle and leave me alone,"

"Fine," He yelled feeling hollow. "You know, at least Belle knows how to be with a man. At least she isn't totally demented - must be the lacking of stupid Weasley hot headedness," The truth was he loved that and couldn't stand it that he'd never enjoy that again. He turned and headed for the door.

"I hate you, Malfoy!" Rose screamed as the door closed. Then she fled to her room and wept into his jersey, not feeling hate at all but overwhelming and heartbreaking disappointment.

Scorpius walked quickly down the corridor aimlessly. His heart was aching slowly. He tried to block the hurt he was feeling- he forced his eyes to be focused instead of blurred up. He coughed a little in an attempt to hold back his tears. His body felt restless. And as he walked off recklessly, he gathered no thoughts about where he was going or what he was doing; he just went onwards, his insides screaming for the pain to disappear.

"Come on, come on," he said continuously. "Malfoy's don't cry, they don't damn cry," Scorpius leaned on a wall for a moment to steady him. "Come on, Malfoy," He said shutting his eyes tight. "Stop it; she's just your friend- get a grip,"

"Scorpius," He flung around and saw Belle standing over him; he turned around and wondered how the hell he had ended up in the Astronomy tower. His insides were still squirming; his heart was playing games with him and his brain was extremely fuzzy. He wanted it to stop.

Then, without thinking, he went straight to her. Took her in his arms and roughly put passionately kissed her. He drowned out the thoughts of Rose with pure Belle: her softness, her arms that wrapped round him and the moans that issued from her as he let loose.

He left her smile and wanted to make her smile more. A memory of a smiling girlfriend would definitely be better than a screaming Rose. So he forgot himself and trailed his kisses to her neck. She wrapped her leg around his.

"I'm- so- happy- to- see- you," she said between sweet kisses that she placed on his lower lip. "I think I like you being this forward," He ignored her and instead trailed his tongue along her jaw bone, over to ear. He teased her earlobe with his lips.

"Oh Scorpius," She sighed happily. "I didn't even know you liked me that much…" he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Of course I like you Belle," He said breathlessly. "You're amazing." He reasoned, trying to convince his heart that this wasn't a betrayal.

"Am I?" she purred. "Well, let me show you how amazing I can be…" she smiled as she boldly lifted her hand and began to unbutton his shirt.

**A/N: **_**Cliffie**_**! Oh we know you hate us but we had to honestly. So what do you think?? Happy? Sad? Loving it? Hating it? Wish Joseph and Belle could die? Wish bad things on us writers? Whatever the feeling we want to know!**


	22. A Distorted Mirror

**A/N: We are **_**so**_** sorry about the delay. Between both of us going on separate holidays and MeNuncle starting uni and Justsuper getting a job and going into hospital and internet braking down! Its just been a nightmare to do- but we promise the next one will be done more quickly.**

**This is dedicated to Dove, who always tries to be the first to review! Thanks Dove! **

A Distorted Mirror

Rose Weasley sat on the sofa staring at a book she wasn't reading. She'd been doing the same thing since 3am. Tired didn't come close to how she felt now, but she had to be sure he'd gotten home. Maybe have round two before she could accept slumbers sweet embrace.

It had been one of those sleepless nights. To start with, Rose had cried, she'd torn off Skip's jersey and taken a bath. She hadn't admitted it to herself, but she'd been listening for his return. After that she'd liberated her most Gryffindor maroon pyjamas'. They had been her favourite, until she'd enjoyed Scorpius's bed and jersey.

She'd spent the rest of the evening in bed doing her homework. Gotten a lot of it done, which had calmed her inner rage. But, then- Then, Scorpius had the audacity to stay out all night. By one o'clock she'd been on the sofa with her book. So here she was waiting, drained and a little worried. What if he'd done something stupid? Just as she was about to go and look for him; he opened the door.

Rose scanned his appearance. He looked exceedingly tired himself. He was still wearing his robes, his cloak was flung over his shoulder and his shirt was un-tucked. His tie hung messily around his neck and his hair askew, sprouting out in all directions.

Rose stood quickly, her eyes red and swollen from the tears.

"Where have you been?" Rose hissed quietly, barely above a whisper. "I was worried- where the hell have you been?" She asked forgetting all about their argument.

"I went to go see Belle," He said with an emotionless tone. He walked farther into the room and flung his cloak over the side of the sofa, not daring to make eye contact with Rose.

"Belle..." she said faintly sitting down."I thought you'd done something stupid..." then she looked up at him. "Maybe you have?" she said bitterly pointing at his lipstick stained collar.

"I haven't done anything stupid," Scorpius growled. "She'd my girlfriend- what I do with her is not stupid and it's none of your business,"

"And staying up all night isn't stupid" Rose fumed. "You're not even out of Hogwarts yet!"

"What the hell does being in Hogwarts got to do with anything?" Scorpius muttered angrily. "And I don't why your all bothered- you're the one who suggested I go see Belle- I distinctly remember you saying to stay away from you,"

"Yes, but I didn't mean for you to sow your wild oats!" she exclaimed crossly wagging her finger. "You're Head Boy for Merlin Sake! ACT LIKE IT!"

"Wild oats, what's that supposed to mean?" Scorpius yelled, advancing toward her. "And I was following your orders,"

"My 'orders' what am I your General now..." she muttered then looked him dead in the eye. "Scorpius Malfoy, were you or were you not out all night? And is that lipstick on your collar or isn't it?"

"Yes, I was out all night, and yes I do have lipstick on my collar- but I didn't get caught and it's none of your business." Scorpius seethed. "And I don't remember you being all that into the rules when it was _you_ I was meeting at midnight for all those years."

"That was different" Rose screamed. "We bent the rules because of our parents. You did it to get your leg over... You know what... I don't even know who the hell you are anymore?"

"What, you don't know who I am because I went to go see my girlfriend." Scorpius shouted. "I'm a guy, Rose, and guys have needs. She's my girlfriend and I can see her whenever I like- what's your problem?"

"You're my problem at the moment Scorpius," she said stamping her foot. "So if you don't mind I'm going go upstairs before I say or do something we'll both regret." She turned to leave when Scorpius stopped her.

"Like you weren't thinking about doing it with Lions?" He challenged, not even sure why the words had left his lips, he just needed to know.

"Leave Joseph out of this," she said turning round getting ready for round three. "At least he knows that being a man has nothing to do with knots on bedposts. I used to think you did too..."

"Ha," Scorpius snorted bitterly. "He's far from a virgin, Rose and who says I even slept with Belle- you're putting words into my mouth,"

"I can add two and two together" she said bitterly. "I told you to leave Joseph out of this - or maybe I'll tell you some things I've heard about Belle!"

There was a pause where they both fumed. Passion boiled up, from the love that was so strong between them had turned a little.

"I hate you like this," She said hollowly. "I HATE THAT WE'VE BECOME THIS!"

Scorpius walked slowly towards her and reluctantly put an awkward around her rubbing her bear shoulder with his thumb.

"I know," He said soothingly. "Me too- let's not fight. We're both tired we're saying things we don't mean," He paused, relaxing a little into her body. "I'm still the same person,"

"Are you? Am I? I just don't know anymore..." she said backing up and running upstairs.

"Come on, Min," Scorpius called up. "Don't be ridiculous- we're both still the same people- we didn't change overnight. We'll walk down to breakfast and I'll prove it."

"Scorpius, I'm being serious," Rose said incredulously; looking down at him from the top step.

"And so am I!" He shouted back, in as much of a friendly voice he could muster. Rose may not feel the same way about him but he didn't want to lose her because of it. "Nobody said that I slept with Belle anyway and even if I have slept with her; it doesn't mean I'm a changed person- it doesn't mean we're not the same friends that we have been for so long." He paused as Rose gave him a thoughtful expression. She wanted to believe he hadn't slept with Belle because he hadn't expressly admitted that he had but he hadn't denied it yet either.

"Get your Robe on and I'll prove to you that we're still the same friends as ever," She nodded and climbed the stairs. Scorpius sighed stressfully, collapsing on to the sofa the minute she left. He began to rub his face frustrated with his hands. "I'm not cut out for this,"

The events of the previous night had become somewhat of a blur to Scorpius. The detention with Al seemed a life time ago now. Rose's conversation with her mother was just as vague but the emotion he had felt still soared vividly through his body.

He couldn't even remember what he was thinking or planning when he had left the common room. He doubted he was thinking much at all. He then found himself in the Astronomy Tower; a place that had always been special to him next the lake. Somewhere he went to think and be free from thought; somewhere where he used to be with Rose.

But then he had seen Belle.

Belle...

He stood up snappishly and started pacing. It had only been a few minutes after that that Rose appeared at the bottom of the stairs; looking extremely tired but nevertheless immaculately tidy and well groomed.

"So," Scorpius said, shaking his head; trying to keep his tone as level as possible. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," She gave a heavy sigh and slouched her way down the last couple of steps.

"I know it's going to be difficult to get what happened last night out of our heads but it doesn't matter what happened because all I know is we're great friends and I'm not going to let it go just because we don't feel that same way about each other." He looked determined and she hesitantly nodded too.

Rose shuffled her book bag to distract herself from the foreboding feeling that was growing within her.

"Won't you need your books for class Skipper?" she asked hesitatingly.

"We'll, if you want to be conventional about it?" he said as he silently accio'ed what he needed. He made a show of catching the books like a keeper, joking. "This is what the Slytherin team will be doing to every ball you throw at us in mere days from now."

"In your little dream world Malfoy…" she said as she headed to the door. For a few minutes, they walked in a friendly silence. Then they passed peeves – who followed them kissey noises behind them in between singing.

"Peevie, sees what Skippy did last night,

Looking like the squid,

He was holding and kissing that Belle so tight,

Not every Head boy is what he did…"

After the remarkably good timing of the Bloody Baron scaring him off to bemoan about stupid firsties, the good friendly feeling that had started between them vanished.

When they started to hear other people moving around ahead of them Rose couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"This is stupid. Great friends?" she asked with a small sad smile. "I thought we we're BFF's taking on the world?" This joke she made to try and lighten their moods.

"Minnie, Minnie Mouse-ing-ton" Skip replied linking his arm with hers. "I thought you promised me never to mention us as BFF's again because it's too girly and I, as you know, am a manly man person."

Rose unhooked their arms and shifted her book bag so it was a barrier between them.

"Manly man person, huh? Belle must have dosed you pretty good last night" she said with a hint of bitterness as she speeded ahead towards the distant figure of Joe waiting for her at the end of the corridor.

But not to be deterred by this, Skip speeded ahead of her and walking backwards so her could face her held his hands up.

"So I admit it." He said desperately. "I did bump into Belle. She gave me a very non-verbal goodnight. But I wasn't anything like the squid with her." He said stopping and not letting her past. "If it were possible I'd sue that poltergeist bard. Do you think your mother could sort that out?" And despite herself Rose smiled at the image of Peeves having to work off the dealt Skips legal case would inflict on him. But she was distracted but the arrival of her boyfriend.

"Hi my beautiful Rose," He muttered as he curled his arm around her waist and trailed small sweet kisses down the side of her neck. Scorpius flinched slightly. Everyone knew Rose didn't like being talked about as if she was a possession. Scorpius almost laughed and Joseph's fatal mistake.

"Why hello my Prince Charming" Rose purred, as she watched Scorpius from the corner of her eye. "You're in a delicious mood this morning." She said as he flung her in his arms. She then kissed him lightly, the kind of kiss that expressed an innocent passion and drove men wild. As she did so she thought, 'see Skip two can play at the dating game. He adores me.'

Scorpius, for his part couldn't belief she was acting like this. Shell-shocked, his mind was split between imagining punching Joseph and taking those passionate kisses from Rose himself; and thinking how much she must love him for this scene to be happening where there were first years.

"What do you want Lions- we have breakfast to eat you know," He ignored Rose's glare and continued to stare daggers at Joseph.

"Actually I just wanted to see _my girlfriend_," He turned away from Scorpius and smiled down at Rose. "So how about that double date- thought anymore about it? And after I was thinking we could go to the shrieking shack and you know..." He trailed of suggestively.

"Oh yes Joseph I know but you don't think that I'm as easy as all the other girls you've charmed" she purred seductively as she left his embrace and turned slowly with a devilish smile.

At this Joseph looked like a man obsessed with lustful images and Scorpius wanted to punch him even more. "If you want me to come out with you this week you'll have to ask me nicely." She said turning, tossing her hair to leave knowing he'd follow.

He scurried after her a sly grin across his face. Scorpius felt sick just to watch. In fact, Debby was trying not to laugh at the whole ordeal behind her goblet and Hailey and Anita were so shocked with Rose's boldness that they just sat there watching mouths agape.

"Please Rose would you like to go on a double date and then have some quiet alone time with me?" He said in a low silky husk.

"Maybe" She giggled shyly at the hall entrance. At that moment, she didn't know how sexy she looked or what a dangerous game she was playing. All she knew was that Scorpius was watching her and even Belle couldn't do what she was about to do.

"I'll go with you if you ask me with a romantic flare." she smiled as his eyes widened, "Then she whispered, think knees and flowers." she was just about to move away again when he caught her hand and it started lightly raining pink rose petals. She turned, to look at him as he got down on one knee and asked poetically.

"My Rose among Roses,

Away you have taken my breath

With your beauty as fine as a posse

Please come to Hogsmeade or it will be my death,

For you're as fine as sunshine and my lady, love and Juliet"

From around them there was a collective sign from the girls and gagging from the younger boys.

"What away to get your leg over," Scorpius spun around to find Belled smiling slyly at him. "Joseph, I mean, he's so desperate he's willing to go through all that embarrassment," Belle laughed. "It usually works though," Scorpius forced a false laugh out of pretence.

She kissed his earlobe; Scorpius was barely registering Rose's reply to Joseph, he was too busy trying to digest the information that Belle was giving him. "But it'll be good for Rose, you know," Belle continued, as Rose and Joseph continued to kiss. "She needs a bit of fun, right?" Scorpius said nothing his insides were burning. He wanted to be the one to show her how to have fun; he wanted to be the one giving her flowers. _She loves Joseph_ He tried to say in his head, _get over it._

Scorpius was then transfixed by the scene of Joseph picking Rose up and spinning. Scorpius then noticing Professor Longbottom was watching with interest cleared his throat. Joseph seemed amused by this and as he placed Rose down said:

"So Skipper, the balls in your court for asking your lady out - but you'll never top that..." then he kissed Rose's hand and went to his own breakfast. Rose smiled at him.

"Come on Skip you promised me breakfast." she said trotting off to a clear spot. Her mood now greatly improved; even though she knew Uncle Nev would owl her mother.

Scorpius was now seething. Who did that prissy little prefect think he was dealing with? That display of romance was about as imaginative as a first year Tom Riddle with bad breath. Show's promise but well below par. He breathed out slowly, licked his lips then displayed his sexiest smile to its full effect. In one slick movement, he pulled out his wand from inside his robes and waved them at the discarded petals on the floor.

Immediately, they became yellow to match Belle's hair-tie. He flicked his wand again and the petals rose in the air and surrounded Belle, they coupled together to begin a sweet floral smelling tango that entrancing her. The crescendo of this was them flowing airwards, they seemed like a messy pattern then suddenly they began to form words.

They read: _Will you come to Hogsmeade with me? _then when the whole hall gasped and Belle's eyes were wide and shining. The petals transfigured into exploding star fireworks, beautiful in both colors and pattern The display didn't last long but as the sparks fell down they gathered in Scorpius' hand.

They swayed in his hand for a moment, he sensually blew on them and they returned to their bouquet loveliness: ten long stem yellow and white roses.

"So..." Scorpius questioned smoothly.

"Off course," Belle giggled, as she grabbed the bouquet in a way that displayed she was more excited about how he did what he did not why he did it. She looking rather flustered. But she recovered her senses enough to leave him a lingering kiss before heading for her friends at the Ravenclaw table. When Scorpius turned back to Rose, however, she was already at the Gryffindor table; looking into her bowl of cereal with a gloomy expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius whispered into her ear, as he seamlessly took the empty seat beside her, earning several looks from the nosy pupils around them.

"Oh you know, just not feeling well," Rose lied, trying to smile up at him. "Must be compounded by the lack of sleep...."

"Still ill?" Scorpius replied grabbing himself some toast and putting a slither of bacon into it. "Weren't you feeling unwell yesterday? Maybe you should see Madam Hannah or something,"

"She's sorting out stuff for the Leaky Cauldron today- two jobs can't be easy, besides I'm perfectly healthy. It's just lack of sleep…"

"But you're sick," He protested dropping his toast and gazing into her eyes. They're eyes locked and the rest of the room fell away for a moment. For that second, each considered speaking the truth but then they were dragged into reality.

"The only sick she's feeling right now is love sick," Violet Finnegan laughed.

"Vi," Rose hissed.

"What?" She asked feigning innocence as she flicked her hair. "Oh come on, it's true- after that we're all a bit love sick." Scorpius's smile faded fast while Rose rolled her eyes.

"Chocolate and soap," Summer almost sang dreamily. "Chocolate and soap is that really the style of that Joe Dope?" She whispered that last part so only Rose could hear. Rose's eyes widened. And Summer smiled an understanding smile as she looked at Scorpius then when back to her breakfast.

When Roses mind whirled into action again, when her heart regained its beat; she breathed deeply to steady herself. Of course she'd know. Summer and Scorpius had always been friends after all. She groaned inwardly at Summer's not only knowing her secret but having guessed it for herself. She was about to reply with some sort of defense but Summer was telling Scorpius about the new edition of the quibbler and how there was a spread on her THE twins.

It wasn't long after that Albus Potter walked in, his eyes shooting straight away to Rose and Scorpius eating breakfast. He was about to groan: "Now it begins!", when his gut told him something was amiss. They weren't noticeably happy - like perhaps a new couple should. Their hands weren't entwined. They weren't talking to each other; in fact they were back to back. Scorpius' back was almost facing Rose completely as he was listening to Summer Thomas. Rose was playing with her cereal as Violet tried to engage her in some, not doubt, gossip. But, to his mind, Violet should be running around the hall broadcasting the obvious relationship of the Head boy and girl.

For more evidence his gaze flickered over to Belle, who looked extremely happy with a bouquet of yellow flowers. Certainly wasn't a girl nursing a broken heart and Joseph was looking like his usual smug self, not like someone embarrassed of being publicly dumped by the Weasley bombshell.

What the hell had happened? What universe was this that he was frustrated and, he hated to say in, disappointed that his best-cousin and 'Skippy' weren't… as he'd anticipated. He had been expecting them to be all over each other, declaring their undying love for each other and snogging. He'd known they'd be snogging, loads of it, across the dinner table putting him off his food. He needed clafication he needed that angel of Hufflepuff and all things informational.

"What's with those two?" He asked Anita who was sat on the Hufflepuff table.

"Hi Ali," she beamed. "Rose was teasing Joseph and made him get on his knees and ask her to Hogsmeade poetically. It was kind of romantic and rediculess all at once…THEN Scorpius saw that as a personal challenge and asked Belle with a tangoing bouquet of flowers that can spell and this whole fireworks display." She shrugged. "It was cool, but…"

"So Rose is still going out with Joseph?"

"Yes Al," Anita giggled. "Rose isn't going to see Joseph as the magnificent prat he is any time soon, mores the pity."

"But I thought- last night she said-" he couldn't continue. He was so sure that Rose would have dumped Joseph for Scorpius by now. The facts of the matter were; she and Scorpius were going to talk. She was going to tell him that she liked him. Unless...

His blood began to boil, his fist clenched tightly by his sides.

"How dare he..." He muttered. He mindlessly walked over to where Scorpius was sitting; as he approached the table, Rose scanned his expression wearily.

"Malfoy," He said through gritted teeth. "A word," He said simply, before adding, "Outside,"

"Wait," Rose stood up, apparently forgetting that she had just been moping. "If you're going to start and argument-"

"Now, Rose, Rosie Minnie Weasley Heart." He said with what he hoped was a winning smile. "It really is none of your business why me and my old mate Skipper need a word. We just need to iron out a few things that were said in _detention_," He emphasised the word 'detention' and aimed it at Scorpius. There was a moment where they both looked at each other, realisation dawning on Scorpius' face.

"Well I don't think-" Rose started suddenly feeling shocked… 'Old mate…' and they were maintaining eye contact… she turned to Scorpius to ask but he anticipated her.

"Leave it Rose, nothing major" He got up and wordlessly, they left the room together, an agape Rose in their wake.

They walked to the third floor and barricaded themselves in magically so no sound could escape.

"I thought I told you to listen!" Albus yelled as soon as it was safe.

"I did," Scorpius defended.

"Then what the bloody hell happened, Malfoy?"

"She told me how she felt and we didn't feel the same," Scorpius stopped and swivelled around to look at Albus. "What do you want me to say?"

"_Didn't_ _feel the same way?_" Albus repeated incredulously.

"So I went to see Belle and Rose is just pissed because I stayed out all night and-"

BANG!

Scorpius back collided violently with the wall, as Albus's hands tightened around his collar.

"You get one Potter: that was it" He cried standing to his feet and getting his wand.

"What the freaking hell are you playing at?" Albus said in a disgusted voice, breathing angrily. "I thought you were supposed to actually care about my cousin- but you were just being a slimy little snake weren't you." He said, squaring off with him. Then, Albus had him against the wall. "What were you pretending to care for, Malfoy?" A nerve was struck and Scorpius lurched but Albus pushed him again. "Was it her family? Thought she was a trophy to show off to your friends?" The anger was almost gone now and to Scorpius' surprise, there wasn't anger in his words it was hurt- hurt for his cousin because all he wanted was for her to be happy. Hurt for an-almost sister that he cared dearly about. And all Scorpius could do was stare. "Oh look, I've got Rose _Weasley_ the daughter of two of the most famous people in the wizarding world – besides my mum and dad. Or was it to polish your family name? Was it a way of proving that Malfoy's weren't all bad? You just used her-"

That had done it; Scorpius had snapped- it only took a second for Albus to be against the wall instead, Scorpius' arm dangerously close to his neck.

"You're wrong," He said desperately and the certainty in his eyes inspired fear into Albus' lion-heart. He'd seen Scorpius determined to prove him wrong before- for seven whole years he'd argued with him, the nut had never reacted like this. "You're wrong, Potter. " He repeated for a second time. "I care about her more than you could ever imagine." He seethed throwing him to the ground. "Bloody hell Potter, we became friends because there was this thing between us- always this thing, this feeling that didn't make our names or family matter. It was always just us, not judging one another by name not because of her name. But because of mine…"

"Be more brains then brawn for an change Potter." He almost spat, turning around and walking away. "If I really cared about whom her family was, do you really think I'd keep the friendship a secret for so long? If I wanted to show her off, would I have spent seven years trying to cover it all up? If I didn't bloody care about a bone in her body or a freckle on her face do you honestly think I'd have risked my inheritance, my family, my home, my relationship with my father which is so important to me? Do you!" He hadn't noticed that Al had slowly stood up and he wasn't making a move. Suddenly, Scorpius' eyes stung. "Well do you?" He shouted and his voice echoed around the walls.

"Then, why don't you feel the same way?" Al asked in a small voice – feeling suddenly compassionate towards the person he'd regarded as an enemy for so long.

"I thought you'd be pleased!" Scourpius shot back directing his wand and Albus throat.

"Pleased? _Pleased?_" Albus was now livid, his entire body shaking with rage. "My cousins heartbroken and you think I'm pleased?"

"Heartbroken?" Scorpius barked out a low, bitter laugh. "Don't be stupid, Potter- she couldn't care less. Why should she be upset- she's got what she wanted- or should I say who - she got that idiot, her precious Lions."

"What?" Al stepped back and eyed Scorpius in a confused manner.

"She loves Lions, Potter and she got him- so why the bloody hell should she be the victim,"

"She loves who...?"

"Lions, oh come on Albus you were there, you heard what she said," Scorpius said collapsing and sitting with his back leaning on the wall. "I know you're not intelligent but I didn't think you were that thick."

"I'm thick!" he shouted drawing himself up to his full height as realisation dawned on Al and he staggered back. "You didn't let her speak,"

"Yeah, Potter because if you precious Anita came up to you and you _knew_ she was about to confess her undying love and devotion for bloody Billy Bag you'd calmly listen over a nice cup of tea and let her gush about hit to you,"

"One," Al said forcefully. "No one would ever pick Billy Bag over me. And two,… two… that's beside the point," He finished. "Shut up, we're talking about you and Rosie. ANYWAY, you can't have been _that _cut up if you then spent the night with Belle, for Merlin's sake Malfoy,"

"No you shut up!" He said turning his face way. He didn't want to confess what actually happened last night to the likes of Potter. "You don't know what you're talking about so I'll reiterate shut it before I magically bind your lips together." He turned back and smiled menacingly.

"But you didn't listen to her" Al said still frustrated. "If only you had you'd have-"

"What, Potter, Potter? I'd have found out what I already overheard? Al, she was right, I told her," He explained, as Rose, unnoticed by the pair, arrived and let herself through the barrier. "I told her that she should be with Joseph,"

"What an idiot," Al laughed. "You're complete prick!" Scorpius turned sharply, glaring daggers at his old enemy. "She doesn't want him she loves-" but just as he was going to say it- just as he was going to tell Scorpius the whole truth- he noticed Rose shaking her head viciously. "She loves...er… Lion's Merlin only knows why as he's an idiot but given the alternative…" He faltered but Scorpius hadn't noticed.

Al felt surprisingly guilty for not unveiling the truth. He took a long hard look at Scorpius' trodden persona and then shifted his gaze to a now fast approaching Rose Weasley, who looked just as drained (if not more drained) than the blonde haired Slytherin. Al shook his head. He couldn't go against her; not his own cousin. This was something they had to sort out themselves. 'Only fools rush in' his father would say; Al didn't tell his father that he was the biggest hypocrite in the world for saying that.

"Everything ok here boys?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Woman – can you not respect when two 'Old Mates' need to talk?" he said trying to slip back into their old bantering ways. Rose glared at him, attached her fist to her hip. "Just… how long have you been here?"

"Not long - Just came to say we're heading off to Hogsmeade now," Rose said, arms crossed and staring at the ground. "Errr… Hurry up – Joe, WHO ISN'T AN IDEOT… is waiting."

"Oh, erm, yeah," Scorpius replied rather awkwardly. "See you, Potter," He turned to Al and said this with a sneer.

"Hopefully not," Al stated. 'Only fools rush in' he reminded himself quietly as he watched the two figures, hands in pockets, walk towards their partners. He signed; maybe this is what dad felt like with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione? Merlin I hope they don't end up like that!

"So then he says 'But I'm a troll not a vampire'" Joseph announced, with a loud obnoxious laugh that seemed to travel all round the Three Broomsticks. What was bizarre was that others in Three Broomsticks, mainly Joseph's mates and fans, laughed along too. While his girlfriend, Rose forced a small giggle to escape. Belle smiled politely and Scorpius didn't bother looking amused at all. In fact, he purposely rolled his eyes in a theatrical style because all day, they'd been on display: Being watched not only by Joe's mini fandom, but everyone else as well.

It was hardly surprising – given the public mode of the invitations but it seemed the whole of Hogwarts were out waiting them. On a normal Hogsmeade Saturday, the school would disperse throughout the surrounding area. Couples would walk around; some parents would meet their children and take them to Diagon Alley because they needed a new… But not today; all plans had been called off to stork he double-date.

Now they were all feeling like caged animals - displayed for the entire world - all morning. In fact the Three Broomsticks hadn't seem this much business since Ron and Hermione's, Harry and Ginny's first date, after the war. It was a fact, which they were painfully aware of seeing as the Hannah's glib joke to Neville had been overhead and been rebroadcast by Violet Finnegan. The whole of the Three Broomsticks crowd were engaged in; all looking at them, whispering in hushed conversation and following their every move like shadows.

Violet as the leader of this circus, had at one stage asked Rose to repeat what she'd said because 'everyone needed to know everything'. What was worst was Violet wasn't as thick as she sometimes liked others to think and had convinced everyone, including Rose that the display of this morning was symptomatic of the secret 'goings on' between Rose and Scorpius.

"I was p'ing myself laughing for weeks," Joseph smirked. Now he was bored with his story he resumed burying his face into Roses neck and slowly kissing her jaw-line. Rose wished he wouldn't do that all the time- it was like he was marking his territory or sometimes she thought that's all he ever wanted to do. Their conversation was terribly limited by his overtly touching nature. To begin with that had been fine but now he was just getting too frisky always making moves on her one way or another. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Scorpius looking down at his butterbeer. If she didn't know better she'd say he was seething about the blatant PDA happening. But the next moment his arm was draped possessively over his girlfriends shoulder. He didn't nuzzle her, but he lovingly stroked her hair and the bottom fell out of stomach.

She tried not to show her displeasure with Scorpius by distracting herself with her 'boyfriend'.

"So Joseph," She said in a low purr that only Joseph would here. "Why the fascination with my neck?" her face then flushed with a sexy innocence. Slowly, Joseph's head lifted from her neck and he looked truly lustfully at her.

"Why, baby," He almost growled. "It's just the sexist part of you that I've got the pleasure to see and experience, but maybe later…"

Next to her, Scorpius felt Rose tense. Unbeknownst to both of them, he'd been listening to the whole conversation. Which was why he'd allowed Belle to nibble his neck so intensely but now Rose needed him. He had to act. So he did the first thing that came into his head.

Next to her, Scorpius felt Rose tense. Unbeknownst to both of them, he'd been listening to the whole conversation. Which was why he'd allowed Belle to nibble his neck so intensely but now Rose needed him. He had to act. So he did the first thing that came into his head.

"Douchebag" Scorpious coughed in the general direction of Rose. He only meant for Rose to hear – but it seemed that everything and everyone in the Three Brooms stopped. Joe lifted his head from Rose.

"Excuse me?" Joe smiled with a polite indignation not taking his hands off he girlfriend.

"Someone who has surpassed the levels of jerk and horn-dog, being only after a bit of skirt but hasn't yet crossed the threshold of being a complete male troll on heat." Bella said with an amused look. She liked giving an answer before Rose.

"Maybe later," He continued for Joseph unaware of his clenching fist. "You could do us all a favor strut back to Hogwarts like a good little prefect- climb up to the astronomy tower and throw yourself off," The words were out before he could stop them but his emotions were so high that he just couldn't hold it together. The words of last night had unexpectedly to burnt his insides; he was nothing more or less than shaking with jealousy.

"_Scorpius_!" Rose exclaimed in shock.

"Well it's the truth," Scorpius said, gesturing at Joseph with his hands. "He's a douchebag and I'm sick and tired of him behaving like he's the second coming of Romeo – cos REALLY all he wants to do is to get into your knickers and you're stupid enough to fall for it,"

"Excuse me?" She questioned lividly, sitting up straighter in her chair- so angry that she wasn't even aware of her audience anymore. "_I'm_ stupid?"

"Yes you are in this case- he's using you and you don't even see it," he said letting Bella fall away, looking both upset and interested.

"Is that what you really think?" she seethed as she pushed herself to a better seated position. Her sights were so set on Scorpius that she didn't notice a whisper of agreement with him ripple throw the audience.

"All he's after is sex," Scorpius pointed out adamantly.

"Because that's all I'm good for, right?" Rose said quietly, gazing at Scorpius with hard, cold eyes. "A quick-y in some broom closet somewhere like..." she swallowed down the rest of the comment. Because to be able to say out loud that Scorpious and SHE had… had… well it was just too hard.

"That's not what I said," Scorpius altered; but he was still too furious to see sense.

"You implied it!" Rose shouted. "What Joseph and I do with each other is neither you nor anybody else's concern. If we want to go at it like… like rabbits then that's _my_ life and _my_ business- not yours… or anyone elses" Scorpius' demeanour shrunk like a defeated child, as he remained silent, with a disgruntled look on his face. "You know what Scorpius, you're nothing but a hypocritical chauvinistic neanderthal and I'm sick of it!"

At this she stood up: Knocking the entire content of her drink straight onto Joe's lap. For a spilt second, everything was calm and quiet. Then, Joe started to exclaim.

"You clumsy…" he started before Scorpius silently muted him. Rose went from shock and regret to anger in an instant.

"Skip" she shirked. "Look what you made me do! And why are his lips moving but nothing coming out?" She turned from Scorpious to the affected area, with a swift flick of her wand she muttered a drying spell. But instead of the stain drying, it began to smoke.

At this Joe's eyes went the shape of saucers – he was beyond shocked and angry that his new trousers where smoking and he didn't even want to think about what that might mean to any area beneath the smolder.

"Scorpius!" Rose yelled trying to make her brain work. But that was harder than it sounded because the audience was frantic. In an uproar – with shouts of surprise, rage and humor at Joe's state.

"I'm not doing anything!" He shouted back, trying to keep the laughter inside. Rose grabbed her scarf and started hitting the smoke. Joe looked indignant until the smoke subsided and only a blacked stain remained. At this point, Rose's ears started turning red as she realized where on her boyfriend her attention had been. But she regained her composure by turning on Scorpius.

"Scorpius will you please un-mute Joseph!" she said looking as demented as her mother could be. "And sort his trousers out."

"Why should I? Can't your precious boyfriend manage it?" he shot back. "Anyway, I can't. It's the spell. He's on mute until his need to start swearing stops." He smiled. Then in a voice not unlike Roses he mocked. "Because we can't let the douche's ghastly language affect the young Hogswartians and besmirch the good name of the school!!!"

Rose was now seething. Then someone in the crowd suggested vanishing the stain. This seemed inspired. Rose smiled kindly at Joe, but Joe backed away trying to indicate that if they could get away from Scorpius and this crowd the state of his trousers won't matter.

But Rose was a witch with a mission. And even when Joe tried to hide behind Belle – she still continued.

"Joe I'm so sorry this won't take a moment – don't worry. I can fix this."

Finally Rose had a clear shot and took it. But that's not all her magic took. Rose had been so enthusiastic that she vanished not just the stain: but the trousers went too.

So there they all were: In the middle of the Three Brooms: Surrounded by a throng of peers and foes alike. Joe, wearing only his shoes, socks, a jumper, shirt and pants attracting woof whistles (and loving it). Belle just looking between them all in a daze, only vaugly aware that Joe was still using her as a partial shield. And Rose and Scorpius started bickering: Rose because her magic had never been on the fritz and Scorpius because he was trying to calm her down.

"This is all your fault!"

"Mine!"

"You're the one that… that…" she couldn't find the rest of the words because her Uncle Neville appeared and she felt like collapsing in his arms. But his arms were already full with another barrel of Butterbeer.

"WHAT IN NAME OF MERLINS BAGGY BOXERS IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted as he surveyed the scene. "LOINS – GO TO MADAM LONGBOTTOM AND GET SOMETHING TO COVER YOURSELF UP." He looked at Rose and Scorpius for an answer, but by the state of her, he knew that neither one of them would be able to give him the information he required.

"Belle, can you please come with me and explain these events." She nodded, coming around a bit. "And you two, your Hogsmeade visit is over. Go up to the castle and I'll call for you if I need to." Then he turned to the crowd. "AND THE REST OF YOU… STOP STARING OR THE SCHOOL WILL START BONDING IN A NICE DETENTION CALLED EXTREEM HERBOLOGY!"

There was a collective groan throughout the pub like a Mexican wave. Slowly the students either left or turned back to their drinks and normal conversation resumed.

"Well, I didn't think Little Joey was the type to where Lightening bolt undies," Scorpius sniggered. "I don't care if they were charity ones for..." the joke about St Mungo's and underpants died on his lips as Rose rolled her eyes and stomped past him : Purposely, knocking his arm as she went.

"What?" He questioned in feigned confusion as he tried to follow hot on her heels whilst being blocked by the crowd. "Too soon for jokes?" he called hoping for a response. Scorpius's smile vanished, however, when Rose continued her way out of the pub, without so much as a second glance. "Rose, wait" He said running after her. "Wait," He continued as he started using his Head Boy 'don't mess with me' glare to move the crowd. It wasn't until they were halfway out of the village before he'd caught up enough to ask in that tender voice only for her: "Minnie, what's wrong?"

Rose was a mix of emotions; the last person she wanted to see or hear was Scorpius. She'd remembered hearing the tale of her mother's broken heart when her dad had gotten a girlfriend in sixth year. How she'd flung birds at him, but a shower of beaks was too good for Skip. And yet, as he'd doggedly pursued down the road, Roses secret heart began to melt a little. Then, he'd used that voice and she couldn't spot herself.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?" She stopped and spun around fast and for the first time Scorpius noticed just how angry she was. Scorpius was transfixed and could no more move than find words of comfort. "You _have_ to ruin _everything_- don't you? Poison everything in my life that isn't about you!" She yelled. "You'd think after all that happened and all I said last night you'd have... but ARGH!" She buried her head in her hands as she started pacing in front of him. "Merlin, I thought. Considering you were my friend that you'd be…oh I don't know… _sensitive_," She started to walk off, apparently finding it hard to articulate her jumbled thoughts and feelings.

It took Scorpius a whole thirty seconds to realize he had to move, for Roses words and movements to set him off.

"Sensitive, me?" Scorpius said outraged, following after her. "Why should I be sensitive? You're not being very sensitive towards me?" For a moment Roses pace slowed, causing Scorpius to stop. Her hand looked to be twitching towards her wand. Then the moment passed and she continued to walk. Then without thinking he called "This double date was a stupid idea."

"Agreed," Rose spat bitterly. "And yes… today you should have been more sensitive towards me… seeing as you're the one who disappeared _all_ night. It would have been _nice_ if you had stayed- at least then it would have showed that our friendship was more important than getting your leg over,"

There was silence and Scorpius said nothing. He couldn't reply: not to that. There were now so many things he wanted to say and explain. However, just then he couldn't find the words. He actually didn't think the words he needed had ever been invented.

"Yeah, well, where I went last night is nothing to do with anything," Scorpius mumbled softly.

"Nothing to do..! I sat there. Waiting. All night. For you, so we could sort things out. I felt guilty and wanted to apologise… while you… and all you cared about was yourself and your girlfriend and… and a practical anatomy 1:1! How the hell do you think that made me feel?"

"I was upset," Scorpius interrupted disbelievingly. "We argued,"

"We've argued before… What the hell do you care if we argued like that last night?"

"I CARE!" Scorpius was livid, his fists clenched tightly into a ball. "I thought our conversation last night would have made that clear."

"And yet ironically, all last night told me was how little you care!" She huffed. "Running off like you always, freakin', do,"

"I was upset- I needed some support!" Scorpius shouted defensively.

"Ha!" She snorted. "_I_ was upset too, remember. But I didn't go running off for that sort of _support_, I waited for you like a grown up to sort this out!"

They had been walking as the argued and as they around a secluded bend, they happened upon Anita and Al. Remarkably, Rose and Scorpius arguing entrance arrival hadn't disturbed the other couple. It looked as though Al was trying to say something, ask her something. Anita's back was towards the new arrivals, and when he saw them his words faltered. And just like Al Rose and Scorpius stopped talking immediately.

"Yes, Al?" Anita pressed reaching her hand out to his.

"Oh, no nothing," he said taking his hand away before they made contact. His eyes flickered nervously between Rose and Scorpius before he continued. "It wasn't important- it can wait."

"No tell me," Anita replied hopefully.

"Don't worry," He began to turn away and so did a disappointed Anita. A second later, however, she spun back around.

"Al?"

"Yes," Al turned his head so fast Rose was sure it would crick. His beaten appearance was suddenly replaced with euphoria.

"I just wanted to let you know…" She started but her confidence faltered when she noticed they weren't alone. "That…That we have to do our essay for tomorrow." She finished, though judging by her tone that wasn't what she wanted to say at all.

"Right," Al nodded solemnly; looking disappointed again. The two couples seemed to acknowledge without words that now wasn't the time to stop and chat. So whilst Al and Anita continued on towards Hogsmeade. Rose and Scorpius simply nodded a greeting then continued to walk, not wanting to intrude on the seemingly private conversation.

"Well, it looks like we're not the only couple of _friends_ having issues today." Rose broke the silence with a sigh. Scorpius looked up.

"I guess not," Scorpius replied. "Although it's rather stupid- anyone with eyes can see they're gaga for each other- they should just… get a move on,"

"Yeah- I've never known two people so amazingly meant for each other to spend so long getting together," Rose said with a wistful smile.

"Aren't you Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter?" Scorpius asked brow raising.

"Ok, point taken," Rose said thoughtfully. "But _still_, at least _I'm_ not like that, eh? They were both demented over each other…Thank Merlin the crazy gene skipped me." Scorpius laughed.

"That statement is crazy in itself," he muttered to himself. But the wind carried his words.

"Arh!" Rose squealed in feigned offence. "I am not crazy,"

"You're a _little_ crazy," Scorpius smirked impishly. "Minnie, my sweet!"

"I'm not," she hit him lightly on the arm and giggled. "Give me one example…"

"Come on, Min, you colour code your parchment for crying out loud!" Rose stopped and frowned about to defend herself when Skip threaded his arm through hers.

"So I'm a little organised," Rose corrected. "What does that prove?"

"A little? You're more than a _little _organised_," _

"That doesn't make me crazy,"

"It doesn't make you normal," Scorpius smirked.

"You feel the need to run around the Quidditch pitch once before a game to calm your nerves."

"And what's so wrong about that!?" Rose sighed innocently enjoying the feel of his arm against her own.

"Min, you're not even on the team!" He sniggered and nudged her lightly dipping his lips towards Roses ears. "You're truly one of a kind," He smiled as they came to a halt, right in front of the castle.

"I'll take that as a compliment then, shall I?" She said this softly, her eyes making intense contact with his.

"You should," He said seriously but softly, stopping them to look into her eyes. Then they both felt uncomfortable as it dawned on them that now, being like this wasn't appropriate. "Better get going," Scorpius said slowing removing his arm. "Got stuff to do you know…?"

"Yes," Rose nodded. "Stuff- me too actually," She wasn't sure why she suddenly couldn't form coherent sentences, just that they had suddenly become difficult. They were still extremely close; she could just about feel his breath mingle with hers. And the feeling made her a little giddy.

Reluctantly, she moved away and made her way up a couple of steps and over to the door.

"Rose," She looked around to find the source of the voice; Scorpius was still stood rooted to the spot. He took a step closer but nothing more and looked at her with such sincerity in his eyes it made her heart Scorpius. "I'm sorry about last night." Automatically, she moved closer to him. "Our friendship means everything- I just needed to get away and… do something else for a while. I love you, you're my best friend."

This made Roses heart both sore and sink. Friends. It seemed such an insignificant thing right now. She nodded and then turned back around, so that he wouldn't see how hurt the words made her feel and walked up the last couple of steps.

"And Rose," She stopped but didn't look around this time. She felt him move closer and, into her ear, his sweet breath confessed. "Nothing happened." Her breathing stopped at the words. "Last night, I mean," He clarified as she began to turn slightly. "Nothing happened," She titled her head, convinced that if she looked into his face she'd detect a lie. "It nearly did but I just couldn't… not after…" He trailed off. "Well…" He said lamely backing away. "I just wanted you to know." And with that final note, she watched him flee and for the first time this week she felt a smile tug at her lips…

**Thank you! Review! What do you think? Likes? Joseph and his pants? Al and Scorpius fighting? Rose and Scorpius interaction? **


End file.
